Weasley seras mia
by Igni
Summary: CAPÍTULO 22! Draco y Ginny tienen que afrontar un castigo demasiado... cruel? largo? humillante? lo soportaran? jejeje.
1. entre coleteros

-¿Ginny?- dijo Jane mirando con sus grandes ojos grises a Ginny.  
  
-Qué...  
  
-Esto... ¿te vas a comer eso?- dijo señalando un gran bollo con chocolate que estaba en el plato de Ginny.  
  
-¿Sólo piensas en comer?  
  
-Tomaré eso por un sí- dijo cogiéndole el bollo.  
  
-¿Cómo es que comes y comes y nunca engordas?  
  
-¿Metabolismo?-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Bueno yo me voy- dijo Ginny levantándose.  
  
-¿No me esperas?- dijo Jane con la boca llena.  
  
-¿Para verte comer? Paso. Nos vemos en la biblioteca.  
  
Jane levanto la mano a modo de despido ya que tenía la boca tan llena que no podía hablar. Jane Mars era su mejor amiga, también era pelirroja, pero su color era algo más oscuro. Ginny salió del comedor haciéndose una coleta. Iba andando distraídamente cuando de pronto salió del pasillo del al lado Draco Malfoy, este la miro de reojo pero no la dijo nada. Ginny pensó que debía de ir al mismo sitio que ella ya que después de estar un buen rato caminando Ginny seguía detrás de él. Y sin más Draco se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar de espaldas, Ginny arqueó una ceja.  
  
-¿Siguiéndome Weasley?  
  
-Más quisieras. Voy a la biblioteca.- Draco se puso a su lado.  
  
-¿A la biblioteca? Mmmmhhh, suena excitante.- Ginny puso cara de pocos amigos. Draco sonrió de forma sarcástica. Ginny decidió seguirle el juego.  
  
-Oh, sí. Es que los libros me excitan...- Draco sonrió más.  
  
-¿Enserio? Que interesante.- Ginny sonrio.  
  
-¿Y a ti que te excita?  
  
-¿De verdad lo quieres saber?- dijo acercándose mucho a Ginny poniéndole la boca casi encima del oido. Ginny ni se inmuto, le picaba la curiosidad.  
  
-Claro...- Draco le puso la mano en el pelo.  
  
-Pues... a mi me excitan- dijo toqueteándole el pelo-...los coleteros...- dijo quitándoselo. A Ginny se le cayo todo el pelo en la cara pero no pudo evitar reírse.  
  
-Devuélvemelo.  
  
-Cógelo-dijo metiéndoselo por dentro de la camisa. Ginny le miró con cara interrogante. Se estaba preguntarlo si recuperarlo cuando llegaron a la biblioteca.  
  
Draco se fue a su mesa con Zabini pero a Ginny le dio tiempo de decirle un- lo recuperaré- cuando pasaba cerca de él. Ginny se sentó en una mesa y empezó a rellenar pergaminos con su pequeña letra negra mientras silbaba en bajo una canción de cuando era pequeña , más tarde llegó Jane, que se sentó al lado de ella y se puso a copiarle la tarea. Después de una hora Ginny se levantó.  
  
-¿A donde vas?- dijo Jane, -aun no hemos terminado  
  
-Ya lo sé... por eso voy por un libro  
  
Ginny se metió entre las estanterías buscando el libro que necesitaba dando pequeños saltos para ver los estantes de arriba mientras apretaba su antiestrés. Había uno o dos alumnos alrededor, pero Ginny no hizo caso. Entonces lo encontró, lo malo es que estaba muy arriba. Ginny se agacho y con un salto alargo la mano, lo peor fue que, además de que no lo cogió, se resbaló y calló al suelo.  
  
-Mierda...- Ginny levanto la mirada y... tubo una aparición divina... el culo mas bonito de todo el mundo estaba ahí. Solo para ella. Lentamente ese culo se dio la vuelta, pero Ginny solo podía mirar el hueco que había dejado ese culo.  
  
-Qué pasa Weasley... –dijo una voz lejana por encima del hueco del culo. Ginny levanto la vista lentamente.- ¿Qué haces?  
  
-Yo... he... estaba leyendo  
  
-¿El qué?¿La etiqueta de mis pantalones?  
  
Ginny se levanto rápidamente. Draco la miro con cara interrogante. Ginny le miraba con cara de besugo "¿Ese maravilloso culo era de Malfoy?".  
  
-¿Intentabas coger un libro?  
  
-Eh... sí... no llego.  
  
-¿Te lo cojo?  
  
Ginny abría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada, no podía creerlo... que culo. Draco se estiro y alzo la mano, en el proceso se le subió la camiseta y se le vio un trozo de tripa, Ginny iba alucinando por momentos. Draco volvió a ponerse normal, aunque Ginny miraba con la boca abierta su tripa, ahora tapada por la camiseta. Draco le tendió el libro.  
  
-Gracias...- dijo Ginny en un susurro.  
  
-A mandar- dijo Draco dándose la vuelta- por cierto... cierra la boca Weasley.- Ginny cerro la boca rápidamente.  
  
Así se quedo un rato, luego volvió con Jane como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
-Nose...- le decía Hermione a Ron en la sala común.  
  
-Venga Hermione, será divertido... por fin ese pijo se llevará lo que se merece- dijo Ron.  
  
-Sí Hermione. Esta todo preparado... le tendrán que castigar porque en ese momento pasara McGonnagal por delante.-Dijo Harry con cierto brillo de maldad en sus ojos.  
  
-Y ahí es donde te necesitamos.- dijo Ron.  
  
-¿Y que se supone que queréis que le diga para que venga justo en el momento?- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Nose... eso te lo inventas tú- dijo Harry. Ron y Harry la miraban con ojos suplicantes.  
  
-Bueno.... pero solo porque Malfoy me cae tan mal como a vosotros.  
  
-Sí!!!- gritaron los dos chicos.  
  
-Esta clase de pociones será muy divertida- dijo Ron frotándose las manos.  
  
CLASE DE POCIONES  
  
-¿Qué ha hecho Hermione al final con lo de McGonnagal?- Harry le tiro la nota a Ron en un momento en que Snape ponía no sequé cosa en la pizarra, Ron la cogió al vuelo y escribió le respuesta rápidamente y se la volvió a tirar. Harry la cogió y la leyó.  
  
-No lo sé... supongo que se quedará con ella y la traerá en el momento preciso.- Harry cogió su pluma y con un rápido movimiento puso- es el momento- y se la devolvió.  
  
Harry y Ron se levantaron a la vez y se dirigieron hacia la mesa del profesor. En el momento en que pasaban por el lado de Draco ,Harry adelanto bruscamente a Ron y este tropezó y con un rápido movimiento echo un frasco con un líquido morado en la poción de Draco . Tras preguntarle alguna tontería a Snape volvieron a su sitio. Harry arranco un trozo del pergamino y escribió- ¿cuanto tarda en surgir efecto? Hermione y McGonnagal deben de estar al caer.- Espero a que Snape se distrajera con algo y se la tiró a Ron pero falló y le dio en la cabeza a Neville ,que se quejo sonoramente y en ese momento pasaron varias cosas. Draco estaba mirando su poción extrañado cuando empezó a salir un humo rosa y que lo dejo casi en niebla, el caldero empezó a sonar y explotó. Entonces por la puerta se asomo McGonnagal con Hermione. Pansy Parkinson empezó a chillar como un cerdo y Snape también empezó a gritar solo que diciendo cosas como –Silencio-. Despues de un largo rato las cosas se calmaron. Draco seguía sentado en su silla con cara de asombro todo rosa. McGonnagal con el ceño fruncido y Hermione ,Ron y Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Snape lo limpió todo con un movimiento de su varita y dejo a Draco como recién duchado, este seguía con su cara de asombro.  
  
-Y bien....- dijo McGonagal- ¿Cuál será el castigo para él?  
  
-¿Castigo?- dijo Snape, estaba claro que no quería castigar a Draco.  
  
-Sí, y también supongo que le quitara puntos.  
  
-Eh... sí... 5 puntos menos y esta tarde en mi despacho, allí te diré tu castigo.- Draco salió de su asombro y lentamente dirigió su mirada a Harry, este disimulaba su risa con una fuerte tos. Se le quedó mirando con los ojos casi cerrados, se notaba como apretaba las muelas.  
  
Momentos después la clase termino, Draco recogió sus cosas muy enfadado y espero fuera de la clase a Harry. Este salió con Ron y Hermione. Draco les paro y miro a cada uno muy lentamente.  
  
-Sé que habéis sido vosotros, solo os digo... que habrá venganza.- y se fue.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny Weasley caminaba muy enfadada por los pasillos del colegio pensando en como la había castigado Snape.  
  
Flash back  
  
Snape estaba muy enfadado, un chico de su casa había explotado un caldero y como no quería castigarle le estaba echando la culpa a Ginny, que estaba en la otra esquina. Esta intentaba defenderse... pero Snape no la hacia caso.  
  
-PERO YO NO LO HE HECHO!!- Grito Ginny muy enfadada  
  
-CALLATE MOSOSA- Le grito Snape  
  
-NO!! CALLATE TU ESTUPIDO VIEJO AMARGADO!!- Entonces Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y abrió mucho los ojos- eh... quiero decir.... Snape se acerco mucho a Ginny- Señorita Weasley acaba de ganarse un castigo, venga esta tarde a mi despacho a darle el castigo. Y...- Ginny se temía lo peor- 45 puntos menos.  
  
-PERO ESO ES INJUSTO!!-Volvió a gritar Ginny.  
  
-QUE SEAN 50!! Y AHORA CALLATE!!  
  
Fin flash back  
  
Ginny entro en el despacho de Snape, dentro estaba él y ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy.  
  
-¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo con cara de mosquita muerta.  
  
-Pasa- le dijo Snape devolviéndole el gesto.  
  
Ginny se sentó al lado de Draco este también parecía enfadado y estaba recostado en la silla, mirando hacia el otro lado de el despacho.  
  
-Estáis los dos castigados como ya sabéis- Ginny bufó- Vuestro castigo será, por petición de Flich, limpiar y encerar todas las armaduras del cuarto piso.- Draco y Ginny le miraron con la boca abierta- por supuesto- siguió Snape.- tú, Virginia Weasley, harás más ya que tu penalización es mayor.  
  
-¿Qué? Pero eso no es justo!!!- dijo Ginny levantándose.  
  
-A callar!!!!! Pueden empezar ya.  
  
Draco y Ginny cogieron las cosas que había dejado Filich y subieron al cuarto piso, allí debía de haber cientos de armaduras. Ginny se hizo una coleta y dijo sin dirigirle la mirada a Draco.  
  
-Que quede claro que yo no voy ha hacer más...- pero sus palabras fueron cortadas al mirarle, este sostenía en alto el coletero azul de Ginny. Ginny puso la mano delante de ella.- Devuélvemelo- este se metió el coletero por dentro de la camisa.  
  
-Cógelo.  
  
-¿Acaso crees que no me voy a atrever?- Draco sonrió.  
  
Ginny saltó encima de Draco y le tiró al suelo quitándole la capa. Se dispuso a quitarle el jersey cuando este rodó de lado y se levanto con los ojos muy abiertos pero conservando su sonrisa. Ginny se sentó en el suelo.  
  
-Podemos hacerlo por las malas- dijo mirando la capa con los ojos muy abiertos- o por las buenas- dijo poniendo la mano.  
  
-Si lo quieres tendrás que cogerlo.  
  
Ginny se quedo como pensando y sin previo aviso salto como un conejo y le agarro de la pierna, Draco perdió el equilibrio y con un grito cayó al suelo, Ginny le cogió el jersey por la parte de abajo y se lo sacó de un tirón. Draco volvió a levantarse, ahora estaba despeinado pero se ajusto aun más la corbata. Ginny se froto los ojos y se levanto. Draco le hizo de forma vacilona una señal con el dedo para que se acercara.  
  
-Quítate la corbata.  
  
-No.  
  
-Te voy a hacer daño.  
  
Ginny se acercó a una estantería y cogió unas tijeras pero de pronto miro con cara de miedo la ventana, Draco se extraño y miro la ventana y Ginny aprovecho y se abalanzó sobre el cortándole la corbata. Draco cogió la corbata rota por la parte de atrás e hizo un puchero. – Mi corbata..... Entonces Ginny lanzo un grito de guerra y le arrancó los tres botones superiores de un rápido movimiento, sólo quedaban cinco y obtendría la victoria. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se abalanzó encima de Draco como un jugador de rugby. Draco se apartó y Ginny paro en secó le cogió la camisa por detrás y se la arrancó. A Draco se le cayo la goma. A Ginny le brillaron los ojos y le tiro encima de ella pero Draco fue más rápido y la cogió.  
  
-He ganado, devuélvemela.  
  
-Aun no la as cogido.- dijo este poniéndose la goma en la espalda con ambas manos.  
  
Ginny le abrazó por la cintura para conseguirla, empezaron a forcejear.  
  
-Ejem... – una voz a sus espaldas. Ginny la reconoció enseguida y se apartó de Draco tan rápido como pudo, este se guardo el coletero en un bolsillo.  
  
SE QUE ES MUY REPETITIVO QUE LO DIGA, PERO NO OS PODEIS NI IMAGINAR LO QUE AYUDAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO LOS REVEWS.  
  
1BSOTE IGNI 


	2. Hogsmeade y una nueva pocion?

BUENO... AKI SIGUE!  
  
-Ejem... – una voz a sus espaldas. Ginny la reconoció enseguida y se apartó de Draco tan rápido como pudo, este se guardo el coletero en un bolsillo.  
  
Harry Potter miraba la escena con la boca tan abierta como un hipopótamo.  
  
-Pu... puedo explicarlo Harry- dijo Ginny como un tomate.  
  
-El qué, ¿qué te ibas a acostar con Malfoy en medio del pasillo?,  
  
-No me iba a acostar con él.  
  
-Pero si parecía una peli porno.-Draco se rascaba la tripa mientras Harry y Ginny hablaban.  
  
-Harry, aunque no me creas no nos íbamos a acostar.  
  
-Y porque esta medio desnudo. ¿Por qué tenía calor?- Draco dejó escapar una pequeña risita.  
  
-Ayúdame- le dijo Ginny a Draco.  
  
-Te voy a decir a verdad Potter,- dijo mirándole serio- la Weasley y yo íbamos a hacer cosas que tu pequeño cerebro no esta preparado para entender  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Ginny. Draco sonrió, cogió un trapo y empezó a limpiar una armadura.  
  
Harry se acerco a Ginny- No quiero volver a verte con él.  
  
-Pero si no hacíamos nada.  
  
-Mira Ginny, no intentes negar lo que he visto. Por Dios... ¿cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?  
  
-Desde que empezó el colegio- dijo Draco desde el fondo.  
  
-Tú calla- dijo Ginny- no le creas.  
  
-No le voy a decir nada a tu hermano, pero te voy a vigilar y más vale que no te vuelva a ver con él.  
  
-Pero Harry no hemos hecho nada.  
  
-No... y que era lo que yo veía? Vuestras hormonas en funcionamiento?-miro a Draco un momento y se fue.  
  
Ginny se giro con mala cara a Draco, este seguía limpiando como si nada.  
  
-Podrías haberme ayudado.- al ver que no la contestaba Ginny se acercó a él y aprovechando la situación le metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco su coletero. Draco se dio la vuelta lentamente.  
  
-Te ha costado...  
  
-Podrias vestirte- dijo Ginny viendo su torso. Draco se miró a si mismo y luego a Ginny.  
  
-¿Acaso no te gusta lo que ves?- dijo acercándose a ella.  
  
-Debería gustarme- dijo cuando Draco ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. Draco sonrió.  
  
-A las personas de tu sexo- dijo inclinándose y haciéndole cosquillitas con su flequillo en la frente- les suele gustar.  
  
-Será que soy especial...- a Ginny le picaban las manos, no sabía donde ponerlas. Draco puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Ginny, acorralándola.  
  
-¿Especial?- entonces la miro de arriba abajo- yo no veo nada especial...  
  
-Será que estas ciego.- Draco levanto la ceja- Si no empezamos nunca no lo vamos a terminar-dijo Ginny acariciándole el brazo con un dedo. A Draco se le abrieron los ojos y sonrio un poco más.  
  
-Empezar qué.  
  
Ginny empezó a reírse mientras Draco se separaba de ella.  
  
-Me refería al castigo.- dijo mientras se acercaba a la armadura que había estado limpiando él,aun riéndose.  
  
-Oh, que graciosa –dijo siguiéndola y cogiendo una bayeta.- Bueno... y como lo hacemos... - dijo acariciándola la cintura.  
  
-El qué- dijo esta vez Ginny confundida.  
  
-Me refiero a limpiar-dijo Draco poniendo la voz de Ginny. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.- Como lo hacemos, tu limpias y yo encero... o yo limpio y tu enceras.  
  
-Yo limpio y tu enceras- dijo Ginny empezando a limpiar.  
  
Draco se puso la camisa por encima y dejo el jersey en el suelo al lado de él. Hicieron el castigo y terminaron más o menos a las 3 de la noche. Cuando terminaron Ginny se puso delante de Draco.  
  
-Yo ya me voy- le dijo Ginny muy convencida. Draco le puso sonrisa pícara.  
  
-Qué quieres... ¿Qué te haga una fiesta?  
  
-Muy divertido-dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta.  
  
-¿Sabrás llegar?... Hay peligros por todas partes....  
  
-Hasta mañana Malfoy- dijo ella ya bastante lejos.  
  
-Hasta mañana pelirroja!- le grito Draco  
  
Ginny llego a su sala común y al ver que no había nadie subió a su habitación. Entro de puntillas para no despertar a nadie pero se tropezó con algo y con un grito cayo al suelo.  
  
-Vaya día.....- dijo levantándose y acostándose en su cama.  
  
Draco se tomo su tiempo para llegar a su sala común. Cuando llego se encontró a Pansy dormida en un sofá, al parecer le había estado esperando. Se puso delante de ella. No le caía nada bien, no dejaba de acosarle. Se dio la vuelta y subió a su habitación.  
  
POR LA MAÑANA  
  
-Ginny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito alguien en la habitación de las chicas de 4 curso de Gryffindor. Ginny se levanto con los ojos medio cerrados.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Levanta  
  
-Si hoy no hay clases.....  
  
-Ya... nos vamos a Hogsmeade.  
  
Jane salió de la habitación y Ginny se levanto, se dio una ducha rápida y salió a la sala común con unos pantalones vaqueros bajos y una camiseta roja que se ataba a un lado. Se reunió con Jane, que tenía su pelo recogido con una larga trenza una camiseta azul y unos pantalones blancos. Salieron de la sala común y fueron a la entrada del castillo, allí estaban todos los alumnos que querían ir a Hogsmeade. Ginny vio que entre ellos estaba Draco hablando con Zabini. Entonces llegaron los carruajes. Ginny y Jane corrieron a montarse en el primero, lo malo es que eran justos y como los carruajes eran de cuatro tendrían que compartirlo. Se sentaron juntas, Ginny al lado de la ventana. Entonces se abrió la puerta y entro una cabeza rubia que se sentó delante de Ginny y entonces levanto la vista para ver quien tenía delante.  
  
-Vaya ,vaya, vaya.... la pelirroja y....- miro a Jane- la otra pelirroja.  
  
Entonces entro Zabini, que se sentó delante de Jane. Malfoy tenía una camisa negra semi abierta, debajo una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros. Zabini una sudadera roja con capucha y unos pantalones marrones.  
  
-¿Cuánto dura el viaje?- le susurro Ginny a Jane.  
  
-¿Cansada Weasley? – le dijo Draco. –Ni siquiera hemos empezado.  
  
Los carruajes se empezaron a mover y durante unos segundos hubo un silencio total.  
  
-Que aburrido...- dijo Zabini- vamos a jugar a algo – dijo mirando a Jane.  
  
-¿A qué?- dijo esta con una agradable sonrisa. Zabini se inclino hacia delante- al streap poker- dijo (no se como se pone .) Jane también se inclino hacia delante. –No tenemos cartas.  
  
-Las imaginaremos.  
  
Ginny y Draco miraban la escena con cara de asco. Draco le dio un codazo a Zabini.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo Zabini.  
  
-¿Qué que pasa?¿Qué forma de comportarse es esa? Hay más gente delante.  
  
-¿Es que estás celoso?- dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero que yo se sepa en este sitio hay dos chicos... y dos chicas... - Ginny enrojeció rápidamente. Jane rió. Blaise se levanto y se puso entre Ginny y Jane, Ginny se aplasto contra el cristal y se tuvo que levantar y ponerse al lado de Draco.  
  
-Al parecer tu gusta estar a mi lado, ¿Eh Weasley?  
  
-No te acostumbres demasiado... – Los dos se giraron a la vez al oír unos ruiditos delante. Jane y Blaise se besaban y se toqueteaban por todas partes.  
  
-Oh Dios- dijo Draco  
  
-Puaj- dijo Ginny al mismo tiempo.- Va a ser un viaje muy largo.  
  
-No, no voy a soportar esto- se levanto y le cogió la cabeza a Blaise.  
  
-¿Pero que haces?- dijo este molesto- ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?  
  
-Pues vete a un hotel... es asqueroso veros- dijo mirando a Jane.  
  
Blaise empujo violentamente a Draco que cayo encima de Ginny. Este se levanto muy rápidamente y se volvió a sentar murmurando cosas como "me las pagaras". Ginny miraba por la ventana, Draco por la contraria. El silencio se hizo insoportable ( excepto por los ruiditos de Jane y Blaise. Draco se giro y vio el famoso coletero azul en la muñeca de Ginny. Ginny siguió la mirada de este y también lo vio.  
  
-Mmmm...- dijo Draco volviendo a mirarla. Ginny sonrió.  
  
-¿En qué piensas?  
  
-En que solo nos faltan libros para montar una fiesta.- Ginny rió acordándose de esa conversación pasada.  
  
Ginny se saco el coletero de la mano y lo agito delante de Draco, este le siguió el juego y gimió débilmente. Fue a cojerlo pero Ginny fue más rápida y se lo metió por dentro den la camiseta. Draco miro hacia los lados.  
  
-No tengo... espacio para... sacártelo.  
  
-Entonces te quedaras sin él.  
  
Draco la cogió por las manos y se acerco mucho a ella, le junto las manos y se las cogió con una sola mano suya, Ginny arqueo una ceja.  
  
-¿Qué haces?  
  
-Lo recuperare-  
  
Entonces llevo la mano libre hacia el nudo de su camiseta para soltarlo. Ginny empezó a retorcerse meandose de risa al tiempo que pensaba que no tenía nada debajo. Draco, en cambia, seguía con su tarea, Ginny empezó a darle patadas, Draco le cogió los pies en la otra mano, estaba prácticamente encima de ella.  
  
-Lo estas poniendo muy difícil.  
  
-Igual que tu ayer...  
  
Entonces el carruaje se paro. Blaise y Jane les sonrieron y se bajaron de este. Ginny sonreía con Draco encima mirándola.  
  
-¿No te vas a quitar?  
  
-¿Qué pasa con el coletero?  
  
-Ya habrá tiempo para el coletero.  
  
Draco se levanto y salió del carruaje seguido por Ginny. Esta al salir se estiro y miro hacia los lados.  
  
-Mierda... donde coño esta Jane.  
  
-Y Zabini.- dijo Draco  
  
-Seguro que están juntos.  
  
-Bueno... me voy... no te portes mal- dijo Draco andando hacia el lado contrario.  
  
MIENTRAS EN EL CASTILLO  
  
-RON!!! – Chillo Hermione desde la sala común.  
  
-QUÉ- Chillo este desde arriba  
  
-VEN- Volvió a chillar Hermione  
  
Ron bajo medio dormido por la escalera seguido por Harry, este tenía todos los pelos alborotados, aunque eso era normal.  
  
-¿Me has quitado la tarea de historia de la magia?  
  
-¿Para eso me hacer bajar?- dijo Ron. Hermione le miro.- Sí  
  
-Dámela  
  
-Déjame copiarla...  
  
-No, tienes que hacerla tu.  
  
-Pero no soy bueno en esas cosas  
  
-QUE ME LA DES  
  
Ron subió malhumorado a su habitación y volvió a bajar con la tarea, que le dio a Hermione.  
  
-¿Has visto a mi hermana?- le dijo Ron a Hermione. Harry también noto que no estaba y miro hacia los lados preocupado, "como estuviera con ese depravado...".  
  
-Creo que ha ido con Jane a Hogsmeade.  
  
Ginny daba vueltas por Hogsmeade, hacia rato que buscaba a Jane, ya se había comprado muchas chucherías y una camiseta. De vez en cuando se cruzaba con Draco. Y entonces los vio. Jane y Blaise salían de una tienda. Ginny corrió hacia ellos y cogió el brazo de Jane.  
  
-Yo me voy... Puedes quedarte con...- miro a Zabini- él si quieres.  
  
-Vale, nos vemos- dijo volviendo con Blaise.  
  
Ginny salió del carruaje que había compartido con dos chicas a las que casi no conocía. Se quedó parada y miró a su alrededor, vio a Malfoy y sonrió. Este la miro con una media sonrisa. Ginny entro al castillo y se fue a su sala común. Dentro de su cuarto se echo una gran siesta. Jane entró violentamente en la habitación, Ginny se despertó de un salto.  
  
-Pero que pasa... - dijo con los ojos medio cerrados.  
  
-¡Que haces dormida!- no son horas de dormir  
  
- Déjame -dijo volviéndose a acostar  
  
Jane la miro con cara de ostra, cogió una toalla y se metió en el baño. Salió al rato.  
  
-Pues yo me voy, tu puedes quedarte aquí a invernar- dijo saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Ginny se durmió segundos después.  
  
Ginny se levanto al día siguiente sin ganas de nada, y eso que había dormido un montón, lo malo es que les tocaba a primera hora con el pelmazo de adivinación. Sin muy poco cuidado levantó a Jane  
  
CLASE DE POCIONES  
  
Era un día muy caluroso, la mayoría de los alumnos iban solo en camisa por el castillo. Slytherin compartía clase de pociones con los Griffindor y Snape estaba dando algo que según él era "muy importante". Hermione, que compartía sitio con Neville y estaba delante de Harry y Ron, miraba a Snape nerviosa y con mirada de apuro intentando apuntar todo lo que este dijese, Harry se sujetaba la cabeza con la mano y con la otra tamborileaba los dedos contra la mesa mientras contaba baldosines, Ron dormitaba oculto detrás de un chico de slytherin muy alto, Neville dibujaba distraído en un papel, Draco miraba por la ventana balanceándose mientras se abanicaba con un pergamino. Snape mientras apuntaba algo en la pizarra. Toda la clase estaba inmersa en el silencio, silencio roto por Harry, al que se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos y se le resbalo la cabeza por el brazo, golpeándose contra la mesa. Todo el mundo se giro hacia él.  
  
-Señor Potter- dijo Snape- le importaría dejarnos dar la clase sin que intente llamar la atención.- Draco sonrió- ah, y 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
  
Minutos después Snape dejó de apuntar cosas en la pizarra, y les dijo que debían hacer la poción de la que les había estado hablando. Draco no tenía nada de ganas así que se puso a curiosear por el libro de pociones de Snape. Y entonces la vio, a Draco se le abrieron los ojos, leyó para sus adentros "poción de la atracción". Y entonces pensó, pensó en todo lo que podría hacer con ella. Siguió leyendo.  
  
Esta poción produce en la persona que la tome, que tenga muchas ganas de tener "relaciones" con la primera persona que vea. A estas personas son muy difíciles de dominar- Draco iba sonriendo más a cada frase que leía- La única forma de que la persona cese en su intento es que tome el antídoto, que es igual que la poción sólo que con un ingrediente más.  
  
Draco sacó muy rápido de su mochila una hoja en donde apunto la forma de hacer la poción, al terminar miro al resto de la clase, casi acababan de empezar, por lo que cogió su caldero y en vez de hacer la poción que les mando Snape hizo la suya y de paso un antídoto. Estaba tan concentrado que no creyó que alguien le estuviese observando.  
  
-¿Os habéis fijado en Malfoy?- le dijo Hermione en un susurro a Harry y a Ron.  
  
-No, que pasa- dijo Ron mirándole mientras se aflojaba la corbata.  
  
-Mirad su poción, la nuestra es verde y la suya morada- Harry se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Se abra equivocado.- dijo Harry.  
  
-No- dijo Hermione- mira la expresión de su cara, esta muy feliz, lo que significa que la está haciendo bien.  
  
-Olvídalo, seguro que es porque está loco.  
  
Cuando Harry y Ron terminaron su poción Ron se echo hacia atrás en la silla y estirando los brazos abrió su enorme boca para bostezar. Snape le miro con cara de asco y esperó a que terminara para quitarle puntos. Un momento después Malfoy terminó la poción, se sintió muy orgulloso de si mismo y antes de que Snape se la pidiera su poción salió de la clase.  
  
Ginny y Jane salieron de la clase medio dormidas y se fueron al comedor. Ginny termino pronto de comer y se fue al baño. Al salir volvió al comedor, pero en el camino se encontró a alguien. Con una sonrisa juguetona se acerco a ese alguien por la espalda.  
  
-Aun tengo el coletero- le dijo en un susurro. Malfoy se giro y se rasco el brazo al tiempo que sonreía.  
  
-¿En serio?- Ginny asintió.  
  
Entonces por los pensamientos de Malfoy empezaron a pasar imágenes, imágenes descabelladas de lo que pasaría si probaba su recién invento con la Weasley, y sonrió mucho más. Miro hacia los lados del pasillo, no había nadie.  
  
-Eh... Weasley... ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos hoy por la noche en este aula?- dijo señalando un aula vacía de la derecha. Ginny sonrió, sabía que Malfoy se traía algo entre manos y sentía curiosidad.  
  
-Claro- entonces vio que alguien salía de un aula cercana y se fue.  
  
Malfoy se quedo sonriendo y pensando, "Que noche más interesante" pensó.  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Camille Potter: jo ya ves... k envidia eh? Jejeje. Buno pues aki tienes la continuación, espero k te guste. LadyVega: original? Jejeje... muchas gracias por leerme. Taeko: me alegro muxo k te guste, musas gracias x escribirme. 1bsote. ParlyMery: Si... los reviews ayudan mazo... musas gracias x mandarme uno. Bss. Carrie-Amy: me alegro muchísimo k te guste. A mi tb m encanta la pareja jejeje  
  
ESPERO K OS AYA GUSTADO... MANDARME REVIEWS PLIS... SI TENEIS ALGUNA IDEA TB ME VALE OK?  
  
1BSOTE 


	3. una noche algo loca

Malfoy se quedo sonriendo y pensando, "Que noche más interesante" pensó.  
  
No paso nada más hasta esa tarde. Ni a Ginny ni a Draco les dio tiempo a cambiarse. Ginny termino de hacer los deberes justo unos minutos antes de que llegara la hora en la que había quedado con Draco, se levantó y guardo todo en la mochila que dejo en su cuarto. Volvió a la sala común y se dirigió al cuadro.  
  
-¿A dónde vas?- le dijo Jane, Harry alzo la vista.  
  
-A dar una vuelta.  
  
-¿Una vuelta?- dijo Harry interrogante.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Y que horas son estas para dar una vuelta?  
  
-Eso no importa-dijo Ginny impertinente.  
  
-Ron... dile algo.  
  
-¿Eh?- dijo Ron, que no había oído la conversación puesto que estaba muy concentrado intentando hacer los deberes de astronomía. Ginny aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para marcharse. Oyo a Harry decir algo pero no le dio tiempo a poder escucharle.  
  
Miro su reloj, llegaba tarde así que empezó a correr.  
  
Draco terminó de hacer los deberes y se deshizo de Pansy para poder salir en paz. Cuando llegó Ginny aun no estaba, hizo aparecer dos vasos, en uno hecho la poción morada con mucho cuidado y en el otro el antídoto, de un color fucsia claro. Momentos después entro Ginny.  
  
-Hola- dijo Draco sonriendo.  
  
-Hola- dijo Ginny sentándose en un sillón.  
  
-¿Estas cansada?- dijo Draco.  
  
-Buf... bastante- se levantó- He venido corriendo.  
  
Draco cogió el vaso con la poción y la agito delante de ella.  
  
-Pues yo tengo una bebida muy rica y refrescante.  
  
-Una bebida ¿eh?- dijo Ginny acercándose -¿Morada?  
  
-Es nueva.  
  
-¿Y a qué sabe?  
  
-Pruébala y lo descubrirás.  
  
Ginny y cogió la poción suavemente y miro por un momento a Draco. Tomó un trago del baso y miro a Draco mientras volvía a dejar el baso en la mesa, Draco retrocedió un poco mientras estaba expectante de lo que ahora pasaría. De pronto Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y se le dilataron las pupilas y miro a Draco de una forma muy extraña, este se asusto. Entonces Ginny se acercó muy rápido a él, Draco retrocedió asustado y Ginny salto lo que le quedaba para llegar a él, tirándolo al suelo. Cuando los dos cayeron Ginny se puso encima de él de forma que no se pudiera mover.  
  
-¿Pero que coño..?- Pero Draco no pudo hablar ya que fue interrumpido. Ginny le besó violentamente metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta, Draco se quedo sin respiración mientras Ginny le revolvía el pelo despeinándolo. Draco sintió que se quedaba sin aire y de pronto se acordó que también podía respirar por la nariz, mientras Ginny aprovechó para quitarle unos cuantos botones de la camisa.  
  
Draco la cogió por las manos y la separo algo, todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado deprisa, Ginny le miraba desesperada, se deshizo de las manos de Draco y le metió las manos por los costados de los pantalones, esto fue demasiado para el pobre de Draco que la soltó y Ginny pudo seguir a lo suyo, solo se incorporó un poco para sacarle la camisa y luego se hecho sobre su cuello dándole muchos besos, Draco metió sus manos por la camisa y la acaricio la espalda. Ginny volvió a levantarse un poco pero esta vez para quitarse su camisa y la falda, todo esto a una velocidad increíble, luego volvió a la boca de Draco y empezó a quitarle el cinturón. Draco gimió, Ginny le desabrocho el pantalón y puso de rodillas al lado de sus pies, le cogió el pantalón por la parte de abajo y se lo saco de un tirón. Entonces a Ginny le dieron unas ganas enormes de beber algo, y mientras besaba a Draco puso la mano encima de la mesa y tanteo un poco, cogió el primer baso que pillo y se bebió el contenido de un trago. Luego puso sus manos en el pecho de Draco mientras que este le acariciaba la espalda. Ginny se incorporo un poco para mirarle y de pronto "plop", ocurrió, Ginny le miró muy sorprendida.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo Draco.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- grito Ginny levantándose, recordando todo lo que había hecho, miró a Draco tumbado en el suelo semidesnudo y retrocedió un poco, luego si miro a sí misma también semidesnuda, volvió a mirar a Draco casi cerrando los ojos.  
  
-Qué me has hecho.- Draco se apoyó en los codos sin saber que había pasado, miro a la mesa y vio el antídoto medio vació  
  
-Mierda... con lo bien que íbamos... - volvió a mirar a Ginny, esta miro a la mesa y le señalo con un dedo.  
  
-Me habías embrujado  
  
-Más o menos- dijo Draco sonriendo mientras se levantaba. Ginny sonrió con una sonrisa un poco rara y se acerco donde estaba la poción.  
  
"Debe de ser una de esas pociones en las que la víctima hace todo lo que el otro quiera" pensó Ginny equivocada. Entonces cogió la poción y se la metió en la boca de un trago, miro a Draco durante un momento y se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo. Draco pensó que era bajo los efectos de a poción y la correspondió, pero entonces sintió la boca llena de algún líquido, y como le faltaba aire ya que Ginny le había tapado la nariz, se apartó de ella buscando aire y tuvo que tragar mientras retrocedía y caía al suelo. Ginny sonrió victoriosa , pensando de que se trataría la poción.  
  
Draco aun estaba en el suelo, entonces la miró, de pronto se le abrieron mucho los ojos y se le dilataron las pupilas. Ginny se asusto, Draco se puso de pie de un saltó y se acerco muy rápido a Ginny, esta se asustó aun más y retrocedió pegando la espalda contra la pared.  
  
Draco se quedó a escasos centímetros con una mirada un tanto extraña, entonces la cogió por los brazos y la aplastó contra la pared poniéndolos sobre la cabeza y se acercó aun más, Ginny le miraba horrorizada cuando esta vez fue él el que la beso violentamente, Ginny mientras se retorcía, entonces se puso a pensar, ya entendía de que iba la maldita poción, Draco empezó a bajar por su cuello, dando verozes besos y Ginny pudo mirar por encima del hombro de Malfoy y vio el baso del que había bebido, seguro que era el antídoto, tenía que conseguir que Draco lo bebiera, y para colmo Draco la seguía cogiendo con la misma fuerza. Ginny tuvo una idea y le correspondió buscando su boca con la cabeza, Draco volvió a subir rápidamente y Ginny pegó más su cuerpo al de él, entonces Draco redujo la fuerza y la soltó para poder agarrarle la cintura, Ginny le separó las manos de su cintura y sin más corto el beso y empezó a correr a la mesa, pero Draco era mucho más rápido y la alcanzó sin que lograra llegar a la mesa. La cogió por la espalda y con un rápido movimiento la dio la vuelta, cogiéndola las manos y poniéndoselas en la espalda, medio abrazándola mientras la besaba el cuello. Ginny miro a la derecha, la mesa en donde estaba el antídoto estaba cerquísima, si tan sólo pudiera estirar el brazo... Draco mientras iba bajando en su recorrido.  
  
-Eh!!!- le grito Ginny. Draco levantó la mirada- ¿No vamos muy rápido?.- Draco se incorporó y le puso la boca en el oído. -No...- le susurro con la voz ronca, y la volvió a besar. Ginny intento soltarse los brazos y sólo consiguió que Draco le cogiera las manos con una sola de las suyas muy fuerte y la otra la colocara detrás de su cuello para intensificar el beso. Ginny se desespero ya que Draco comenzó a bajar la mano, así que le dio un rodillazo justo al lado de su entrepierna. Draco la soltó y Ginny corrió a la mesa, la cogió justo para cuando Malfoy la agarró y desesperada se metió el líquido en la boca, Malfoy la volvió a girar murmurando algo incomprensible y la volvió a besar, acariciándole el muslo, Ginny descargó todo el líquido en la boca de Malfoy desesperada, pero esta vez no hizo falta que le tapara la nariz ya que este no lo pareció notar y lo tragó sin más. Draco siguió besándola, Ginny pensó que no había dado resultado, pero de pronto se paro y la miro atónito, entonces sonrió y le susurro.  
  
-Pero que mala que eres.  
  
-No lo sabes bien  
  
Entonces los dos se dieron cuenta de donde tenía Malfoy la manó, en el muslo de Ginny. Malfoy miró su mano, Ginny miro su mano. Draco saco su mano muy lentamente acariciándola.  
  
Pero este momento tan tierno fue cortado por unas voces. Malfoy miró a la habitación con toda la ropa tirada y con un conjuro la hizo esconder toda en un baúl, Ginny mientras buscaba un sitio para esconderse y se metió en un armario, Draco la siguió y se metió en él justo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abría.  
  
Reconocieron las voces, eran de Dumbledore y Snape.  
  
-Esta será la nueva clase de pociones, ¿Qué te parece Severus?  
  
-Está bien.  
  
Snape miró por toda la sala mientras Dumbledore salía de la habitación, Snape estaba a punto de seguirle cuando vio unos vasos en una mesa. Se acercó a ello y cogió uno, olió el contenido y cogió un poco con el dedo que se metió en la boca, de pronto abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
-Pero qué...- dijo asustado- miro por toda la habitación buscando a alguien. "¿Quién podría haber utilizado esta poción? No viene en los libros de los alumnos". Y entonces vio el armario, se acercó lentamente.  
  
Draco estaba muy pegado a Ginny, esta en este tipo de situaciones hubiera cogido su antiestrés y como no lo tenía encima cogió lo primero que pilló, el brazo de Draco, al que empezó a apretar.  
  
-¿Severus?- grito Dumbledore desde el pasillo- ¿Qué haces?.  
  
Snape salió de la habitación a regañadientes. Entonces Draco se acordó de respirar y sintió una pequeña molestia en el brazo, se lo miro, estaba rojo con las manos de Ginny encimas de él. Esta tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la pared y estaba sudando, unas gotitas traviesas y un poco pervertidas se le colaban por el escote, Draco se perdió dentro con las malditas gotitas. Ginny le miro, Dios... que guapo se veía con el pelo despeinado, entonces siguió su mirada.  
  
-Tierra llamando a Malfoy...  
  
-¿Hum?- dijo el aun perdido.  
  
Ginny sonrió y salió del armario, abrió el baúl y saco toda la ropa. Draco se puso a su lado y cogió sus pantalones, Ginny cogió su falda y se la puso al tiempo que Draco sus pantalones, luego los dos se pusieron loas camias, ninguno de los dos se abrochó mas de tres o cuatro botones, cogieron sus jerseys y sus capas y se miraron.  
  
-Nos vemos- dijo Draco alzando las cejas luego se acercó a la puerta, abriendola con suavidad.  
  
-Por cierto Malfoy... aun tengo el coletero...  
  
-Suena emocionante... - Draco se acerco- ¿Dónde esta?  
  
-En mi habitación...  
  
-Que lastima.  
  
-Bueno... otro día será ¿no?  
  
-Claro.  
  
DIA SIGUIENTE  
  
Ginny se levanto porque alguien llamado Jane le acababa de dar un almohadazo. Se levantó con los ojos aun medio cerrados y se puso delante del espejo, se vistió muy rápido y se peino con dos coletas. Luego se puso la túnica que sintió algo más grande de lo normal, le llegaba muy por abajo y las mangas eran mucho mas grandes de lo normal, se miro al espejo y casi se cae para atrás de lo que vio, en la parte superior estaba el escudo slytherin. Ayer se equivoco de túnica. Se la quito, se puso la mochila sobre un hombro y salió a la sala común, oyó a lo lejos como Jane le gritara algo justo antes de salir por el retrato. Empezó a correr por todos los pasillos que podía para intentar encontrar a Draco. Entonces al girar una esquina choco con alguien, levanto la mirada y se maldijo a si misma, las cosas NO podían ir peor. Delante de ella estaba Snape.  
  
-¿Corriendo por los pasillos señorita Weasley?- sonrió malamente mientras se preparaba para bajarle puntos- 5 puntos menos por correr, 10 por chocar conmigo, y 10 más por no llevar la túnica obligatoria. Y ahora póngasela.- Ginny abrió y cerro la boca como un besugo.  
  
-Vera profesor...  
  
-¡Que se la ponga!- Ginny se quito la mochila de encima y se coloco la túnica por encima y antes de que Snape viera el escudo se puso la mochila para que el asa lo tapara.  
  
-¿No le esta un poco grande?  
  
-Por eso no me la quería poner.  
  
Snape la miró con mala cara y se fue ,Ginny empezó a correr otra vez.  
  
Draco se levanto por el sonido del maldito despertador, se sentó en la cama y se rasco la cabeza, miro a Zabini despatarrado en la cama aun dormido, se estiro y se levanto arrodillándose al lado de Zabini.  
  
-FUEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Grito en su oído. Zabini abrió los ojos asustado y se puso de pie de un salto.( esto molesta... experiencia propia ¬¬)  
  
-¿Pero que coño haces?- dijo Zabini  
  
-Despertarte- dijo muy contento metiéndose en el baño.  
  
Dentro se pego una ducha rápida y se vistió, se miro en el espejo, estaba con el pelo mojado cayéndole suavemente por encima de las orejas y tapándole un poco los ojos. Se puso la túnica por encima y sintió que no podía mover los hombros ya que le apretaba, además que las mangas le llegaban por debajo de codos y le pasaba por muy poco la cintura. Draco se la quito muy rápidamente y su cerebro empezó a asociar ideas mientras miraba incrédulo el brillante escudo de Grifindor que estaba en la parte superior.  
  
-Oh no!!- dijo saliendo rápido del baño y de su sala. Fue al comedor, seguro que Ginny ya estaría allí. Mientras iba noto muchas miradas de chicas, como pasaba siempre que tenía el pelo mojado.  
  
Ginny se cansó de correr y se paró a pensar. Seguro que Draco estaba en el Gran Comedor, así que cambió el rumbo y fue para ya. Cuando entro en el comedor no le vio y se enfado, "¿Dónde coño estaba?". Entonces alguien la empujo por la espalda. Se giro muy enfadada y se encontró con él, que volvió a salir del comedor, Ginny le siguió y se metió en la misma aula que él. Draco se dio la vuelta.  
  
-Creo que tienes algo mío- la dijo  
  
-Y tu mío  
  
Draco la miro y noto que tenía su túnica puesta y sonrió.  
  
-¿Qué se siente al llevar la túnica del gran Draco Malfoy puesta?  
  
-Calor- dijo esta quitándose la mochila y la túnica.  
  
-¿Es que acaso no pudiste soportar no ponértela?- Ginny le hizo un corte de manga.  
  
Draco le tendió su túnica y Ginny la cogió y se la puso mientras Draco la miraba, cuando termino le tendió a Draco la suya, este se la puso muy rápido. Ginny se puso su mochila sobre un hombro y Draco se dio cuenta de que él no había cogido la suya. Seguro que hoy no desayunaba. Se quedaron mirándose un rato. Draco se puso detrás de ella.  
  
-Veo que llevas mi coletero.  
  
-¿Tu coletero? Pero si es mío.  
  
-Será mío... algún día- y salió de la habitación.  
  
Después de que Dumbledore anunciara que los que se iban a quedar en navidades debían apuntarse a las listas todo mundo empezó a hablar.  
  
-Ron tu te quedas ¿no?- le dijo Harry.  
  
-Pues claro, ni siquiera pregunto si tu te quedas.- Harry sonrió y miro a Hermione interrogante.  
  
-Yo si que me voy.- Ron se giro hacia ella.  
  
-¿Qué?¿Nos abandonas?  
  
-No me vengas con esas, os podéis cuidar vosotros solitos.- Ron se recostó en la silla con un bufido y Harry se metió un trozo de pan en la boca.  
  
-¿Y a donde vas?  
  
-No, a ningún sitio... mis padres quieren que pase las navidades con ellos.  
  
En ese momento llego Ginny con Jane.  
  
-Ron!!- dijo Ginny acercándose a él-¿Te a dicho mamá si vamos a casa por navidad?- dijo esperanzadora.  
  
-¿Tu que crees?  
  
-Mierda – dijo Ginny volviendo con Jane y volviéndose a sentar.- Tu no te iras... –dijo mirando a Jane.  
  
-Pues no sé aun- estoy esperando a que mi madre me lo diga.  
  
Ginny apoyo la cabeza en las manos y miro a las otras mesas, en la mayoría estaban muy contentas. Se fijo en la de Slyhterin, allí con la cabeza apoyada en las manos tapándose los ojos había cierto rubio, Ginny sonrió, al parecer no estaría sola en las navidades. Draco levantó la vista y apoyo la cabeza en una sola mano mientras que con la otra jugaba con el cuchillo. Ginny giro la mirada a la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore murmuraba algo con los otros profesores. Ginny levanto la ceja en el momento que Dumbledore se levantaba. McGonnagal les llamo a todos la atención.  
  
"Dios mío" pensó Ginny escandalizada.  
  
-Mis queridos alumnos!!- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
"Por favor..."  
  
-Vuestros profesores y yo, hemos decidido una cosa.  
  
"...que no hagan..."  
  
-El día antes de que os vayáis a pasar las navidades  
  
"...un estúpido..."  
  
-Se hará un baile a las cursos superiores a cuarto.  
  
"...baile" termino de pensar deprimiéndose.  
  
Dumbledore siguió hablando pero Ginny no oyó más, gimió y se tumbo sobre la mesa.  
  
-Un baile!!- dijo Jane- que emocionante!!- Jane miro a la mesa de Slytherin, donde estaba Zabini, este ya estaba mirándola y la guiñó un ojo, Jane sonrió.  
  
-Otro baile??- dijo Ron alarmado- No nos pueden hacer esto. ¿Con quién voy?.  
  
-Ve solo- dijo Hermione como sugerencia mientras bebía de un vaso.  
  
-Muy graciosa- Ron miro a Harry, este estaba en estado de shok.- Harry.  
  
-Qué.  
  
-Qué vamos a hacer.  
  
-No lo sé- dijo este alarmado.  
  
-Bueno... - dijo Hermione estirándose- nos toca transformaciones- dijo levantándose.  
  
Harry y Ron se levantaron también mientras Harry murmuraba "otra vez no". Jane y Ginny también se levantaron y se marcharon a clase de pociones.  
  
Marixo: muxas gracias por leerme y me alegro k te guste. 1bso.  
  
Taeko:Gracias x seguir leyendome y te doy las gracias x recomendar mi fic a hitomi felton. Eres genial. 1bsote.  
  
Impossibles: jejje. Ya.. ya siguo. Gracias x los animos. 1bso.  
  
Camille Potter: tu fuiste la primera d la k me llego un review. Muxisimas gracias por seguir leyendome. Ayuda mazo a seguir escribiendo eh?. 1 bsote.  
  
Hitomi Felton: Me alegro muxo k te guste y ya le agradecí a Taeko. 1bsote.  
  
Lily E. of Potter: ejejjeje. Muxas gracias chica. Intente hacer eso d los reviews y le di a una cosa rara pero no se si lo e exo bien. Espero k si. D todas formas muxisimas gracias x decírmelo. Son ese tipo d cositas las k te ayudan a seguir escribiendo. 1bsote.  
  
Gerard: ¿Tanto te gusta? Jejeje. Me alegro muxo. Das mazo d animos. Pos aki tienes la continuacion... espero k te guste. X cierto ya vi k me agregaste, muxas gracias, haber si te pillo pa ablar ¿eh?. 1bsote.  
  
HAGO LAS CNTINUACIONES LO MAS RÁPIDO K PUEDO... AUNK E D DECIR K YA TNG UNAS CUANTAS JEJJEJ. PERO COMO ES VERANITO CASI NUNCA ESTOY EN CASA Y TENG K ESPERAR UNOS DOS DIAS PARA SUBIR.  
  
MUXAS GRACIAS POR LEERME Y ACEPTO IDEAS Y SITUACIONES PA SEGUIR EL FIC.  
  
1BSOTE. 


	4. Preparativos para un baile

El día paso sin mas prejuicios, cuando terminaron las clases Ginny y Jane salieron a caminar cerca del lago, Jane iba andando con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y Ginny tenía puesto un CD y escuchaba la música fijándose apenas por donde iba. Se separó de Jane y se puso a tirar piedras al lago, Jane siguió andando y al notar que Ginny no la seguía se dio la vuelta, puso cara de pocos amigos y se sentó en un banco cercano a donde estaba ella. Ginny empezó a mover la mano al ritmo de la música, subió el volumen y cerró los ojos. Mientras tanto, alguien se acercó por detrás a Jane.  
  
-Hola- dijo Zabini sentándose al lado de Jane. Ella dio un pequeño salto.  
  
-Qué susto! No puedes ir por ahí dando esos sustos!  
  
Zabibi sonrio- No era mi intención... a veces causo eso en las mujeres.- Se oyó un bufido por detrás de él. Zabibi se giro y se encontró a un Draco muy aburrido. Zabini volvió a girarse.-Quería preguntarte... ¿tienes ya pareja para el baile?- Jane negó con la cabeza.- ¿Querías ser la mía?  
  
-Claro!- dijo Jane echándose a sus brazos.  
  
Draco se aburrió de tanto sentimentalismo y se fijo en Ginny, esta estaba medio bailando al lado del lago. Draco sonrió como un tiburón ante su presa. Se acerco a ella por la espalda. Ginny no se dio cuenta y siguió a lo suyo. Draco se le acerco mucho y la agarro de la cintura. Ginny grito y se dio la vuelta, perdió el equilibrio, resbaló y se cayo al lago. Draco empezó a reírse con una risa musical mientras se acercaba a la orilla y esperaba que Ginny asomara la cabeza por el agua. Espero paciente y se empezó a asustar cuando vio que Ginny no salía. Miro hacia atrás y vio a Zabini y a Jane un tanto ocupados.  
  
-Mierda!- se quitó la túnica, la corbata y se quito los zapatos. Se metió en el agua hasta la cintura y entonces sintió unas manos en los pies que le hacían caer. Se volvió a levantar enfadado y mojado y se encontró delante de una Ginny igualmente mojada, se había quitado la túnica y la camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo. Ginny levanto la mano lentamente con un pobre coletero azul en la mano, a Draco se le iluminaron los ojos. Ginny se lo volvió a poner en su muñeca y empezó a nadar. Draco se arremangó la camisa y la siguió. Mientras tanto... Jane y Zabini siguieron a lo suyo.  
  
Ginny nadaba y nadaba, de vez en cuando se giraba para ver como cada vez tenía más cerca de Draco, hasta que en un momento este la cogió por los pies, y tiro de ella hasta él. Ginny consiguió soltarse y se sumergió, Draco fue tras de ella, Ginny se giro y se mantuvo delante de él, cuando se le gasto el aire volvió a salir. Estaba cansada y el suelo estaba muy por debajo de ella, Draco se acercó a ella y se quedaron así un rato, Draco se acercó más a ella.  
  
-Dime Weasley... tienes pareja para el baile.  
  
-Porque?  
  
-Curiosidad  
  
-Quiza  
  
-¿Quizá?  
  
-Aja... por que... acaso estas celoso?  
  
-Por supuesto que no- dijo haciéndose el ofendido  
  
Ginny sonrió y se fue nadando a la orilla, Jane y Zabini ya no estaban ahí, se sentó en una roca y se escurrió el pelo. Draco se sentó a su lado y se paso la mano por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás. Ginny le miro y se lo volvió a revolver.  
  
-Te queda mejor así  
  
-Es un cumplido?  
  
Ginny sonrió y se saco los zapatos, la corbata y la camisa quedándose en una interior de tirantes y escurrió la suya. Draco se la comió con los ojos y se le ocurrió una idea, se quito la camisa y también la escurrió.  
  
Ginny le miro de soslayo el cuerpo y enrojeció, Draco se dio cuenta y sonrió.  
  
-Lo sabía, te mueres por mis huesos.  
  
-¿Qué? No seas tan egocéntrico Malfoy.  
  
-¿Acaso no es verdad?- dijo acercando la cabeza a ella.  
  
-Pues claro que no.- dijo Ginny levantándose.  
  
Ginny cogió la capa de Malfoy, que estaba seca y se la puso.  
  
-¿Pero que haces? Esa es mi capa.  
  
-Ya lo sé... pero ya que por tu culpa me he caído me la llevo.  
  
-¿Pero porqué?- dijo Draco desesperado al ver que una Weasley se llevaba su capa.  
  
-¿Es que no lo ves?. Estoy mojada- dijo alejándose.  
  
-Yo también estoy mojado!- grito Draco- ¿Qué se supone que hago yo?  
  
-Ese es tu problema- grito Ginny ya bastante lejos.  
  
Draco se quedó sentado en el mismo sitio con la boca abierta del asombro. Cogió su camisa y se la puso, enseguida se le pego al cuerpo. Draco se estremeció, se estaba muriendo de frío, entro al castillo.  
  
Ginny llego a su habitación y se quito la capa de Draco que dejo sobre su cama. Se quito la ropa mojada y se puso una camiseta verde con unos vaqueros negros y un jersey rojo de cuello alto. Al ver que Jane no estaba salió para cenar.  
  
En el Gran Comedor se sentó al lado de Harry, delante de su hermano y empezó a comer.  
  
-Bueno... ¿Tenéis pareja?- dijo para empezar una conversación.  
  
-No...- dijo Ron derrumbándose sobre la mesa.  
  
-Tampoco.., y encima tengo que hacer el trabajo con la estúpida de Pansy.- dijo Harry, pero de pronto la vio con otros ojos- un momento. ¿Tú tienes pareja?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Pues vienes conmigo?- Ginny levanto una ceja- Ya sabes... ejem.... como amigos.  
  
-Mmmmmm... nose.... me lo pensare.  
  
En ese momento entro Jane con Zabini seguidos de un Draco con el pelo mojado con unos vaqueros azules desgastados y una camiseta gris. Este miro a Ginny y entrecerró los ojos. Ginny sonrió. Jane se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Toma- dijo dándole a Ginny un papelito- Me ha dicho Malfoy que te lo de.  
  
Ginny abrió el papelito, con una caligrafía muy pequeña ponía "Quiero mi capa Weasley. Dentro de un rato en donde siempre". Ginny se guardo la nota y volvió a la conversación con sus amigos.  
  
Más tarde Ginny subió a su habitación y volvió a bajar con la capa de Draco, y se fue a la clase. Cuando entro Draco ya estaba esperándola.  
  
-Weasley, como me vuelvas a robar la capa lo pagaras.  
  
-Que miedo- dijo Ginny dándole la capa.  
  
-Esta bien... esto es la guerra Weasley...  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo.  
  
Ginny salió de la clase y se encontró con Harry, que estaba dándole algo a Pansy. Ginny sonrió.  
  
-Eh! Harry!- Harry se giro- Voy con tigo al baile, vale?- No sabía porque, pero estaba segura que esto le jodería un montón a Draco.  
  
-Claro!!- dijo un sonriente Harry. Entonces Ginny oyó por detrás de ella la voz de Draco.  
  
-Pansy! Vamos al baile juntos- No parecía que se le hubiera pedido, más bien se lo había alcarado.  
  
Ginny enrojeció de enfado sin saber por que.  
  
-Oh claro Draco.  
  
Ginny miro a Draco enfadada. Draco se acercó a ella y al pasar por su lado le susurro.  
  
-Empate.  
  
-Dios! Mañana es el baile- dijo Jane en la cena.  
  
-Mierda!- dijo Ron de repente- No tengo pareja... ¿Qué hago?  
  
-Ve con hermione- dijo Harry a modo de sugerencia mientras se comía una patata. Hermione se puso roja al instante. Ron se quedo pensando.  
  
-Hermione ¿Tú tienes pareja?  
  
-No voy al baile  
  
-¿Qué? Vamos Hermione... ven conmigo.  
  
-No  
  
-¿Porqué?  
  
-Porque no me gustan los bailes  
  
-A mi tampoco pero si no vamos nos pondrán de idiotas. Vamos....  
  
-Pero es que... - Ron la miró en ese instante con carita de cordero degollado- Está bien...  
  
-Sí!!  
  
Ginny les miraba masticando con la boca abierta.  
  
-Ginny no mastiques así- dijo Ron.  
  
Después de cenar Jane y Ginny volvieron a su habitación. Jane se sentó en su cama y cogió una revista, Ginny se tumbo boca abajo y cogió una libreta y un lápiz, lo abrió y contemplo sus cientos de dibujos, puso la última página y empezó a dibujar.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos mañana?- dijo Jane sin levantar la mirada de la revista.  
  
-Supongo que lo de siempre, ir a clase.  
  
-Sosa- dijo Jane justo antes de cerrar las cortinas de su cama.  
  
Al día siguiente Ginny se levantó con una discusión de sus compañeras de habitación, Jane le gritaba algo a otra compañera suya, Jennifer, sobre no sequé horarios. Ginny se sentó en la cama.  
  
-Se supone que quedamos en que yo iría antes- decía Jane.  
  
-Pues cambio de planes! Necesito el baño más que tu!  
  
-¿Pero como te atreves? ¿Y porque se suponer que lo mereces?  
  
-Mi pareja es mejor.  
  
-¿El fracasado de Ravenclaw?- dijo Jane riéndose.  
  
-Por lo menos yo no voy con una culebra.- Jane se quedó callada- He tocado la gaya eh?.  
  
-Olvídame- dijo Jane saliendo. Ginny miro a Jennifer.  
  
-Ella se lo a buscado- dijo Jennifer muy orgullosa. Ginny sonrió y se levantó, paso a  
  
Jennifer cogió su ropa y se metió en el baño. Se miró en el espejo, esa noche sería el baile. Rápidamente se ducho y se vistió, luego salió del baño.  
  
En la sala común se encontró con Jane , que estaba sentada aparentemente enfadada con la mirada perdida. Ginny se sentó en el reposabrazos.  
  
-Esa Jennifer..., algún día la voy a dar- dijo Jane muy bajito.  
  
-Claro... anda, vamos a desayunar.  
  
Se levantaron y fueron al Gran Comedor, dos o tres profesores estaban empezando a poner los preparativos del baile. Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry y Jane con Ron. Hubo un silencio incomodo en el que todos comían callados.  
  
-Ginny- dijo Jane muy bajito- que nos toca ahora.  
  
-Adivinación.  
  
-Puaj!  
  
-Pues si no vamos ya llegaremos tarde.  
  
-Un momento.  
  
Jane se levanto y fue a la mesa de slytherin, Ginny la siguió con la mirada y entonces vio a Draco, que la estaba mirando con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Ginny levantó una ceja, Draco inclino un poco la cabeza hacia un lado. Jane volvió un momento después y se fueron juntas al aula de adivinación.  
  
El día paso muy lento. A mediodía Jane y Ginny volvieron a su habitación. Allí estaba Jennifer metida en el baño, Jane empezó a gritar y a golpear la puerta. Ginny mientras cogió lo que se iba a poner del armario. Momentos después salió Jennifer con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, también gritando. Jane se metió en el baño.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes ser la amiga de alguien así?- le dijo a Ginny.  
  
-Con paciencia supongo.  
  
Ginny se sentó en su cama mientras Jennifer se vestía. Tenías un vestido azul muy bonito sin mangas.  
  
-Oye Ginny... me dejo el pelo suelto o me hago algo?  
  
-Déjatelo mojado.- Jennifer tenía el pelo muy bonito, era completamente negro, sin ningún tipo de color.  
  
Entonces salió Jane del baño y Ginny se apresuró a entrar, cogió su vestido y sus cosas. Dentro las dejo sobre la tapa del vater y se metió en la ducha. Tardo unos doce minutos en terminar. Cuando salió cogió su vestido, se lo habían regalado sus hermanos, era rojo sangre y se iba oscureciendo hasta casi llegar a ser negro al final. Cuando salió vio a Jane delante del espejo con su vestido verde, era un poco "sugerente". Ginny la empujo con una sonrisa y se puso muy cerca del espejo para poderse hacerse bien la línea de los ojos. Luego cogió el pintalabios que no era muy oscuro y se lo paso por los labios. Más tarde bajaron, allí estaban Harry y Ron jugando al ajedrez, Ginny carraspeó y estos levantaron la vista. Harry subió mucho la cabeza y abrió aun más los ojos mientras se levantaba y se acercaba.  
  
-Ginny... estás preciosa...  
  
-Gracias.- Se quedaron un rato mirándose, a Ron le incomodo esa situación y se puso delante de Harry, mirando a Ginny.  
  
-¿Has visto a Hermione?  
  
-No... ahora bajara.  
  
-Vamos Ginny- dijo Jane- tengo que ir con Blaise.  
  
Harry y Ginny se cogieron del brazo y salieron de la sala común seguidos por Jane. Bajaron al Gran Comedor, donde ya había mucha gente, Blaise estaba apoyado en la pared con una túnica azul. Este cuando les vio se irguió y cogió a Jane por la cintura. Pero el problema fue que al entrar Harry dirigió a Ginny hacia una mesa de la izquierda y Blaise a Jane a una de la derecha. Ginny se separo de Harry y llamó a Jane.  
  
-Me quiero sentar con Ginny- le dijo Jane a Blaise.  
  
-Venga preciosa... ¿Qué más da? Yo me quiero sentar con Draco.  
  
-Y yo me quiero sentar con Ron- dijo Harry acercándose.  
  
-Pues tenemos un grave problema- dijo Draco apareciendo de la nada.  
  
Ginny se quedo helada. Estaba guapísimo. Tenía una túnica verde oscura, que le quedaba genial. Pansy estaba abrazada a él con un traje naranja horrible con el que se le veía TODO. Ginny la miro con asco y Draco se dio cuenta.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Ginny.  
  
-Cojamos una de ocho personas- dijo Blaise resignado yendo hacia la derecha. Pero antes de que Ginny se sentara Harry la cogió de la mano.  
  
-¿Bailamos?-Draco se giro bruscamente para mirarla. Ginny le miro con insolencia.  
  
-Claro.  
  
-Vamos a bailar Pansy- dijo Draco cogiéndola por la cintura.  
  
TAN TAN TAN ¿QUÉ PASARÁ? EJEJEJJE. HAY SORPRESAS!!  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Jany: me alegro muxo k te haya gustado, actualizo lo más rápido k puedo jejje. Bss  
  
Hitomi Felton: hola. Esa parte fue la última k puse, justo antes de subir el capítulo... nose... me pareció que quedaría gracioso ¿no? Bss  
  
SUKI: jejeje muxas gracias, si la pareja esta genial... siempre kise hacer un fic de ellos dos y... aki esta. Bss  
  
Taeko. Ola, jejje ya voy, ya voy... k prisas e? aki ta la continuación. Disfrutala. 1bsote.  
  
Lady Vega: ejejje... si son como angeles... pos ya veras, k se irán calentando. Lo del coletero lo sake d algo personal, mis amigos no hacen más que quitármelo y pense... pos lo voy a poner. bss  
  
Lily E.of Potter: pos creo k lo hize bien xk ahora tengo reviews anónimos. Te vuelvo a dar la gracias ¿e? jejeje yo tb me río muxo cuando lo escribo, lo malo es k mientras pongo algo se me ocurre otra cosa y cuando la voy a poner se me olvida algo k ya tenía pensado... pero bueno.... yo creo k así no esta mal. 1bso.  
  
Shumara: bueno pongo lo rápido k puedo... sigue leyéndome ¿e?. 1bso.  
  
1BSTE A TODOS/AS LOS K LEEIS MI FIC Y MUXAS GRACIAS. 


	5. el baile y una cita inesperada

Ginny abrazo por el cuello a Harry y este paso sus manos por su cintura. Había una canción lenta preciosa. Ginny apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Harry mientras miraba hacia un lado y entonces vio a Draco. Bastante cerca de ellos estaba él bailando muy pegado con Pansy, que se había pegado a él como una lapa y le murmuraba noseque cosas al oido, demasiado cerca según Ginny que lentamente subio su cabeza esta que sus labios estaban sobre el cuello de este, Harry se estremeció. Draco la observaba con furia contenia, Ginny lo supo por la forma con la que agarraba a Pansy, que estaba encantada.  
  
De pronto las luces empezaron a apagarse lentamente. Harry se separo de Ginny sorprendido un segundo antes de que apagaran por completo. Levanto los brazos para poder agarrar a Harry, pero este fue más rápido que ella y en un momento la tenía agarrada, pero con más fuerza. Ginny se pego a él, no veía absolutamente nada y a saber que cantidad de adolescentes pervertidos podía haber por ahí. Harry inclino la cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro de Ginny respirando fuertemente en su cuello, Ginny rió bajito.  
  
-Harry... me haces cosquillas.- pero estas no pararon- Harry... jejeje ¿Porqué haces eso?  
  
-Quizás porque no soy Harry- dijo una voz suave.  
  
Ginny abrió la boca para gritar pero la voz no llegó a salir, sintió como la apretaban por la cintura aun más y como la besaban violentamente, con posesión. Ginny sonrió, ya sabía quien besaba así, se separo un poco.  
  
-¿Malfoy?  
  
-¿A quién esperabas sino?¿Al caballero de Potty?  
  
-¿Porqué me has besado?-Dijo Ginny aun sin poder verlo.  
  
-No lo sé... me apeteció.  
  
Entonces las luces se encendieron, Ginny y Draco se separaron muy deprisa y se alejaron.  
  
-Ginny!- dijo la voz de Harry detrás de ella- te he estado buscando. ¿Estás bien?.  
  
-Sí, me quede quieta a esperar.  
  
-Draco!!!- chillo alguien. Draco se rascó la frente justo antes de que alguien le abrazara la cintura.-Estaba tan preocupada!! ¿Cómo estás mi niño?- Draco sintió que las tripas se le revolvían "¿mi niño?", miró a Pansy con asco.  
  
-Bien... oye yo ya me voy.  
  
-¿Te acompaño?- dijo insinuándose.  
  
-No.  
  
Draco salió del Gran Comedor lentamente, pero sin mirar hacia atrás, sabía que la Weasley le estaba mirando, y si la miraba, esta no le seguiría.  
  
Ginny había vuelto a la mesa y miraba distraída como bailaban Blaise y Jane, entonces oyó un grito agudo y vio como Pansy se abrazaba a Draco. Hablaron muy poco y Draco se la quitó de encima y se fue, pero justo antes su mirada chocó con la de ella. Pansy se quedo quieta un rato mirando su espalda, luego se giro y se fue a buscar a alguien con quien bailar. Ginny se quedo tamborileando los dedos un rato, pensando, luego se levantó y con paso rápido salió del comedor.  
  
-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- dijo Ginny en bajo mientras andaba por los pasillos.  
  
Andaba con rapidez agarándose los bajos del vestido, pensando en otro mundo, y sin darse cuenta si dirigió a la clase en la que siempre se había encontrado con Draco, que ahora era la de pociones. Se paro delante de la puerta y la abrió suavemente. Las luces estaban apagadas, así que tanteo por la pared para encontrar algún interruptor, no encontró nada así que dejo la puerta abierta para que entrara algo de luz. Pero no se movió de donde estaba.  
  
-¿Hola?  
  
Entonces escucho una risa, se agarro a la puerta con fuerza.- Sabía que vendrías.  
  
-¿Malfoy?- Y entonces apareció de la oscuridad y la cara se le ilumino un poco.  
  
-Claro. ¿Porqué as venido?  
  
-Pues... yo... no sé... te vi... y vine buscando respuestas.  
  
-¿Respuestas?¿Respuestas a qué clase de preguntas?.  
  
-¿Porqué me besaste?  
  
-Ya te lo dije. ¿Acaso te molesto?  
  
-No! Digo... eh... eso no importa.  
  
-Siempre importa.- Draco se la quedo mirando muy quieto.  
  
-Bueno pues yo... ya me voy.- Draco se acercó.  
  
-¿Tan pronto? Pero si acabas de llegar.- dijo poniéndose entre ella y la puerta.  
  
-Es que aquí no tengo nada que hacer- dijo ella mientras Draco cerraba la puerta. Otra vez se volvieron a quedar a oscuras.  
  
-Como que no- Ginny miro a todos los lados.  
  
-Hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer. Juntos.- dijo la voz viniendo de su izquierda.  
  
-Si... pero no cosas que yo quiera hacer.  
  
-Y quien dice que no- dijo ahora viniendo de la derecha.  
  
-Yo-.  
  
-A mi no me parece eso.- dijo viniendo de delante  
  
-¿Y que te parece?  
  
-Qué te mueres por mis huesos,- dijo cogiéndola de la cintura- y por mis besos.- Ginny no le veía, pero le sentía muy cerca.  
  
Ginny subió las manos y le toco la cara. Sintió sus mejillas, subió un poco para llegar a su pelo y volvió a bajar, notó como Draco la cogía suavemente de las manos y lentamente se inclinó, Ginny se acercó y toco con sus labios los de él, Draco le soltó las manos y pasó las suyas a su espalda y la acarició, Ginny volvió a bajar sus manos.  
  
Después de unos segundos Draco cambió su posición y la mordisqueo suavemente el labio inferior, Ginny gimió y sintió que se derretía y como las piernas no la aguantaban, se apoyó en Draco para no caer y este la agarró más fuerte.  
  
Draco siguó bajan su recorrido dejando suaves besos en la mandíbula y su cuello y pronto encontró el tirante, suavemente lo echo a un lado y fue al otro lado del cuello, donde echo el otro tirante. Draco echó las manos hacia atrás buscando una cremallera pero no encontró nada, se separo un poco y la miro de arriba abajo buscando algo.  
  
Entonces Ginny salió del trance, se subió rápidamente los tirantes y salió. Empezó a andar lo más rápido que pudo pero la cogieron violentamente del brazo y la giraron.  
  
-¿A dónde vas? No me puedes dejar así.  
  
-Déjame en paz.  
  
Draco recogía la ropa desperdigada por toda la habitación, cuando después del baile había vuelto estaba enfadado y la había tirado por donde fuera. Cuando terminó salió de la habitación y en la sala común se encontró con Blaise, que estaba sentado mirando a unas chicas de un curso menor sentadas delante de él cuchicheando.  
  
Draco se sentó a su lado y saludo a las chicas alzando las cejas, estas se alteraron aun más. Draco sonrió.  
  
-Bueno... y que a pasado con Mars. Un bichillo llamado Pansy me a contado que la as dejado.- Dijo Draco mirándole.  
  
-Esa chica me ha roto el corazón- dijo Zabini sin dejar de mirarlas. Draco le miro interrogante, Blaise sonrió- y... ¿Qué tal te va con la Weasley.?- dijo mirándole ahora a él.  
  
-¿Cómo que qué tal va? No estoy con ella.  
  
-¿En serio? Bueno... entonces no te importara que me la quede yo... ¿Verdad?- Draco le miro pensativo, Blaise volvió a mirar a las chicas, que les miraban y susurraban cosas.  
  
-Esto... pues claro que no me importa!  
  
-¿De verdad? ¿Ni que me acueste con ella?- Draco soltó una carcajada  
  
-Ella no es de esas...  
  
-¿En serio?- Zabini le miró y se levantó, Draco le imitó, Blaise se acercó a él levantando un poco la mirada ya que Draco era algo más alto.- ¿Qué te apuestas a que lo consigo?  
  
-Lo que quieras- dijo Draco acercándose también- Contigo nunca lo haría.  
  
-¿Y acaso contigo si?- Draco sonrió.  
  
-Por supuesto que sí.  
  
-¿Y si hacemos una apuesta? El primero que se acueste con ella y tenga pruebas gana...  
  
-Hecho- dijo Draco. Zabini sonrió con una de esas sonrisas por las que todas las chicas suspiran.  
  
-Vamos al comedor.- pero antes de salir Blaise se inclinó y le susurro algo a las chicas.  
  
Salieron de la sala y empezaron a andar, Zabini delante de Draco hasta el Gran Comedor. Entonces Zabini se adelantó hacia la mesa de Griffindor, Jane se puso nerviosa y dejo de hablar con Ginny, esta se dio la vuelta y le vio acercarse con una sonrisa perfecta. Zabini se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Hola pelirroja- dijo Blaise mirando a Ginny- ¿Cómo estás?- Ginny oyó un bufido de Jane, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Blaise.  
  
-Pues.... yo muy bien.  
  
-Me alegro mucho- dijo colocándole un mechón detrás de la oreja.- Verás... es que me a dicho Draco que eres muy maja, y en este momento- dijo mirando a Jane- necesito a alguien que no me destroce.  
  
Entonces Jane se levantó de la mesa, Ginny imaginó que conteniendo las lágrimas.  
  
-Y no tienes a nadie de slytherin?  
  
-Me partes el corazón- dijo haciéndose el ofendido- además que en slytherin son un "poco" insensibles- dijo sonriendo aun más.  
  
-Pues no se... que quieres que haga  
  
-¿Qué tal si quedamos para hablar?.  
  
-Claro.  
  
-Bien, ¿Esta noche en el aula vacía que tiene un cuadro rojo enorme?  
  
-Vale- Ginny sonrió, Blaise se levanto y se fue a sentar con Draco, que le miraba interrogante.  
  
-Ya es mía- le dijo.  
  
-Ni de coña... quizás tienes una cita pero no pasara nada.  
  
-Ya veremos...  
  
Ginny se levantó y se fue a su sala común. Cuando entro vio a su hermano y a Harry discutiendo con Hermione. Subió las escaleras y se metió en su habitación. Allí estaba Jane, sentada en su cama.  
  
-¿Qué tal con mi ex?- dijo mirándose las uñas.  
  
-Jane... no te tortures... lo tuyo con Blaise no hubiera salido bien.  
  
-Oh claro. ¿Y contigo sí?- Ginny no contestó- ¿Y desde cuando le llamas Blaise?  
  
-No empecemos Jane.  
  
-¿Qué no empecemos? Acabo de terminar con mi novio y ya me lo estás quitando.  
  
-Eso es mentira. Y me da igual que te enfades... si no quieres mirar más allá de tus narices es tu culpa- dijo Ginny saliendo con un portazo.  
  
Se quedo en la sala común un rato, aun no se había cambiado y no le hacia mucha gracia ir a hablar con Blaise con el uniforme, pero no quería volver a la habitación. Bueno... después de todo no le quedaba tan mal el uniforme. Eran casi las 10, se desenredo el pelo con las manos y salió de la sala común.  
  
Draco miraba a Blaise con mirada despectiva mientras hacia un solitario con las cartas. Blaise se miraba frente al espejo mientras canturreaba algo y se echaba colonia. Salió del baño con solo unos pantalones beige medio caídos, con los que se le veían unos sleepers(no se como se pone, son unos calzones muy pegados .) blancos. Abrió su armario y saco una camiseta blanca pegada, se la puso mirando de reojo a Draco, luego sacó una camisa verde clara que se puso por encima. Miró a Draco con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-¿Cómo estoy?  
  
-Me das asco.- Blaise se sentó delante de él. -¿Celoso?- Draco aguantó su mirada.  
  
-Será mejor que te vayas antes de que destroce la cara de ángel que tienes.- Blaise soltó una carcajada y salió gritando de la habitación.  
  
-Tengo cara de ángel!  
  
Cuando salió de la habitación Pansy se paro delante de él.  
  
-Vaya Blaise... que guapo estás- dijo pasándole un dedo por su camiseta.  
  
-Ya lo sé- dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo.  
  
-Y... por alguien en especial- dijo acercándose a él.  
  
-Claro- dijo este rozándole la cintura, se acerco a su oído para decirle- pero no eres tu querida.  
  
Después de esto se alejo de ella y salió de la sala común. Caminaba con la cabeza levantada, cuando llego a la sala en donde habían quedado y vio que ella aun no había llegado se sentó a esperar. Ginny llego unos minutos después, cuando la vio, sonrió. Se levanto y se acercó a ella, se agacho un poco y le dio dos besos.  
  
-Hola preciosa.  
  
-Hola... esto... Blaise.- Blaise miro el uniforme con una sonrisita mientras movía la cabeza para quitarse el flequillo de encima.- Y... de qué quieres hablar- dijo Ginny algo incómoda por la cercanía de Blaise. Blaise retrocedió un poco y suspiro.  
  
-No sé... consuélame...  
  
-¿Por Jane? -No... creo que lo de Jane ya lo supere... ahora me siento sólo.  
  
-¿Qué clase de soledad?  
  
-Necesito a alguien a mi lado- dijo volviendo a acercarse. Ginny retrocedió y pego la espalda a la pared, ya había estado antes en esa situación.  
  
-Esto... Blaise...  
  
-¿Sí?- dijo respirando el olor de su cuello.  
  
-Es que...- dejo de hablar cuando sintió que Blaise ponía sus manos es su cintura.  
  
-Shh... tranquila- dijo Blaise mientras que ponía un dedo en los labios de Ginny, esta podía verles los ojos verde musgo a través de su flequillo castaño. Se agacho muy lentamente, volviendo a poner las dos manos en su cintura, Ginny ya sentía su aliento.  
  
AJAJAJJAJA. ¿OS A GUSTADO? SI KEREIS SABER QUE PASARÁ... POS YA SABEIS... REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Jany: hala k tl? Bah... no te creas k presionas muxo. Deberías ver a una amiga k se pasa aki el dia dándome la coña pa k siga.. jeje. Bss.  
  
LadyVega: jejejje... pos el pike va a ir subiendo mas y mas jejeje. A mi x ahora tb me sta gustando aunk bueno... jejeje soy la escritora. Bueno 1 bso.  
  
Suki: x los besos no te preocupes k ya irán subiendo jejej. ya abra mas coleteros ya lo veras...buf no sabes lo k pides... con lo lenta k yo soy... pero are lo k pueda... 1bso.  
  
Taeko: tus reviews ya son rutina para mi jejje. No es k se lleven mal ¿e? (bueno la verdad es k a veces si)... jejeje. Akui la continuación jejeje. Bss.  
  
Lily E.of Potter: jsajajjaa si no? K complicado! Bueno espero k este te guste tnto como el 3. Draco ..( suspiros.... sueño inalcanzable). 1bsote.  
  
Impossibles: jejejje según como me lo imagino yo ES impresionante jejeje. Bss.  
  
MoNi WeAsLeY: jajaja .. xk yo soy mu mala . se ira viendo como acaban a lo largo d la historia... poco a poco.. Ron y Hermione? Bueno... es una idea... ya veré k ago ¿ok?. 1bsote.  
  
Abin: Dracos para todas!! Jejejejej. Sigue leyendome.. 1 bso.  
  
Hitomi Felton: ¿No te gusto el final? Jejejjee Pero si así le doy mas emociones.... ad puedo retocar cositas d lo siguiente. 1bsote.  
  
SaRiLoKa: jeje. Es k yo odio los fics cortos e intento k sea d lo más largo k pueda. Sigue leyendome. 1bso.  
  
Y SEGUIR LEYÉNDOME ¿E?. EN EL SIGUIENTE HABRA CASTIGO Y ... COLETERO! (eso si no lo cambio claro)  
  
1BSOTE. 


	6. el castigo

-Shh- dijo Blaise mientras que ponía un dedo en los labios de Ginny, esta podía verles los ojos verde musgo a través de su flequillo castaño.  
  
Se agacho muy lentamente, volviendo a poner las dos manos en su cintura, Ginny ya sentía su aliento. Blaise poso sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella y poso una de sus manos en su mejilla. Ginny subió sus manos y las dejo en sus hombros. Blaise se acerco aun mas aplastando su cuerpo contra el de ella e intentó intensificar el beso. Ginny sintió que la intentaba abrir la boca con su lengua para poder entrar y no se resistió. Pero Blaise empezó a sentirse cada vez más a gusto porque empezó a gemir y siguió intensificando el beso, paseando su lengua por toda la boca de Ginny. Entonces Ginny sintió como bajaba la mano de su mejilla hasta su camisa para intentar desabrochársela. Ginny arrastro sus manos por sus hombros para quitarle la camisa verde, este bajo los brazos un momento para que está resbalará por sus brazos. Pero entonces sintió que estaba haciendo las cosas mal y que no podía hacerlo. Separo a Blaise de su cuerpo , quien tenía las manos en su camisa.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo.  
  
-Yo... no puedo...  
  
-¿Porqué?¿Qué pasa?  
  
-No es que... es solo que... no puedo hacerle esto a...-se quedo callada  
  
-¿A quien?- Ginny no contestó- Esta bien... lo entiendo.. hemos ido demasiado rápido- dijo con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y quitando sus manos de la camisa de Ginny, a la que casi se le veía el sujetador.- pero... si nos lo tomásemos con calma...  
  
Ginny sonrió, pero entonces le vino a la memoria Draco. "¿Porqué pensaba en él?". Se separó un poco de Blaise mientras se volvía a poner los botones. Blaise se agacho y cogió su camisa, miro a Ginny mientras se la volvía a poner.  
  
-Sabías que eres preciosa ¿verdad?  
  
-Eh... pues... no me lo suelen decir mucho...  
  
-Pues la gente hace mal.- dijo antes de agacharse cogerle la mano y darle un suave beso.- Adiós princesa, fue un placer. Nos vemos.- Ginny sonrió y cuando Blaise se fue se dejo deslizar por la pared hasta quedarse sentada.  
  
Ginny se levantó lentamente, muy lentamente. Se puso delante del calendario a contar días. Oyó como Jane se levantaba y sin saludarla se metía en el baño. Ginny se vistió rápidamente y salió. En la sala común estaba Colin.  
  
-Hola Ginny- dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Que tal Colin. -Pues nada... aquí, aburrido.- Ginny rió y salió de la sala común para ir al Gran Comedor.  
  
En el trayecto se encontró a Draco apoyado en la pared ablando con una chica menor que él. Ginny les miro sorprendida, la chica era uno o dos años menor que ella y la "ilusa" sonreía a Draco coquetamente mientras se tocaba el pelo. Pobre... no sabía donde se metía. Draco miró a Ginny y sonrió más sin dejar de hablar con esa chica. Ginny negó asqueada con la cabeza y siguió andando, pero Draco dejo de hablar con la chica y se puso a seguirla.  
  
-Hola Weasley  
  
-No tengo tiempo para ti Draco, así que dime lo que tengas que decirme ya.  
  
-Me dijeron que estuviste con Blaise.- Ginny se parto y lo miro desafiante.  
  
-¿Supone eso algún problema?- Draco sonrió.  
  
-Tu amiguita Mars debe de estar muy enfadada... mira que enrollarte con se ex un día después de romper con él. No te da vergüenza.  
  
-Cállate, no tienes derecho a hablarme de eso.  
  
-Yo hablo de lo que quiero, Weasley.  
  
-Pues a mí no me hables. Y deberías tener cuidado... no está bien visto que abuses de una mocosa.- Draco rió.  
  
-¿Celosa? Si tú me lo pides quizás podría abusar de ti.  
  
-Eres un cerdo- Draco le mandó un beso. Ginny siguió andando.  
  
-O quizás lo que pasa es que ya estás acostumbrada.- Ginny se paró y se acercó a él.  
  
-¿Qué has dicho?  
  
-Creo que me as oído perfectamente.  
  
Ginny se quedo pasmada y saltó sobre él. Le cogió del pelo con las manos y empezó a darle patadas en la espinilla. Draco intentaba separarse de ella ya que le estaba haciendo daño en la cabeza, pero no lo conseguía. ¿Qué hacía? Nunca se habías peleado con una chica, y no podía pegarla. La empujo con fuerza y esta calló al suelo, Draco respiraba entrecortadamente y la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, le había echo mucho daño en la cabeza, le había arrancado unos cuantos pelos. Ginny estaba en el suelo apoyada en los codos respirando también entrecortadamente, Draco se fijo en que tenía las rodillas levantadas y la falda se le deslizaba por las piernas, dejando ver gran parte.  
  
-Estás los dos castigados- dijo de pronto una voz a su espalda. Draco se giro y vio a McGonnagal con Sprout.- Está tarde los dos en mi despacho.- dijo McGonnagal. Ginny se levantó y se fue corriendo, Draco se frotó la cabeza. La Weasley le estaba dando demasiados problemas.  
  
Esa tarde Draco estaba parado delante de la puerta del despacho de McGonnagal muy enfadado, entro rápidamente y se sentó sin mirar a Ginny.  
  
-Como le decía a su compañera- dijo McGonnagal mirando a Draco- no me puedo creer que se hayan peleado, sobre todo usted que es prefecto. Desde ahora están castigados todas las tardes a estar metidos en una clase.- Draco y Ginny abrieron la boca- hasta que se lleven mejor. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
  
-¿Cuál es el verdadero castigo?- dijo Draco. McGonnagal le miró torciendo la cabeza.  
  
-El castigo empieza hoy. La clase escogida será la de pociones. Ya hay un conjuro, sólo pueden entrar ustedes y tienen que estar dos horas, sino yo me enteraré y será peor.  
  
Ginny y Draco se quedaron plantados en el sitio, mirando a McGonnagal con mala cara.  
  
-¿A qué esperan? Salgan ya.  
  
Draco se levanto y seguido de Ginny salió del despacho y fue a la clase. Cuando entró se sentó en una mesa y miró a Ginny, que se había quedado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Se quedaron así unos cinco minutos, sin mirarse.  
  
-¿Y si hacemos esto más ameno?- dijo Draco levantándose.  
  
-¿Qué quieres hacer?  
  
-¿Hablar?  
  
-Qué cosa más rara viniendo de ti.  
  
-¿Creías que te iba a acosar o algo así?- Ginny se giró.  
  
-De qué quieres hablar.  
  
-Mmmm... no sé. Te he notado un poco hostil cuando me has visto con esa chica.  
  
-Es que no me puedo creer que te vayas a aprovechar de una pobre niña.  
  
-Ni siquiera la conoces. Quizá es más madura que tu y todo.  
  
-¿Cuántos años tiene?  
  
-Dos menos que tu.  
  
-Le sacas tres años. Eres un asalta cunas.  
  
-Oye Weasley a mi no me hables en ese tonito.  
  
-Te molesta que te enseñen la realidad ¿Eh?  
  
-Cállate.  
  
-Porqué eso es lo que eres....  
  
-Calla!!  
  
-...Un asalta cunas- Draco se acercó a ella violentamente y la cogió de los brazos pegándola a la pared.  
  
-Ya entiendo- dijo Draco muy cerca- Lo que pasa es que estás celosa de que me fije en chicas más pequeñas que tú.  
  
-No.  
  
-¿A no?- dijo pegándose más.- Entonces te debería de dar igual con quien estuviera.  
  
-Y me da igual. Haz lo que quieras... si quieres medio violar a una pobre mocosa es tu problema. Pero cuando la gente se entere y te pegué de ostias no digas que no te avisé.  
  
-¿Medio violar?- dijo con una sonrisa- No sabes nada de mi Weasley... yo nunca hago nada que una chica no quiera hacer.  
  
-Pues suéltame.  
  
-Es que esto es otro tema.- Ginny le miró desafiante, le tenía medio encima y no se apartaba ni un centímetro.  
  
-Apártate de mí.  
  
-O sino qué me harás.  
  
-Le diré a todo el mundo que te estás aprovechando de una niña.  
  
Draco la miró detenidamente, viendo si hablaba en serio o no. No podía permitir que la gente creyera que era un acosador de menores. Mierda, la Weasley le estaba ganando. ¿Qué hacer? Podría matarla para que no hablara. Es el momento de hacer algo ingenioso. Draco la miró los labios. "Ya sé" dijo abalanzándose sobre ella. Y entonces la besó. Ginny fue a pegarle una bofetada pero se dio cuando que la tenía agarrados los brazos. Se retorció e intentó soltarse y Draco pego más su boca a la de ella haciendo que su cabeza chocará con la pared, por lo que al abrir la boca también abrió la de Ginny, metiendo su lengua en ella. Ginny intentó cerrarla pero no podía. Podía verle la cara, Draco tenía los ojos cerrados pero no muy apretados. Ginny pensó que tenía unos párpados muy bonitos y lentamente cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Notaba todo el cuerpo de él sobre el de ella. Tímidamente Ginny intentó meter su lengua en la boca de Draco, cosa que era algo difícil ya que la de Draco no paraba de moverse, pero cuando este se dio cuenta paró y dejo que Ginny entrara. Esta tanteó por su boca, suavemente, y pasado un rato Draco volvió a entrar. Entonces pasó a ser un beso compartido. Draco la soltó los brazos y la cogió de la cara, subiéndola un poco para poder intensificar el beso, Ginny poso sus manos en la cintura del chico, acariciando un poco. Draco se separó un poco cogiendo a Ginny de la cintura haciendo que ella también se separara y puso las manos en el culo de ella, tirando hacia arriba, Ginny sintió que perdía contacto con el suelo, rodeo la cintura de Draco con sus piernas y pasó sus manos por su cuello, todo esto sin dejar de besarse. Draco se dio la vuelta y llevó a Ginny a una mesa, en donde la dejo sentada. Entonces oyeron un ruido en la puerta y Draco se separó de Ginny lo más rápido que pudo. McGonnagal entró en la clase casi sin mirarles.  
  
-Como he supuesto que se aburrirían les he traído trabajo.- Entonces miró a Ginny, sentada en una mesa muy colorada, y a Draco, respirando agitadamente a pocos pasos de ella.-¿Se encuentran bien?¿No estarían peleando?  
  
-No- dijo Draco.  
  
-Eso espero.- Les dejó unos ejercicios en una mesa y se fue.  
  
Draco miró a Ginny pasándose la lengua nerviosamente por los labios. Ginny le miraba respirando con la boca abierta. Draco se acercó a ella pero Ginny se levantó y cogió la tarea que les había puesto McGonnagal. Draco se quedó parado, le dio una patada a una mesa cercana.  
  
-Esa vieja amargada nos a cortado el rollo- murmuro para si mismo, pero Ginny le oyó. Se sentó rápidamente y empezó a escribir. Draco se sentó al lado de ella y poco su cabeza en una mano, mirando un punto perdido por la clase. Seguro que Blaise no ha llegado tan lejos como yo, pensó mirando de reojo a Ginny.-Veo que llevas mi coletero- susurro Draco  
  
-¿Cómo que tu coletero? Que yo recuerde es mío- dijo susurrando también.  
  
-Es mío  
  
-Porqué  
  
-Porque lo proclame como mío.  
  
-¿Acaso todo lo que pasa por tus manos es tuyo?- Draco se acercó a ella.  
  
-Exactamente... todo.- Ginny levantó la cabeza con superioridad.  
  
-Pues aquí tienes a alguien que ha pasado por tus brazos y que no es tuyo.- Draco la cogió por la barbilla con fuerza con el dedo pulgar y el índice.  
  
-¿Y que te hace pensar que no eres mía?- Ginny se separó bruscamente con una mueca de asco en la cara.  
  
-No vuelvas a tocarme Malfoy.- Draco también se levantó.  
  
-Pero si lo deseas- dijo muy serio.  
  
-¿Que qué? Mira Malfoy, tu no eres nada para mí.  
  
-No parecía lo mismo hace un rato.- Ginny le miraba con el cuerpo girado, Draco estaba muy serio y lentamente se empezó a acercar a ella, Ginny retrocedió, Draco lo noto y en dos zancadas la atrapo y la cogió con fuerza por los brazos.  
  
-¿Me tienes miedo Weasley? Adoro que me tengan miedo.- Dijo apretándola con fuerza los brazos. Ginny se retorció.  
  
-¡Déjame en paz!- se le quebró un poco la voz, pero Draco no la soltaba.  
  
-¿Porqué Weasley?¿Qué crees que pueda llegar a hacerte?- Ginny lo miró preocupada. Draco la miraba profundamente, clavándole sus pequeños ojos grises muy serio. Entonces Ginny recordó su orgullo y que jamás se había dejado dominar y menos por un estúpido slytherin. Se irguió y con voz seria dijo:  
  
-Suéltame Malfoy.  
  
-O qué. ¿Llamarás a tus hermanos a que me peguen?  
  
-Será mejor que no me tientes.  
  
-Bah! –dijo Draco saltándola, en cuanto lo hizo Ginny alzó el puño y con toda la fuerza que pudo se lo mando a Draco a la cara... pero el golpe nunca llego. Draco sostenía el puño de Ginny por encima de la cabeza de la pelirroja.  
  
-No te puedes ni imaginar lo que ayuda el quiddich a los reflejos.-dijo profundamente.  
  
Ginny le mando una mirada de profundo odio y se separó de él acercándose a la puerta. Draco la observo divertido. Ginny intentó abrir la puerta y al no conseguirlo empezó a dale patadas.  
  
-No te esfuerces- dijo Draco apoyándose en una mesa- aun falta para que termine el castigo.- Ginny se giró lentamente.  
  
-Cuanto queda.  
  
-Un rato.  
  
-Eso es mucho tiempo.  
  
-Poco si se usa bien.- dijo sin apartar los ojos de ella.  
  
-Olvídame Malfoy.  
  
-Me será difícil si tengo que estar metido contigo en esta habitación todas las tardes.  
  
-Pues no me mires.  
  
-¿Porqué?  
  
-Porque me pones nerviosa.  
  
-Entonces no apartaré mi mirada de ti ni un centímetro querida.  
  
-Serás cretino...- Draco le tiro un beso- ¿Tu te crees irresistible no?  
  
-Soy irresistible- dijo dándole énfasis al soy.  
  
-Eres un maldito egocéntrico, narcisista, prepotente...- dijo mientras Draco la miraba sonriendo.  
  
-No te canses princesa.  
  
Ginny paso cerca de Draco y empujo una mesa asta unirla a la otra y se tumbó encima poniendo sus manos debajo de la cabeza haciendo de almohada. Draco se levantó y se acercó a ella lentamente. Ginny le miró y alzo una ceja.  
  
-¿Quieres algo?- Draco se paro al lado de ella.  
  
-No exactamente.  
  
-Pues entonces aléjate... me quitas el espacio personal.  
  
-Prefiero estar así de cerca.  
  
Ginny se sentó a lo indio y le miro fijamente-¿Porqué tengo la sensación de que tu única misión en esta vida es molestarme?  
  
Draco se llevo una mano al pecho haciéndose el ofendido- Me ofendes querida. Yo jamás haría nada para molestarte. Ginny se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a él.  
  
-Ni se te ocurra jugar conmigo Malfoy... no lo vas a conseguir.- Malfoy sonrió.  
  
-Hablemos de mi querido coletero. Ya se que deshacerte de algo mío sería muy difícil para ti pero.. ¿Y si me lo devuelves?- Ginny miró su muñeca y pudo ver un maltratado coletero azul.  
  
-No  
  
-¿Porqué?  
  
-Porqué es mío- dijo insolente. Draco se asombro.  
  
-Perdona pero es mio! Incluso ya tengo nombre para el... se llamará Wilson.- Ginny se atragantó.  
  
-¿Perdón?  
  
-¿No te parece bien? También puedo aceptar sugerencias.  
  
-¿Has apodado mi coletero?- dijo aun sin creérselo.  
  
-Sí, he apodado MI coletero... y ahora si eres tan amable de devolvérmelo... dijo Draco intentándoselo coger.  
  
-Ni se te ocurra- dijo saltando de la mesa y yendo hacia la pared. Draco corrió detrás de ella.  
  
-Eso es un secuestro!- grito Malfoy. Ginny rió y se dio la vuelta.  
  
-Exacto... tengo un rehén... mantente alejado de mi si quieres que sobreviva- dijo antes de coger el picaporte de la puerta y esta vez si que se abrió la puerta. Pero antes de salir se giro un momento para ver como Draco se la comía con los ojos. Cuando salió Draco murmuro por lo bajo.  
  
-Está loquita por mí.  
  
JEJEJE! La mayoría me dijisteis k no kereis k Ginny y Blaise tengan nadas. ¿No os cae bien o k? Jejej. BUENO... TARDE BASTANTE EN ACTUALIZAR XRO ESK ÚLTIMAMENTE NO ESTUBE MUXO EN MI CASA XD.  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Cami: OLA! Bueno, si no entiendes algo me lo puedes preguntar cn los reviews y te lo aclaro jejej. Lo de la electricidad lo estuve pensando antes de ponerlo, pero después de todo esto es solo una historia y pensé que no pasaría mucho si lo ponía asi ¿no crees?. Jejeje, me encanta poner apuestas, seguro que habra alguna más. Bss.  
  
Taeko: ola! No te gusta Blaise? Ejejje, al pobre le tengo preparada una cosa k no se si ponerla jejeje. Si bueno, a mis slytherins les tengo como chavales creídos y egocéntricos... son mis niños jejeje. Sígueme leyendo e? 1bsote.  
  
Hitomi Felton: ijijiji ¿te gusta más este final? No e cortado nada.... interesante. Y que conste k iba a poner un poco mas para dejarlo en intriga e? Bss.  
  
Lil Sonis: Ejejeje lo corte en el momento preciso e?. Celos!!! Jajajaj, ya veras, el Draco se acabara tirando de los pelos. Bss.  
  
Gin-ynia: Sorry, tarde un poco en continuar... no quieres k se acueste con Blaise jejeje. Pero si eso le daría más emoción al asunto jejeje. Bueno ya veremos. Bss.  
  
Abin: jajajaj todos me decis lo mismo, lo e cortado en un punto estratégico. La apuesta la ganara kien más se esfuerce digo yo ¿no?jejeje . bss.  
  
Lily E.of Potter: ¿Una apuesta interesante no? Ya veremos con kien se acostara... TAN TAN TAN (sonido d intriga) bss.  
  
Ginny Kinomoto: te gusta?? Musas gracias x leerme. Jijijiji, veremos si tiene algo con Draco... Tarde un poco en actualizar.... glups... bss  
  
Lenne: gracias jejeje. Me alegro mil k te guste. Bueno... aun no se si hacer k Ginny y Jane se vuelvan a juntar... ya veremos. Bss.  
  
BUENO... CREO K NO AY MÁS.. MMMMMM NO. ASÍ K OS DEJO. 1 BSOTE Y NO OLVIDEIS MANDARME REVIEW. 


	7. Dos nuevos personajes

-Draco... Draco... - Dentro de su cabeza oía como alguien le llamaba.- Draco... Draco... -muy lentamente se fue despertando.  
  
-¿Sí?- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, oyó una risita y como una mano se metía por dentro de su camiseta y le acariciaba la tripa.  
  
Draco sonrió y abrió los ojos. No sabía exactamente a quien se iba a encontrar, pero al ver una melena negra que sin duda era de Pansy se enfado mucho. Se levantó de un salto tirándola al suelo.  
  
-¡Pero que haces!  
  
-Yo sólo...  
  
-¡No! Mejor no me hables... anda vete.  
  
Pansy se levantó con la cabeza bien alta y salió de la habitación, momentos más tarde entró Blaise con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-Algo me dice que as tenido a una ninfómana deambulando por aquí.  
  
-Calla.- dijo Draco levantándose de la cama.- Que clase tenemos ahora.  
  
-Adivinación con Ravenclaf.  
  
-Mierda...  
  
-Oye, por cierto- dijo Blaise poniéndose serio- me han dicho que tienes que estar todas las tardes con la Weasley.-Draco rió.  
  
-Pues sí. Voy a ganarte.- dijo mientras sacaba su ropa del armario.  
  
-Ja ja ja. Hay veces que dices cosas realmente divertidas.- dijo Blaise sentándose en su cama  
  
-¿Así? ¿Has donde has llegado con ella?- dijo Draco girándose.  
  
-Hasta límites insospechados.  
  
-Seguro... - dijo Draco antes de meterse en el baño para cambiarse.  
  
Más tarde Draco y Blaise salieron de la sala común y pasaron por el comedor antes de ir a la clase para coger algo de comida. Cuando llegaron al aula se sentaron en unos cojines de la izquierda, donde estaban todos los alumnos de slytherin, Draco miró como todos los demás alumnos entraban y a partir de ese momento, la clase se puso muy aburrida.  
  
Cuando terminaron las clases Ginny se fue a la clase de pociones toqueteándose distraídamente el pelo, cuando entró se encontró con un Malfoy muy sonriente.  
  
-Eres como una pesadilla- dijo Ginny.  
  
-Ha venido McGonnagal...- dijo Draco mirándose las uñas- ha traído algo de tarea por si la queremos hacer.  
  
-Paso.  
  
-Muy buena elección... - Ginny se le quedo mirando- he estado pensando que...  
  
-No pienses Malfoy, la neurona se te estropea- Draco la miro con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-¿Cuál es el honor que me concedes al venir tan contenta?... según me han dicho aun no te has reconciliado con Mars- Ginny se sentó en una mesa resignada.  
  
-Tenías que recordármelo...  
  
-Lo siento... he olvidado que los slytherin no tenemos corazón.  
  
-¿Y cómo crees que podemos demostrarle a McGonnagal que ya nos llevamos mejor?  
  
-¿Cómo? Yo aun no me llevo mejor contigo... deberíamos esperar algo más... una semana... un mes... cuatro años...  
  
-Eres idiota- dijo Ginny- en cuanto venga le decimos que ya nos llevamos bien.  
  
Pero McGonnagal no llego, pasó el rato y Draco y Ginny se miraban de reojo, pero ninguno de los dos de decidía a hablar, y Ginny dio por terminado el castigo y se levantó para irse. Justo cuando salió del aula se encontró delante de ella a Blaise, con la camisa por fuera y la corbata desanudada. Tenía unos pergaminos en la mano izquierda y sonreía a Ginny como si fuese la cosa más adorable del mundo.  
  
-Como estas preciosa- dijo Blaise inclinándose  
  
-Bien... - en ese momento salió Draco del aula, casi le dio un infarto al verlos juntos.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Zabini?.  
  
-Estoy hablando con Ginny- "¿Ginny? ¿Ya la llamaba Giny?". Draco apretó los puños y miró a Ginny, que miraba al suelo.-¿Alguna otra pregunta?- dijo irónicamente.  
  
-No, luego nos vemos- dijo Draco frustrado antes de irse. Cuando se fue Blaise se volvió a girar a Ginny.  
  
-Es una persona muy inestable ¿no crees?.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que estar con él?  
  
-No sé... supongo que asta que McGonnagal quiera.- Se quedaron un rato en silencio.  
  
-¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta?- dijo Blaise.  
  
-Claro.  
  
-Bien... pero antes me tengo que pasar por mi sala a dejar esto- dijo alzando la mano en donde tenía los pergaminos.  
  
-No hay problema.  
  
Se pusieron en marcha, Blaise iba delante de Ginny con paso despreocupado tarareando una cancioncilla. Iban bajando escaleras y torciendo pasillos. Ginny no podría acordarse del recorrido ni aun que quisiera, Blaise en cambio parecía que lo podría hacer con los ojos cerrados. Después de un rato de andar Blaise se paro y se dio la vuelta.  
  
-Mi sala está al final del pasillo. Espérame aquí un momento.- Ginny asintió y Blaise se fue.  
  
Ginny pudo ver como murmuraba algo incomprensible delante de una puerta, está se abrió y justo antes de que entrara, Ginny vio que le sonreía a alguien de dentro, la puerta se cerró tras él y sintió que se había quedado sola en el peor sitio del mundo, delante de la sala común de los slytherins.  
  
Blaise entró a su sala y la imagen que vio le hizo sonreír, estaban todos los de su casa y los de un curso mayor, excepto un chaval de un curso menor, alrededor de una mesa con cartas mágicas en las manos, al lado de cada persona había un montoncito de monedas. Al lado de ellos estaban Crabe y Goile mirándoles. Blaise se acercó a ellos y observó la partida. Pansy miraba con odio a una chica que tenía delante ella que se llamaba Cloe, esta sonreía mientras robaba una carta, Blaise se fijó en que su montón era el más grande. El de Pansy era minúsculo. Al lado de ella había un chico de un curso inferior de mirada sicótica que se llamaba Mickel Grant. Este observaba las cartas de otro chico de al lado como si cuales eran. Jugaban cinco personas, todas muy concentradas.  
  
-¿Habéis visto a Draco?- dijo Blaise. -No- dijo Carol- por cierto... ¿quieres jugar? -No gracias... tengo otras cosas que hacer- dejo los pergaminos sobre una mesa cuidadosamente y volvió a salir. Al salir se encontró a Ginny con la persona que en esos momentos menos deseaba ver con ella.  
  
Momentos después de que Blaise entrara en su sala Ginny oyó pasos tras ella, se giro asustada intentando pensar alguna excusa para explicar porqué estaba allí. Pero al ver una cabeza rubia sintió que el mundo se le caía encima.  
  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo Draco alzando una ceja.  
  
-Eh... me he perdido...  
  
-¿Así? ¿Y porqué no te creo?  
  
-No tengo ni idea.  
  
-Este es un sitio peligroso para una Griffindor sola. Si te ven por aquí seguro que vuelves a tu sala con un dedo menos.  
  
-Pero estas tú para protegerme ¿no?- Draco rió divertido.  
  
-Estás con Blaise ¿no?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Y como es que estás con él? ¿Le haces algún tipo de favor?- dijo con sonrisa coqueta. -No, sólo hablamos.  
  
-No tienes ni idea de cómo es Blaise, ¿a qué no?- Draco pensó que lo mejor sería poner a Ginny en contra de Blaise.  
  
-Más o menos... es encantador.- Draco rió con más fuerza.  
  
-No, no tienes ni idea... comparado con Blaise yo soy un ángel... ese chaval es un peligro, yo que tu no me acercaría mucho a él.  
  
-Pues Blaise no me a demostrado que sea tan cerdo como tu- Draco se acercó a ella.  
  
-Por que está esperando el momento...- en ese momento se abrió la puerta. Blaise salió por ella y miró a Draco con enfado.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Por si te as olvidado estamos en la entrada de MI sala común.- dijo, pero antes de darse la vuelta le susurro a Ginny un "cuidame a Wilson" y se fue.  
  
-Sea lo que sea lo que te haya dicho es mentira.- Ginny lo miró distraída antes de empezar a andar, Blaise se situó a su lado. Llegaron hasta el hall y salieron fuera a pasear.  
  
-¿Sigues enfadada con Jane?- dijo Blaise.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Y hasta cuando va a durar?  
  
-Hasta que me pida perdón.  
  
-¿Perdón porque?  
  
-Eh... verás.... es que ella me tiene envidia.- Blaise la miro haciéndose el confundido.- Esta celosa de que este contigo, y se enfado de que justo después de que cortarais tu y yo quedáramos.  
  
-Qué chica más complicada.  
  
-Eso es lo que dice Jennifer.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-Una chica de mi habitación.  
  
Llegaron hasta un árbol y Blaise se sentó, Ginny le miró un momento y se sentó a su lado.  
  
-¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas mayor?-Ginny rió.  
  
-No lo sé, la verdad es que no se me da bien casi nada. ¿Y tú?- dijo mientras le miraba, Blaise se giro y la miro, un escalofrió recorrió a Ginny.  
  
-Supongo que seguiré con la tradición familirar- Ginny temió preguntar cual era su tradición familiar y decidió cambiar de tema.  
  
-Tengo hambre.  
  
-Pues a menos que quieras darme un bocado no tengo nada para ti- dijo sonriente. Ginny sonrió y se quedaron un rato en silencio.  
  
-¿Tu te llevas bien con Draco?.- Blaise se hecho hacia atrás.  
  
-Bueno... es un chaval majo con los pies en la tierra... un poco cabezota y desde luego con un complejo de superioridad enorme.¿Por?¿Te ha hecho algo?  
  
-No... era solo curiosidad. ¿Y tú a él le caes bien?  
  
-No lo sé, supongo que sí.  
  
-Bueno... - dijo Ginny levantándose- se esta haciendo tarde... - Blaise también se levantó.  
  
-Nos vemos otro día.  
  
-Claro... adiós- Ginny se dio la vuelta pero Blaise la cogió por el brazo y la dio la vuelta, Ginny se giro justo en el momento en el que Blaise se agachaba y la daba un beso, apretándose contra ella, Ginny no se movió, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Blaise ya se había separado y la sonreía.  
  
-Lo siento... no he podido evitarlo... adiós... - Ginnty se volvió a dar la vuelta y esta vez si que se fue.  
  
Draco miraba sus cartas con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba delante de una chica llamada Cristal que miraba sus propias cartas con preocupación. Sólo llevaba jugando cinco minutos y ya estaba empatado con Cloe, que cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Draco la miraba detenidamente y al cabo de unas pocas rondas se aprendió como jugaba. Sonrió con autosuficiencia, dentro de unos segundos la machacaría. Justo antes de dar fin a la partida vio como Mickel se sacaba muy hábilmente una carta de la manga y seguía como si nada, soltó una carcajada, ese chico le caía bien.  
  
-Corto la partida- dijo Draco tirando sus cartas en la mesa.- soltar la pasta perdedores.-  
  
Todos los jugadores le dieron parte de su dinero, todos excepto Mickel, que se las ingenió para no dárselo. Draco se fijó en él, era un chico con el pelo negro con algunas mechitas algo... Draco se fijo más ¿Verdes?, Por imposible que pareciese ese chico tenía el pelo tirando a verde oscuro. Tenía unos ojos muy raros, la parte del centro era de un color verde musgo claro y se iba oscureciendo hacia fuera, en donde lo tenía verde oscuro, casi negro. Tenía una mirada que daba miedo y parecía el chico más inteligente del mundo. Draco se anotó en la cabeza que tenía que hablar con él.  
  
Después de recoger el dinero de los participantes subió a su habitación en donde lo guardo todo en una cajita que debía tener unos siete hechizos protectores. Se tumbó en su cama y perezosamente sacó el libro de transformaciones para hacer los deberes. A la media hora volvió Blaise, que sin mirarlo entro en la habitación con una sonrisa radiante. Se sacó la corbata y se tumbo en su cama, Draco le miraba por encima de su libro esperando que empezase a hablar.  
  
-¿Y bien?- pregunto perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
-¿Perdón?- dijo Blaise sacando también su libro de pociones.  
  
-Que qué ha pasado con la Weasley- dijo exasperado.  
  
-¿De verdad lo quieres saber?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Incluso los detalles? ES que quiero hacerte daño amigo.  
  
-Corta el rollo Blaise.  
  
-Si quieres saberlo- dijo empezando a escribir- pregúntale a ella.  
  
Draco se levantó de la cama enfadado y se acercó a él.  
  
-Escucha Blaise... yo que tu tendría cuidadito con lo que dices...  
  
-Vamos Draco... no me digas que estas celoso.  
  
-No estoy celoso.  
  
-¿Y entonces porqué te pones así?-dijo con una lógica aplastante.  
  
-Porque no te soporto- dijo dándole una patada a su cama antes de salir de la habitación con un portazo. Blaise le miraba sonriendo con picardía.  
  
Draco bajó a la sala común. Blaise le había puesto de muy mal humor y tenía unas ganas locas de matar a alguien. La sala estaba desierta excepto por una persona, por uno de los sillones sobresalía una cabeza negra. Draco se acercó y vio a Mickel rellenando un pergamino con una letra minúscula negra, ni siquiera se había fijado en su presencia,  
  
Tenía un pijama de verano, la parte de arriba era una camiseta sin mangas negra que dejaba ver unos brazos ni muy fuertes ni muy delgados, la parte de debajo eran unos pantalones verdes oscuros cortos. Levantó muy lentamente la mirada, tomándose su tiempo, y contempló a Draco con detenimiento.  
  
-Hola- dijo Draco- ¿Eres Mickel Grant verdad?  
  
-Aja- dijo con voz ronca- y tu Malfoy.  
  
-Exacto. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Mickel miro irónicamente el pergamino que tenía delante.  
  
-Estoy cantando- dijo sarcástico. Draco se sentó en un sillón al lado del suyo.  
  
-Antes no me diste el dinero que os gane.- Mickel le miro con una mirada fría y calculadora.  
  
-Ni te lo voy a dar.  
  
-Porqué.  
  
-Porque no.  
  
-Podría hacer que te machacaran si no me lo das.  
  
-Inténtalo- dijo sin moverse ni un centímetro, ese chico cada vez le caía mejor.  
  
-Bueno... mira, no me tienes que dar el dinero si me ayudas en una cosa.  
  
-En que.- Draco suspiró.  
  
-Necesito que la Weasley se enamore de mí.- Mickel pareció meditarlo.  
  
-¿La pelirroja de Griffindor?, Va a mi curso.  
  
-Ya lo sé.  
  
-¿Y porque necesitas que se enamore de ti?  
  
-Una apuesta.  
  
-¿Y porque debería de saber como hacer que se enamore de ti?  
  
-Pareces un chico inteligente.  
  
-Soy inteligente.  
  
-Pues bien... ese es el trato. Me ayudas y yo no te pido el dinero.  
  
-Pero me tienes que dar tiempo.  
  
-No hay problema. Por cierto... si ves a Blaise con ella... los separas.  
  
-Claro.  
  
Draco se levantó y volvió a la habitación. Dentro Blaise le observaba divertido.  
  
Ginny entro en el aula de pociones bostezando y se sentó en el sitio de siempre, un sitio en el que tenía como pareja a Jane, pero esta al entrar se sentó con otro chico de su curso, el chico que siempre ocupaba el puesto en el que se había sentado Jane entró el último, y al ver su sitio ocupado se sentó con Ginny, Ginny le miró, se llamaba Stan Nox, era un chico muy despistado con el que no había cruzado más de dos palabras como "Perdona... ¿me pasas el boli? Es que se me ha caído". Tenía el pelo castaño con reflejos rojizos naturales. El flequillo le tapaba un poco los ojos, de un color miel, unos ojos que la miraban de reojo desconfiados.  
  
-Virgina Weasley- dijo extendiéndole la mano. Stan rió.  
  
-Ya sé quien eres... Stan Nox- dijo dándole la mano.- ¿Porqué tu mejor amiga esta sentada en mi sitio?  
  
-Estamos enfadadas... no te importa ¿no?  
  
-No, la verdad es que no me llevo muy bien con ese tipo- dijo señalando a la nueva pareja de Jane.  
  
Entonces Snape entró gritando alguna estupidez. Inmediatamente después Ginny entro en un estado de somnolencia apoyando la cabeza en la mano, cerraba los ojos cada cierto tiempo pero los volvía a abrir cuando se daba cuenta de donde estaba.  
  
-Mierda...- oyó susurrar a Stan  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- Stan la miro angustiado.  
  
-Tenemos que hacer un trabajo...  
  
-Bueno... no es para tanto.  
  
-...En parejas...  
  
-Sigue sin ser tan malo. los de Slytherins....  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Sí, parejas de Griffindor y Slytherin.  
  
Toda la clase se había quedado en silencio, Ginny miro a la zona Slytherin, casi todos estos miraban a los Griffindor con caras de asco.  
  
-¿A qué esperan?- Grito Snape-¿Acaso quieren que haga yo las parejas?- en ese momento se levantó toda la clase, buscando una posible pareja.  
  
Ginny se levantó y buscó entre los slytherin una cara amigable, no se sorprendió al no encontrar ninguna, pero había un chico que no la quitaba ojo. Ginny no sabía su nombre, era un chaval pequeño que solía pasar desapercibido, pero en estos momentos la miraba fijamente recostado en la silla. Ginny se atragantó y siguió buscando. Giró a la derecha y un cuerpo enorme la tapo el campo de visión, un chaval enorme la miraba desde arriba. Ginny le miro con horror.  
  
-Vas a ser mi pareja- dijo este muy convencido con una sonrisa traviesa que no le quedaba nada bien en la cara.  
  
Pero entonces pasó algo que Ginny se debió perder en un pestañeo, delante de ella ahora se encontraba el chico de antes con el brazo extendido hacia el grande, que estaba tirado en el suelo. Ginny se sorprendió, "¿El chaval ese había empujado a ese mastodonte?", Se fijo en su brazo y comprobó que no era tan debilucho como parecía ser, tenía el brazo marcado por los músculos, no se le notaban mucho poro ahí estaban, y una venita le recorría todo el brazo, volvió la vista a sus ojos, que la contemplaban fijamente.  
  
-¿Le importaría ser mi pareja... Weasley?- dijo mientras se le cambiaba la cara de asesino psicópata a ángel caído del cielo. Bajo el brazo sin mirar ni un momento al chico que había tirado.  
  
-Eh... no... me da igual... - Ginny volvió a su sitio y cogió sus cosas, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio a Stan en la esquina de su silla, alejándose el máximo de su pareja, una chica rubia con los ojos saltones y pinta de ninfómana. Volvió con su nueva pareja.  
  
-Me llamo Mickel Grant.  
  
-Virginia Weasley- dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado.  
  
-Tú eres la chica que está con Zabini ¿no?.  
  
-¿Quién te a dicho eso?- dijo Ginny enrojeciendo.  
  
-Es un rumor que hay. ¿Acaso es falso?  
  
-No estoy con Blaise.  
  
-¿Y encima le llamas Blaise? Te podría decir con los dedos de la mano los que le llaman Blaise.  
  
-Pues es bien majo.  
  
-¿En serio? - Ginny le miro unos segundos extrañada. Mickel la miraba fijamente, a Ginny la ponía nerviosa "¿es que todos los slytherins miran igual?". Se giro hacia Snape, que explicaba como hacer la poción. Cuando se volvió a girar Micke ya había empezado, Ginni le observó, pero este en ningún momento pidió su ayuda.  
  
-¿No quieres que haga nada?- pregunto Ginny aburrida.  
  
-Puedo yo solo, gracias.  
  
-Pero se supone que esto es un trabajo en equipo.  
  
-Bueno, pues si te parece mejor si quieres puedes darme conversación- Ginny le miró sorprendida, definitivamente todos los slyhterins eran iguales.  
  
-¿Y que quieres que te cuente?- de pronto Miucke se giro hacia ella.  
  
-¿No eres tu la que esta cumpliendo castigo con Malfoy?  
  
-Eh... sí... ¿Por?  
  
-¿Quién crees que es peor? ¿Malfoy o Zabini?  
  
-Peor en que.  
  
-En todo. -Malfoy.- Micke rió por lo bajo.  
  
-Weasley... no sabes dónde te metes. ¿Qué te ha hecho Malfoy?  
  
-Es un cretino y un maldito narcisista.  
  
-¿Pero que te ha hecho?¿Se intentó aprovechar de ti?- Ginny le miró alzando las cejas.-Ya veo...- dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Ya ves qué?- dijo Ginny. Micke se acercó a ella suavemente.  
  
-Yo que tu... me alejaría de ellos... de ellos y de cualquier slyhterin. Sobre todo de Blaise. Créeme cuando te digo que él no es lo que se diría un caballero.- Ginny le miró justo antes de que se acercara Snape y se pusiera a felicitar a Micke, a Ginny la ignoró por completo. LO SÉ, UN POCO SOSO ¿NO? ES K EN ESTE ME HE CENTRADO EN PRESENTAR A STAN Y A MICKEL. PERO EL SIGUIENTE ESTARA MEJOR Y DENTRO DE POCO HABRA UNA FIESTA JEJEJEJE.  
  
Pero antes k nada tng k explicar lo d Wilson, vereis, es una coña k tng cn un chiko y una chika d mi clase, en la realidad Wilson es un trozo de regla, pero no pude resistirme a ponerlo jejejejjejeje.  
  
REVIEWS  
  
jany: Ola! Na yo sigo aki escribiendo. Y tu k tal? Te gusto? Jejeje. Si quiza da pena lo d Jane xro weno.... ya la tng pensada algo jejeje.  
  
Suarts: jejejeje, rabiosa? Jejeje. Xro es k Wilson kiere protagonismo, el pobre no se conformaría quedándose en la torre. ¿Hacerle algo a Draco? Ojojjojo. ¿Aparecer con 20 ?jejejejejje. kiza..... ya veremos. bueno espero k este tb te guste. 1bsote.  
  
Taeko: Ola! Jejeje, nose... voy a hacer otra cosita cn Blaise en relacion a Ginny, ya veras.... jejeje. Ya, pobre Jane, pero necesitaba separarlas para que Ginny conociera a otra persona... Bueno pos gracias x mndarme review y aki tenes la continuación!  
  
Hitomi Felton: uyuyui....ejejej ya pasara algo jejeje. Te gusto? Yo creo k es un poco corto jejej, no estaba inspirada. Xro k teneis contra mi Blaise?? Mi pobrecito... Weno un bsote.  
  
Lil Sonis: Ola! Mi pobrecito Blaise!! X dios, el no caería tan bajo como para estar con la "chocha". Pos na... aki mi capitulo! Suige leyéndome e? Bss.  
  
abin: ola! K, a ti te da un poco igual kien gane no? Jejeje. Ninguno de los dos? Bueno ya veremos jejej. Bss  
  
Imposibles: jejejejeje, estaban subiditos d tono. Bueno pos aki el siguiente cap! Bss.  
  
consue : Me alegro mucho k te guste, 1bsote y sigue leyéndome e? jeje  
  
LadyVega: Jo otra, pero k os ha hecho mi queridísimo Blaise!! Con lo mono k es..., si bueno kiza la pelea fue algo brusca pero es que no sabía como hacer que los castigaran . Blaise y Jane otra vez juntos? Mmm... nose, ya veremos. Ejejjejeje, si, Wilson es mi héroe jejeje. Wueno, creo k ya te conteste todo, disfruta d este cap. Bss.  
  
Lord Gerri: OLA! Ju muxas gracias y gracias x mandarme el review. Mi pobrecito Blaise.... Disfruta este cap e? 1bsote.  
  
Shumara: jejejeeje, si bueno... pos con lo que le tng pensado a mi pobrecito Blaise no creo k le vayas a kerer muxo jejejej. Jejeejeje, si pobre Draco jejeje. Pos nada, me alegro muxo k te siga gustando y espero no defraudarte con este.. 1bsote  
  
Ginny Kinomoto: Ola! T.T mi pobrecito Blaise!! Ojojo Draco es mi estrella y como buen slytherin es el malo más malo de todos los malos jejeje. Bss.  
  
gin-ynia: me alegro muxo k te siga gustando, weno pos nda, espero no defraudarte cn . 1bsote.  
  
AnyT Grandchesterest: Ouf! pero ponme más cositas en l review no? weno 1bsote y espero k te guste.  
  
SaRiLoKa: jejejejeje, si el nombre d Wilson esta muy bien ejejjeje. Me algegro muxo k te siga gustando y nada... aki el siguiente. disfrutalo! bss 


	8. Preparativos de una fiesta

WENO SIENTO ABER TARDADO XRO ESK NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO DE SUBIRLO ASTA AHORA. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y WENO... CREO K NADA MAS JEJEE.  
  
Ginny salió con paso ligero fuera de las mazmorras para llegar cuento antes a su siguiente clase. La mañana paso muy lenta y cuando Ginny termino sus clases fue a su sala común, cuando llego cayó rendida en uno de los sillones.  
  
-¿Cansada?- dijo la voz de Hermione al lado.  
  
-Sí...- dijo mientras dejaba caer pesadamente su mochila al lado del sillón.  
  
-Necesitas comer- dijo Hermione acercándose a ella.-Vamos al Gran Comedor.- Ginny se levantó y la siguió pero Hermione se colocó a su lado.  
  
-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?- dijo curiosa.  
  
-¿Fiesta?¿Qué fiesta?- Hermione se paró.  
  
-¿No te lo a dicho Jane?  
  
-Me he enfadado con ella.- Hermione volvió a andar.  
  
-Los de ravenclaw van a dar una fiesta dentro de dos días.  
  
-¿Qué tipo de fiesta?  
  
-Ya sabes... una fiesta calientita.  
  
-¿Y quienes van?  
  
-Todos- dijo Hermione mirando al frente. Ginny vio pasar a un grupo de slyhterin al lado de ella.  
  
-¿Todos?  
  
-Todos... bueno exceptuando a los pequeños, es una fiesta para los cursos superiores a quinto.- confirmó Hermione mirando al grupo también. Ginny suspiró y Hermione se paró- oye te dejo que tengo que recoger unos libros de la biblioteca.  
  
Ginny se alejo al Gran Comedor en donde se sentó al lado de Stan y delante de su hermano.  
  
-Ginny ¿vas a la fiesta?- dijo Ron.  
  
-No lo sé... supongo que sí.  
  
-¿Vas con Jane?- dijo Harry.  
  
-No lo creo- dijo esta muy orgullosa mirando al frente. Su mirada coincidió con una gris, que la miraba distraídamente, al lado de esta había otra de ojos verde musgo, que también la miraban. Ginny se sintió mareada y se levantó. - Stan... que nos toca ahora...- Stan saco perezosamente su horario- mmm... encantamientos.  
  
-Nos vemos allí.  
  
-No, voy contigo- dijo Stan levantándose. Caminaba en silencio con sus mochilas en la espalda.  
  
-Estas castigada con Malfoy ¿no?- Ginny asintió-¿Vas a ir al castigo hoy?  
  
-Supongo que sí... aunque no tengo nada de ganas la verdad.-Stan sonrió.  
  
-¿Malfoy no te trata bien?  
  
-Malfoy es idiota.- dijo llegando al aula de encantamientos.  
  
Después de las clases Ginny le dejo su mochila a Stan para que se la dejara en su sala común y fue al aula en la que estaba castigada, Draco aun no estaba allí, pero McGonnagal sí, que la miraba por encima de sus gafas.  
  
-Buenas tardes señorita Weasley...  
  
-Buenas tardes profesora..  
  
En ese momento entro Draco con una sonrisa de superioridad que se borro de su cara inmediatamente después de ver a McGonnagal.  
  
-Buenas tardes señor Malfoy. Llega algo tarde.  
  
-Lo siento profesora.. me demoré un poco ablando con el profesor Snape.- dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Seguro... ¿Cómo les fue ayer?  
  
-Muy bien profesora- dijo Ginny- creo que ya nos llevamos bien.- McGonnagal la miro sorprendida.  
  
-¿Piensa lo mismo señor Malfoy?  
  
-No, yo creo que aun siento repulsión hacia la Weasley- McGonnagal le miro desconfiada.  
  
-En ese caso el castigo aun sigue en pie.  
  
-¿Pensaba quitárnoslo?  
  
-Señorita Weasley, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que cuidar a dos adolescentes peleones.- dijo saliendo de la habitación.  
  
-Podrías haberle dicho que nos llevamos bien!!- grito Ginny.  
  
-Pero es sería mentir.  
  
-Me vas a decir que nunca as mentido?  
  
-Mentiras piadosas.  
  
-¿Mentiras piadosas? Esto es un mentira piadosa. Además de que tu mientes cada dos por tres.  
  
-Yo miento cuando la ocasión lo requiere.  
  
-Esta ocasión lo requiere!.- Draco se quedo callado- ¿Porqué no le has dicho que nos llevamos bien?  
  
-Si le hubiera dicho que me llevo bien contigo...no tendría ocasión de molestarte en todo el día.  
  
-Me pones histérica Malfoy.- dijo sentándose una mesa. Malfoy la miro un buen rato.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos?  
  
-Para empezar no te acerques a menos de 3 metros de mí.- Draco sonrió.  
  
-¿Porqué? No te voy a hacer nada.- Ginny levantó una ceja.  
  
-Por si acaso tu no te acerques.  
  
-Bueno.... pues cuéntame algo.... ¿sigue siendo Blaise un chico modelo contigo?- dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en otra mesa.  
  
-Pues sí... es un encanto- Draco bufó.  
  
-Mira pelirroja... comprendería que me dijeras que tu Potty es un encanto, incluso que el miserable de tu hermano es un encanto... ¿pero Blaise?- Draco negó con la cabeza. Ginny se levantó desafiante.  
  
-No te metas con Ron.  
  
-¿Con quién?- Ginny sintió que la estaba vacilando.  
  
-Con mi hermano.  
  
-Oh... es que ya me e acostumbrado a llamarle Weasley... pobretón... idiota... imb- no pudo terminar de hablar, Ginny sacó enfadada su varita.  
  
-Desmaius!!!- grito con fuerza. Pero estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera apunto bien. Draco la seguía observando como si fuera una retrasada.  
  
-No me digas Weasley... que quieres enfrentarte a mí- dijo levantándose.  
  
-No vuelvas a insultar a mi hermano...- Draco hizo un leve movimiento con su varita y la de Ginny llegó volando hasta sus manos.  
  
-¿Pretendías dejarme fuera de combate con un simple desmayus? Que poco me conoces.  
  
-Pero es que YO- dijo acercándose para recuperar su varita- no quiero conocerte a TI.- Draco oculto la varita de Ginny en su espalda.-Dámela.  
  
-Cójela...  
  
-No empecemos- dijo acordándose del coletero- Dámela o Wilson sufrirá las consecuencias.- Draco contrajo la cara con sufrimiento.  
  
-No puedes hacer eso... Wilson no tiene la culpa....  
  
-Tu decides su futuro...- dijo sacándose el coletero de la muñeca. Draco se puso serio.  
  
-Nadie tiene el derecho de decidir el futuro de una persona Weasley... nadie- Ginny le miro extrañada "¿Hab. La dio la varita a Ginny y se dio la vuelta para mirar por un ventana. Ginny se puso detrás de él.  
  
-Malfoy estás bien.  
  
-¿Porqué no iba a estarlo?- dijo sin mirarla.  
  
-De pronto te has puesto serio.- Draco agacho la cabeza y el flequillo le tapo los ojos- Déjame Weasley... el castigo ya a terminado.- Pero Ginny no se movió, de pronto sintió pena por ese chico de mirada perdida que tenía delante.  
  
-Malfoy...- pero no pudo terminar de hablar, Draco se giro hacia ella con ira.  
  
-He dicho que te vayas! ¿Qué no entiendes? - Ginny le miro sin expresión y salió de la sala.  
  
Ginny camino pesadamente por el pasillo de vuelta a su sala común pensando en Draco. "Quizá el no quiere afrontar su futuro", pensó mientras le daba una suave patada a una piedra. Ya se había hecho algo tarde y pronto empezaría a deambular Filch por los pasillos.  
  
Pasó por delante de la biblioteca con aire cansino, pero se paro de mala gana al recordar que tenía deberes de Historia de la magia y tenía que coger algunos libros. Entró sin prisa y empezó a buscar libros, la biblioteca estaba prácticamente desierta, pero Ginny se fijo en que una de las mesas estaba ocupada por una persona con un libro algo antiguo. Ginny pasó por detrás de él para ver quien era y pudo ver a un Mickel Grant muy concentrado en su lectura, Ginny se alejo sin hacer ruido metiéndose entre dos estanterías, vio un libro que le pareció que podría ayudarla y se alzó para cogerlo, luego volvió a darse la vuelta y se dio de bruces con Mickel, que estaba apoyado en la estantería mirándola  
  
-¿Cómo tu por aquí?- dijo mirándola a los ojos.  
  
-Necesito unos libros para hacer un trabajo de Historia de la magia dijo mientras seguía buscando bajo la atenta mirada de Mickel.  
  
-Que emocionante.- dijo con una sonrisa muy Sly.- pero todos esos libros no te servirán de nada- dijo mirando el montón de libros que tenía en los brazos.- Seguramente el trabajo que os a mandado es el miso que a nosotros... y da la casualidad que ya lo he hecho... y toda la información que necesitas viene en un solo libro.  
  
-¿Qué libro?  
  
-Uno que está encima de mi cama...  
  
-¿Y me lo podrías prestar? Si has terminado con el claro....  
  
-Claro que he terminado con él... si me acompañas a mi sala lo tendrás en un momento...- Ginny le miró pensativa. "¿Volver a ir a su sala?", y si el chico que tenía delante la estaba engañando y la violaba por el camino. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos y volvió a dejar todos lo libros de donde los había cogido.  
  
-Esta bien... pero solo un momento vale?  
  
-Claro...  
  
Se pusieron en marcha en cuanto Mickel recupero el libro que estaba leyendo, Ginny le siguió por todos los pasillos por los que iban, no recordaba para nada el camino para ir a su sala y tampoco intentó aprendérselo esta vez. Aunque si que se sintió en terreno conocido cuando llego al pasillo que daba a la sala común de slytherin, Mickel se paro delante de la pared falsa y susurro unas palabras, la pared se movió y Mickel asomó la cabeza.  
  
-No hay nadie... aunque supongo que no querrás entrar...  
  
-Prefiero quedarme aquí- Micke sonrió.  
  
-Vuelvo en un segundo- dijo entrando.  
  
La pared se cerró detrás de él y Ginny se volvió a quedar sola. Pasados cinco minutos en los que ella aprovecho para contar baldosines la pared volvió a abrirse. Ginny sonrió y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Mickel, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un Draco en estado de shock.  
  
-¿Weasley?¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Es que Mickel me va a dejar una cosa.  
  
-¿Mickel?¿Qué cosa?  
  
-Un libro.  
  
-Oh... ¿Y as tenido que venir hasta aquí?  
  
-He venido con él idiota.  
  
-Ya es la segunda vez que te encuentro deambulando por los alrededores de la sala Slyhterin Weasley... te estás malacostumbrando.  
  
-Sólo he venido un momento...- la pared se volvió a abrir y de ella salió Blaise. Ginny se sintió mareada.  
  
-¿Ginny?¿Malfoy?¿Qué hacéis?  
  
-Tu niña se esta acostumbrando demasiado a venir a husmear por aquí- dijo Draco molesto.  
  
-Sólo he venido por...- pero la puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella salió Pansy Parkinson, que se quedo en el sitio de la impresión.  
  
-¿Qué hace esa ahí?- dijo mirando a Ginny con asco. Ginny empezó a gritarle a Pansy, Blaise empezó a preguntarle a Ginny porqué estaba ahí y Draco empezó a gritar que se callaran. La puerta volvió a abrirse y salió Mickel mirando un libro, al oír el alboroto alzo la vista y vio como todos se habían quedado mirándole.  
  
-¿Qué se celebra?- dijo insolente mirándoles a todos. Entonces todos se pusieron a hablar en alto, Ginny se tapo la cara con las manos, de pronto se sentía rodeada de slytherins.  
  
La puerta volvió a abrirse y salieron un chico con el pelo negro y los ojos mieles y una chica ruina con ojos azules. Qué empezaron a preguntar por el alboroto. En 30 segundos todo el pasillo estaba lleno de Slytherins gritando a la vez. Alguno que otro se reía con fuerza, caso de Draco, y los que pasaban cerca de Ginny la apuntaba con el dedo y empezaban a gritarla. Ginny empezó a sentirse pequeña entre tantas personas de Slyherins. De pronto una mano la cogió del brazo y la sacó del alboroto. Ginny pudo ver la cara, que en ese momento le parecía muy amigable, de Mickel Grant, que tenía una gran sonrisa. Empezó a andar arrastrando a Ginny con el.  
  
-La que se a montado ¿e?  
  
-Dios mío...- Llegaron a la entrada de la biblioteca en donde Mickel le dio el libro.  
  
-No pude salir antes de la sala...- dijo Mickel que seguía sonriendo- Alice- Ginny no tenía ni idea de quien era- no me dejaba salir... será mejor que no te pases en un buen tiempo por esa zona, me temo que muchos slytherins te han reconocido y como te vuelvan a ver...- Ginny asintió.  
  
-Será mejor que me vaya... se hace tarde- dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Sí claro... nos vemos...- dijo dándose la vuelta.  
  
Ginny llegó a su sala común con rapidez, esta estaba desierta, por lo que subió con rapidez a su habitación, en ella todas sus compañeras estaban despiertas y hablando. Ginny dejo el libro en su mesilla de noche y se metió en el baño, en donde se dio un largo baño. Cuando volvió a salir la única que estaba despierta era Jennifer, que estaba leyendo. Ginny se metió en su cama con rapidez y se durmió en un segundo.  
  
Cuando Ginny se levantó ya era algo tarde, Jane aun seguía dormida pero Ginny paso de despertarla, se vistió en su momento y salió a la sala común, allí estaba su hermano hablando con Harry, Ginny supuso que estarían esperando a Hermione. Salió de la sala y fue al Comedor, en donde se sentó al lado de Stan, que comía aburrido una tostada con mermelada.  
  
-Hola Stan. ¿Qué tal?  
  
-Buff... supongo que bien. ¿Tu?  
  
-Bastante bien.... qué nos toca ahora- dijo metiéndose en la boca un gran bollo de chocolate.  
  
-Ni idea... no tengo el horario.- Ginny sacó su horario de la mochila y busco lo que la tocaba.  
  
-Adivinación...  
  
-Jajaja- Stan rió- por lo menos es una clase divertida.- Ginny le miró- Han aparecido en el cielo 3 martes...- dijo imitando a la profesora- será mejor que ocultemos a las gallinas rosadas si no queremos que mueran por la gran influencia que tienen con ese planeta...- Ginny rió muy alto. No pensaba que Stan fuera divertido. Cuando Ginny termino de reír dijo- Esa tía esta majara.  
  
-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo en el aula?  
  
-¿Sigues enfadada con Jane?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Porqué os habéis peleado?  
  
-Ha sido su culpa...  
  
-Pues apuesto que si hablarais tranquilamente del tema se solucionaría.  
  
-Ja! Esa chica ya puede pedirme perdón y lamer el suelo que piso pero no pienso sentarme a hablar con ella.  
  
-Qué rencorosa que eres no?  
  
-No! Soy realista  
  
-Yo creo que es una tontería que echéis a perder tanto tiempo como mejores amigas por algo que seguramente sea una chorrada.  
  
-Qué me pida perdón...- dijo sin inmutarse. Stan suspiro.  
  
-Anda...- dijo levantándose- vamos a clase. Ginny termino de comerse un bollo y le siguió apresuradamente.  
  
-¿Qué crees que hay entre esos dos?- dijo Blaise a Draco mirando salir a Ginny y Stan  
  
-Ni idea... le podemos decir que se una a la apuesta ¿no crees?- Blaise le miró.  
  
-Con nosotros dos ya es suficiente, pero ese tío me pone de los nervios. Seguro que se la está intentando ligar.  
  
-Yo creo que son sólo amigos. ¿Tu qué crees Mickel?- dijo Draco girándose para mirar a Mickel. Este no contestó.  
  
Blaise siguió hablando en alto sobre lo que podía haber entre Ginny y Stan, y Draco aprovechó para hablar con Mickel.  
  
-Averigua que hay entre ellos dos.- Mickel lo miro como si fuese tonto, lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Draco y haciendo que este se pusiera de los nervios, sacó una hoja de su mochila. Bajo un momento la mirada y la volvió a subir a los ojos de Draco, luego, y Draco pensó que aun más lentamente, volvió a guardar la hoja.  
  
-Tienes suerte- dijo mientras comía una manzana- tengo pociones con ella hoy.- Draco le miro con cara de querer estrangularle, "¿Pero que se cree este chaval con esos aires de superioridad?¿Cómo que tengo suerte?¿No se supone que tenemos un acuerdo?¿Por qué me dice que tengo suerte?¿Por qué se cree mejor que yo?¿Por qué no me mira si estoy tan enfadado?". Draco respiró hondo unas cuantas veces y se levantó para ir a su siguiente clase, inmediatamente todo su curso también se levantó para ir con él.  
  
Ginny entro en el aula de adivinación seguida de Stan, se sentaron en unos cojines bastante alejados del sillón de la profesora y se pusieron a hablar. Lentamente la sala se fue llenando de gente, de Griffindors y de Ravenclaws, y por último entró la profesora. Esta les mando que averiguaran la posición de los planetas en el día más importante para ellos mientras les repartía una gráfica con muchos dibujos de planetas. La clase se sumergió en el silencio mientras empezaba la tarea. De pronto entró alguien corriendo a la sala. Ginny se fijo en que era Jane.  
  
-Señorita Mars... por qué llega usted tarde.  
  
-Vera profesora.... yo.... yo... me... me dormí.  
  
-¿Y nadie la despertó?- Jane miró a Ginny.  
  
-Me temo que no profesora.  
  
-Siéntese y que alguien le explique lo que tiene que hacer. -Jane se sentó muy lejos de Ginny.  
  
Ginny volvió a bajar la cabeza para seguir con su tarea. Pasada la media hora levantó la vista y se frotó los ojos.  
  
-No entiendo nada... -dijo mirando su hoja llena de cálculos y predicciones- según esto no había planetas en la fecha esa.  
  
-Eso no es nada...- dijo Stan frustrado- he encontrado 4 planetas que no existen.  
  
-Esto es estúpido...  
  
-Bien señores- dijo Trelawni en alto- denme sus hojas... vamos a hacer otra cosa.- Ginny puso alguna cosa más en su hoja para ver si quedaba mejor antes de dársela a la profesora. Luego esta les puso a cada uno una bola de cristal, Ginny puso cara de horror.  
  
-Otra vez no...  
  
-Vamos a dedicar lo que queda de clase a ver si pueden ver algo en sus respectivas bolas.... Adelante.  
  
Ginny se inclinó sobre su bola y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Stan, que también miraba la bola inclinado. El mirar como motitas blancas subían y bajaban la hizo cerrar los ojos y lentamente se fue durmiendo. Ginny despertó rápidamente al golpearse la cara de lleno con la bola, Stan había apartado su cabeza y la de Ginny había caído.  
  
-Dios! Lo siento Ginny! No sabía que estabas dormida...  
  
-No pasa nada Stan- dijo Ginny frotándose la nariz. Miró su reloj, sólo había dormido 5 minutos.- ¿Has visto algo?- dijo señalando la bola con la cabeza.  
  
-Oh sí! He visto planes para destruir el mundo!- dijo irónico- También he visto cucarachas de color naranja fosforito comerse a Snape.- dijo en tono conspiratorio. Ginny se apresuro a esconder su risa en una tos. La profesora se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Señor Nox- dijo mirando a Stan- ¿Ha visto algo?  
  
-Eh... pues.... sí.... la verdad es que me pareció ver algo... un animal quizá- dijo muy seguro de si mismo.  
  
-Oh! Muy bien señor Nox! Veo que aprende con rapidez! Sigua así- y se marcho muy contenta. Stan sonreía con autosuficiencia.  
  
-Soy el mejor- dijo mirando a Ginny.  
  
-No... lo que pasa es que esa tía no sabe lo que dice.  
  
La clase terminó y Ginny y Stan fueron a las mazmorras para comenzar su matadora clase de pociones. Ginny se sentó con Stan, el profesor Snape entró un rato después con una escalofriante sonrisa.  
  
-Me gustarían que volvieran a hacer las parejas de ayer... hoy tendrán que hacer otra poción mucho más difícil y lo tienen que hacer por parejas.  
  
Ginny se levantó sin muchos ánimos y se sentó al lado de Mickel, que ya había empezado a echar ingredientes.  
  
-Parte esto- dijo pasándole a Ginny una cosa que parecía media serpiente roja podrida. Ginny la miró con asco y empezó a trocearla. Cuando terminaron Mickel se recostó a observarla con curiosidad.  
  
-Hiciste el trabajo de Historia de la magia?  
  
-No... aun no... lo haré esta tarde.  
  
-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta esa de Ravenclaw?  
  
-Supongo que sí... ¿Tu vas?  
  
-No me perdería una fiesta hecha por incompetentes Ravenclaw por nada del mundo... ¿Vas con Nox?-  
  
Dijo mirando a Stan sin mucho aprecio, Ginny se giro para mirarle, estaba sentado mirando con horror su poción mientras su pareja (la ninfomana rubia) le susurraba cosas al oído. Ginny se apuntó mentalmente hablar de ella con él.  
  
-Supongo que sí.  
  
-Y dime... ¿Qué tienes con él? No es que me fije mucho en los que hacéis los Griffindors... pero que yo recuerde nunca os he visto juntos.  
  
-Le he empezado a conocer hacer poco. Es muy majo...pero sólo somos amigos... supongo que iré con él.  
  
-Umm  
  
La clase termino pasado un rato, Ginny salió y se junto con Stan.  
  
-Dígame señor Nox- dijo caminando a su lado- ¿Quién es esa señorita con la que esta pololeando?  
  
-¿La rubia esa?- dijo señalando hacia atrás.- Es una acosadora... no deja de decirme cosas... asquerosas por el oído y intentar acariciarme las piernas...  
  
-Oh señor Nox! Debo decirle que es que sus piernas son irresistibles.  
  
-Tu ríete! Pero cuando me devore entero llorarás!- Ginny sonrió.  
  
-Pues mi pareja no esta mal...- Stan la miro con cara sorprendida- para ser un slytherin digo.  
  
-Es ese Grant ¿No? El bajito y flacucho.  
  
-Eso de flacucho sobra... tiene bastante fuerza.  
  
-Pues no lo parece- dijo Stan con una sonrisa despectiva.  
  
En la hora de comer Mickel se encontró con Draco, que hablaba con una chica de su curso. Este en cuanto le vio se despidió con amabilidad y se acercó a Mickel.  
  
-Qué has averiguado-Mickel se le quedó mirando indiferente. Draco suspiro- ¿Me podrías decir que as averiguado por favor?  
  
-Eso me gusta más- dijo Mickel sonriendo.-No están juntos... son sólo amigos... pero van juntos a la fiesta.  
  
-Bien...- dijo Draco pensando en alto.- ¿Nada más?  
  
-Sabes que ella te odia ¿no?  
  
-No me odia... lo que pasa es que no me tiene mucho apreció.  
  
-Oh... claro... adiós Malfoy.  
  
-Adiós Grant.  
  
Terminaron todas las clases y Ginny fue al aula de castigo. Cuando entro vio que Draco ya estaba allí, sentado mirándose las uñas despreocupadamente sentado en una mesa. Cuando Ginny entro levantó la cabeza y la miró.  
  
-¿No ha venido aun McGonnagal?- le pregunto Ginny.  
  
-No... por cierto... ayer te olvidaste de darme a Wilson.- dijo mirándole el coletero de la muñeca.  
  
-No se me olvido dártelo, no te lo di.- Draco sonrió.  
  
-El prefiere estar conmigo... yo le trato mejor.- Ginny alzo las cejas y la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a McGonnagal al parecer muy enfadada.  
  
-Muy bien...- dijo mirándoles.- Este será su último castigo, no puedo permitirme estar viniendo a ver si están aquí o no. Espero que hayan aprendido la lección y no vuelvan a pelearse... de lo contrario tomare medidas y el castigo será mucho peor.- Draco la miraba insolente, lo que no hacía más que hacer que la profesora se enfadase más.  
  
-¿Algo más profesora?- le dijo cuando termino. McGonnagal le miró con una mirada de odio que le hizo estremecerse.  
  
-Ahora que lo dice sí... señor Malfoy... pásese en cuanto pueda por el despacho de Dumbledore... tiene que hablar con usted.- Malfoy alzo la cabeza altivo y McGonnagal se fue por donde había llegado. Ginny se volvió a Draco.  
  
-¿Porqué tiene Dumbledore que hablar contigo?  
  
-Ni lo sé... ni me importa.  
  
-¿No vas a ir?  
  
-Por supuesto que no.  
  
-McGonnagal se va a enfadar.  
  
-Qué se enfade... esa tía no tiene ningún poder sobre mi... no es la jefa de mi casa. ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta Weasley?- dijo ahora sin mirarla.  
  
-Sí ¿Tu?  
  
-No me perdería eso por nada.- era el segundo que le respondía eso.  
  
-¿Van todos los de tu casa?  
  
-Por supuesto. ¿Y de la tuya?  
  
-Creo que sí... bueno hay muchos que no quieren ir...pero estuve hablando con Hermione y...  
  
-¿La sangre sucia?- dijo Draco con asco.  
  
-No la llames así.  
  
-¿Es que acaso no es eso?- dijo mirándola.  
  
-Bueno sí.... pero no por ello tienes que insultarla.  
  
-¿Cómo que no? Con personas como ella nosotros, los sangre limpia, nos estamos extinguiendo. Sólo nosotros deberíamos tener el derecho a utilizar la magia- dijo enfadado.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes pensar así?.  
  
-La pregunta Weasley... es como puedes tu no pensar así- dijo levantándose.- Por su maldita culpa ahora cualquiera puede usar la magia.  
  
-Te equivocas... gracias a ellos aun seguimos siendo muchos.  
  
-Calidad sobre cantidad Weasley... piénsalo... mejor unos pocos magos y brujas que un mundo infectado de sangre sucias.  
  
-Oh... y si fuera por ti les matabas a todos.  
  
-Claro que sí- dijo acercándose a ella  
  
-¿Y como piensas hacerlo?- dijo Ginny siseando.-¿ Convirtiéndote en un maldito mortífago?- Draco se quedo sin nada que decir, no se imaginada que Ginny fuera a sacar ese tema.- Lo sabia... tu tienes miedo de serlo.  
  
-Qué dices Weasley- dijo acercándose más, Ginny pensó que conteniendo las fuerzas para no pegarla- Yo no tengo miedo de ser un mortífago... lo que yo no quiero.... es ser un mandado... lo que yo no soporto es vivir en la sombra... vivir a las ordenes de otra persona....- Ginny le observaba sin poder articular palabra- yo quiero más que eso Weasley.... pero eso es algo que tu no puedes comprender...- Ginny tragó saliva.  
  
-No tienes que ser algo que no quieras ser....- dijo susurrando las palabras. Draco se alejó dándose la vuelta.  
  
-Adiós Weasley- dijo saliendo de la habitación, pero se giró un momento con una sonrisa coqueta- nos veremos en la fiesta...  
  
WENOOO, AKI ACABÓ, ESPERO K OS AYA GUSTADO Y NA... MANDARME REVIEWS E? JEJEJE. 1BSOTE MU GRANDE.  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Taeko: Ola! Si weno un poco corto... xro weno, Mickel con Ginny mmmmm, ya veremos eje. Weno pos na espero que te aya gustado. 1bsote.  
  
Hitomi Felton: Ola! Jjaja, kien no prefiere a Draco, pero yo le tengo a Blaise un cariño especial ejejej. Weno pos na, gracias x el review y espero que te diga gustando. bss.  
  
gin-ynia: jejeje, continuo lo rápido que puedo aunk weno, toy un poco atareada y tal, pero ya tng el siguiente asi k tardare pokito jeje. Mi pobre Blaise.... bss.  
  
Lil Sonis: jejeje, aki todos meten caña jajajaja. Jejeje espero k te aya gustado, 1bsote.  
  
Adhara: me alegro muxo k te este gustando jejeje y gracias x el revew y pues... nada espero k este tb te guste. Bss.  
  
Ginny Kinomoto: jejejej Drakilin jejejeje. Si, Mickel es genial jajaja. Pos na aki la continuación, espero k te guste. Bss.  
  
Jany: Ola!jejejeje Vacaciones!! Si, por fin!!! Me alegro k te gusten jeje, weno pos na, 1 bsote y espero que te siga gustandomi fic.  
  
Abin: jejejeje, un tercero? Un poco lioso no? Jejejeje, weno ya veremos. Espero que te guste y na, 1 bsote.  
  
Mina!: ejjeje, me alegro muxo k te guste! Espero que este capitulo te guste tb y na... jeje, 1bsote.  
  
Abby: jejejejje.Gracias! jeje, espero k te siga gustando, 1bsote.  
  
Lewynkku: Pobrecito mi Blaise... no le kereis! Jejejeje weno como me lo imagino yo es bastante guapo, aunk eso ya es imaginación d cada una no? Jejejeje. Weno 1 bsote.  
  
Lord Gerri: Ola!!! Gracias! Ejejje, ya lei tu fic e? te deje review. jaja, todos a poner publicidad!! 1bsote.  
  
LadyVega: Ojojojo, pues la van a liar más jejejej. Gracias!Me alegro k te siga gustando y espero no decepcionarte cn este cap. Weno 1bso.  
  
Lettuky: jejejeje, actualizo lo mas rápido k puedo pero a veces no tengo nada de tiempo de sentarme y ponerme a escribir, jejeje presentártelo? Es mio! Jijijiji. Pos na, espero que este cap tb te guste y musas gracias x el review. 1bsote.  
  
Chibi Kinomoto Sakura: jeje. Me alegro k te guste y weno, spero k este tb.bss 


	9. la fiesta

  
  
Ginny se levantó con los gritos de Hermione, se levantó lentamente de la cama y bajo a la sala común, ese día no había clase y la "mayoría" de los estudiantes dormía.  
  
-Hermione- dijo Ginny mirándola como si estuviese loca- ¿Qué haces?  
  
-Discuto con Ron.- Ginny se giro y vio a Ron detrás de ella.  
  
Se frotó los ojos y volvió a subir a su habitación, sus compañeras estaban dormidas así que sin hacer mucho ruido se vistió; pantalones rojos con un cinturón blanco y camiseta negra de tirantes, cogió el libro que le había dejado Mickel y volvió ha bajar a la sala común, donde se sentó y empezó a hacer el trabajo. Mas tarde bajo Stan acompañado por un compañero suyo de habitación, poco a poco la sala se fue llenando, Harry y Ron jugaban cerca de ella al ajedrez, esperando un rato antes de bajar a desayunar. Jane bajo un rato después y salió de la sala sin ni siquiera mirar a Ginny. Poco después Ginny se dejo arrastrar por Stan para bajar a desayunar.  
  
Pero antes de llegar se encontró con Blaise, que la cogió suavemente del brazo.  
  
-¿Qué hacías ayer delante de mi sala común?  
  
-Es que Micke,¿ le conoces?- Blaise asintió- me tenía que dejar un libro.  
  
-Oh... ¿Vas a la fiesta de esta noche?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Entonces nos veremos allí- dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Ginny volvió con Stan y le siguió por los pasillos mientras le miraba la espalda. Stan tenía buena espalda, marcada por unos hombros anchos, era bastante alto pero no como Ron. Se giro un poco y la miró por encima de su hombro para comprobar que aun le seguía. Luego siguió mirando hacia delante. Ginny le miraba ensimismada, tenía una camiseta roja granate con el título de algún equipo en la espalda con uno pantalones marrón claro que al no estar sujetos por cinturón se le caían y tenía que subírselos de vez en cuando. En ese momento los llevaba bajos y se le veían unos calzones con rajas rojas. Entraron en al Comedor y sentaron pesadamente, el Comedor se lleno de gente en unos minutos, entonces por la mesa de Griffindor se paso una pequeña nota en la que en letras bien grandes ponía "nos reuniremos en la sala común a las 10.30", a Ginny se la pasó Jennifer, que estaba sentada a la derecha, la leyó por encima y se la paso a Stan, y este se la paso a un chico de su otro lado.  
  
-Veo que por fin te has quitado de encima a ese pedazo de carne que tenías por amiga.- dijo Jennifer mirándola de reojo.  
  
-Sólo estamos momentáneamente enfadadas.  
  
-Claro... pues ya que no estás con ella.... si quieres puedes estar conmigo...- dijo mirándola altiva. Ginny miró por un momento a Jane que no estaba muy lejos de allí, había escuchado la conversación y la miraba desafiante.  
  
-Sí claro... porqué no...- Stan la miró con reproche y Ginny no le hizo caso.- Tengo que ir al baño...- dijo levantándose, Stan la siguió.  
  
-No me puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso- dijo al salir del Comedor-Jane es tu amiga.  
  
-Era! Mi amiga.  
  
-Jennifer es peor que Jane... estuve saliendo con ella, no es una buena persona.- Ginny se giró en la puerta del baño.  
  
-Mira Stan... entiendo que quieras arreglar mis problemas con Jane, pero es algo ente nosotras.- dijo antes de meterse rápidamente en el baño.  
  
La tarde paso muy rápidamente. Sobre las 9.30 ya estaban casi todos los alumnos en sus cuartos preparándose para la fiesta. Los Ravenclaw había conseguido, no se sabe como, todo tipo de "bebidas" y habían despejado su sala común. Lo profesores al ver los pasillos desiertos se extrañaron, aunque ninguno dijo nada.  
  
Ginny acababa de ducharse y se secaba el pelo con una toalla mientras Jane y Jennifer volvían a discutir acaloradamente. Ginny intentó hacer el esfuerzo de no escucharlas mientras se vestía, pero era imposible. Lentamente se puso unos pantalones rojo oscuro pegados y encima de ellos una pequeña falda negra con un top blanco sin tirantes.  
  
Cuando salió las vio tirándose de los pelos. Jane tenía una falda roja con una camiseta de tirantes amarrilla, Jennifer la intentaba pegar patadas pero no lo conseguía. Jennifer tenía un vestido azul y rojo que tenía la falda muy corta.  
  
Entonces entró Ron en la habitación al oír los gritos y las separó como pudo, cogió a Jennifer por la cintura mientras esta gritaba a Jane.  
  
Ron se la llevó de la habitación y se quedaron Jane y Ginny solas. Jane tenía los ojos empañados por pequeñas lágrimas de dolor.  
  
-Tu estúpida amiga es imbécil.- dijo Jane siseando. Ginny la miró durante unos segundos mientras Jane se limpiaba las lágrimas.  
  
-Jane yo...- dijo Ginny intentándose tragar el orgullo.  
  
-No me hables perra!- le dijo Jane- Vete con Blaise...- dijo rompiendo en un leve llanto- seguro que ya te está esperando...- Ginny la miró con odio durante unos segundos y salió a la sala común.  
  
Stan la miró.-¿Te pasa algo?  
  
-Lo he intentado, te juro que lo he intentado- dijo sin mirarle- es ella la que no quiere arreglarlo. -Jennifer la miró.  
  
-¿Por fin te diste cuenta de que no vale la pena?- Hermione la miró con reproche y Jennifer la ignoro olímpicamente.  
  
-Son las diez y media- anunció Harry.- Salgamos ya.- Pero juntos antes de salir se giró.-¿Alguien sabe donde esta la sala de Ravenclaw?- Toda la sala se miró, eran unos diez los que iban a ir, todos a partir de quinto curso. Un chico de séptimo se adelanto, Harry no tenía ni idea de quien era.  
  
-Yo lo sé.- dijo adelantándose a Harry- seguidme.  
  
Todos le siguieron dóciles. Los de séptimo iban en cabeza charlando animadamente, Ginny iba con Stan y Jennifer hablando de cosas sin importancia.  
  
De pronto empezaron a oír gritos lejanos.  
  
-¿Estamos ya cerca?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Que va- dijo el que los guiaba- vamos por la mitad.  
  
Y entonces apareció algo volando de un pasillo cercano. Algo que callo pasadamente el suelo. Ginny se adelantó con Stan sirviéndole de escudo. La cosa voladora tenía pelo y al parecer no se levantaba por que estaba muy ocupada riéndose. Ron se adelantó y la cogió, todos pudieron verla, era una chica de mas o menos el curso de Harry, rubia y con los ojos verdes. Ginny creyó que sería de Slytherin ya que llevaba una faldita verde y una camiseta negra.(colores de su casa).  
  
Entonces volvió a aparecer otra figura que la agarró, al parecer también riéndose mucho. Ginny le distinguió al segundo, no mucha gente tenía el pelo rubio platinado en el colegio. Malfoy abrazaba a la chica esa cuando vio una mano ajena cerca de la cintura de la chica, sin duda de Ron, se quedó mirándola preocupado y lentamente alzo la mirada, cuando vio la cara de Ron gritó y se alejo, se dio la vuelta y vio a toda una tropa de Griffindor mirándole.  
  
-Griffindors!- grito con todas sus fuerzas- Veo Griffindors por todas partes!  
  
-Malfoy estás borracho?- dijo Ron. Malfoy empezó a dar vueltas sin identificar al dueño de la voz. Al no saber a quien mirar grito al aire.  
  
-No! Yo no bebo!- Ginny rió. Y entonces, igual que habían aparecido ellos dos, llegaron unos ocho Slyhterins gritando algún extraño cántico de batalla. Draco se giró asustado.  
  
-Me atacaron!- chillo Draco.- y han atrapado a Cloe!- dijo señalando a la chica.  
  
-No...- dijo Ron- creo que a habido un error... veréis- pero los slyhterin no le escuchaban, solo le miraban con expresión de odio como agarraba a la chica, muchos de ellos sonándose los nudillos.  
  
-Suéltala..- susurró Harry, Ron la soltó y la chica fue a reunirse con sus amigos. Draco se adelantó y se aclaró la garganta.  
  
-Inmundos Griffindor!- dijo más alto de lo necesario- Vais a tener el honor de acompañarnos a Ravenclaw- dijo tambaleándose.  
  
-¿No sabéis donde esta?- dijo Ginny adelantándose.  
  
-Weasley!- dijo Draco mirándola por primera vez. Se acercó a ella dando saltitos- ¿Cómo estas pichoncito?  
  
-¿Pichoncito?- dijo mientras este la abrazaba con un brazo por la cintura.  
  
-Adelante Griffindor- dijo alzando el brazo- Condúcenos a Ravenclaw!- y todo el pelotón se empezó a mover. Al parecer estaban borrachos todos los slyhterins ya que no dejaban de saltar gritar y comportarse como... borrachos.  
  
Draco seguía agarrando a Ginny llevándola suavemente, o eso era lo que él creía, ya que más bien Ginny llevaba a Draco, que no dejaba de tambalearse y reírse por todo. Llegados a un estrecho pasillo el que les conducía se quedo parado delante de una estatua.  
  
-Hemos llegado- dijo mirando la estatua.  
  
-¿Alguien sabe la contraseña?- dijo Hermione. Nadie habló. Entonces Draco soltó a Ginny y se adelantó.  
  
Se colocó delante de la estatua y se quedo quieto. Todos le miraban expectantes.  
  
-Ábrete estúpida estatua oxidada- dijo dándole patadas. Entonces se adelantó Blaise y Ginny supuso que acababa de llegar ya que era la primera vez que le veía.  
  
-Idiota- dijo empujando a Draco, al parecer era el único slytherin sobrio. Se sacó de un bolsillo un pequeño papel que nadie pudo ver que contenía. Lo miró un momento y se volvió a la estatua.  
  
-Patatas fritas (lo siento, no se me ocurría otra ejjeje)- dijo alto y claro, la estatua se aparto y dejo un hueco en la pared. Todo el mundo se abalanzó sobre Blaise pasando dentro. Ginny entró agarrando a Stan por los hombros.  
  
La sala de Ravenclaw era muy acogedora, tenía los sillones de un color azulado, estos estaban repartidos por toda la sala, alumbrada por una gran chimenea sobre la que estaba el escudo de la casa. A la derecha de la sala había una mesa llena de bebidas. Dentro estaban unos 12 Ravenclaw y 9 Huplefful.  
  
-Uow- dijo Stan mirando la sala.- Vamos a beber algo.- dijo cogiendo a Ginny del brazo. Llegaron a la mesa de las bebidas y se echaron un baso de algo como amarrillo que solo los de familia muggle sabían que era. Pero Stan fue violentamente apartado, su compañera de pociones le cogió del cuello y le arrastro mientras Stan gritaba. A Ginny le cogieron de la mano girándola, miró quien era y vio a un Blaise aun sin estar borracho.  
  
-Hola Ginny.  
  
-Hola Blaise.  
  
-Vaya fiesta ¿eh?-Ginny asintió- pero las nuestras son mucho mejores, aunque nunca invitamos a las otras casas claro.  
  
Ginny vio a Draco a lo lejos buscando por todas partes algo. Blaise la seguía hablando pero ella ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación.  
  
-Eh... Ginny... ahora vuelvo...- dijo alejándose, Ginny le vio alejarse hacia una chica de su casa. Pero su campo de visión fue tapado por algo. Cada vez veía peor, pero enfocó los ojos para ver a un Draco muy sonriente.  
  
-Hola Weasley... te estuve buscando- dijo rellenando su vaso con el liquido de una botella con la etiqueta arrancada.  
  
-¿Cómo estas Malfoy?  
  
-Oh estoy genial... estas cosas- dijo señalando las botellas- son muy fuertes. Te recomiendo esta- dijo echándole una gran cantidad de líquido de una botella verde en el vaso de Ginny.  
  
Malfoy observó a toda la sala apoyado en la mesa. Miraba a todo con una sonrisa surgida de no sé sabe donde. Entonces vio a Blaise volver a acercarse hacia él y Ginny.  
  
-Oh no!- cogió a Ginny de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta los sillones. Draco se sentó en un sofá y sentó a Ginny a su lado, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo.  
  
-¿Qué haces Malfoy?- dijo con la voz un poco mal ya. Draco rió, Ginny lo observo ensimismada, era la primera vez que le veía reírse de verdad.  
  
-No quiero que te vayas con Blaise.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Por que Blaise no es una buena persona...  
  
-¿Porqué todos me decís eso?  
  
-Porque es verdad- dijo como si fuera algo obvio.  
  
-Pues me da igual... me voy con él- dijo levantándose, pero Draco la cogió de la falda y la volvió a sentar.  
  
-No te vayas con él... quédate conmigo- dijo poniendo morritos.  
  
-¿Y que me puedes ofrecer tú?  
  
-Oh... muchas cosas Weasley...- dijo dando otro trago a su bebida.  
  
-Estás borracho Malfoy, no deberías beber más.  
  
-Chorradas- dijo moviendo la mano con despreocupación, entonces apareció delante de ellos la chica que antes había volado por el pasillo, que se sentó entre ellos mirando a Draco.  
  
-Hola Draco... ¿qué haces aquí tan solito?- Ginny bufó y siguió bebiendo.- Porqué no subimos a la habitación...- dijo acariciándole el pecho a Draco, con una de sus piernas encima de las suyas.  
  
-No tengo ganas... vete con Blaise.  
  
-Es que Blaise últimamente esta muy soso. Además tu me gustas más...- Draco la miró detenidamente.  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo Draco olvidándose definitivamente de Ginny.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Que interesante...- Ginny se levantó bruscamente en busca de otra persona. Draco la vio y fue a seguirla pero la chica esa se le puso encima por completo.  
  
Ginny ya empezaba a andar algo peor y todo le hacia mucha más gracia, entonces vio Stan visiblemente horrorizado con su "chica" abrazándole por la cintura, empotrado contra la pared.  
  
Ginny se acercó a él y este la vio, se soltó de la chica y se acercó a Ginny, pero la pava esa les siguió.  
  
-¿A dónde vas?  
  
-Es que... tengo.... tengo que ir con Ginny y...- cogió a Ginny y empezó a correr.  
  
-Oh Stan... estás triunfando ¿e?  
  
-¿Ginny estas borracha?  
  
-¿Yo? No.  
  
-Ya seguro....- dijo cogiendo una botella de la mesa y bebiendo.- Has estado con Malfoy ¿no?  
  
-Bah! Que le den...- Ginny le miró y le vio muy "apasionado" con la chica esa.  
  
-Eh mira... tu amiguito- dijo Stan señalando algún punto de la sala. Ginny intentó enfocar los ojos y seguir el punto que le señalaba Stan. Pero no hizo falta, el punto que le señalaba se acercó y Ginny distinguió a Mickel.  
  
-Hola Mickel- este miró con reproche a Stan y sin que Ginny le oyera le digo fríamente.  
  
-¿Dejaste que se emborrachara?  
  
-Es que le perdí la pista..  
  
-Hola Ginny, vaya asco de fiesta ¿no?  
  
-A me parece que esta bien...  
  
-Ja! Las nuestras son mejores.  
  
-Seguro...- dijo Stan sarcástico bebiendo un poco más. Mickel le clavó lo que tenía por ojos y Stan se atragantó. Y entonces apareció Blaise como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
-Hola señores! Señorita...- dijo inclinándose delante de Ginny.  
  
-Hola Blaise.  
  
-Ey Ginny... y si nos perdemos por ahí- dijo cogiéndola de la muñeca.  
  
-Ni lo sueñes Zabini- dijo Stan cogiendo a Ginny.  
  
-Nadie te ha hablado Nox- dijo Blaise escupiendo las palabras- ella puede irse con quien quiera.  
  
-No va a ir contigo...  
  
-¿A no?- dijo empujándole. Entonces Mickel cogió a Ginny y la alejo un poco de la escena para no sufrir daños.  
  
-No- dijo Stan empujándole también  
  
-Y quién me lo va a evitar... ¿tu?  
  
-Sí.- Blaise separo los pies y giró el cuerpo, mirando a Stan desafiante.  
  
-Atrévete.- dijo sonándose los nudillos.  
  
-No me tientes Zabini... soy más fuerte que tú.- Blaise rió con fuerza.  
  
-Eres un iluso- y PUM se acercó y le dio un puñetazo en el mentón.  
  
Stan giró la cara de la fuerza del golpe y le pego un puñetazo en el estomago, Blaise grito de dolor y se doblegó. Pero cogió fuerza y corrió hacia el empujándole hasta pegarle contra la pared, en donde le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, Stan chocó la cabeza contra la pared y se mareó, cayendo de rodillas, Blaise le miró con superioridad y Stan le dio un puñetazo en la espinilla, Blaise grito cayendo a su lado y se preparó para volver a pegarle. Mickel contemplaba la escena apoyado en la mesa con una mueca de superioridad y Ginny les miraba con la boca abierta, sin atreverse a intervenir. Pero entonces apareció Draco que cogió a Blaise por la cintura alzándolo y separándole, Blaise se apoyó en él, con su pierna visiblemente rota.  
  
-Maldito psicópata amargado- dijo Stan levantándose sujetándose la nariz. Draco le miró y empezó a reír.  
  
-¿Os peleasteis? Jajajaja- dijo llevándose a Blaise a los sillones. Este gritaba cosas como "me las pagarás Nox".  
  
Ginny se acercó a Stan tambaleándose.  
  
-Niño malo- le dijo agarrándose a él y sentándose en un sofá.  
  
-No se como te puede caer bien semejante bestia- dijo agarrándose la nariz.  
  
-Pobre Stan...- dijo Ginny tocándole con cuidado la nariz, pero para Stan era una imagen más diferente.  
  
Tenía a Ginny medio encima con la cara a pocos centímetros de la suya. A Stan no le gustaba Ginny, es más la consideraba su mejor amiga, pero esa imagen le impactó y como estaba un poco borracho no pudo evitar acercarse a ella para besarla. Ginny estaba tan concentrada inspeccionando la nariz de Stan que casi no notó cuando este la dio un suave beso.  
  
Draco estaba con Blaise, este se retorcía de dolor tocándose la espinilla.  
  
-Deberías ir a la enfermería... –dijo Draco sonriéndole.  
  
-¿Porqué coño te ríes maldito cabrón?  
  
-Este es tu merecido por intentar ganarme a la Weasley.  
  
-Eres un rencoroso- dijo Blaise levantándose- me voy a la enfermería. Una cosa...- dijo agachándose un momento a su lado- yo que tu haría algo... porque sino ni para ti ni para mi.- dijo señalando con la cabeza a otro sofá, en done Ginny estaba medio subida a Stan y este la miraba como iluminado.  
  
Draco se levantó y justo antes de arrancar a Ginny de ese bastardo se giró y busco a cierta rubia de un curso menor que él. En cuanto la vio la arrastró hasta los sillones, supuso que ella iba a decir algo, pero en cuanto vio a Stan con Ginny se abalanzó sobre ellos.  
  
Stan sintió que Ginny se había quedado paralizada e intentó acercarla más a él pero de pronto Ginny salió volando y en su lugar apareció su peor pesadilla, la chica rubia. Grito pero fue silenciado por ella.  
  
Ginny sintió que la agarraban por la espalda y la apartaban violentamente perdió el equilibro y cerró los ojos justo antes de empotrarse contra el suelo, pero al no recibir el golpe de la caída abrió un ojo temerosa y vio a Draco agarrándola sonriente.  
  
-Casi te caes- dijo sonriente sentándola. Ginny sonrió.  
  
-Me salvaste... ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
  
-Uyuyui... aquí hay mucho ruido, y si vamos a dar un paseo?  
  
-mmmmm. Vale.- Draco se levantó y cogió a Ginny de la muñeca, pero justo antes de salir, los dos pudieron ver como Mickel les miraba.  
  
Ginny y Draco iban por los pasillos tomándose su tiempo, Ginny ya estaba completamente borracha y se reía por todo, Draco quizás estaba algo menos.  
  
-Weasley... definitivamente no sabes beber.  
  
-Qué dices Malfoy... io se beber perrrrfectamente.  
  
-Lo que tu digas pequeñaja.  
  
-¿Cómo que pequeñaja?- dijo Ginny encarándole.- Yo soy mejor que tú- dijo dándole golpes con el dedo en el pecho.  
  
-No se porque pero lo dudo.- Ginny empezó a tambalearse y se agarró a Draco.  
  
-Malfoy llevame a mi sala...- dijo antes de desmayarse en sus brazos.  
  
-Mierda....- dijo Draco sujetándola como podía, la cargo a la espalda como un saco de patatas mientras se tambaleaba y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a llevarla con sus amigos. Pero se quedo helado. "Un momento... Draco, piensa en como aprovechar esta situación... la Weasley está borracha, es el mejor momento de hacerla pasarlo mal", se volvió a dar la vuelta y fue decidido a su sala común. Justo antes de llegar Ginny despertó y obligo a Draco a que la bajara.  
  
-¿Estamos en mi sala?- dijo mirando los pasillos extrañada con la voz muy mal.  
  
-Exacto- Draco abrió la pared y entró con Ginny.  
  
-¿Seguro?- dijo Ginny mirando las banderas de slytherin.  
  
-¿Dónde vamos a estar si no?  
  
-Oh, claro... me voy a mi habitación- dijo yendo decidida a un pasillo.  
  
Draco la agarró de la cintura y la guió hasta su propia habitación. Ginny entró muy decidida y Draco puso un cartel de no molestar fuera, estaba seguro que nadie entraría, no era sano molestar a un Malfoy, por si acaso también puso un hechizo silenciador.  
  
Draco volvió a entrar y vio a Ginny decidiendo en que cama dormirse. Draco la agarró suavemente de la cintura girándola. Ginny le miró preocupada.  
  
-No se cual es mi cama...  
  
-Eso no importa..- dijo inclinándose para darla un beso, entonces, para sorpresa de Draco "seguro es porque está borracha" pensó, Ginny le pasó las manos por detrás del cuello, acariciándole la nuca. Draco la acercó más y empezó a andar llevándola consigo, cuando las piernas de Ginny chocaron con la cama perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre ella, pero Draco no perdió ni un segundo y ya estaba encima profundizando el beso. Ginny le acariciaba por la cintura. Pero entonces PLOP, de pronto Ginny se quedo quieta, sin responder, Draco se alzo y la vio con los ojos cerrados, profundamente dormida.  
  
-Si cuento esto no me creen- dijo mirándola sin dar crédito aun.  
  
Se bajó de ella con pesadez y se quedo sentado. Volvió a mirarla y sonrió con malicia, luego se levantó y se acercó más a ella.  
  
-Mañana te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa- dijo mientras la desvestía con cuidado.  
  
Le quito la falda y los pantalones y la dejo así, sin saber si quitarle también el top, no parecía que debajo llevase nada, y Draco no era de esos. La dejo así y se quito su propia ropa, quedando solo en unos bóxer. Abrió las sabanas y se metió con Ginny. Giro a Ginny un poco hacia él y puso una de sus manos en su cintura, él también la abrazo por la cintura, y sonriendo se quedo dormido.  
  
OLA! WENO EJEJE, SE QUE ES MAS CORTO QUE LOS DEMAS PERO NO E TENIDO TIEMPO A RETOCARLO MÁS.  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Impossibles: jejej, todas kereis eso e? Pos paciencia! Jeje. 1bsote.  
  
Andy-Wm: weno espero que te aya gustado la fiesta jejeje, aunk yo la vi un pokito sosa jejeje. Me alegro muxo k te guste y nada..., 1bsote.  
  
Hitomi Felton: Ola!! Yo mu bien, aki contestando rr jejeje. K acabasen juntos en este cap era muxo pedir jejeje, aun les tng preparadas algunas cosas jejeje. Bss.  
  
LadyVega: separados? Weno weno, esk no se pueden juntar de la noxe a la mañana no? Me alegro muxo k te siga gustando. 1bsote.  
  
Taeko: Oolaa! Jejeje, la verdad es k no son tan largos como yo kisiera pero weno jejeje, yo tb tng falta d inspiración jejej. 1bsote.  
  
Shumara: jeeje Wilson! Uuo, nadie podría evitarlo no? Jejej me alegro k te gustara y espero k este no te aya defraudado. Bss.  
  
Gin-ynia: weno lo k pasa esk siempre cambio cosas en el ultimo momento y como últimamente no tng nada d tiempo pues.... tardo lo k tardo. Gary? Jejeje. Bss.  
  
Abin: jejejje, te gusto la fiesta? Nose nose, a mi no me acaba d convencer pero weno... todos a x Ginny!jejeje . bss.  
  
Lewynkku: weno, aki la fiesta, no se si te abra gustado jeje. o – si k a pasado algo entre Ginny y Draco no? Jejejejje. Con Grant? Uyuyuy jejej. Espero k te siga gustando. 1bsote.  
  
Chibi kinomoto sakura: ola! tardo, pero la continuo jejeje. Weno weno, pues si la aces dimelo e? Jejje. Me alegro muxo k te guste, weno creo k na . 1bsote. 


	10. el despertar

WOLAS! SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO XRO SK STUVE D VACACIONES EN MALAGA Y LUEGO N ASTURIAS Y LO UNICO K PUDE HACER FUE ADELANTAR CAPITULOS N EL PORTÁTIL.

Ginny respiraba profundamente mientras algo le hacia cosquillitas en la cara. Sonrió y siguió con los ojos cerrados. Se le empezó a dormir el pie, así que decidió cambiar de posición, pero entonces se dio cuenta que su mano descansaba despreocupadamente sobre algo parecido a un brazo... "Un momento, ¿Un brazo? Será la almohada", fue a girarse cuando también se dio cuanta que algo la tenía cogida por la cintura. Abrió los ojos bruscamente pero la luz hizo que los volviera a cerrar. Estaba en estado de pánico, algo las estaba abrazando!!!, muy lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito separándose tan rápido que cayó por el otro lado de la camaSe quedo tumbada con las sabanas pegadas a su cuerpo mientras su cerebro intentaba dar alguna explicación lógica a la situación, ent.

onces vio como la mitad de una cabeza se asomaba por el borde de la cama.

-Eso debió doler- dijo Draco Malfoy desde arriba. Ginny estaba en estado de shock, como si fuera un cangrejo se arrastro con la espalda y se metió bajo la cama a pensar. "Estoy con Malfoy..." se miró por debajo e las sabanas "medio desnuda". Con todas sus fuerzas intentó pensar en que había hecho con él, pero no le llegaba nada. "No he hecho nada... no he podido hacer nada... ¿he hecho algo? Dios mío ¿Qué he hecho?" Se giró y vio como unos pies descalzos bajaban de la cama. Luego vio unas rodillas y por ultimo la cara de Malfoy sonriente.

-¿Se te perdió algo?

-Aléjate de mí.

-¿Porqué?

-¿Qué me has hecho?- Draco la cogió por el brazo y la obligó a salir. Ginny se puso de pie y se pego a la pared.- Qué me has hecho.- dijo más segura. Draco miró a un reloj. "Dios mío, me he acostado con Malfoy", pensó con horror.

-Es un poco pronto... voy a dormir un rato más

Y volvió a caer pesadamente en la cama mientras sonreía, tanteo por debajo de sus tobillos con la mano y al no encontrar nada miró a su alrededor, miró a Ginny, se levantó y agarró las sabanas que esta tenía pegada a su cuero, esta lucho con él para que no se las quitara pero Draco era más fuerte y se enrollo en ellas para volverse a acostar. Ginny se puso detrás de las cortinas para taparse. Draco la miró y dio palmaditas a su lado de la cama.

-Seguro que aun tienes sueño...- Ginny le miro escéptica- vamos... mas tarde si quieres gritas y pataleas... vamos a dormir un poco más.-Ginny corrió a la puerta para escapar.-Yo que tu...- se quedo quieta- no saldría.- le miró- por si no te has dado cuenta esta es la casa de slyhterin, y ahí fuera hay unos 20 chicos slytherin... ¿Seguro que quieres salir?...

-Cómo voy a salir...

-Eso ya lo pensaremos luego- dijo restándole importancia.

-Pero yo quiero irme ya...- Draco la observo con atención y Ginny bajo la mirada.

-Creo que estás muy nerviosa, y si dormimos algo más y te calmas, luego ya pensaremos.

-Pero que dices! Todo esto es por tu culpa! Te has aprovechado de mi cuando estaba borracha! SACAME DE AQUÍ!

-Cálmate Weasley- dijo Draco riendo- ¿Qué es lo que crees que hemos hecho?

-Nose... tu que crees que creo que hemos hecho cuando estamos medio desnudos y en la misma cama, ¿tomar galletitas?

-No te pongas sarcástica Weasley, si me dejas dormir un poco más, te digo todo lo que ha pasado.

-Pero como tienes esa cara dura! Yo ya sé lo que ha pasado!

-No Weasley! No tienes ni idea! Y si quieres que te lo diga duérmete de una vez- y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Ginny se quedo con la boca abierta mirándole la espalda desnuda.

Se fue muy enfadada a una de las camas de al lado y se acostó, se dio la vuelta para no mirar a Malfoy.

Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse. "¿Qué era eso que decía Hermione para calmarse? A sí, respirar profundamente". Poco a poco se fue calmando.

Intentaba dormirse cuando oyó un ruido detrás de ella, noto como Malfoy se levantaba y se movía por la habitación. De pronto noto como el sujeto se tumbaba en su cama y la abrazaba por la cintura. Pego un brincó y se separó, pero sin salir de la cama

-Pero que coño haces Malfoy! Pervertido! Salido!

-Weasley! Calmate, si estoy aquí es porque no me gusta dormir sólo.

-Oh! Y eso te da derecho a venir y tumbarte conmigo.

-Exacto.

-Pues metete tu soledad por donde te quepa- sacó los pies para salir de la cama cuando Draco la agarró por la cintura y la volvió a tumbar.

-Si te vas no te ayudo a salir- Ginny apretó las muelas.

-¿Me estás chantajeando?

-Te estoy informando- dijo pegándose más a ella.

Ginny comenzó a hacer sus ejercicios de respiración mientras Draco pegaba su cabeza a su pelo.

-No te pases Malfoy...

Malfoy murmuró algo sin sentido y se quedó dormido, Ginny al rato de estar con sus ejercicios de respiración y con la propia respiración de Malfoy en su cuello se quedo dormida.

Cuando Malfoy volvió a despertar Ginny ya estaba vestida y mirándole con asco. Se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Vamos, dame la explicación.

-Verás Weasley supongo que ya te lo habrán dicho pero no sabes beber, intente llevarte a tu sala pero Oh no! ¿Dónde está tu sala común?. Así que decidí que quería ver tu cara cuando pensases que te habías acostado con el gran Draco Malfoy.

-Eres un cerdo- Draco se levantó y se vistió, Ginny al verle solo con unos boxers no pudo evitar sonrojarse y miró para otro lado. Draco lo notó pero no dijo nada "es que soy irresistible".

-Bien... ahora, ayúdame a salir de aquí.

-Claro Weasley... en un momento- y se acercó al armario.- Ginny observaba la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un Mickel Grant que medio leía un libro y no la vio.

-Malfoy, me manda Zabini, dice que vayas a verle ya- alzó la mirada- el está en la enferm...- pero vio a Ginny.-Oh...- fue lo único que pudo decir, alzando una ceja. Pero su expresión se oscureció.-No deberías estar aquí..

-¿Y por que no?- dijo Draco vistiéndose.

-La sala común esta llena- dijo sin mirarle, ya que no apartaba la mirada de Ginny.- y ella es una Griffindor...

-La voy a sacar...

-No creo.

-Porque

-Pansy te busca, si sales de la habitación, lo sabrá.

-Mierda- miró a Ginny.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa- dijo Ginny.

-Yo la sacaré- dijo entonces Mickel mirando a Draco.

-No- contestó Draco.

-Porque.

-No quiero.

-Pues la verán

-Eso no pasará.

-Que te apuestas a que la ven.

-Eres un maldito mocoso entrometido.

-Y tu un gusano con aires de grandeza que no tiene ni idea de nada.- Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y Mickel ni siquiera se movió. Ginny miraba la escena sin moverse.

-Está bien, pero consigue lo que te dije.

-¿Acaso no lo has conseguido ya?

-No- Mickel rió con fuerza y se acercó- Pobre Drakilin, está perdiendo facultades.- Ginny se dio la vuelta para que Draco no la viera reírse.- Sal- dijo Mickel viendo como Draco esta decidiéndose a pegarle o no- si no, no podré sacarla.

Draco salió de la habitación dando un portazo, Mickel se giró hacia Ginny.

-Bien Weasley, tendrás que seguirme en todo momento y no hablar. Si nos ven... bueno... ya pensare algo si nos ven- dijo sonriendo, Ginny sonrió y asintió pero Mickel no se movió.-¿Cómo es posible que te dejaras arrastrar hasta aquí? Cuando te vi salir pensé que irías a tu sala.

-Creo que me desmaye... y me trajo aquí.

-¿Y no le has pegado?

-Se me a olvidado.

-Sígueme- dijo volviendo a la puerta, Ginny se puso detrás, Mickel abrió la puerta despreocupadamente y salió al pasillo, al ver que Ginny no salía la cogió de la mano y empezó a andar por el pasillo.

Llegaron justo a la entrada de los pasillos de las habitaciones y Mickel se quedó quieto. Le hizo una seña a Ginny para que no se moviera y agudizo el oído, entonces se giró violentamente y puso sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Ginny, medio tapándola, Ginny se quedo quieta de la sorpresa, Mickel miró hacia el pasillo una última vez antes de agacharse y besar a Ginny con fuerza. Ginny estuvo a punto de pegarle el puñetazo más grande que había dado jamás cuando entre el brazo de Mickel pudo ver como aparecía un chico y una chica, que al parecer pasaron de molestar y siguieron su camino hasta la sala. Cuando desaparecieron Mickel se separó un poco y miró a ambos lados.

Se asomo a la sala común, que Ginny no podía ver. Hizo una seña a alguien y de pronto se oyeron gritos, Mickel agarró a Ginny de la mano y la sacó a la sala, Ginny pudo ver que nadie les prestaba atención, todos estaban formando un circulo y gritando alrededor de un chico rubio y otro moreno, Ginny pudo distinguir a Draco, pero al otro no le conocía.

Salieron con velocidad de la sala sin ser vistos, o eso creyó Ginny. Salieron y se alejaron de la sala girando por miles de pasillos hasta que llegaron hasta la entrada del castillo, entonces Mickel soltó a Ginny y se giró para mirarla.

-Bueno Weasley... aquí termina mi función como salvador de damas en apuros.

-Claaaro. Bueno ya nos veremos por ahí.

-Nos vemos- dijo Mickel dándose la vuelta. Ginny le miró alejarse y se miró a si misma, con la ropa de ayer, Ron iba a poner el grito en el cielo cuando la viera.

Mickel volvió a su sala común en donde ya estaba todo calmado y Draco hablaba con Blaise mientras se echaba una pomada en el labio, que al parecer estaba roto. El chico con el que se había peleado, de un curso mayor, estaba sentado por ahí cerda echándose la misma pomada en el ojo, que le estaba cogiendo un color morado un poco extraño. Draco le miró y Mickel asintió con la cabeza antes de meterse en el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.

Ginny entro en su sala y se dirigió con rapidez a su habitación pero una mano la agarró con fuerza. Harry la tenía agarrada y Ron la miraba con enfado.

-De donde vienes- dijo Ron.

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.

-Ginny- dijo Harry-de donde vienes.

-Suéltame- dijo mirándole con odio.

-Contéstanos- dijo Ron.

-No Ron,-dijo soltándose- ya soy mayorcita para hacer lo que se me venga en gana, y ni tu ni nadie me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer.

-Ni se te ocurra levantarme la voz porque...

-Ron- dijo Hermione saliendo de la nada.

-Hermione no te metas.

-¿Acaso Harry puede meterse y yo no? Mira Ron, Ginny ya tiene la edad suficiente de hacer lo que quiera, o acaso quieres que te recuerde yo todas las veces que no has dormido aquí- Ron enrojeció al momento y miró a Hermione.

-Esta bien, vamos Harry- Ron se alejo pero Harry se quedo mirando a Ginny un momento, como dolido.

Ginny se volvió a girar para subir cuando otro brazo la cogió.

-Ginny- Ginny se giró y se encontró con Stan.

-Hola Stan...

-¿Dónde... dónde has dormido?

-Tranquilo Stan, no he echo nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí... oye y qué tal tu con tu amiguita?

-No me lo recuerdes...- dijo pesadamente.- Lo que me costó deshacerme de ella.- Ginny sonrió y alguien la golpeo por al espalda. Se giró y se encontró con Jennifer, que se alejaba mirándola por encima del hombro con una sonrisa

-¿Una noche movidita?- Ginny enrojeció y volvió a mirar a Stan

-Ella tampoco ha dormido aquí- dijo Stan mirándola marcharse.

-¿Has visto a Jane?- dijo Ginny.

-Pues volvió....- dijo Stan mirando al techo haciendo memoria- volvió antes que yo, creo, y yo volví sobre las cuatro.

-¿Y mi hermano, Harry y Hermione?

-Buf, Hermione volvió a medianoche, Harry y Ron juntos sobre la 1. Son un poco sosos.

-Por cierto, ahora que recuerdo te peleaste con Blaise.

-Sí... nunca me ha caído bien ese tipo y no me pareció bien que te fueras con él.- Ginny rió- No habrás estado con él en la noche- dijo preocupado.

-No... no estuve con él. Le rompiste la tibia.

-Ya- dijo muy contento- ha sido mi mejor golpe.

-Seras... bueno, me voy a dormir un rato tranquila.

-Vale, nos vemos.

Ginny subió a su habitación y se tumbo en su querida cama, cerró los ojos y al momento se quedó profundamente dormida.

Draco terminaba de darse la pomada en el labio bajo la mirada de odio de al chico al que había golpeado momentos antes. Pansy revoloteaba a su alrededor gritando no seque cosas sobre él.

-¿Qué paso después de que me fuera de la fiesta?- pregunto Blaise mirándole.

-Nada importante... ya sabes, lo de siempre.

-Ah- dijo Blaise nada convencido. -¿Te fijaste en qué hizo la Weasley?

-Pues.... no, estuve un rato con ella pero estaba cansado y me fui, supongo que se quedaría con Nox.

-¿Qué?¿Con el imbecil ese?¿Cómo dejaste que se fuera con él?

-Blaise, estaba cansado, no tenía ganas de ponerme a darle al bombo.- Blaise bufó y se giró para mirar a la chimenea.

De pronto apareció delante de él la imagen de una camisa semi-abierta que dejaba ver un sostén negro, subió algo más la mirada para ver a una Pansy con ojos de corderito.

-Oh Blaise, dijo arrodillándose al lado suyo- ¿estás bien?¿Te hicieron daño?

-No, anda vete a molestar a otro.- escuchó como Draco reía al lado suyo.

-No quieres que te ayude a recuperarte- dijo acercándose más.

-No gracias, no eres tu la que quiero que me anime.

-Es esa Weasley verdad- dijo levantándose. Draco se molestó en girar la vista hacia ella.-Os ha comido el coco a los dos, ¿Verdad?

-Cállate Pansy- dijo Blaise perdiendo la paciencia.

-No, estoy harta de ver como dos chicos de mi casa se dejan dominar por una Griffindor así

-Pansy...- dijo Draco- yo que tu cerraría tu asquerosa boquita y me iría a tirarme un rato por la ventana si no quieres que me levante y te abra tu cabecita y derrame todos tus sesos en esta linda alfombra, aunque que digo, si tu no tienes cerebro, ¿no es así?- Pansy se le quedo mirando con la boca abierta y se escuchó la risa de Blaise al lado. Levantó la cabeza altiva y se fue, no sin antes girarse un momento y murmurar bajito "Me vengare de esa zorrita".

-Te as pasado un poquito- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

-A esa chica hay que dejarle las cosas bien claras, no capta sutilezas.

-Je, la pobre esta a dos velas.

-Si bueno..., como alguno de nosotros.

-No, lo nuestro es diferente, estamos de celibato para conseguir un objetivo.

-Claro Blaise...- dijo levantándose y volviendo a su cuarto.

Cuando entró se fijo en las sabanas revueltas y sonrió con picaría, "estoy a un paso de conseguírmela" pensó volviendo a sentarse.

Se froto un poco la cara y suspiró sonriendo aun más "maldita Weasley, vas a conseguir que me desespere". Volvió a levantarse y se metió en el baño en donde se tiro un rato mirándose en el espejo y sonriéndose a si mismo de medio lado. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y se quito toda la ropa rápidamente para a pasar a tomarse un merecido baño.

Cuando Ginny volvió a despertar ya eran las 3. Se levantó con los pelos revueltos y se metió en el baño antes de que nadie la viera.

Se tomó una ducha rápida y se hizo una coleta con el pelo aun mojado. Salió a la sala común con una simple camiseta gris de manga corta y unos pantalones de deporte blancos.

Sentada en uno de los sillones estaba Hermione, con un libro al parecer muy interesante en sus manos, ya que la saludo sin mirarla apenas. Al no encontrar a nadie interesante salió afuera.

Andando pesadamente llegó hasta el Gran Comedor, en donde algunos vagos terminaban de comer con los gritos de McGonnagal diciendo que "haber si termináis de una vez! Esto se tiene que limpiar! O es que creéis que" bla bla bla, nadie la hacia caso.

Salió afuera del castillo y miró a su alrededor buscando un sitio a donde ir. Caminó decidida hacia el lago tarareando un melodía que ni siquiera sabía de donde había salido.

Empezó a oír gritos a lo lejos, se acercó con cautela por que , todo ahí que decirlo, la curiosidad siempre puede con todos (con todos ¿a k si? XD). Se escondió detrás de un árbol y asomó la nariz para ver que pasaba.

Para su sorpresa vio a Stan y a Jennifer discutir acaloradamente. Ginny prestó atención.

-Maldito amargado de los cogones!

-¿Yo?¿Yo soy el amargado? La amargada tu!

-No eres tú el que te pasas el día mintiendo y diciéndole a todos lo que tienen que hacer

-Por lo menos yo no le voy rompiendo por ahí el corazón a la gente.

-Mira chaval! Déjame en paz!

-¿Qué yo te deje en paz?¿Quién ha venido a molestar a quien?

-Que te jodan Nox- dijo Jennifer alejándose.

Stan cogió un balón de baloncesto de sus pies en el que Ginny no había reparado y lo tiró con fuerza a un árbol gritando. Se sentó en el suelo y se abrazó las rodillas apoyando la cabeza en los brazos. Ginny salió de su escondite y cogió el balón acercándose a Stan. Este levantó la mirada y puso cara de cansancio.

-Nos has oído.

-Sólo el final.

-Maldita Jennifer, solo me pone de mal humor.-Ginny sonrió con pesar.

-No sabía que jugabas al baloncesto- Stan sonrió un poco y se levantó agarrando el balón.

-Me crié en familia muggle Ginny, soy muy tradicional.- dijo botándolo un poco.

-Vaya no lo sabía. ¿Eres muggle?

-No exactamente, mi madre era bruja pero como murió me crié con mis abuelos, que son totalmente muggles.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Mi padre es un muggle que está en la cárcel.- dijo sin mirarla tirando el balón contra un árbol para que rebotara y volviera a sus manos.

-Oh, lo siento.

-¿Por qué lo vas a sentir? No tienes la culpa.

-No sé... es lo que se suele decir.

-Bueno, si quieres siente la muerte de mi madre, pero por el cerdo de mi padre no te lamentes ni un solo segundo.-Ginny asintió mientras su sentido de la curiosidad le llegaba hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies y luego volvía a subir hasta los de sus manos.

-¿No quieres saber porque está en la cárcel?- pregunto volviendo a recoger el balón.

-Sólo si tu me lo quieres decir.

-Violó y luego mato a una chica de más o menos tu edad.- Ginny le observó y Stan se giró para mirarla con la mirada baja.- se lo que estás pensando... pobre Stan, sin madre y con un padre ido de la pinza.

-Stan... no sabes lo que pienso.- Stan sonrió.

-Todo el mundo piensa eso, o bueno, solo las personas a las que se lo he dicho. Que son escasas.

-De aquí ¿sólo lo sé yo?

-Ojala... la maldita descosida que se acaba de marchar también lo sabe.- Ginny alzó las cejas- ya... ojala no se lo hubiera dicho...- Ginny negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-¿Jugamos un poquito al baloncesto?- Stan sonrió y le pasó el balón.

Pasaron un buen rato jugando hasta que apareció una tercera persona, que los observó desde la distancia con cara de mosquita muerta.

Stan se percató en su presencia y se acercó a Ginny.

-Esta aquí tu amiguito.-Ginny se giró y vio a Mickel Grant mirándoles a unos 20 metros. Sonrió y le saludo agitando los brazos. Pudo ver como Mickel se asombraba y miraba a ambos lados antes de acercarse a ellos. Cuando llegó Stan le miró con malicia.

-¿Mirabas a tu alrededor para comprobar que era a ti a quien saludábamos?¿Por el hecho de que no tienes amigos?

-Miraba a mi alrededor para comprobar que nadie me viera acercarme a un sitio por el que tu rondaras- dijo sin mirarle. Stan enrojeció y le miró casi cerrando los ojos. -¿Qué hacen la pelirroja de Weasley y el amargado de Nox tan cerca del lago dándole golpecitos a una pelotita?

-¿No sabes lo que hacemos?- dijo Ginny mirando la pelota.

-Sí, tirar al suelo una pelota para que rebote y vuelva a las manos.

-Qué listo- murmuro Stan.

-Jugamos al baloncesto- dijo Ginny ignorando a Stan

-¿Balon qué?

-Baloncesto. B. A. L. O.

-Stan!- grito Ginny, Mickel le miraba con odio puro y duro. Stan sonrió y siguió botando el balón.

-Veras es un juego muggle.

-Oh, no sé porqué lo sospechaba.

-Si quieres te podemos enseñar. ¿Verdad Stan?

-Claro- chillo esté- y luego nos metemos todos en un armario y jugamos a las barbies.

-Será idiota- dijo Mickel.

-Venga Ginny! Despídete ya de él, jamás jugaría al baloncesto, es demasiado estúpido.- Esta vez fue Mickel el que se puso rojo, pero de furia.

-Dame esa estúpida pelota pedazo de mariposona.- Stan paró.

-¿Qué me has dicho?

-He dicho que me des la pelota.... mariposona- dijo acercándose, Stan apretó los dientes y le tiró la pelota a la cara, Mickel lo cogió por los pelos.

-Venga pulga- dijo Stan- juguemos al baloncesto.- dijo retándole.

Draco salió del baño frotándose el pelo mojado con la toalla y otra alrededor de la cintura. En la habitación estaba Blaise tumbado en su cama mirando el techo con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-En que piensas pequeñaja- pregunto Draco con sorna.

-En que eres una maricona- dijo sin mirarle apenas.

Draco se puso frente a su armario y cogió una camiseta amarilla y unos pantalones negros.

-¿Sabes si hace frío, mi adorable compañerita?

-Creo que no hace malo, mi queridísima hermanita del alma.

Draco salió sonriendo de la habitación, miró su reloj, eran las 5 y no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. Salió afuera del castillo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y los hombros caídos. Miro a su alrededor y pudo oír los gritos de Pansy por el lado de los invernaderos, así que cambió de dirección y fue hacia el lago.

Caminaba sin pensar en nada cuando la imagen que se presentó delante de él le dejo a cuadros. Un Mickel Grant corría a toda velocidad por el campo con una pelota en las manos perseguido por un Stan Nox visiblemente divertido. Ginny Weasley reía al lado de ellos. Para aumentar su grado de asombro pudo ver claramente como Mickel sonreía un poco cuando giro para esquivarle. Se acercó a ellos con las cejas muy alzadas. El primero en verle fue Mickel , que paró de golpe soltando la pelota y volviendo a tener esa mirada de psicópata reprimido. Luego le vio Ginny, que siguió riendo solo que con una mano tapándole la cara. Por último le vio Stan, que cogió el balón muy orgulloso.

-¿Grant?¿Qué haces?

-Eh... bueno... es difícil de explicar.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Verás todo esta en la pelota

-¿En la pelota?¿Qué le pasa a la pelota?

-Es un juego

-¿Un juego?¿Jugabas con ellos?- dijo Draco aun más sorprendido que antes.

-No! Claro que no!

-¿Entonces?

-Veras... ¿y que más da? Puedo hacer lo que quieras

-O sea que jugabas con ellos- dijo Draco sonriendo.

-No.

-Ya.- Draco se giro para mirar a Stan- Qué tal Nox. ¿Tan tonto como siempre?- Stan le hizo el corte de manga.- Y tu Weasley... ¿Qué tal?- dijo acercándose a ella.

-Aléjate Malfoy

-¿Porqué?¿Dormiste mal?

-Qué te den.

-Uyuyuy Weasley, no es bueno insultar a tus mayores.

-¿Mis mayores? Serás idiota.- Draco le mando un beso.

-Bueno mis maripositas- dijo mirándoles a todos.- Me encantaría quedarme pero tantos manoseos me dan ganas de vomitar.- Ginny sonrió.

-Sí vete, después de todo no entenderías un juego tan complicado- Draco la miró con un brillo diferente en los ojos. Stan miró a Ginny asombrado y Mickel le quito la pelota a Stan para alejarse un poco.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que te vayas Malfoy- dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta y alejándose en dirección a Mickel.

-¿Me estás retando?

-Te digo que te vayas- dijo sin mirarle.

-Pasadme esa estúpida pelota. Os voy a enseñar lo que es jugar a algo.

Mickel le pasó la pelota desde la lejanía y probo a botarla un poco. "No es tan difícil", pero en ese momento apareció Stan corriendo que se la quitó de las manos en un rápido movimiento y se la llevó lejos.

-Pero que haces Nox! Porqué me la has quitado.

-Por que de eso va cabeza hueca, de quitarnos unos a otros la pelota.

Entonces Draco empezó a perseguir a Stan, este corría lo más rápido que podía sin casi darle tiempo a botar la pelota ya que Draco le pisaba los talones. En un momento de debilidad Draco se le tiro a los pies y le cogió por los tobillos, haciendo que este cayera. Draco grito y le cogió la pelota, empezando a correr como un poseso perseguido por Stan.

-Para! Malfoy!- gritaba Stan- No me seas como Grant! Eso no es baloncesto!- pero aun así este no se paraba.

Draco se giró un momento y vio como Stan no hacia más que acercarse, así que cambió de dirección y se acercó a toda velocidad a un árbol. Pegó un salto y saltó al tronco, subiendo con agilidad a una rama.

Stan paro debajo del árbol.

-Malfoy, definitivamente esto no es baloncesto.

-Olvídame.

-Baja de ahí.

-Sube a quitarme la pelota, ¿no iba de eso el juego?

-Pues no es exactamente así.

-¿Qué pasa?¿No sabes subir?

-Qué bajes!

Entonces aparecieron Ginny y Mickel, Ginny riéndose y Mickel con cara de mala persona.

-Malfoy que haces ahí subido.- dijo Mickel

-Oh nada, solo miró el paisaje.

-Vamos Malfoy baja.- dijo Ginny.

Draco bajo por el otro lado del árbol y Stan se le hecho encima cogiéndole la pelota.

-Eh eso no vale!- grito Malfoy.

-A ver si lo entiendo, vale correr por todo el patio sin botar la pelota y subirse a los árboles con ella y no vale que yo te la quite?

-Exacto.

-Malfoy, eres un poco tonto.- Draco puso cara de mala ostia y se acercó a él en un segundo, pero en el último momento cambió de dirección y cogió a Ginny poniéndose detrás de ella, cogiéndola por los hombros con un brazo.

-Dame la pelota y habrá consecuencias.

-Suéltala.

-Damela!

-Qué la sueltes!

-Venga Nox, que crees que le puedo hacer a la pequeñaja de Weasley- dijo acercando su boca al cuello de ella.

-Malfoy no hagas algo de o que puedas arrepentirte- Ginny aun estaba en estado de shock y se quedo callada con sus manos en el brazo de Malfoy.

-Venga Stan- dijo plantando un suave beso en el cuello de Ginny- dame la puta pelotita.

-Esto puede conmigo- dijo Mickel mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie les veía. Draco volvió a darle un beso a Ginny, pero este al lado de la barbilla, entonces Ginny empezó a retorcerse.

-Suéltame Malfoy.

-Dile a tu novio que me devuelva la pelotita.

-No es mi novio estúpido.

-Pues si no quiere que te... eso, aquí mismo, que me de la estúpida pelota.

-Pero para que la quieres.

-Es cuestión de orgullo.- Giró a Ginny y la beso aplastando su cara contra la de ella. Stan le cogió de la camiseta, que ahora estaba más marrón que amarilla y le puso la pelota en las manos.

-Ya está!

-Muy bien Nox- dijo devolviéndole la pelota.- Hasta otra- Stan le miró con cara de no creérselo mientras Draco se alejaba.

-Ese chico tiene un problema.

-Dímelo a mi- dijo Mickel en bajo, Stan le miró con sonrisa estúpida.- Digo... eh... que te jodan Nox, me

piro- dijo yendo detrás de Draco.

-Los slytherins estas un poco mal.

-Sí, anda vamos a la sala.- dijo Ginny.

Ginny y Stan fueron a cenar directamente y luego subieron a las habitaciones para dormir un poco después de un día en el que por extraño que pareciese habían jugado a "baloncesto" con dos slytherins.

WENO WENO, SPERO K OS AYA GUSTADO, SE K EN ESTE NO A PASADO NADA IMPORTANTE PERO WENO...

POS NA, TARDARE UN POCO BASTANTE EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO XK AHORA ME VOY A EGIPTO 7 DIAS Y AI SI K NO PUEDO ADELANTAR NADA JEJE.

REVIEWS

impossibles: OLA, si jeje sal! sal! oju pobre Ginny. weno un bsote y cuidate y spero k ste cap t guste.

Shumara: OLA k tal. buff, tanto como weno... jejej. si ya veras la sorpresita d Ginny x la mañana. a Oxfor? bufff k flipe jejej. me alegro muuxo k te guste y siento la demora, tube d vacas. 1bste.

Taeko: OLAA! k tal. me alego mil k te guste, si jejeje, se kedo asi como "no me lo puedo creer" jejejej, pooobre Ginny cuando despierte jijijiji. Si pobre Stan ( k lo kiero muxo e) weno me alegro muxo k me sigas mandando reviews y ... e.... jejej 1 bsote, cuidate.

Lil Sonis: OLA. ktalll. ojojojo, aun les voy a acer sufir un pokito! Ese Draco! jejejeje. siento aber tardado en subir pero weno... aki el siguiente no? 1bsote.

cami: OLA! me alegro muxo k te gustara! si, wilson es d naufrago, pero tb es el mono d la pipilastrum(o como sea jeje) y el vecino d dani el travieso, es una coña k tng cn unos amigos. siii, pobre Ginny X BORRACHA jejjeje. weno un bsote y spero k ste tb t guste.

tefi: OLA. jo, me alegro un monton k te gustara y siento muxo aber tardado, pero esk no tenia internet y tal. weno un beso y spero k ste tb t guste.

Hitomi Felton. OLA!!! k tal. jejejej si k malo, es el malo malisimo d los malos. me alegro muxo k te gustara y siento muxo aber tardado. 1bso.

a-grench: OLA. weno, aunk tarde aki sta la continuacion no? jo ejjeje, a muxas os a gustado el Mickel! jejeje, weno me alegro muxo k te gsute. 1 bsote.

Yre: OLA! jejejeje, lo dejo asi xk yo soy mu malaa jejeje. siento aber tardado, aki sta la continuacion, 1 sbote.

Chomara: OLA. si jejee, vaya plan k se monto el tio. y la sorpresita d Ginny jejej, weno lo tene merecido x no saber beber no? me alegro muxo k te guste. 1bsote.

1BSOTE A TODAS/OS


	11. Un día normal

SIENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO. PERO ESQUE ENTRE QUE HE VUELTO A EMPEZAR LAS CLASES Y K MIS PADRES ME HAN ARRASTRADO A UNOS CUANTOS VIAJES SUYOS NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO DE SEGUIRLO. WENO, RESUMIENDO K LO SIENTO Y NADA MÁS. AKI LA CONTINUACIÓN.

PD. SE K NO OS INTERESA PERO EL 23 D OCTBRE ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS(UOUOUO JEJEJ)

Ginny abrió los ojos con pesadez, Jennifer estaba dando vueltas por la habitación dejándolo todo patas arriba. Se arropó un poco más con las sábanas. Jennifer se acercó peligrosamente a Jane, que estaba profundamente dormida. Le dio una patada a la cama y Jane abrió los ojos y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Donde coño está mi varita Mars

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

-Me la has quitado tú. Devuélvemela o te juro que te parto la cara.

-¿Que qué?¿Y en que te basas para decir que te la he quitado?

-En que estoy segura de que me la has quitado tu.- Ginny se levantó de su cama.

-Quizás se te ha caído- Jane y Jennifer la miraron.-¿Has mirado debajo de la cama?

-Insinúas que se me ha caído bajo la cama.- dijo Jennifer.

-Sólo digo que deberías mirar en todas partes antes de echarle la culpa a alguien.- dijo dándose la vuelta.

Jennifer se agachó a regañadientes para mirar debajo de su cama. Jane la observo atentamente y sonrió cuando la vio volver a levantarse con su varita en la mano

-Ves- dijo Jane.

-Vete a hacer puñetas- dijo Jennifer saliendo de la habitación. Jane se giró a Ginny.

-Gracias.

-No lo he dicho por ti, sino porque no tenía ganas de presenciar otra escenita.- Jane bajo la mirada y asintió, Ginny iba a pedirle disculpas cuando Jane salió de la habitación dando un pequeño portazo.

Ginny se puso su uniforme pesadamente y se colocó ante el espejo de la habitación, se observo con aspecto crítico y se cepillo un poco el pelo. Se dio la vuelta y metió todos los libros que ese día necesitaría en su malgastada mochila, luego metió su también desgastada varita en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Salió a la sala común y buscó a alguien a quien dirigirse. Hermione se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días Ginny.

-Hola Hermione. Oye has visto a Stan.

-Eh... sí, creo que ya salió.

-Oh... gracias. Bueno pues me voy a desayunar, ya nos vemos.

-Claro. Nos vemos.

Ginny salió de la sala cargando su mochila en un solo hombro, andaba inclinada por el peso de todos los libros mientras canturreaba una canción. Vio a lo lejos el apretadísimo moño de la profesora McGonnagal y se apretó el nudo de la corbata con pesadez. Si la veía así seguro que la empezaría a regañar por no llevar bien el uniforme y bla bla bla.

Pasó al lado de ella bajo su atenta mirada y siguió andando. Giró un pasillo y se topo justo delante de Draco, que estaba agachado atándose los cordones de sus carísimos zapatos negros. Alzó la mirada sólo lo suficiente para ver quien se había parado delante y Ginny pudo ver sus ojos cansados a través de su flequillo.

-Pero mira quien está aquí- dijo levantándose- Ni más ni menos que la princesita Weasley que ha bajado de los cielos para honrarnos con su encantadora presencia celestial.

-Malfoy no me vaciles, no empecemos mal el día.- Draco se llevó la mano a su pecho haciéndose el dolido.

-¿Acaso he osado hacer algo que la ofendiese, su altísima alteza?- Ginny alzó una ceja.

-Chúpame un pie.- dijo adelantándolo.

-Venga Weasley, es que no tienes sentido del humor.

-Contigo no se puede tener sentido del humor.-Draco se arrodillo delante de ella y la abrazó las piernas.

-Perdóneme su santidad. No soy digno para que ni si quiera pose su mirada en mí.- Ginny intentó soltarse pero Draco la abrazó mucho más fuerte.

-Suelta- dijo intentando sacar los pies-Malfoy, me vas a... AAA- Ginny cayó de culo y al tener las piernas abrazadas por Draco cayo con ellas flexionadas, haciendo que la falda le resbalase pos las piernas. Draco rió fuertemente y Ginny le dio una patada en el hombro. Se sentó sobre sus tobillos y vio a Draco sentado con las piernas cruzadas como un niño pequeño.

-Te juro que me puedes.

-Lo sé, me lo suelen decir mucho.- Draco se inclino hacia adelante y ando a cuatro patas hasta situarse justo delante de ellas, se sentó como Ginny, sobre sus tobillos, solo que al tener las rodillas separadas las piernas de Ginny quedaban entre las suyas, Draco puso sus manos a los lados de Ginny y se apoyo en ellas, acercándose más a Ginny.

-¿Cómo es que no estás con Nox?- dijo con su nariz pegada a la de ella.

-Por que lo dices- susurro Ginny.

-Últimamente no te separabas de él.

-¿Acaso estás celoso?

-¿Crees que estoy celoso?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Pues estás muy equivocada- Draco inclino la cabeza hasta que sus labios se juntaron con los de Ginny, ella le pasó una mano por el cuello y Draco la cogió de la cintura.

-Disculpen...- dijo una voz por detrás de Ginny. Draco se quedo congelado, no se movió ni un centímetro pero abrió los ojos y vio que Ginny también los tenia abiertos, se separo de ella con cuidado y miro por encima suyo. Severus Snape les miraba con superioridad, Ginny aun no lo había visto pero no quería girarse.-No sé a que estarán acostumbrados... pero en esta escuela no se puede andar haciendo cosas... indecentes por los pasillos.

-Vera profesor, no estábamos...

-Silencio!, señor Malfoy esta vez no se salvará.- Ginny se giró.-Están castigados.

-Profesor, se que lo que voy a hacer no va a hacer más que aumentar su odio hacia mi pero me temo que lo que dice no es correcto.- Snape la miró con asombro

-¿Qué?.

-Ya que ahora no estamos en horario de clases, podemos hacer lo que queramos en los pasillos siempre que no este prohibido y no molestemos.-Draco se giró a Ginny con los ojos como platos.

-Señorita Weasley, no estará desafiando mi autoridad ¿verdad?

-No señor.

-Entonces la castigaré cuando y donde yo quiera.- Ginny apretó las muelas y Snape sonrió.

-¿Va todo bien, Severus?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Ginny se giró y vio a McGonnagal con su apretado moño mirándoles por encima de sus pequeñas gafas.

-No, sólo estoy viendo que castigo poner a esta señorita.

-¿Qué ha hecho?

-Contestarme y desafiar a mi autoridad- McGonnagal alzó una ceja y miró a Ginny.

-¿El señor Malfoy también está castigado?

-No, él no me ha dicho nada.- Ginny abrió la boca del asombro y miró a McGonnagal negando con la cabeza. McGonnagal se les quedo mirando a todos sin terminar de creérselo.- Puedo ocuparme yo Minerva.

McGonnagal frunció los labios y se fue por el pasillo. Ginny suspiró y miró a Draco, que al no estar castigado volvía a estar inflado de superioridad.

-Señorita Weasley- canturreo Snape- está castigada esta tarde, venga más tarde a mi despacho y le diré su castigo.¿Me ha entendido?

-Sí.

-Bien.- se giró a Malfoy- cuide con lo que hace señor Malfoy. Adiós.

Se fue dejando a Ginny respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse y a Draco con una sonrisita de "bésame el culo".

-Me ha castigado por tu culpa.

-Mentira.

-Cómo que mentira.

-Pues que mentira.- Ginny se acercó a él.

-Más vale que el castigo nos sea muy pesado.- Draco aumentó su sonrisa y Ginny se fue maldiciendo por el pasillo.

Ginny entró en el Comedor ya casi arrastrando la mochila. Vio a Stan sentado al lado de Jane y sin saber porque se molestó y se sentó al lado de Hermione.

-Vaya, donde has estado, tu habías salido antes que nosotros.

-Me entretuve con Snape. Me volvió a castigar.

-Qué hiciste.

-Desafiar su autoridad- dijo imitándole.

-Seguro que te lo has buscado- dijo Ron desde detrás de Hermione.

Ginny cogió sus cosas y se volvió a levantar, no tenía nada de ganas de ponerse a discutir, fue hasta el aula de historia de la magia, en donde se sentó en un banco del pasillo. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Pasaron unos siete minutos cuando ya oyó pasos.

-¿Ginny?- escuchó como Stan se sentaba a su lado y echaba también la cabeza hacia atrás.

-No me esperaste.

-Duermes mucho.

-¿Hablabas con Jane?

-Sí.

-Mmm.

-¿Te molesta?

-Un poco.

-Vaya.- Giró su cabeza hacia ella para mirarla.-Deberías hacer las paces con ella.

-Ya lo intente y fue imposible.-Oyeron gritos de personas por el pasillo y pronto la entrada de la clase se lleno de alumnos dispuestos ha entrar. Tenían clase con Ravenclaw, que Ginny tenía la sensación de que siempre que veía a alguno de ellos estaban sonriendo.

-Los ravenclaw son personas muy felices no crees- dijo Ginny.

-Y que lo digas, siempre sonriendo, yo creo que van drogados.

Apareció el profesor y se metieron todos en clase.

La clase paso muy lenta, todos miraban al profesor con la cabeza apoyada en las manos o directamente en la mesa. Algunos intentaban prestar atención pero al final terminaban entreteniéndose en algo y perdían el hilo de la clase.

Ginny se entretenía haciendo un poco el tonto, puso sus coleteros y un anillo en la mesa y se puso a juguetear con ellos. Oía en la lejanía a Stan mascando su chicle, se giró y le vio unas mesas más lejos, mirándose los dedos y mascando como una vaca. Ginny carraspeó y él la miró, escribió en un papelito: "Mascas el chicle como una vaca", y se lo tiró.

Stan lo cogió y lo leyó, sonrió y la miró. Escribió una palabras y le volvió a pasar la nota. Ginny la cogió y la leyó. "Las vacas no comen chicles". Ginny pensó un momento y puso debajo "eso es por que nadie les ha ofrecido uno, no crees?", le tiró la nota y a los tres segundo Stan se la volvió a tirar "estás loca".

Cuando termino la clase todos se estiraron y bostezaron, recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la clase.

Las siguientes clases tampoco fueron mucho mejores, parecía que todos los profesores se hubieran aliado en ser terriblemente aburridos. Aunque en cuidado de criaturas mágicas se lo pasaron bastante bien, compartían con slytherin y al parecer ninguno de ellos estaba de buen humor hoy.

Se sentaron todos en unas rocas para esperar a Hagrid, Mickel estaba con los pies apoyados en otra roca hablando con un chico de su casa y no vieron aparecer al semi-gigante por detrás de él con una caja llena de unos bichos morados del tamaño de grandes melones.

El chico con el que hablaba se pego tal susto que dio un salto y golpeo a Hagrid, al que se le cayó la caja con los bichejos.

Estos empezaron a corretear por todas partes dando saltitos con sus patitas regordetas. Hagrid empezó a gritar que los cogieran y todos los alumnos, excepto los slytherins, se tiraron sobre ellos. Los bichos empezaron a gritar como locos, Ginny se abalanzó sobre uno y este la escupió en la cara. De pronto el bicho empezó a volar, Ginny alzó la mirada y vio a Mickel sosteniéndolo en el aire, le tenía agarrado por la espalda y este daba puños al aire.

Mickel se lo colocó delante de él y el bichito empezó a maldecir como loco. Mickel lo metió en una caja que Hagrid había traído y miró a Ginny.

-Y ni siquiera me he manchado.

-Muy gracioso.

La clase terminó justo cuando los cogieron a todos.

Cuando termino la última clase todos suspiraron aliviados. La profesora fue la primera en salir y rápidamente la clase se fue vaciando, Ginny se entretuvo metiendo todas sus cosas en su mochila mientras Stan la miraba aburrido mascando un chicle.

-Puede que el próximo siglo consigas terminar de llenar la mochila para poder salir- dijo Stan mirando como el último alumno salía de la clase. Ginny le sacó la lengua.

-Ve yendo, luego te alcanzo.

-Seguro?

-Claro, creo que sabré volver solita.

-Vale, ya nos vemos.

-Bueno llegaré algo más tarde, tengo que ir a ver que castigo me pone Snape.

-Jejeje. Adiós.

-Adiós.- Stan se fue y dejo a Ginny sola.

Siguió metiendo todas sus cosas en la mochila hasta que algo la detuvo.

-Hola Ginny- dijo una voz profunda por detrás de ella. Ginny se giró y vio como Blaise entraba en la clase y cerraba la puerta tras él.

-Hola Blaise, no cierres, me voy ya...

-¿Tan pronto?- Ginny dejo de meter las cosas en la mochila y le miró

-¿Te encuentras bien Blaise?

-Mejor que nunca...- dijo empezando a acercarse. Ginny arqueo una ceja y Blaise sonrió. – Me preguntaba si podríamos tener algo de intimidad...- dijo acariciándole el brazo- últimamente estás siempre con Nox.- Ginny pensó en Stan y lamentó haberle dicho que se adelantara.

-Tengo que irme Blaise- dijo terminando de meter los libros y empezando a andar hacia la puerta- ya llego tarde a...- pero apenas hubo adelantado a Blaise esta la cogió violentamente de la mochila, quitándosela, Ginny se dio la vuelta y Blaise la cogió de la nuca besándola con fuerza. Ginny abrió mucho los ojos asombrada y le empujó.

-Creo que te deje claro que por ahora no quería nada contigo.- Blaise sonrió.

-Y creo que yo he dejado claro que no te hice caso- contestó Blaise empujándola contra una mesa y aprisionándola con las piernas.

TAN TAN TAN JEJEJE. CORTO YA LO SÉ, PERO EL SIGUIENTE NO TARDO MÁS DE CUATRO DÍAS EN SUBIRLO YA QUE SÓLO ME FALTA RETOCARLO UN POKITO.

REVIEWS. ANTES D NADA, PERDONADME SI TNG FALTAS D ORTOGRAFÍA PERO ESK ESTOY SENTADA CN EL ORDENADOR EN LAS PIERNAS INTENTANDO ACERLO TODO LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE.

Hitomi Felton: OLA! Egipto... K CALOR jejejejje. Weno acababa d volver d ver jugar a mi primo al baloncesto(como esta el equipo XD) y se me ocurrió la idea de ponerlo. Siento muxisimo aber tardado tanto xro weno, musas gracias x seguir leyéndome. 1bsote.

Shumara: Ola! Jeje, weno esk Ginny es una chica muy formal(mentira jeje). Ya pondré que disfrute algún dia jeje. 1bsote. Lamento la tardanza.

Melian: ola! Me alegro muxo muxo k te guste, a y lamento muxo aber tardado tanto en subir otro. Jeje, a todas os gusta Mickel, weno si ago otra historia seguramente le pondré. 1bsotemu gordo.

Ginny-forEver: Ouf, jo, a cada review me siento peor x aber tardado tanto.... weno, me alegro muxo k te guste. Espero k este cap tb te guste. 1bsote.

Lucia: ola! Wenoooo, siento aber tardado muxo y tal. Espero k este tb te lo leas. 1bsote.

Nelitafresita: ola! Me alegro muxo k te guste y weno jejeje, a todas nos gusta Mickel no? Weno ya vere k ago cn el. Siento aber tardado rtanto en subir el capitulo. 1bsote.

Adhara: Ola! Jo, lo siento un monton, se k e tardado una eternidad, pero weno, aki sta la continuación no? 1bsote.

a-grench: me alegro muxo k te gustara el ultimo cap, si lo lees, espero k tb te gute este.weno 1 bsazo.

Yalimie: Ola! K tal. Si weno, y yo siento aber tardado tanto en subir la continuación. Me alegro muxo k te estuviera gustando y espero k me sigas leyendo. Weno eso y na, k 1 bsote y espero k este tb t guste( aunk es un pokito(muxo) caca) jejej.

Yukime Weasley: Me alegro mil k te este gustando jeje y siento aber tardado tanto en subir la continuación. Jejejje, weno, aun no se muy bien k hacer con Mickel, pero ya tengo algunos planes (TAN TAN TAN) jejeje. 1bsote.

Abin: Ola!! Me alegro muxo k te siguiera gustando y espero k este tb y weno.... na, 1bsote y gracias x tus reviews.

Sthefany Weasley: Me alegro muxo k te guste y weno... siento muxo aber tardado tantísimo en subir continuación (me estoy repitiendo como el chorizo) jejeje, weno ya veremos si se keda con Draco, aunk en principio es un Draco/Ginny lo puedo cambiar jejeje.1bsote.

Saiko Katsuka(lo puse bien?): Ola!! Me alegro muxo k te guste. Si weno, esk a la Ginny había k meterla un pokito d ritmo en el cuerpo no? Jejeje. 1bsote.

Zoe smith: uof, k review más largo! Me encanta. Weno, primero k me alegro muuxo k te este gustando. Si weno, pero esk Draco es Draco, o weno, mi idea d él. Mickel es el mejor e? Jejeje. Weno ya pondre alguna conversación civilizada sin mordiscos insultos y todo eso, no te preocupes. Y siento muxo ha¡ver tardado tantísimo. 1bsote y espero k este tb t guste.

Laurana-malfoy-rin(largito e?): Ola! Jeje. Me alegro muxo k te gustase, jejeje, ya veremos aber k pasa no?. 1bsote, perdona la tardanza.

Taeko: Ola!! K tal! K acaben juntos Ginny y Mickel? Jijiji, (cuidado cn lo k deseas, puede hacerse realidad(d k peli era eso?)). Weno ya veremos k pasa. Un restaurante d postres?? Jo k geta. Weno 1bsote mu grande.

Amyaleka: weno me alegro muxo k te gustase y na, siento la tardanza y espero k los k vienen tb te gusten. 1bsote.

Moni Weasley: jejejej me alegro muxo k te gsute. Draco es Draco y es el mas malote d todos(toma) jejeje. Weno weno, me gusta tu idea, kiza la uso pero cambiando algunas cositas( especificando lo d k les d celos con Stan, seguramente k eso no lo ago jijiji). Of course that I'm spanish. Nací en el país Vasco pero llevo toda mi vida viviendo en Madrid(vaya sitio e?). Ey yo tng un primo en Valencia jeje. Weno k me enrollo como las cortinas y no paro. 1bsote. Y siento aber tardado tanto en subir cap.

YA ESTA, UN BSOTE ENORRRRRRRRME A TODOS/AS.


	12. Blaise?

HOLA! SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO EL RETRASO PERO ESK YO YA TENIA LA HISTORIA Y HACE MUXO K LA UBIERA SUBIDO, PERO A MI MADRE SE LE OCURRIÓ LA GRAN IDEA D FORMATEAR EL ORDENA ¡SIN AVISARME! Y ENCIMA LUEGO EL DISCO DE ARRANKE ESRTABA ROTO, TOTAL, K E TENIDO K ESPERAR A K CMPRARAN UN CD NUEVO Y DSPUES VOLVER A HACER TODA LA HISTORIA, QUE ESTA ALGO MAS DIFERENTE A LA ORIGINAL XK NO ME ACORDABA EXACTAMNTE D LO K PASABA.

WENO NO ENTRETENGO MÁS. AKI LA CONTINUACIÓN.

-Blaise... me haces daño...- dijo Ginny con pánico en la voz. Blaise rió suavemente y se inclino para besarla, pero Ginny se movió violentamente y le pego un tortazo a Blaise en la mejilla, haciendo que este girara la cara.

-Aléjate de mí.- Blaise volvió a mirarla y se inclino poniendo ambas manos a los lados de la cintura de Ginny, en la mesa. Volvió a inclinarse para besarla y Ginny correspondió, pero en el momento en que Blaise metió su lengua en la boca de la chica esta la cerró con fuerza, mordiendo a Blaise, este gimió de dolor y se separó de Ginny.

Ginny aprovechó y corrió hasta la puerta, pero Blaise fue más rápido y en un solo movimiento de varita la cerró con magia, para cuando Ginny la intentó abrir ya estaba cerrada, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la otra salida cuando de repente se quedo congelada, sus piernas no se movían, miró a Blaise y le vio con su varita alzada hacia ella, las primeras lágrimas intentaron escapar de los ojos de Ginny.

Blaise la miró con odio y escupió un poco de sangre. Se volvió a acercar a ella, si pudiera Ginny hubiera temblado de miedo, Blaise paso un brazo por los hombros de Ginny y el otro lo puso justo debajo del culo de ella, alzándola con cuidado y llevándola como una princesa. Suavemente la tumbo sobre una mesa. Se volvió a dar la vuelta y se quito la túnica, dejándola cuidadosamente doblada sobre una silla, luego se volvió hacia Ginny otra vez. Se agachó a su lado y la miró unos momentos, Ginny lentamente notaba como la sensibilidad volvía a sus manos, pero aun no podía moverse, unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparon y rodaron por sus mejillas. "tengo que conseguir más tiempo" pensó Ginny.

-Blaise... te lo ruego, no me hagas nada. No se lo diré a nadie.- Blaise sonrió.

-Hoy estás muy guapa- dijo volviendo a inclinarse para besarla. Ginny no correspondió, pero se dejo hacer por miedo a lo que le haría. Su boca tenía sabor a sangre. Blaise le acarició el cuello, pero lentamente fue bajando por todo su cuerpo, Ginny sintió nauseas cuando Blaise le intentó desabrochar la camisa. Cada ves sentía más partes del cuerpo y cuando Blaise empezó a desabrocharle los botones, Ginny ya no lo soportó más, en cuanto Blaise alzo un poco la mirada lo empujó con fuerza, saltando de la mesa y corriendo hacia la puerta que aun no había probado.

Pero Blaise no la dejo tiempo, rápidamente la alcanzó antes de llegar a la puerta y la empujó con fuerza a la pared. Ginny chocó y se mareó un poco pero volvió a intentar escapar, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando Blaise la atrapó por la espalda, abrazándola por los hombros. Ginny intentó soltarse pero desistió al notar como Blaise apretaba hasta casi aplastarla.

-Dime Weasley...- dijo Blaise acercándose a su oído- ¿Qué sientes?- A Ginny le salieron más lágrimas- ¿Miedo... angustia... desesperación...?- le apretó aun más fuertemente y acercó su boca a su oído- ¿Dolor..?- la dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

Ginny le consiguió mirar a la cara, ya no parecía el chico bueno y amable de la primera vez que hablo con él, parecía un psicópata.

-Mira... lo he intentado hacer por los buenas... en eso coincidimos... pero tu no as querido... y será por las malas- Blaise se abalanzó sobre ella para intentar besarla y Ginny giró la cabeza, en ese momento vio el brillo de unas tijeras que no estaban ni a un metro de ella.

Blaise le cogió violentamente de la cara y se la giró, Ginny se encogió y Blaise la besó, pero Ginny se resistió fuertemente y no abrió la boca, Blaise se separo un poco de ella y suspiro profundamente, como si la situación le pareciera cansina, levantó la mano y la pego una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla, Ginny giro la cara por la fuerza del golpe y calló al suelo. Blaise se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Levanta...- dijo con voz melosa. Ginny empezó a sollozar en el suelo-Levanta!- volvió a gritar Blaise. Ginny se encogió y Blaise la cogió del pelo, subiéndola hasta su altura. Donde la agarró por el cuello para que no volviera a caer.

Ginny tanteó a su espalda con las manos y dio con las tijeras, en un rápido movimiento las blandió contra él y le cortó la cara, Blaise abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa y grito de dolor tapándose la raja que le había echo la Weasley justo antes de que esta echara a correr como una posesa. Blaise rió por lo bajo y se agachó para coger las tijeras.

-No Draco...- dijo suavemente- tu Weasley ha llegado muy lejos y esta vez...- dijo empezando a andar- no se escapará...

Ginny corría lo más rápido que podía, pero no tenía ni idea del camino y llego a un sitio sin final, se dio media vuelta asustada y retrocedió para llegar a otro pasillo. Entonces le oyó. Blaise iba andando mientras canturreaba con voz suelta su nombre. Ginny miró a los lados desesperada y se ocultó detrás de una armadura.

-Weasley....... Weaaaasley.........-Blaise entró en el campo de visión de Ginny, iba jugueteando con las tijeras y tenía una raja que le iba desde la nariz a la oreja de la que caía abundante sangre que le bajaba por el cuello y le manchaba su impoluta camisa blanca, pero este parecía no notarlo. Incluso se había tomado el tiempo de desabrocharse la corbata.

"Por favor que venga alguien", rogaba Ginny. Blaise se quedo parado algo antes de llegar a donde estaba ella.

-¿Dónde estás preciosa? Se que estás por aquí... Vamos sal! Si sales no te haré daño- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Ginny se recostó contra la pared y entonces Blaise se giró hacia la armadura. "me ha oído" pensó, y cerró los ojos un momento. Blaise se acercó y Ginny pudo distinguir como la miraba.

-Estas aquí.

-Por favor Blaise...- dijo Ginny atropelladamente-Por favor no me hagas nada.- Blaise puso una tierna sonrisa.

-Weasley... venga sal pequeña...-dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente las tijeras. Ginny sollozó una vez más justo antes de volver a salir corriendo, pero esta vez Blaise ya estaba preparado, se lanzó contra ella y en escasos pasos la cogió por la camisa, arrancándosela entera, quedando en una simple camiseta interior, luego la empujo y Ginny cayó al suelo. Ginny se golpeó la cabeza y se sintió desfallecer. Blaise la miraba desde su posición.

-¿Por qué me has hecho esto?- le preguntó señalándose la herida. Ginny lloró con fuerza.

-No quiero que me hagas daño.

-Pero tu me los has hecho a mi... lo justo sería que yo te lo devolviera.- Ginny se volvió con horror en la mirada a verle justo antes de que este la dejara boca arriba y se sentara en un tripa a horcajadas.

-Blaise no por favor- dijo empujándole con los brazos, este cogió sus manos y las puso debajo de sus rodillas, haciendo que no se pudiera mover.

-Si no me hubieras echo nada esto no estaría pasando...- dijo suavemente mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y le daba un beso en la frente.

Blaise le cogió la cara con la mano izquierda, haciendo que no la pudiera mover nada. Cogió las tijeras con la derecha con fuerza y las acercó a su cara, Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió como lentamente Blaise le clavaba la punta al lado de la nariz, apretó los dientes mientras abundantes lágrimas salían de sus ojos, los abrió para ver como Blaise la observaba fijamente, lentamente fue rasgando la piel con las tijeras hasta al lado de la oreja, sin dejar de mirarla .Cuando termino se echo hacia atrás. Ginny sentía como la sangre le manchaba toda la cara. Blaise se levantó y Ginny pudo llevarse las manos a la cara.

Blaise la miraba como si fuera lo más bonito del mundo. Ginny sintió que las cosas no podían ir peor. Intentó levantarse y para su sorpresa Blaise la ayudo.

-Me dejarás ir ya?- dijo con la voz quebrada

-Ya? Es que no quieres quedarte?

-Por favor.- Blaise la empujo con fuerza contra la pared.

-Esto solo acaba de empezar Weasley- y se la llevó con fuerza hacia la habitación de antes.

Draco Malfoy hablaba con una chica de su casa cómodamente sentado en su sala común, esperando la vuelta de Blaise. Miraba incómodamente el reloj de la pared de vez en cuando, Blaise ya debería haber llegado.

-Draco, ¿me estás escuchando?- le dijo la chica.

-¿Qué?- ella agito los brazos delante de él.

-Oh sí, claro- se giró para volver a mirar el reloj y vio como la falsa pared de la entrada de la sala se abría, esperanzado de que fuera Blaise se levanto, pero en vez de la cabeza castaña que quería ver se encontró con la cabeza morena de Mickel.

Draco le miró con curiosidad y este le hizo una seña para que se acercara, en un segundo llegó hasta donde estaba.

-Dónde está Blaise- dijo Mickel antes de nada.

-No sé, ya debería estar aquí.- Mickel sonrió.

-La Weasley no está en su sala- dijo despreocupadamente- la están buscando todos...- Draco le miró confundido- y Blaise al parecer tampoco está aquí.- Draco se quedo helado.- Yo que tú... – dijo sentándose para empezar a leer- correría...

Draco salió con toda la prisa que podía de la sala común, empujando a muchas personas, y empezó a correr rumbo a la sala de pociones.

Blaise arrastro a Ginny con fuerza hasta la mesa de antes mientras silbaba una canción. La tumbó con fuerza y le hecho un hechizo, Ginny sintió con horror como unas lianas la ataban con demasiada fuerza a la mesa por las muñecas y piernas.

Blaise se giró y hecho un hechizo de silenciación al aula y se volvió a mirarla. Grandes lágrimas surcaban las mejillas de Ginny mientras trataba de escapar de las lianas, la sangre del corte le bajaba por la mejilla y continuaba por el cuello. Blaise sonrió y se acercó a ella volviéndose a agachar a su lado mientras le recogía el pelo que se le había escapado detrás de la oreja. Ginny le miró desesperada.

-Por favor Blaise... no se lo diré a nadie.... pero no me hagas daño.- Blaise le seguía mirando, como si evaluase sus palabras, pero al parecer no las hizo ni caso porque se incorporo y se subió sobre la mesa, dejando sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de la muchacha y sus piernas a los lados de su cintura.

Se agachó para besarla pero esta se giró. Blaise se medio incorporó sentándose sobre su estomago.

-Mira querida, esto va a pasar quieras o no... así que será mejor que colabores o lo pasarás aun peor.- Ginny lloró con más fuerza- y no llores... que diablos, si quisieras incluso lo podrías disfrutar, pero eres tan terca...- dijo volviendo a agacharse, puso su peso sobre una mano y con la otra giró la cabeza de Ginny y volvió a intentar besarla.

Pero esta vez Ginny no se resistió, no colaboró pero intentó no pensar en el tema mientras Blaise iba aumentando el beso. Empezó a darse cuenta del dolor que le producían las ataduras, pero no quería decírselo a Blaise, este la soltó la mejilla y se fue echando sobre ella, tumbándose encima mientras la acariciaba con una mano la mejilla y con la otra la cintura. Pero pronto se cansó de su boca y empezó a besar su mejilla que no estaba ensangrentada, limpiándole las lágrimas, fue haciendo un recorrido por la línea de la mandíbula y bajo al cuello, entonces su manos la agarraron por los bordes de la camiseta interior con fuerza, se incorporó un momento para poder sacársela, pero se fijó en que con las ataduras no podría, sacó la varita de sus pantalones y cortó la camiseta por el centro y por los tirantes, pudiéndosela sacar sin problemas.

Se quedo un momento contemplándola, tenía una sujetador beige oscuro, Blaise sonrió y se volvió a lanzar a su boca, en donde la beso con fuerza, ahora la acariciaba por los costados, Ginny agradeció que estuviera encima aplastándola para que no le pudiera tocar oras cosas.

Pero ese estado tardo poco, Blaise bajó hasta el cuello y esta vez no paró y siguió bajando, Ginny cerró los ojos y miró al techo, intentó que su mente se trasladara a otro sitió, otro sitió en el que no le estuviera pasado eso. Empezó a llorar otra vez cuando sintió como Blaise la acariciaba por todas partes y entonces llegó lo peor, sus grandes manos se posaron en su falda.

Blaise le cogió los broches con cuidado y fue a abrirlos pero antes de empezar pensó que sería mejor romper directamente la falda con las tijeras, volvió a tumbarse sobre ella, estirándose para coger las tijeras que reposaban al lado de la cabeza de Ginny. Se volvió a echar hacia atrás blandiendo las tijeras hacia ella. Pero entonces, PAM! La puerta se abrió violentamente.

Ginny giró la cabeza y sonrió mientras sentía como Blaise se levantaba violentamente, un desconcertado Draco miraba la escena con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué?- dijo mirando a Ginny atada a la mesa mientras esta lloraba, se giró para mirar a Blaise-¿Qué?- volvió a mirar a Ginny-¿Qué?-dijo más fuerte.

-Vete Draco- dijo con la voz seca.

-¿Qué?- dijo acercándosele- ¿Eres imbecil o qué?- dijo dándole un empujón-¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

-Cambie de opinión respecto a Weasley.

-Ohhh, Y has decidido violarla ¿no?

-Sí

-¿Pero tu?¿Tu?¿Has perdido la cabeza o que?¿No has pensado en esos pequeños detalles como el echo de que te expulsaran, o que hay algo llamado ejercito Weasley? Qué esta chica tiene miles de hermanos por Dios.

-Me da igual. Draco vete- Draco volvió a mirar a Ginny, esta le miraba desesperada.

-Pero tío, que tu no eres así, no eres de esos.- dijo mirándole el corte de la cara.

-Draco vete o utilizaré la varita- pero Oh Oh, Blaise ya no llevaba la varita en los pantalones, se giró para

ver en donde estaba pero Draco ya lo estaba apuntando con la suya con cara de frustración.

-Blaise, hago esto porque eres mi amigo. Expelliarmus!(n se cmo es)- Blaise salió despedido y chocó contra la pared, dándose en la cabeza. Draco se volvió a Ginny y se acercó mirando con repugnancia a las cuerdas con las que estaba atada.

-Estás bien...- dijo mientras le miraba el corte de la cara y deshacía las ataduras de las manos.

-Ahora sí- Draco maniobraba con rapidez, termino con el último pie justo cuando vio como Ginny miraba asustada detrás suyo. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y se encontró con Blaise, este se tocaba la parte trasera de la cabeza con expresión confusa.

-¿Dónde estoy?- subió la mirada-¿Draco?- miró a Ginny, con la mejilla llena de sangre-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Cómo que qué ha pasado?¿Me tomas el pelo o qué?- Dijo poniéndose delante de Ginny, de forma protectiva.

-No... yo solo.... estaba en la sala común... y vino Pansy con esa bebida nueva y.... de pronto estoy aquí- miro a su alrededor

-¿Cómo?¿Pansy?-dijo Draco, su cerebro empezó a atar cabos- No puede ser....

Pero Blaise miraba a su alrededor, en donde estaba la ropa tirada, y luego a Ginny, sólo con la falda puesta y con un gran corte en la cara.

-¿Qué he hecho? ¿Ginny que ha pasado?-se intentó acercar a ella pero Ginny puso sus manos a la espalda de Draco, pegándose a él e intentando desaparecer, Draco echo las manos hacia tras, poniéndolas a ambos lados de ella.

-No te acerques a ella.... aun no...

Blaise miraba horrorizado la escena.

-No habré intentado.... violarla ¿verdad?-Draco no contestó. Blaise se frotó la frente.-No he sido yo... ¿verdad?- miró a Draco preocupado- ¿Draco?

-No lo sé Blaise...

-Pero... yo no soy así.

-Blaise.... vístete bien.... y trae aquí a Pansy... vamos...- Blaise le miró un momento y luego se giró para vestirse bien. Draco le miró impaciente y Blaise salió con rapidez.

En cuanto Blaise salió, Draco se dio la vuelta cogiendo las manos de Ginny, que tenía la mirada perdida.

-Tranquila...- dijo mirando su corte- ya pasó todo...- pero Ginny volvió a llorar y se abrazó a él con fuerza. Malfoy no sabía que hacer, nunca antes había intentado dar apoyo moral, así que solo la sujeto contra si con fuerza.

Cuando Ginny termino de llorar Draco la separó un poco y le limpió la cara, una mezcla de lágrimas y sangre. La dejó sentada en una mesa y recogió su ropa del suelo. Miró con tristeza su ropa, la mayoría de las prendas tenían algún roto o estaban manchadas, no le pareció apropiado volvérselas a poner, la dejo en otra mesa y se volvió a acercar a Ginny, con mucho cuidado se sacó la capa y se la puso por encima. Entonces ella le miró.

-Muchas gracias...

-Tranquila... dentro de nada se solucionara todo.- Ginny se abrazó con fuerza a la túnica, buscando su calor.

-Yo no hice nada...- dijo volviendo a llorar- de pronto se me abalanzó y...- Draco no la dejó terminar, la volvió a abrazar y Ginny se agarró a él. Después de un rato la puerta se volvió a abrir y entraron Blaise y Pansy, o más bien Blaise arrastrando a Pansy. Draco se volvió un momento a Ginny y la sonrió.

-Espérame aquí un segundo e?- dijo acariciándole la mejilla. Suspiró hondo y se giró a Pansy con la peor de sus miradas, esta estaba aterrada.

Flash back

Blaise llegó a su sala común corriendo como un descosido, había tenido tiempo de pensar, y llegar a la conclusión de que Pansy le había hechizado. Con furia recordó el tajo que le había hecho a Ginny en la mejilla y apresuró el paso, entrando en la sala con furia. Todos dentro de ella se giraron asustados.

-Donde está Pansy!!!- chilló. Una chica apuntó con su dedo hacia las habitaciones. Blaise subió saltando los escalones de tres en tres y entró con furia. Dentro estaba Pansy con un chico, muy acaramelados dándose suaves besos, pero se giraron cuando entró Blaise hecho una furia. Cogió a Pansy con fuerza y la sacó de la habitación. Esta le gritaba cosas pero Blaise la arrastraba, aunque en un momento dado antes de salir de la sala, consiguió pararle. Blaise se giró rojo de furia.

-¿Que haces Blaise?

-Tu vas a acompañarme.

-Yo no voy a ir a ningún sitio- todo el mundo les miraba, Blaise la cogió de la cabeza por detrás acercándola a él.

-Oh! Claro que vas a venir pequeña puta.- y la empujo con furia a la entrada de la sala, sacándola tras decir la contraseña.

Fin Flash Back

Pansy estaba aterrada en el centro de la habitación delante de Malfoy y con Zabini detrás.

-¿Qué... qué pasa?- dijo mirando a Draco

-No lo sé Pansy... dinos tu que es lo que pasa.- al ver que no contestaba siguió hablando él- Vamos a ver... estamos en una misma habitación yo Blaise la Weasley y tú... ¿Qué coño puede pasar?- dijo perdiendo los papeles.

-No lo sé- entonces se giro a Blaise. Pero este sólo miraba a Ginny con la mirada perdida. Ella estaba medio oculta detrás de Draco agarrando fuertemente los lados de la capa.- Yo no he hecho nada...

-Mira Parkinson- dijo Draco acercándose a ella y cogiéndola del cuello- vamos a repasar la historia.

Blaise esta en la sala común haciendo Dios sabe qué, llegas tú y le das algo de beber, Blaise no sabe que ha hecho hasta ahora. ¿Qué crees tu que ha pasado?

-Por favor Draco... me haces daño- Draco apretó más.

-Confiesa!!

-Esta bien... le di una poción con la que podía controlar su voluntad.

-¿Qué?- dijo Blaise poniéndose también delante de ella.

-No me podéis hacer nada...- dijo amarándose a la mano de Draco con fuerza- vuestros padres os castigarían.

-Pero tú...- dijo esta vez Blaise- no le vas a decir nada a nuestros padres...

-Qué le dijiste a Blaise...- dijo Draco.

-Nada importante- Draco apretó a Pansy con tal fuerza que esta no podía respirar.

-Qué.. le dijiste...a Blaise...

-Qué... atacara ... Weasley- dijo sin poder respirar. Draco la soltó y esta calló al suelo de rodillas.

-Si sólo le hubieras dicho eso no la habría intentado violar.... dinos Parkinson... qué le dijiste.

Flash Back

Blaise estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala común de slytherin dándole bocados a una manzana mientras esperaba a Draco, entonces Pansy se puso delante de él, Blaise la miró amargado.

-Hola Blaise.

-¿Qué quieres Parkinson?

-Nada.... pero he supuesto que tendrías sed

-¿Y porqué has supuesto que tendría sed? Las manzanas no dan sed.

-Todo da sed Blaise- dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Dime querida.. no tienes a ningún chico al que acosar.

-Blaise... mira- dijo alzando una botella con un líquido naranja e ignorando el comentario de Blaise.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Blaise desconfiado pero curioso.

-Una bebida nueva...

-¿Qué clase de bebida?- dijo dándole otro bocado a la manzana.

-Una muy refrescante.

-¿La has probado ya?

-Sí

-A que sabe..

-No sabría decirte.. no sabe a nada- dijo dándosela, pero Blaise no la cogió.

-No tengo sed.. pero muchas gracias por preocuparte Pansy.

-¿No vas a beber?- dijo poniendo moritos.

-No, no voy a beber.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque no me dejas en paz.- dijo mirándola asqueado y perdiendo la paciencia.

-Yo sólo quería que bebieras la bebida.- Blaise suspiro- pero si no quieres lo entiendo porque la verdad es que...- Blaise le quito el frasco de la mano.

-¿Si bebo te vas?

-Claro...

Blaise abrió el frasco con pereza y poso la boquilla sobre su boca, pero antes de beber miró a Pansy, que le sonreía con malicia, dejo que el liquido pasara a su boca y trago casi la mitad del contenido de la botella. Cerró el frasco y se lo tendió a Pansy pero entonces sintió algo extraño. Su mete se iba quedando en blanco lentamente y sentía el estomago lleno de maripositas. Fue perdiendo la noción del tiempo hasta que PUM se quedo rígido mirando al frente con una tonta sonrisa.

Pansy se le acercó mucho y poso su mano en el muslo de Blaise, pero este no protesto, ni siquiera la miró.

-Blaise...- le susurro al oído. Blaise giró la cabeza y la miró aturdido- Blaise quiero que hagas algo por

mi- dijo acariciándole la pierna. Bajo más el tono y se acercó más a él rozándole la oreja con los labios.-Quiero que encuentres a la Weasley y la ataques- Blaise asintió y se fue a levantar pero Pansy le agarró- mejor, quiero que la violes.- Blaise se levantó y pestañeó dos veces, Pansy entendió que volvía a ser él, con su personalidad de siempre.

-Blaise... ¿te vas?

-Eh... si, yo... no sé... voy a dar un paseo- dijo rascándose la frente.-Me duele un poco la cabeza..

-Se te pasará... pero ve tranquilo..

-Pero yo estaba esperando a alguien.

-No- dijo Pansy sonriendo- estabas esperando a Draco... pero este ya se ha ido. -Blaise asintió y salió de la sala.

Fin Flash Back

-¿Me dijiste que la violara?- chilló Blaise.-Yo te mato- se acercó peligrosamente a ella pero Draco la apartó.

-Blaise... no te pases... piensa en las consecuencias de matarla- Pansy sonrió.- vamos a hacerla algo peor- dijo sonriendo, Blaise también sonrió. Draco se giró hacia ella.

-Será mejor que corras, te escondas, hagas lo que sea para que no te encontremos... porque sino esta noche será la peor que hayas pasado en tu miserable vida...- dijo bajando el tono de voz. Pansy le miró un momento y salió corriendo de la sala. Blaise se dio la vuelta y miró a Ginny con la intención de acercarse, pero Draco le paro.

-Blaise, creo que no es el mejor momento de que hablas con ella... yo me encargo.- Blaise no se movió- venga... vete a refrescarte por ahí, ya nos vemos luego.- Blaise miró un último momento a Ginny y luego salió de la sala.

WENO WENO, K LES PARECIÓ. LA VERDAD ESK AL PRNCIPIO PRINCIPIO, ABÍA EXO UNA ALGO MÁS FUERTE, PERO LUEGO LA CMBIE X OTRA MÁS FLOJITA, AUNK WENO AL FINAL NO SUBI NINGUNA D LAS DOS X EL PEKEÑO INCIDENTE D MI ORDENADOR.

WENO POS NA, PORFA MNDARME REVIEWS Y DECIRME QUE OS HA PARECIDO Y TAL VALE?

REVIEWS.

Zoe smitis: Ola! si weno, y mas k e tardado en este no?jejeje. weno mas k una transformación... jejeje. Weno puse como gran salvador d Draco, estarás contenta no? Jejeje. Weno pos na. 1bsote.

Valimie: ola! Siento aber tardado tanto pero weno... tuve algunos problemillas jejeje. Lo d jane... voy a intentar sacarla algo más d jugo antes d intentar juntarlas. Y esta vez no la salvo Mickel e? Ejeje. 1bsote.

Laurana-malfoy-rin: Ola! Uyuyui... siges viva? Jo lo siento mil!, xro la culpa fue d la cosa k tngo x madre k nunca me avisa d nada. Pero weno...Me alegro muxo k te gustara el anterios y espero k este tambien(¿?) jejej. 1bsote.

Yose-Malfoy-Felton: Ola! Muxisimas gracias x tu review, animan muxo. Jo siento aber tardado tanto pero weno... es lo k ai. Como k TU Draco?? Es mio!! Jejejej. Si ami tb me gustan muxo los D/G, x eso me animé a hacer uno pero cn lo k tardo a veces en subir uno nuevo... a lo mejor no compensa. Pero weno. 1bsote enorme.

AnduchisMalfoy-22: jo cuasta escribir el nick e? Jejejejej. Me alegro muuuuxo k te guste jejejeje. Creo k ya te agrege xro no me acuerdo. Llevo tnto tiempo sin ordenador k buff. Weno. 1bsote.

a-grench: Ola!! Jejeje, spero k este cap te aya gustado y si no pos weno... ya bra mas no? Jejeje. 1bsote.

Sthefany Weasley:Ola!, ombre nadie duda k sean Buena pareja xro tm podria cmbiarlo, aunk nose.. weno da . Ya veremos k pasa. K kite a Blaise? T.T ejejje. Weno, 1bsote.

Yrena: ola! Me alegro muxo k te gustara y espero k este tb, y weno, glups, lamento muxisimo aber tardado más d cuatro días, pero esk... weno, k lo siento muxo. No pondre cosas k a lo mejor no puedo cmplir no?. Weno un besote ernome.

Yuna malfoy black: Ola! K bien k te siga gustando mi fic, espero k si yegas a leer sta continuación ( k weno, después d lo k e tardado....) tb te guste. 1bsote.

Tyna!!: Ola! Me alegro muxo k te aya gustado y espero k ste tb. Siento aber tardado tnto y weno, pos eso. 1bsote.

Hitomi Felton: Hola!!! K tal. Y el gran salvador es...... DRACO! No podia ser otro no? Jejeje. Spero k ste cap te guste jejeje. Y na jerjeje. 1bsote. P.D. como k si gano mi ermano? Sorry pero ace muxo k no me conecto y ya no me acuerdo d las cosas k digo. Jeje.

MoNi WeAsLeY: Ola!! Jejej, los siento muuuxo! Weno ya sabes la historia asi k jejejeje. Spero k te guste! Ya ves k la e cmbiado un pokitin no? Jejeje. 1bsote.

Abin: Ola! Siento muxo la tardanza, en serio. Soy mu mala Buaa. Ejjeje. Spero k te guste y na, 1bsote mu fuerte.

Laureta: jejejeje, sorry x aber tardado tanto. Espero k este cap te guste jeje. 1bsote.

Pupi-chan: ola! Si... jejeje… soy cruel, soy un ser malvado JAJAJA! Digo... siento aber tardado tanto en serio y weno, spero k tb leas este y k te guste jeje. Te gusto lo d snape e? Jeje. 1bsote.

Vanshie: Ola! Me alegro muxisimo k ayas leido mi historia, siento muxo aber tardado tanto, soy un desastre pero weno. Spero k tb leas este y si es posible k te guste. 1bsote.

Joy Evans: Ola! Me alegro muxo k te guste. Si weno, ami personalmente tb me gustan algunos caps más k otros pero k le vamos a hacer, la inspiración d cada dia va cmbiando no?. Spero k este te guste. No es mu(mas bien nada) divertido pero weno. El siguiente ya sera mejor. 1bsote.

OJU! CADA VEZ TARDO MÁS TIEMPO EN RESPONDERLOS TODOS EJJEJE. WENO POS NA. UN BESOTE MU GRANDE A TODOS/AS.


	13. Recuperación del susto

OLA! SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN SUBIR LA CONTINUACIÓN. NO TENGO EXCUSA. ESPERO K ME PERDONEIS JEJE. WENO NO OS ENTRETENGO MÁS.

Draco se giró en cuento Blaise se marchó y miro a Ginny, que se abrazaba con los brazos mientras miraba el suelo sin expresión. Se acercó lentamente a ella y la alzó la barbilla con suavidad.

-Ya se ha ido.- murmuró Draco, Ginny le miró formando una pequeña V al revés con las cejas.

-¿Y si no hubieras llegado a tiempo?- a Draco le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-No pienses en eso.

-No puedo- dijo volviendo a bajar la mirada. Draco la observó con lastima.

-No culpes a Blaise... no a sido su culpa.- Una lágrima surco rápidamente la mejilla de Ginny.

-Lo sé, pero...es que ya no podré... mirarle a la cara.- levantó una de sus pequeñas manos para limpiarse la cara pero el dolor de la herida se lo impidió.

-Mierda, tu herida- dijo Draco mirándola alarmado, en un rápido movimiento la cogió de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse- vamos a la enfermería.- Ginny se dejó llevar sin decir nada.

Draco camino en silencio y sin hacer ruido por los pasillos, a esa hora ya no podían pillarles o los castigarían, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el estado de la Weasley. Abrió la puerta de la enfermería con un hechizo y dejo pasar a Ginny dentro, quien se sentó en una de las camillas. Draco se acercó al botiquín y empezó a leer los nombre de pociones con velocidad. Al fin encontró una que le valdría, la cogió y vertió un poco de su contenido transparente en un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo. Se volvió a acercar a Ginny y se agachó delante suyo.

-Quizás esto te escuece un poco, pero dentro de 5 segundos ya no tendrás ni la más mínima cicatriz.- Ginny le miró y cerró los ojos. Draco la agarró con una mano la mejilla para que no apartara la cara y le paso el pañuelo por la herida. Ginny contrajo la cara y se retiró con un pequeño gemido de dolor. Draco la miró satisfecho, Ginny ya no tenía herida. Limpió el pañuelo con agua y se volvió a acercar a ella, Ginny no le miró, Draco se inclino a su lado y le acarició la mejilla ensangrentada con el húmedo pañuelo, limpiándole la sangre. Cuando termino se incorporó y se rascó la cabeza.

-Será mejor que vuelva a mi sala... ya estarán preocupados por mi- dijo Ginny levantándose.

-Yo no lo creo así, imagina la cara de Nox, Potter y tus hermanos si te ven llegar con solo eso puesto.-

Ginny se miró con gesto apenado y se volvió a sentar.

-Qué hago- dijo mirando a Draco a los ojos.

-Déjame un segundo, iré a traerte un uniforme nuevo, pero debes esperar aquí... vale?- dijo agachándose para que Ginny lo mirara bien.

-De acuerdo.- bajo rápido la mirada, sin ganas de poder aguantar los ojos gris de Malfoy. Pero este no se movió, la miró en silencio.

-Ginny- esta le miró al oír su nombre surgir de sus labios- has sido muy valiente, no te culpes por algo que no has hecho.- se incorporó y salió de la enfermería.

En cuanto cerró tras él la puerta hecho a correr como un condenado por los miles de pasillos y escaleras que llevaban a su sala común. Entro atravesando la pared falsa y se encontró con la mirada incrédula de varios de su casa. Buscó por los sillones hasta encontrar a la persona que quería, y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-Qué pasa- dijo Mickel Grant altivo- llegaste a tiempo?- dijo sonriendo.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-En serio? Qué honor- dijo sarcástico.

-Por favor- Mickel sonrió

-Así me gusta. Que quieres.

Que me consigas un uniforme de Griffindor ya.- a Mickel se le desencajó el rostro.

-¿Porqué?

-No puedo contestarte ahora.

-¿Y como piensas que voy a conseguir un uniforme Griffindor a estas horas?- Draco lo cogió por los hombros.

-Si alguien puedo hacer, ese eres tu. Confío en ti. Ve a la enfermería cuando lo tengas- y volvió a salir corriendo.

Mickel se quedo rascándose la barbilla un rato pero luego salió con rapidez del aula, dirigido a dios sabe donde.

Draco volvió a entrar por la puerta de la enfermería, dentro Ginny estaba en la misma posición como la había dejado. Levantó la mirada cuando lo oyó entrar.

-Pensé que ibas a conseguirme un uniforme.

-Si, ahora lo traen. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí... eso creo.- miró un momento a Draco y luego, sin poder evitarlo, explotó- ¿Porqué Pansy Parkinson a enviado a Blaise para que me atacara?

-Eh... pues... esto.... no lo sé... creo que te tiene envidia.

-¿Y en eso se justifica?- dijo roja de ira. Draco la observó confundido. Ginny volvió a llorar. Draco escupió algunas maldiciones en bajo y se acercó a ella.

-Ya me ocupo yo de ella.

-Oh Claro! Tu te ocupas! Tu siempre te ocupas de toco verdad? Pues vete a la Mierda, todo esto es culpa tuya- dijo sollozando

Draco sólo la miró sin expresión, sabía que Ginny estaba enfadada y lo pagaba con él. Intentó acercase a ella pero esta se alejo.

-Tranquilízate.

-No! No es justo!

-Claro que no es justo pero la solución no es que te pongas a gritar!

-Y tu que sabes!-grito aumentando la intensidad de sus sollozos- Sólo vas por ahí, pavoneándote, creyéndote el amo de todos, no sabes nada de- pero Draco no la dejo terminar, en un movimiento brusco la agarro por los costado y la abrazo, Ginny le dio débiles puñetazos mientras lloraba pero Draco sólo la apretó más fuerte, al cabo de pocos segundo ella lloraba con la cabeza escondida en su pecho, agarrando su camisa con las manos, sintiéndose terriblemente pequeña y miserable, con los brazos de Draco protectivamente alrededor suyo. Pasó un rato sin que Ginny dejara de llorar.

-Shhh- susurro Draco en su oído- Tienes que ser fuerte... no puedes dejar que algo así te estropee el resto de la vida, eso si que no serías justo - Ginny lentamente fue parando de llorar, para escuchar a Draco- si dejas que algo así te afecte no habrá vuelta atrás, te romperás y no volverás a ser la misma, te irás escondiendo en un mundo solitario en el que sólo tu existes, haciendo mucho más daño a la gente que te quiere de lo que tu crees. - se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara y le seco las lágrimas con sus finos dedos.

-No se si podré- susurró Ginny.

-Por Dios, claro que podrás, tienes amigos que te quieren, y tus hermanos te adoran, no sabes la suerte que tienes.- Ginny sonrió.- pero no les digas nada, Blaise no ha tenido la culpa y ellos no lo entenderían.

Ginny asintió.

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería que había permanecido cerrada se abrió de golpe. Mickel entró por el marco con un pequeño montoncito de ropa. Observo la imagen que se le presentaba con una ceja alzada.

-Al parecer siempre llegó en el peor momento.- Draco se separó de Ginny e hizo una seña a Mickel, que se acercó a ellos, pero Draco le cogió un momento del brazo y le apartó.

-Has visto a Blaise llegar a la sala.

-No.- Draco se quedo pensando un momento.

-Ayúdala, vuelvo en un segundo.- y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Mickel se acercó a Ginny y la miró. Ginny alzó la mirada y Mickel sonrió.

-Al parecer as tenido un pequeño problemita con Blaise no?

-Sí.- dejo el montón de ropa a su derecha y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Te he traído ropa.-Ginny la miró.

-Gracias.- Mickel se dio la vuelta dócilmente y escuchó como Ginny se quitaba la pesada capa de Draco y se vestía. Mientras estaba dado la vuelta Mickel pudo ver en un estante un pañuelo lleno de sangre y un botecito para curar heridas, supuso de donde venía la sangre y apretó los puños. "Desgraciado" murmuró pensando en Blaise. Volvió a darse la vuelta. Ginny ya estaba vestida.

-Ginny no puedes dejar que esto te afecte, lo sabes no?- Ginny sonrió.

-Todos los slyhterin me decís lo mismo.- Mickel alzo una ceja.

-Somos los únicos inteligentes.- Ginny sonrió.

-Sí, he decidido que esto no me va a afectar. Soy una chica fuerte.

-Seguro..- dijo irónico Mickel.

-Claro que sí.

-Te creo...

-No te burles de mi, deberías estar consolándome.- Mickel la miró con una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa.

-Eso hago.

Ginny sonrió y se levantó, miró a su alrededor un momento y luego volvió la mirada a Mickel.

-¿Blaise te ha herido en algún sitio?- dijo Mickel sin poder contenerse.

-Sí, en la cara, pero Malfoy ya me curo.- Mickel apretó los dientes.- Pero no ha sido él, al parecer

Parkinson le embrujo.- Mickel levantó una ceja y sonrió con asombro.

-En serio?

-Sí.

-Que fuerte. Aunque se veía que algún día explotaría.

-Ya... pero no lo entiendo, Malfoy me dijo que cree que ella me tiene envidia, ¿Envidia por que?- Mickel la miró sorprendido.

-Oh, pues no se, excepto por ese pequeño inconveniente de que tu pasas más tiempo con Malfoy y Zabini, que eres una Griffindor y además una Weasley, no tiene nada contra ti, así que la verdad no tengo ni idea.

-Tienes razón... aunque no creo que fuera justo.

-No...

-Bueno... será mejor que vuelva a mi sala.- dijo estirándose- seguramente hoy no pueda dormir pero al

menos mi hermano no se preocupara.

-Esta bien.- Ginny le miró.

-Cuando vuelva Draco dile que gracias. Que aunque siga pensando que es un narcisista y un egocéntrico,

por lo menos ya creo que tenga corazón.- Mickel la miró.

-No te confíes demasiado... podrías chocarte.- Ginny suspiró hondamente y luego salió de la enfermería, dejando a un Mickel Grant pensativo. Cuando Draco volvió ya no había nadie en la sala, así que volvió lentamente a su sala, arrastrando los pies. Cuando entró vio a Mickel mirando el fuego con un cuenco de galletas en las piernas. Draco se sentó a su lado y le robó una de ellas.

-Se fue a su sala no?

-Sí.

-¿Dijo algo?- se produjo un extraño silencio mientras que Mikel evaluaba la situación. Draco le miró de soslayo.

-Que gracias.- Draco sonrió- y que se ha dado cuenta de que tienes corazón- Draco cambió su sonrisa por una amarga.

-Vaya... pues que me diga donde está...- Mickel se giró para mirarle, Draco le sostuvo la mirada. Se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que la pared de la entrada volvió ha abrirse, dejando pasar a un abatido Blaise, que se sentó en el sillón de delante de Draco. Se quedaron los tres en un silencio compartido, cada uno sumido en sus propios mundos. El primero en hablar fue Mickel, que seguía mirando al fuego.

-Pansy no ha aparecido por aquí en todo el día.

-Estará escondida en algún rincón del castillo- dijo Blaise. Draco sonrió con malicia.

-Vamos a buscarla.- Blaise le miró.

-Qué la hacemos.

-No sé... algo surgirá cuando la veamos.

-Apuesto a que si de Zabini se trata, no la haréis más que costillas- dijo Mickel mirando al fuego. Blaise le miró furioso y se levantó de su sillón, acercándose peligrosamente a él. Mickel no se movió ni un milímetro. Blaise apoyó todo su peso en sus manos, a ambos lados de Mickel, acorralándole.

-Escúchame bien pequeño enano- Mickel volvió muy lentamente la cabeza hacia él, mirándole con cara de asco, Draco observaba la escena con una minúscula sonrisa.- Más te vale que te metas de un vez en tu vida... y me dejes en paz, o al final tendrás que vértelas conmigo- Mickel le miró con tal cara de insolencia que incluso sorprendió a Draco.

-Tiemblo- susurró con veneno en las palabras. Unas pequeñas manchas rosadas aparecieron en las mejillas de Blaise, que miraba a Mickel encolerizado. Draco se levantó y cogió a Blaise de un brazo, alejándolo de Mickel.

-Vamos tío, tenemos cosas que hacer- Pero Blaise seguía mirando a Mickel, que le miraba fijamente, en la misma posición en la que le había dejado. Draco tiró de él hacia la salida, haciendo acopio de su fuerza para conseguirlo, al final consiguió que Blaise le mirara a él y no a Mickel. Abrió la pared y salió, no sin antes mirar un momento a Mickel, que les miraba con una retorcida sonrisa de superioridad.

Ginny llegó a su sala común sin nada de animo, entró por la entrada con la cabeza agachada y sin mirar a un punto fijo, en cuanto pasó por el marco alguien la cogió violentamente.

-Ginny! Se puede saber en donde estabas! Estábamos preocupados- dijo la voz de su hermano.

-Tu hermano tiene razón Ginny- dijo ahora la de Hermione- No puedes desaparecer así sin más.

-Es verdad- se sumo la de Harry.

Pero un brazo salvador la salvó de aquel interrogatorio, Stan se la llevó con rapidez a una esquina de la sala.

-Donde has estado, no decías que no tardarías.

-Bueno es que... veras... yo...

-Fuiste al castigo de Snape- Ginny le miró asustada.

-Dios... el castigo... -hundió la cabeza en su manos.

-¿No fuiste? Y en entonces en donde has estado?- dijo Stan algo más bajo. Ginny le miró triste.

-Yo... salí a dar un paseo... y estoy cansada, así que me voy a la cama- se dio la vuelta, pero Stan la agarró del brazo, acto que le hizo recordar a Blaise y se encogió de miedo, evitando la mirada de Stan, asustada.

-Me estás mintiendo Ginny.- Ginny miró a su alrededor, se habían quedado solos, volvió a mirar a Stan- dime la verdad, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Veras... es que... ha pasado algo... pero no es importante, ya estoy bien, además es una chorrada así que mejor que..

-Ginny, desembucha de una vez.- Ginny se sentó en un sofá, dada por vencida. Y comenzó a contarle a Stan todo lo ocurrido.

Draco caminaba por los miles de pasillos de Howarts, seguido de cerca por Blaise, que no dejaba de maldecir en alto, dejando a parir a Mickel, que si era un mocoso, un imbécil, un renacuajo, un miserable y una larga lista de insultos y comparaciones grotescas, al paso de una media hora Draco había dejado de prestarle atención y tan sólo asentía de vez en cuando. Estaban caminando por un pasillo con una alfombra roja cuando de pronto Draco paró en seco, mirando a su derecha, en donde había una puerta negra. Blaise siguió andando, sin parar de hablar, pero cuando se noto sólo miró hacia atrás, fue a protestar de que Draco había parado pero fue callado por un gesto de Draco. Draco se acercó a la puerta y posó su cabeza en ella, intentando oír algo de su interior, Blaise le miró sin comprender y Draco sonrió con maldad. Abrió la puerta y miró su interior, completamente a oscuras.

-Pansy? Estás aquí?- espero paciente una respuesta, sabiendo que no recibiría ninguna- No? Vaya, seguiremos buscando- cerró la puerta con gracia y se volvió a Blaise, que le miraba con una ceja arqueada, Draco alzó una mano en señal de que esperara, y cuando pasaron unos pocos segundos volvió a abrir la puerta, entrando bruscamente en un interior, Blaise esperó fuera, y cuando Draco volvió a salir lo hizo en compañía de una asustada Pansy. Draco sonreía.

-¿Porqué no me has contestado cariño?- dijo Draco mirándola.

-No, no te oí.

-¿En serio? Vaya. ¿Y que hacías ahí metida?

-Bueno... yo ... no se... – Blaise se acercó.

-Te escondías?

-No. No es eso.

-¿No te escondías?.-Pansy elevó un poco la cabeza, con los pocos restos del orgullo slytherin que le quedaban.

-Debería?- Blaise sonrió y miró a Draco, que miraba a Pansy también sonriendo.

-¿Tu que crees?

-Que no he hecho nada malo.- Draco la observo en silencio.

-Vamos a la sala.- y empezó a caminar, Pansy se quedo quieta, pero Blaise empezó también a caminar y la empujo por la espalda, haciendo que caminara entre ellos dos.

Cuando Ginny terminó de contarle todo lo sucedido a Stan, este estaba rojo.

-Le voy a matar.

-No Stan, no ha sido su culpa, fue Parkinson.

-Entonces la mataré a ella.... y luego de paso a él.

-Stan! No quiero que hagas nada como si fueras mi hermano... déjalo estar.

-¿Vas a dejar así las cosas?- dijo levantándose.-¿No vas a hacer nada?- Ginny le miró seria y Stan bufó indignado.

-Me voy a la cama- dijo Ginny levantándose- mas vale que no hagas nada si no quieres que me enfade y mucho contigo Stan- dijo mirándole seriamente.

Y se fue, dejándole sólo y enfadado.

Draco llegó a la sala y dejo pasar a Pansy antes que él. Dentro ya no quedaba nadie.

-Bueno.... yo ya me voy...- dijo Pansy, y se apresuró hacia la escalera de las habitaciones, en cuanto llegara a su habitación estaría a salvo, miró esperanzada el picaporte de su habitación, pero algo le impidió continuar mirándolo, alguien había salido a su camino de la puerta de justo delante.

-Hola Pansy- dijo Mickel - ¿Cómo estás?- dijo sonriendo, aunque sólo con la boca, ya que sus ojos decían todo lo contrario.

-Bien... esto... me dejas pasar?

-No- dijo una voz por detrás de ella. Pansy se giró asustada y se encontró a corralada por Draco y Blaise. Pansy se pegó a la pared asustada mirándoles a los tres alternativamente.

-Yo me voy...- dijo Mickel mirando a Pansy- tenéis cosas que hacer- Draco asintió y Mickel desapareció por el pasillo.

Blaise miró a Draco ansioso, Draco le devolvió la mirada y se acercó a él.

-Déjamela a mi Blaise.- le dijo al oído. Blaise arrugó el entrecejo y miró a Pansy, luego miró a Draco y asintió.

Pansy miró sorprendida como Blaise se iba por donde lo había hecho Mickel, dejándola completamente sola con Draco, que se dispuso a mirarla. Se acercó a ella y la cogió del brazo, arrastrándola a un habitación en desuso. Draco entró tras ella y cerró con cuidado la puerta tras él, poniendo de paso un hechizo silenciador a la habitación. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Pansy, pegada a la pared, muerta de miedo. Draco tenía la cara llena de sombras debido a la oscuridad de la habitación, dándole un aspecto terrible.

-Dime Pansy... que crees que sintió la Weasley cuando Blaise se le tiró encima- dijo acercándosele lentamente- la golpeo, la corto la cara... y la intento violar...- se puso a escasos diez centímetros de ella.

-Yo... no lo sé...

-Crees que está justificado lo que has hecho?

-Yo sólo quería... que... que...

-Qué

-Que sufriera un poco- Draco alzo una perfilada ceja.

-¿Crees que como castigo te debería hacer yo lo mismo?

-No... por favor...

-Weasley es un ser humano Pansy, una persona igual que tu... si tu no lo mereces, crees que ella si?

-Está bien... he aprendido la lección... lo siento...

Draco se acercó un poco más a ella, inclinándose y pegando su nariz contra la suya.

-Me temo que no es suficiente.- Pansy le miró a los ojos y vio un brillo de maldad en ellos. Apeló a sus ultimas fuerzas y endureció un poco el rostro.

-No me puedes hacer nada Draco... se lo diré a tus padres.-Draco se alejo de ella, sonriendo sin que ella lo notase, que chica más previsible. Pansy suspiró hondamente y de repente Draco la agarró del cuello, hundiendo sus largos dedos en su piel. Pansy se agarró a su mano e intentó que la soltara, cuando Draco creyó que era suficiente la soltó con violencia, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-No lo entiendes Pansy, en este momento me dan igual mis padres...- se agachó al lado de ella y le

presiono el cuello contra el suelo, poniendo su rodilla encima.- Si sigo presionando al final te quedarás sin aire. Lo sabes no?- Pansy intentaba quitarle la rodilla del cuello, pero Draco sólo apretaba más y más, llegó un momento en el que aire no pudo pasar por su garganta, se le empezó a nublar la vista, y en el momento en que creía que perdería la conciencia, Draco se levantó.

Pansy se froto el cuello y dio bocanadas de aire, tosiendo contra el suelo, con mucho esfuerzo se arrastró a una esquina de la habitación, pegándose a la pared mientras respiraba agitadamente, Draco se sacó su varita del bolsillo y la apuntó con ella, Pansy le miró horrorizada.

-Ahora comprenderás... porque no es bueno meterse con un Malfoy.- la observó un momento en completo silencio y susurró unas palabras, el efecto que esas palabras tuvieron sobre Pansy fueron justo las esperadas, Pansy comenzó a gritar de dolor, se inclinó sobre si misma y se agarró la cabeza con las manos. Draco la miraba sin ninguna expresión mientras la apuntaba. La habitación estaba inundada por los gritos de Pansy, que sólo paraba para coger aire.

-Para!- Draco se acercó a ella sin dejar de apuntarla- Por favor!-abundantes lágrimas salían de las comisuras de sus ojos- Por favor!- apoyo la cabeza en el suelo mientras gritaba y lloraba. Draco estaba tan concentrado en ella que no oyó como la puerta se abría tras él. Mickel observó la escena impresionado, miró a Draco, que miraba a Pansy profundamente concentrado, y a Pansy, tirada en el suelo, gritando. Se acercó a Draco y le toco el brazo, haciendo que este perdiera la concentración y parara con el hechizo. Miro a Mickel y luego a Pansy.

Le salía un fino chorro de sangre de la nariz y se había clavado las uñas en la cabeza, dejando pequeñas marcas. Draco se acercó hasta ella y se agacho, la cogió de la mandíbula y la levantó lo suficiente como para que su oído quedara a la altura de su boca.

-Como vuelvas a tocar a Virginia Weasley... te mataré.- se levantó y se giró, Mickel le miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Que hechizo usaste.

-No importa.

-Podrías haberla matado.- Draco sonrió.

-Suerte que entraste.

REVIEWS

ANTES DE NADA. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS X VUESTROS REVIEWS, CON ESTE CAPÍTULO HE TENIDO 20! ES GENIAL! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS.

Ivita black: Ola! Siento haber tardado tanto jeje. Fuera Pansy!! Jeje, pobre, no la trato muy bien en este cap. Es k es una envidiosa... pero ahí esta Draco-salvador jeje. 1bsote.

LadyVega: Ola! te gusto la venganza? Un poquito sádica no? Jeje. Por fin alguien k siente aprecio x mi pobre Blaise, todo el mundo le tiene manía, con lo mono k es. Draco ha hecho bien su papel d salvador no? Jijiji. Tranquila, ya volveré a poner el coletero, pero las cosas tienen k enfriarse un poquito antes jaja. 1bsote.

Zoe simitis: em.. ola! Un review muy intenso jajaja. Fue una equivocación o tan solo me as puesto ola? Jejeje. 1bsote.

Hitomi Felton: Ola! Ya falta poco, dentro d nada voy a hacer k D y G se "Junten", x decirlo d alguna forma jejeje. Pero Pansy a tenido su castigo no? Jejejej. 1bsote.

a-grench: pobre pobre pobre Blaise. Mi xikitin, ahora Ginny le tendrá pánico jeje. Me alegro mucho k te gustara y espero k este tb te guste. 1bsote.

MoNy WeAsLeY: OLA! Jejeje, el momento Ginny Blaise fue intenso e? Jaja. Yo también quiero a Draco como salvador,.. creo k todas jejeje. Fuera Pansy!! 1bsote. PD. como te tengo k decir k Tom en mío! Es k no te das x enterada??

... : Ola. Creo k es el nick k más facilidad e tenido para poner. A lo mejor es k no tienes tiempo, pero molaría k me pusieras algo jejeje. Weno pos eso. 1bsote.

Yose- Malfoy- Felton: Ola! OTRA! Como Que TU Draco! Es mío, mío y sólo mío, daos por enteradas. Jejejeje. Sabes tu idea d k les encontraran a Draco y a Ginny en ese estado me estuvo pololeando toda la tarde x la cabeza, pensando si ponerlo, pero al final decidí k sería muy fuerte jeje. Me alegra mil k te guste mi historia, me siento halagada ojojojo. Weno, al trío maravilla no les ago mucho caso en este fic, creo k molestan un poco jeje. Siento haber tardado tanto. 1bsote.

Imposibles: Ola! Jejejejje. Ahora todas odiáis a Pansy jajaja. Siento haber tardado tanto, espero k este cap te guste. 1bsote.

Xtinamc: Ola! Si weno, es k a veces no encuentro tiempo para hacer las continuaciones. Ya k suelo escribirlas x la noche, pero últimamente mis profesores me tienen plagada d exámenes y no me da tiempo. Weno pos eso, espero k este cap te guste. 1bsote.

Taeko: Ola! Jejeje, 3 reviews! Jejeje. Gracias x felicitarme jeje. No creo k Ginny tnga nada con Mickel, aunque nada es seguro. Es k Pansy es muy mala! Y una envidiosa! X lo menso en este cap, aunque estoy maquinando otra historia n la k no la trato tan mal ejej. Poor poor Blaise... sniff, ahora Ginny le tendrá miedo, pobrecito mío. Jejejej. Podría hacer k se enteraran los weasley no?? Jiji, seria divertido. Yaya, lo se, Jane, la tengo reservada. Me encantan los reviews largos! 1bsote. PD. JO yo también quiero ir a un restaurante de postres.

Luthien: Ola! Draco Draco! Uouu. Jejeje. Yo también le quiero como salvador. Me alegra mucho k te guste, espero k este cap también. Siento haber tardado tanto. 1bsote.

Tefi: Ola! Jo, siento haber tardado tanto... mi Blaise... snif, mi pobrecito Blaise jejejeje. Si, ahora Ginny le tendrá miedo. Hombre, como buen salvador Draco tiene k ser un encanto jeje. 1bsote.

Laurana-malfoy-rin: Ola! Si weno, todos los ordenadores sufren d vez en cuando una especie d revolución hacia sus dueños, creo k el mío se esta acostumbrando demasiado a ellas jejeje. Me alegro mucho k te gustara jeje, espero k este tb te guste. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, no tengo excusa, soy un desastre. Jejjeje. 1bsote.

Rikku: Ola! Jejeje, me alegro muxo k te gustara el cap, una bolsa d palomitas? Jajajja. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir la continuación. Es una faena k tarde tanto en subirlos, pero weno... es k a veces simplemente no se, pero no puedo escribir, me quedo atrancada. Espero k este cap tb te guste. 1bsote.

Sthefany Weasley: Ola! Pansy es una chica un tanto retorcida jejeje. Ad d muy mala persona. No me porto muy bien con ella en este fic. Pobre Blaise tb.. jejeje. Dentro d poco "juntare" (x asi decirlo jeje) a MI draco y a Ginny jejeje. 1bsote.

Asheley-malfoy:p: Ola! Me allegro muxo k te aya gustado el cap, espero k este tb te guste jeje. Jejeje, weno lo importante es que mandes muuxos y muy largos reviews jijijiji. 1bsote.

Meiko-174: Ola! Me alegro mucho k te gustase y k se te hiciera entretenida, espero k este cap tb te guste. 1bsote.

Boni: Ola! Jo, pues muchísimas gracias x tu review. Me alegro muchísimo k te gustara. En serio? K fics dirías tu k me e leído antes d hacer mi historia?? Si aciertas te doy algo. Ufff, faltas... lo sé, antes d subir mis capítulos ago una pasada para comprobar faltas, pero siempre se me escapa alguna. La verdad es k cuando leo un fic con muchas faltas yo tb me pongo mazo nerviosa pero weno, todos somos humanos no? Siento haber tardado tanto en subir continuación. 1bsote.

Zelinair: Ola! Me alegro muchísimo k te gustara, espero k este cap tb te guste. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir continuación. 1bsote.

1BESOTE ENORME


	14. Castigo con Snape

OLA! QUE TAL! NO HE TARDADO MUCHO NO? Y ESO QUE ESTOY CON EXAMENES, HOY HE HECHO FRANCÉS, O BUENO, ESO SE SUPONE, EN REALIDAD ME LO HA HECHO EL CHICO DE MI DERECHA, QUE ES MEDIO FRANCES Y DOMINA ESA LENGUA EXTRAÑA. AD+ ME AN PUESTO OTRO DÍA DE EXAMENES XK ALGUIEN A KEMADO UN BLOKE DE MI COLEGIO .

BUENO QUE ME ENROLLO! AQUÍ LA CONTINUACIÓN:

Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente y se los frotó. Abrió con pesadez las cortinas de su cama y apoyó los pies en el frió suelo. Miró a sus compañeras de habitación, la mayoría dormidas aun. Se levantó, cogió su uniforme y entró rápidamente al baño. Una vez dentro encendió las luces, se frotó los ojos con insistencia mientras se situaba frente al espejo, en donde se miró con los ojos aun entrecerrados. Se froto la mejilla en donde Blaise la había cortado. Respiró hondamente y se desnudo para inmediatamente meterse en la ducha.

Draco dormía profundamente en la cama, boca abajo, aplastándose la mejilla contra la almohada. Sonreía en sueños, pensando en a saber que cosa. Aunque esa tranquilidad no duró mucho ,un ruido de un golpe en la habitación lo despertó de su agradable sueño. Abrió enfadado las cortinas de su cama y salió, en el suelo de su habitación se encontraba Blaise, que indudablemente se había caído de la cama, ya que tenía las sábanas enredadas a su cuerpo. Draco le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Me vas a ayudar o no- dijo Blaise intentando sacar las manos del lío de sabanas.

-Creo que dejare que lo hagas tu solito- dijo metiéndose en el baño.

Se miró en el espejo y contrajo la cara disgustado. Su espléndido pelo estaba totalmente despeinado, sin seguir ningún tipo de organización. Se sacó la camiseta del pijama y se miró a si mismo, luego volvió la mirada a sus ojos grises y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Vio en el espejo el reflejo de una bolsa de plástico y se volvió con una ceja levantada, la abrió con curiosidad y de ella salieron algunas prendas del uniforme escolar femenino, medio rotas, las miró desconcentrado y de pronto, todo lo ocurrido ayer lo golpeó con fuerza, volvió a meter la ropa y a continuación se quitó en dos segundos la parte de abajo del pijama y se metió en la ducha.

Abatido, abrió el grifo del agua caliente y se enderezó, dejando que el agua caliente le bajara por el pelo y el cuello y se deslizara por todo su cuerpo, con los brazos colgados inertes a su lados, descansando en el último momento de paz antes de que empezará el día.

Ginny salió de su habitación mientras se terminaba de abrochar su capa, miró a su alrededor y vio a Stan, que se miraba las uñas despreocupadamente. Dijo su nombre en alto y este la miro, se levantó y la siguió para ir a desayunar.

-Como estas.

-Bien.

-Seguro?

-Sí claro, ya esta todo superado.- Stan asintió.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y Ginny se sentó con Stan en la mesa Griffindor. Ginny pudo notar como Stan no dejaba de mirar a la mesa de Slytherin apretando las muelas fuertemente, mirando asqueado. Ginny le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Lo siento- dijo sin dejar de mirar- no puedo evitarlo, me dan asco.- Ginny alzó la mirada sin poder evitarlo.

Blaise miraba a Stan con los ojos entrecerrados, y Draco la miraba a ella con la cabeza inclinada. Ginny buscó a Pansy con la mirada pero no la encontró, Draco lo noto y sonrió aun más. Ginny comenzó a comer sin ganas.

Draco bajo a desayunar con Blaise y se sentó en su mesa de Slyhterin, Ginny aun no había llegado a desayunar, así que comenzó a comer unos grandes bollos con chocolate. Siempre cogía bollos de chocolate, al contrario que Blaise, que era un chico sano y siempre desayunaba fruta. A cabo de poco tiempo Draco vio entrar a Ginny al Comedor acompañada de Stan. Noto como Blaise se ponía tenso. Stan miraba a Blaise furioso, menos mal que le dijo a la Weasley que no se lo contara. Miró a Weasley, que ya había comenzado a comer. No parecía muy preocupada, tan solo cansada, alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron un momento.

Ginny terminó de desayunar y miró a Stan, que seguía mordisqueando su manzana. Sacó su horario de la mochila y buscó el jueves en él. "Genial... Encantamientos". Volvió a mirar a Stan, que aun no terminaba, así que se recostó en su asiento y suspiró.

-Señorita Weasley- dijo una voz profunda y horriblemente familiar a su espalda. A Ginny le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, se giró lentamente y se encontró con dos pequeñas manchas negras.

-Eh.. vaya... profesor

-Señorita Weasley... no vino al castigo.

-Vera... a mi... se me olvidó- Snape alzó las cejas.

¿Cómo dice?

-Se me olvidó- Snape sonrió ampliamente, con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos negros.

-En ese caso el castigo será mucho peor, en cuanto terminen las clases venga inmediatamente a mi

despacho. ¿Entendido?.

-Sí profesor.- Snape puso una cruel sonrisa y se marchó. Ginny hundió la cara en sus manos y miró a la mesa de Slyhterin, en donde Draco se acababa de levantar y miraba como Snape se alejaba, luego miró a Ginny y sonrió.

-Lo sabe- se lamentó Ginny.

Se levantó, cogió su mochila y empezó a caminar a el aula de encantamientos, Stan la siguió terminando de comerse la manzana.

¿Qué castigo crees que te pondrá?

-Ni idea.

-A lo mejor te hace limpiarle el despacho a lametones.

-Conociéndole yo diría que eso es lo más seguro.

Entro en el aula bostezando, el profesor ya les estaba esperando.

-Siempre está antes de que lleguemos- dijo Ginny.

-Sí, es impresionante. (esto es en honor a mi queridísima(mentira) profesora de FyQ, que cada día me sorprende más, ya que se va de las clases en el último segundo(incluso a veces se queda un rato más) y aparece en el primero(siempre espera fuera de clase a que termine el profesor que va delante), incluso cuando tiene que cambiar de edificio ¿Cómo lo hace?).

Cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron acomodados en los asientos, la clase comenzó.

-Antes de nada, pasaros por mi mesa para dejar vuestra redacción.- Ginny palideció¿redacción¿qué redacción?. Observó con horror como todos los alumnos, incluidos Stan, se levantaban a dársela. Ginny agarró a Stan por un brazo.

¿Redacción- Stan la miró sorprendido.

¿No la has hecho?

¿Había que hacer una redacción?

-Sí.

-Mierda.- Ginny se sentó abatida en el asiento. Stan la miró apenado.

-Toma la mía.

¿Qué- le miró sorprendida.

-Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado... toma la mía.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo empujándole.

-Vamos Ginny, no seas tonta, coge la mía.

-He dicho que no, ve a dársela.- Stan suspiró.

-Como quieras.

Stan se levantó y dejo su redacción en la mesa del profesor luego volvió con Ginny y se sentó, con una triste sonrisa. El profesor ojeó las redacciones con aire crítico, cuando termino alzo la cabeza hacia el aula, bueno, hacia ellos exactamente, Ginny se encogió esperando la reprimenda.

-Señor Nox¿Y su redacción- Ginny palideció.

-Se me olvidó.

-5 puntos menos para Griffindor, espero que no se le vuelva a olvidar.

-No volverá a pasar profesor.

El profesor comenzó entonces con su eternamente aburrida clase. Ginny miró a Stan horrorizada.

¿Qué hiciste?

-No iba a dar la mía y quedarme tan a gusto.

-Pero... pero...

-Pero nada. Me debes una.- Ginny se miró las manos.

-Gracias.- Stan sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

Draco caminaba por el pasillo con una inmensa sonrisa.

¿Estas bien- dijo Blaise.

-Sí, muy bien.

-Toca pociones.- a Draco se le borró la sonrisa y miró de reojo a Blaise.

-Mentira, lo dices para molestarme.

-Te lo juró.- Malfoy paró bruscamente y abrió su mochila, sacando de ella un pequeño trozo de papel.

Miró el papel con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Ves- dijo una voz por encima.

-Vamos- dijo Draco volviendo a cargarse la mochila al hombro.

Cuando llegaron a la clase ya estaba casi todo el mundo sentado. Blaise entró delante de Draco y se sentó en su sitio habitual, Draco se sentó a su lado y sacó sus cosas. Momentos después entró Snape. Y, a partir de entonces, no se calló en todo la puñetera hora.

A mitad de la lección, Draco suspiró y se giró, observando al resto de la clase. Sus ojos se toparon entonces con Harry Potter, que también le miraba. Draco sonrió de medio lado e inclino la cabeza. Harry puso una cara de asco bastante creíble. Un codazo de Blaise hizo que Draco se volviera.

¿Dijo que se echaba antes esa cosa roja o esa otra cosa verde- dijo señalando a unas cosas que había en la mesa.- Draco miró las cosas informes y de aspecto asqueroso de la mesa y contrajo la cara con una mueca de asco.

-Echa las verdes.

¿Seguro?

-No, pero échalas.- Blaise se separó del caldero y echo las cosas verdes mirando hacia otro lado por si acaso explotaba. Al comprobar que no pasaba nada, asomaron los dos la cabeza al caldero.

-Eso es una señal positiva no- dijo Blaise mirando el líquido espeso y azulado del caldero.

-Pff, tu sigue probando, al final sacaremos la mejor nota, Snape siempre nos pone la mejor.

Blaise rió por lo bajo y siguió metiendo ingredientes mientras Draco le observaba con ojo crítico, cada vez que estaba claro que se estaba equivocando de ingrediente, Draco le daba una patada, Blaise se quejaba y cambiaba de ingrediente, al final de la preparación, ya casi no se equivocaba.

Snape se paseó momentos antes de que acabase la clase por encima de los calderos, poniendo notas que se iban anotando en una hoja. El resultado fue, Griffindo mal, Slytherin bien. En cuanto termino la hora salieron todos del aula con la cabeza gacha.

-Eres un bruto- dijo Blaise saltando a la pata coja para frotarse el pie- me has dejado el pie echo polvo.

-Lo he hecho por tu bien Blaise, así aprendes.- Blaise continuó andando, pero más serio.

¿Has visto a Ginny?

-Sí, a la hora del desayuno.-Blaise hizo una pausa.

-A lo mejor...- dijo frotándose el cuello- Debería, no se... hablar con ella- Draco le miró de reojo.

-No.- Blaise le miró. -Deja que pase un poco más de tiempo.- Blaise no dejó de mirarle, esperando algo más- Ya hablaré yo para preguntarle como está, no te preocupes por eso.

Blaise volvió a mirar al frente.

-Dentro de lo que cabe... casi gano la apuesta- Draco le miró alzando las cejas, se había olvidado por completo de eso.

-La apuesta.- Blaise le miró.

¿Te habías olvidado- Draco sonrió.

-Completamente.

-Bueno yo ya no puedo ganar.- Draco sonrió.

-Perdedor- dijo bajito.

-Gilipollas(me encanta este insulto, a vosotrs no?).

-Bueno, me has dejado el terreno libre- dijo sonriendo más.

-No te vas a comer ni un rosco.

-Ya veremos...

Cuando todas las clases terminaron, Ginny le pasó su mochila a Stan y fue hasta el despacho de Snape. Llamó a la puerta dos veces y esperó.

-Pase- Ginny entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.- Siéntese- Ginny se sentó.- Señorita Weasley, nunca, en mis años de profesor, y son muchos, ha faltado un alumno a mi castigo.

-Lo siento profesor.

-Es usted la primera, debe de sentirse... especial.

-No profesor- "me esta provocando, quiere que le grite algo para aumentarme el castigo" pensó Ginny

apretando las manos.

-Yo me sentiría especial... desde luego. Importante. Luego seguro que irías a tu sala común, diciendo que te habías saltado el castigo del gran profesor Snape.

-Eso es mentira... profesor.- le miró a los ojos- no tuve tiempo de ir a mi sala.- A Snape le brillaron los ojos.

¿Perdón- Ginny volvió a agachar la mirada.

-Tuve problemas con una serpiente problemática- "Cállate" le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

¿Una serpiente¿Qué serpiente- Ginny estuvo tentada de chibarse de Blaise por todo lo que la había echo pasar, pero recordó que la culpa la tenía Pansy y se calmó.

-Qué castigo me pondrá profesor.- Snape se recostó en su asiento.

Snape sonrió de medio lado y subió los pies en su lujosa mesa.

-Limpie mi despacho- Ginny giró en redondo y miró el asqueroso despacho de Snape, contrajo la cara con asco y se volvió a Snape.

-Todo- Snape asintió lentamente y cogió una pila de trabajos de la esquina de su mesa.¿Con qué- Snape miró detrás de ella, en donde se encontraban unos cubos y trapos, y se sumergió en la corrección de los trabajos.

Ginny se acercó a los cubos y los cogió con un poco de reparo, miró a ambos lados y se decidió a empezar por una estantería llena de botes, en donde había unos ronchones de porquería muy peligrosos.

Al cabo de tres cuartos de hora, Ginny estaba sólo con la camisa, cuyas mangas estaban enrolladas por encima de sus codos. Se había echo una modesta coleta alta, de la que se le escapaban algunos mechones traicioneros. Había estado limpiando sin parar, sin embargo, mirando desde lejos, no lo parecía. Exasperada se froto la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-Weasley- murmuró Snape con suavidad.-no veo que haga nada.

-Limpio, señor.

¿En serio? No lo parece.

-Su despacho está muy sucio.- Snape sonrió.

-Cinco puntos menos Weasley- dijo levantándose- Y ahora tengo que dar una clase avanzada a séptimo.

Ginny sonrió aliviada.- Me acompañará y anotará todo lo que le vaya diciendo. ¿Me ha entendido- dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

¿Todo lo que vaya diciendo?

-Que pasa señorita Weasley, no entiendo lo que le digo? Cinco puntos menos. Coja mi maletín y los papeles que hay a la derecha de mi mesa- dijo sin mirarla.- Coja también el archivador de la estantería negra... ah, pasaremos por la sala, así que también esos dos archivadores de la esquina.

Ginny se movía lo más rápido posible, cogió el maletín, los papeles, tres archivadores y hojas sueltas que el profesor lo iba diciendo, lo cargó todo como pudo y le siguió por fuera del a una distancia prudente, haciendo equilibrio con la montaña de cosas.

Snape se pasó por la sala de profesores y dejó unas cuentas cosas, momentos después, llegaron a la sala de pociones avanzadas. Todos los alumnos estaban ya sentados. A Ginny se le formo un nudo en la garganta al ver como una panda de chicos y chicas de 17 años la miraban curiosos. Snape se sentó en su mesa y comenzó a explicar cosas, Ginny se quedó en una esquina, apuntando con velocidad todo lo que iba diciendo y cargando sus cosas a la vez, de vez en cuando él le pedía hojas sueltas, así que Ginny tenía que hacer lo imposible para cogerlas.

Al final de la hora, en la que a Ginny ya le habían salido unas cuantas molestias en la manos de escribir, Snape se empezó a mover entre las mesas. Diciéndole cosas a Ginny para que siguiera apuntando en la hoja. Iba tras él sin dejar de mirar sus apuntes, y más o menos a mitad del trayecto, un chico susurró unas palabras y la corta falda de Ginny se alzó con una pequeña ráfaga de aire. Ginny paró de escribir y se giró al chico que la miraba juguetón con una gran mueca de enfado. El chico no dejó de sonreír aun así, tenía el pelo rubio y ondulado, que le caía por mechones en la cara, con los ojos verdes- azulados.

-Señorita Weasley, 10 puntos menos- dijo Snape a su derecha- preste atención.

-Lo siento profesor- murmuró Ginny, que se alejó del chico y corrió a seguir a Snape por el aula.

8 minutos después ya estaban otra vez por los pasillos del colegió. Snape le quito otros 10 puntos porque a Ginny se le cayó una hoja.

-Profesor- grito una voz por un pasillos lejano- Profesor espere!.- Ginny observó horrorizada como una cabeza rubia platina se acercaba corriendo por el pasillo.

-Profesor se le olvido...- miró a Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos.

-La señorita Weasley es mi secretaria particular- dijo Snape con sorna, Draco sonrió ampliamente.

¿En serio- Ginny miró hacia otro lado. Draco le entregó algo a Snape, que este tiró por encima del hombro, Ginny cogió al aire el objeto que Snape había tirado y lo guardo en la cartera del profesor.

-Volvamos al despacho, aun no ha terminado de limpiar señorita Weasley.- Ginny le siguió de vuelta al despacho, Snape iba hablando con Draco sobre no sequé ingredientes y no la prestaban la menor atención.

En cuanto llegaron Ginny descargó todas sus cosas en una mesilla, miró como Snape se sentaba en su silla y Draco se apoyaba en la mesa para hablar con él. Ginny intuía que se quedaría hasta que consiguiera hablar con ella.

Calló al suelo de rodillas y volvió a coger el paño, apretó los ojos un momento fuertemente y comenzó a frotar contra el suelo. El murmullo incesante de las voces de Snape y Malfoy hizo que el rato se le pasara más rápido. De vez en cuando miraba de soslayo a Draco, que parecía cansado, sentado sobre la mesa de Snape con los pies colgado inertes. Pasaron dos horas más y Ginny se levantó con mucho trabajo, le dolían las piernas. No parecía que hubiera conseguido lo más mínimo con respecto a la limpieza de aquella pocilga.

-Profesor yo ya me voy- oyó como decía Draco.

-Claro Draco. Le veo mañana.

Draco pasó por el lado derecho de Ginny y la miró intensamente, Ginny rozó deliberadamente su brazo con el suyo y notó como Draco se quedaba una milésima de segundo sin moverse. Salió del despacho cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Ginny se volvió a Snape.

-Profesor no puedo más.

-Yo decidiré si puede o no puede, señorita Weasley.- miró a su alrededor.¿De verdad quiere convencerme de que ha estado limpiando- Ginny apretó los dientes.

-Sí.- Snape sonrió y agarró su varita, de la que salió un chorro de luz. Inmediatamente la habitación cambió, toda la suciedad se desvaneció y quedo impoluto. Ginny abrió la boca asombrada.

-Le presento Señorita Weasley, a mi verdadero despacho.- Ginny entendió inmediatamente que por mucho que hubiese frotando nunca hubiera conseguido gran cosa, ya que el despacho tenía una hechizo de suciedad permanente. Miró a Snape con odio.

-Puedo irme ya.

¿Cree usted que ya ha terminado su castigo- Ginny alzó la cabeza.

-Sí- Snape sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Puede irse.

Ginny agarró inmediatamente su jersey y salió de aquella pesadilla. Una vez fuera, el frío de las mazmorras la golpeó con fuerza. Se metió en jersey por encima y se abrazó a si misma.

-Estás mucho mejor sin jersey- dijo una voz a su lado. Ginny se giró y se encontró con los ojos grises de Malfoy.

-Hola Malfoy.- Pequeña pausa un poco incómoda para Ginny.

-Cómo estás- dijo por fin Draco

-Bien, gracias por preguntar.- Draco se acercó más a ella.

-Ya sabes lo mucho que yo me preocupo por ti.

¿De verdad- Draco sonrió e intento salvar las distancias que le quedaban de ella.

-Malfoy estamos frente el despacho de Snape y hace un frío que pela.

-Tienes razón.

-Pos supuesto que la tengo.- Draco se situó a su lado y caminó con cansancio, saliendo de la zona de las mazmorras.

Ginny sabía que de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, llegaron a la parte de arriba de unas escaleras y se volvió a él.

¿Qué pasa- Draco alzo una ceja¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme?

¿Que yo qué- dijo mirándola asombrado.

-Sí, no dejas de mirarme.

¿Acaso no debería- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Me pones nerviosa.- Draco avanzó hacia ella y la agarró sutilmente las caderas.

¿Cuánto de nerviosa- dijo avanzando muy lentamente y haciendo que ella retrocediera hasta chocar su

espalda con la pared.

-Malfoy.. ¿Qué haces- Draco se mordió suavemente el labio inferior y miró los de Ginny con anhelo.

-Ponerte nerviosa- susurró.

-Creo que el nervioso eres tu- murmuró Ginny cerca de su oído.

Draco se inclinó con una lentitud estresante y rozó los labios de Ginny con los suyos.

Separó un instante sus labios y susurró.

-Me vuelves loco- justo antes de volver a lanzarse a su boca, en cambió Ginny se quedó impresionada ante el comentario de Malfoy y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta Draco ya la besaba con ritmo propio, pegando su cuerpo al de ella. Ginny alzó las manos y las dejó descansar en su pecho, con los brazos de Draco rodeándola, Ginny se sintió bien entre sus brazos.

Pero pronto se cansó de sus labios, Draco abandonó su boca y bajo por el cuello, dejando grandes besos por todo él. Ginny alzó un poco la cabeza y sonrió a la nada. Draco volvió a subir y le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja, Ginny gimió débilmente.

Pero no lo soportó mucho y volvió otra vez a sus cálidos labios, explorando y perdiéndose en ellos.

"¿Qué haces Ginny¿Por qué le besas?", Ginny cambió un poco su posición para quitarse esos pensamientos de encima y rodeó a Draco por su ancha espalda.

Draco comenzó a acariciarla con sus grandes manos por toda la columna vertebral, haciendo estremecer a Ginny, que había pasado a revolverle el pelo con las manos. Pero tras un rato Draco se separó de ella un poco, sólo apartando su cabeza. Tenía las mejillas tintadas de un suave color rojizo que le hacían adorable.

-Vámonos de aquí- susurró, Ginny alzó las cejas y abrió un poco la boca.

-Yo.. ehm... yo.. Malfoy tu y yo...

-Shhh- Draco posó un dedo sobre sus labios y luego la cogió de las mejillas con sus manos, enmarcándole la cara, Ginny dejó sus manos en la delgada cintura de Malfoy.

-Podríamos... jugar un rato... tu, yo... y Wilson. – Ginny sonrió con picardía y se alzó a él. Draco se sorprendió de que fuera ella la que la besara pero no por ello dejo de corresponder con la misma fuerza de antes. Sólo que esta vez la abrazó de la cintura

Después de unos momentos Ginny se separó de Draco, mordiéndose el labio inferior con una sonrisa coqueta, se giró y comenzó a andar en dirección opuesta. Draco se quedo en la misma posición, respirando entrecortadamente, pero rápidamente salió de su ensimismamiento y la siguió, en cuando la alcanzó la cogió del brazo para girarla.

Ginny se alejaba de él con paso seguro, sabía que la seguiría. No miró hacia atrás pero le oyó acercarse con velocidad. En cuanto se situó detrás de ella la agarró del brazo para girarla. De pronto Ginny se quedó paralizada, imágenes entrecortadas inundaron su mente, Blaise cogiéndola de esa misma forma para tirarla al suelo, Blaise rasgándole la cara, Blaise encima de ella, Blaise tirándola del pelo haciéndola llorar mientras sonreía cruelmente. Se separó de Malfoy con un grito y se pegó a la pared, aterrada, Draco la miró interrogante y Ginny se sintió culpable, se arrastró por la pared, sentándose en el suelo, enterrando su cabeza en sus manos, temblando de miedo.

Sintió como Draco se acercaba inmediatamente a ella, sentándose a su lado y agarrándola de los brazos para acercarla a si mismo. Ginny se apoyó en él mientras pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos sin su permiso.

-Lo siento- susurró en el cuello de Draco.

-No pasa nada- contestó Draco en el mismo tono de voz.- Tranquila.

-No consigo olvidarlo...- nuevas y más abundantes lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

-Es normal- dijo Draco mirando el techo.- Además, no lo conseguirás- Ginny gimió- tan solo tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello, encerrando todo esto en alguna parte, tirando la llave muy lejos.- Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-No es tan fácil.

-Lo sé.- Ginny frotó su cara en su cuello- te podría ayudar... dame esa llave a mi- Ginny cerró los ojos pero no se movió de donde estaba- yo guardare todos tus malos momentos y no dejaré que vuelvan a pasar.- Ginny alzó la cara para mirar a Draco con los ojos aguados. Draco la miró también.

-Porque me haces esto.

-Ginny...- Ginny se estremeció al oír su nombre de los labios de Draco- quiero ayudarte, déjame intentarlo, yo nunca dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño.- Ginny apartó la mirada de sus ojos, incapaz de aguantar su mirada.

Se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban los dos y se ruborizó, alejándose de él y levantándose.

-Si esto es un juego...- Draco se levantó y se acercó a ella, Ginny se quedó sin respiración. Draco la miró a los ojos y Ginny incómoda, bajo la mirada, pero Draco la agarró de la barbilla con una mano y le levantó la cabeza, obligándola a mirarle, haciendo que se perdiera en sus ojos.

-Los juegos son para los niños Ginny- dijo antes de inclinarse y regalarle un pequeño beso en los labios. Después de esto Draco se separó de ella y se alejo de allí, mirando una solo vez hacia atrás al doblar una esquina.

Una última lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de Ginny Weasley antes de desaparecer hacia su sala común. Nadie supo que unos tristes ojos contemplaban la escena en el pasillo opuesto.

NO HA PASADO MUCHA COSA INTERESANTE, LO SÉ, PERO TRANKI, MI MENTE PERVERSA YA ESTA TRAMANDO COSAS NUEVAS, Y A LS K CREAN K YA LOS VOY A JUNTAR... AI AMIGOS LO K OS KEDA JEJEJEJE.

REVIEWS

Lauraba-malfoy-rin: Ola! Jejejeje, me alegro mucho k te gustara, espero k este cap tb te guste aunk yo lo veo un poco soso ejeje. Esta vez no e tardado mucho en continuar no? Jejee, venganza pura y dura, jejeje. Sobrecito mío Blaise ayayay. 1bsote.

Ivita balck: Ola! Me alegro mucho k te gustase! No he tardado mucho en subir no? Ejeje. Espero k este cap tb te guste. 1bsote.

LadyVega: Ola! Jejeje, venganza pura y dura e? Jejeje. Hombre, no puedo hacer k Ginny trate a Blaise como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, no tendría sentido, ad, esto le da mas emoción a la cosa ya k ahora Ginny esta traumatizada (k mala soy no?). espero k este cap tb te guste aunk yo lo veo algo soso ejej. 1bsote.

Sandra black: Ola! Me alegro mucho k te guste jejeje, espero k me mandes mas reviews no? Una se siente genial cuando tiene muchos jeje. A mi tb m encantan los D/G jjejeje. Fuera Pansy! Jejeje, la borre del mapa. 1bsote.

Taeko: Ola! Me alegro mucho k te gustara, espero k este tb aunk a mi me parece un poco soso pero weno. Jejeje, ya el tengo preparado a Mickel algunas cosillas jijiji. Ya veras. No no no, Stan no es tan sumamente pesado como Ron, es mas como un amigo.

Jejeje, tu gusto el castigo? Pobre Ginny jejeje. No, no le a dicho a Snape : "me estaban violando" k impactante no? Ejeje. 1bsote.

Hitomi Felton: WOLA! K tal? Joder joder ejjeje. Hitomi se va a cargar a Pansy(cantando) ejejje. Esta vez no e tardado muxo ¿verdad?  
Por cierto como k tu niño! Ayayay que equivocada estas... no es tuyo ES MIO. Ejejeje

1bsote.

Boni: Ola! K tal? Me alegro mucho que te gustara, espero que este cap tb te guste, aunk yo lo veo algo soso, weno, ya se animara no? Ejeje. Flojo con Pansy?jejejej, nooo, a x ella asta el final ujejeje. Ya... yo NECESITABA mas personajes del curso de Ginny, así k me puse a hacerlos yo misma ( aunk Stan esta basado en un amigo mío XD) SI... me suena mucho el fic que tu dices, aunk me parece muy lejano...jeje. si tienes alguna idea para mi fic... no dudes en decírmela e? 1bsote.

Imposibles: Ola! Me alegro mucho k te gustara, jejeje, pobre Pansy... ya no volverá a molestar(sonrisa perversa). Uuu, si, son todos adorables. Oh, mickel, ya le tengo grandes planes eje. 1bsote.

a-grench: Ola! No e tardado mucho en subir no? Jejej. Me alegro mucho k te guste, espero k este cap tb, aunk a mi me pareció algo soso pero weno, 1bsote.

Niv Riddle: Ola! Me alegro mucho que te gustara el cap, espero k este tb te guste, a mi me pareció un poquito soso pero weno. Jejeje, Todas odiáis a Pansy e? jeje, no me extraña, en este fic no la trato muy bien k digamos. Mmm, hombre, yo en un principio no pensé en que fuera un crucio, solamente un hechizo de tortura, aunk perfectamente podría ser crucio. Ya... me di cuenta de lo que había echo tras leer tu review, Ron jamás se hubiera ido así como así, pero weno, ya no puedo hacer nada jejeje. Mickel Mickel Mickel... ya le tengo algo preparado ejejjeje. 1bsote.

Julia: Ola! Dios mío! Un review de seis frases sin ni una sola coma ejejje. No paraste a respirar? Ejjeje. Ya ya, mucha importancia a Ginny, lo se, intentare que haya mas puntos de vista de Draco. Si, a mi tb me gustan mucho los D/G son mis preferidos (no se nota?) jejeje. Vaya! Tu estas a favor de Jane e? A ella ya la estoy buscando una forma de ponerla más protagonismo eejejej. Musas gracias x tu review. Espero k me mandes otro e? 1bsote.

MoNy WeAsLeY: Ola! K tal? Jejejeje, si… es que MI Draco esta echo para ser un triunfador. Pansy ya esta fuera de juego jejeje. Espero que te guste este cap. 1bsote.

Karkinos: Ola! Me alegro un montón que te guste, ejeje, no e tardado mucho en subir continuación, estaréis todas contentas no? 1bsote.

Isabella Riddle: Ola! Gin y Draco... uuuuuu, hombre, lo empecé con ese propósito pero todo puede cambiar no? Jejejej. 1bsote.

Yose-Malfoy-Felton: Ola! Pues claro que es mío! Alguien lo ha dudado? Aléjate de él viciosa y no me obligues a... digo... me alegro muxisimo que te gustara mi capitulo, espero k este tb te guste aunk... weno, es un poco soso o me lo imagino yo? Esta vez no e tardado muxo en actualizar no? FUERA Pansy! Casi la quito del mapa ejeje, si... pobre de mi Blaise... sniff... ya se le pasara ejeje. Pero tu dame más ideas por sádicas que sean e? Si, Ron, no voy a hacer (creo(sonrisa malvada se apodera de Igni)) que se entere de todo este rollo xk sino... uff. Mi Stan? muerto? (stan esta basado en una amigo mío XD) no podría hacerlo (pose teatral) en cambio a Pansy jejeje.  
Pero esta vez no he tardado tanto en subir no? Jejeje. 1bsote.

Rikku: Ola! K tal? Jo, me alegro mucho k te gustara. Jo, pues si tienes ideas para mi fic suéltalas todas e? Que siempre acepto ideas. Jejeje, ayayay mi Mickel... ya le tengo algo preparado XD. Si... la Pansy sufrió lo suyo, que tortura... ejeje. 1bsote. Esta vez no e tardado tanto no? Ejej.

Zoe simitis: Ola! Ya me imaginaba yo que pasaba algo con el review anterior jejeje. Me alegro mil que te gustara el cap, espero k este tb te guste, no he hecho que hagan nada muy interesante pero mi malvada mente ya esta maquinando algo nuevo ejejeje. FUERA Pansy ejjejeje, que mala. Bueno no he tardado mucho no? Jejeje. 1bsote.

Deby/La colo: OLA! Gracias x ponerme en tu comunidad e? Eje. Me alegro muchísimo que te gustara mi fic, jeje, es de las veces que tardo tan poco en subir la continuación así que esta vez hay suerte e? A mi tb me chiflan los D/G casi solo leo de esos jeje. 1bsote.


	15. Una pocion mal hecha

HOLA! K TAL! WENO, SIENTO MUXO TODA ESTA TARDANZA, COMO COMPENSACIÓN OS E SUBIDO UN CAPITULO MU GORDO Y MU SUSTANCIOSO JEJEJE.

DESDE AKI LE DOY LAS GRACIAS A MoNy WeAsLeY QUE ME HA AYUDADO MUCHO CON UN NOMBRE K NO ME SALÍA, 1BSOTE!

Ginny entró en la sala común cansada y se derrumbó sobre uno de los sillones, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos.

Que te dijo que hicieras- dijo una voz a su derecha. La voz de Stan para ser más exactos.

Limpiar, y luego me llevó a una clase avanzada para que le apuntara lo que iba diciendo.

Fiuuu, creo que la ha tomado contigo- Ginny sonrió a la nada.

Soy su favorita.

Jejeje, ten cuidado, tiene ventajas como profesor...- Ginny abrió los ojos y le miró sonriendo.

Pervertido- Stan sonrió de medio lado.

Mañana tenemos doble de pociones... creo que no estoy preparado.

Yo tampoco- dijo volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo.

Bueno- Stan se levantó y le apretó el hombro- me llama la almohada.

Adiós...- Ginny oyó como Stan se alejaba, pero ella no se movió.

"Quiero ayudarte, déjame intentarlo, yo nunca dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño", tenía las palabras de Draco clavadas en el cerebro. Tenía que hablar con él, necesitaba preguntarle algunas cosas. Se levantó del sillón y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación, nunca había llamado antes de entrar así que no se lo pensó dos veces y entró. Todas sus compañeras alzaron la cabeza al verla entrar.

Donde estabas- pregunto Jennifer, que estaba sentada hablando con otra de sus compañeras.

Cumpliendo castigo de Snape.- Ginny miró a Jane, que estaba sentada en su cama leyendo, aunque había parado al entrar Ginny y la miraba. Ginny se frotó el cuello y se sentó en su cama, cerrando las cortinas y tumbándose cuan larga era.

Draco llegó a su sala común, en donde aun quedaba gente intentando terminar por todos los medios la tarea. Se acercó a la zona central y se quitó la capa con pesadez, estirando el cuello para intentar desentumecerse. Acto seguido se tiró sobre un gran sofá y cerró los ojos.

Ey Draco- la voz de Blaise le sacó de su mundo, abrió un ojo para comprobar que era él y luego lo volvió a cerrar.

Que.

Fuiste a devolverle no se que a Snape, y has tardado dos horas y media. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Mis escapadas nocturnas no son asunto tuyo Blaise.

¿Te has encontrado a alguien interesante?

Aja- sintió molesto como Blaise se sentaba en sus piernas.

A quien.

Quítate de encima- dijo lentamente.

Venga Draco, dime a quien.

Aparta- dijo guardando la calma.

Venga venga venga venga...- Draco abrió los ojos y se sacudió, tirando a Blaise al suelo.- Aunch! Bruto

Pesado, haberte quitado de encima y esto no hubiera pasado- dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Pff, pues nada, ahí te quedas, sin compartir tus secretos- dijo volviendo a irse.

Cotilla!- grito Draco un momento antes de que Blaise desapareciera.

Se adormiló, y para cuando alguien le volvió a hablar ya casi dormía.

Em... Malfoy...- una voz femenina sumamente cerca le hablaba. Abrió otra vez un ojo y miró a la chica de al lado. Abrió el otro ojo y se enderezó.

Qué- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Bueno, veras, es que, no entiendo mi tarea, y bueno, creo que tu eres bueno, así que- pero Draco no la escuchaba, la evaluaba, era tres cursos menor que él y se había presentado con tan sólo un pantaloncito de pijama negro y una camiseta corta de tirantes. Sonrió perverso y se levantó. La chica se quedó cortada y se alejo un poco.

Y tu eres- dijo acariciándole el flequillo. La chica miró nerviosa a ambos lados, no quedaba nadie.

Yo... me tengo que ir...- salió corriendo a su habitación. Draco bufó y entró en la suya propia.

No entiendo a las chicas de ahora! Se te insinúan y luego... yo? Lo siento, no pretendía ponerte como una moto para luego irme corriendo... me perdonas? Arg!

Draco... algunos intentamos dormir- dijo la voz de Blaise entre sus cortinas.

Pues despertad todos!- gritó.

Deja de gritar de una vez!- grito a su vez Blaise.

No me da la real gana!- Blaise bajó de un salto de su cama y se le encaró.

Mira Malfoy, somos amigos, lo sabes, pero como sigas gritando te corto los huevos ¿oíste?

Que tu que? Jajajaja. No me hagas reír- dijo serio.

Andar con Grant te esta volviendo como él.

Draco bufó y se metió en su cama. Miró al techo y pensó en todo. Pensó en Ginny Weasley sin saber por qué. Es sólo una apuesta... no le des más vueltas.

"Quiero ayudarte, déjame intentarlo, yo nunca dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño", ugs, sonaba tan cursi como pensaba?...sí... tsc... que desastre.

Se tumbó de lado, apoyando la cabeza en un brazo. Si se esforzaba sólo un poquito más, pronto tendría a la Weasley rendida a sus pies. Y entonces ganaría la estúpida apuesta. Sin embargo, no estaba satisfecho.

Él quería más, aunque eso nunca lo admitiría claro. Bostezó sonoramente y acomodó mejor la cabeza. El brazo se le estaba quedando dormido, comenzaba a notar el cosquilleo recorriéndole la mano. El pelo del flequillo le hacía cosquillas en la frente, arrugó la nariz para intentar quitárselo pero no lo consiguió. Aguantó así durante mucho rato, con el brazo dormido, el pelo molestándole y la nariz picándole. Aguantó hasta que no lo soportó más, levantó la cabeza y dejó el brazo libre, con la otra mano se rascó la nariz al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza para apartarse el pelo.

Sonrió y se quedo dormido.

Ginny se despertó por el molesto ruido de su molesto despertador de un molesto color azul. Lo apagó con un ligero golpe en el lomo y se levantó bostezando.

Escuchó como sus compañeras se quejaban y se revolvían. Se levantó con toda la lentitud que pudo reunir y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha rápida y vestirse.

Draco- algo le dio golpecitos en el brazo- Draco- le empezaron a agitar. Draco gimió y se dio la vuelta. Escuchó como alguien daba toda la vuelta a la cama y le volvía a agarrar el brazo- Draco.

Mmm.

Draco llegamos tarde- esas tres palabras despertaron a Draco completamente, que asustado se levantó de la cama y miró una última vez a Blaise antes de meterse en el baño maldiciendo.

Ginny bajó a la sala común bostezando por tercera vez en la mañana, arrastrando por el suelo su desgastada mochila marrón. Stan ya la estaba esperando, como siempre, sentado en uno de los sillones, leyendo algo que por su expresión, era muy aburrido. Ginny se sentó a su lado.

Qué lees?

Llevo media hora intentando leer un libro que me ha dado Hermione, y no paso de la primera hoja.

De que va.

Es lo que estoy intentando averiguar.- Ginny se inclino a su lado y miró el libro, intentó leerlo, pero las palabras se le hacían pesadas y no pasaba de una frase. Suspiró y Stan la miró.

Qué te dije...Indescifrable.

Me voy a quedar dormida de un momento a otro...- dijo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Es el cansancio previo a la clase doble de pociones... nos pasa a todos.- Ginny cerró los ojos, la colonia de Stan hacía que le entrara mucho más sueño. Stan agitó el hombro.

Ginny... no te duermas... venga vamos a desayunar.- dijo levantándose, Ginny cayó en el hueco que el había dejado, tumbándose en el sofá.

Stan la miró desde su posición con mucha paciencia.

Ginny- Ginny murmuró algo contra la tela- Ginny vámonos.

Sólo un poquito más- Stan cogió la mochila de Ginny y se la colgó al hombro junto a la suya propia, luego agarró a Ginny del brazo y tiró de ella.

Vamosss- Ginny puso todo el peso que pudo en su cuerpo, Stan siguió tirando de ella hasta que la tiró al suelo- Ginny no seas infantil- dijo cogiéndola con ambas manos y arrastrándola por el suelo. Ginny mantenía los ojos cerrados pero sonreía. Stan la soltó y la miró- Ginny... mi paciencia...- Ginny sonrió más aun. Stan volvió a agarrarla del brazo para arrastrarla.

Ya verás cuando todos te vean entrar así al gran comedor...- dijo sonriendo. Ginny reaccionó inmediatamente y se levantó.

Juego sucio- dijo arrebatándole su mochila. Stan sonrió y la siguió hasta el comedor.

Draco salió del baño escupiendo pasta de dientes mientras daba saltos poniéndose una pernera del pantalón.

Blaise! Blaise mi mochila!- Blaise le miró desde su cama, en donde esperaba paciente a que Draco terminara.

La tengo aquí, venga date prisa.- Draco le miró con una de sus miradas de odio genuinas, bastante poco creíble ya que estaba dando saltitos sin conseguir atinar con el pantalón.

Si me hubieras avisado con tiemm aaaa- Draco perdió el equilibro y cayó de bruces, sin darle tiempo a protegerse la cara con las manos. Blaise no se movió.

Estas bien.

Draco se quedo en el suelo, agarrando aun el pantalón con una pierna al aire.

Ayyy...- Blaise al ver que no se levantaba se acercó a él corriendo.

Draco?.

Duele- dijo sobándose la nariz con lágrimas en los ojos. Blaise la agarró de la cara y le miró la nariz con aire crítico.

Has caído mal- dijo tocándosela con un dedo. –Draco gimió de dolor ante el contacto.

Eso ya lo sé- dijo alejándose de Blaise mientras se toqueteaba la nariz.- Vaya mierda de día.

Blaise se miró el reloj de su muñeca.

Ya llegamos tarde... venga te acompaño a la enfermería.

No, ve a clase.

Prefiero acompañarte, así pierdo clase- Draco se levantó y se puso sus pantalones.

No, es tu castigo por no haberme despertado antes y por haberme dejado caer.

Haberte dejado caer?- Draco se dio la vuelta y se paso por encima el jersey con cuidado para que no le tocara la nariz, que comenzaba a oscurecer.

Vas a llegar tarde...- Blaise cogió su mochila y salió de la habitación.

Esta bien ya nos vemos luego.

Draco volvió a meterse en el baño y se miró al espejo. Se toco la nariz, casi sólo rozándola, y un dolor le recorrió entero- Auch.

Salió de la habitación y se colgó la mochila al hombro, caminó conteniendo las lágrimas hacia la enfermería.

Ginny se entretuvo mirando la enormemente enorme nariz de Snape, Stan golpeaba a su lado la mesa con dos plumas, su ritmo la estaba haciendo cerrar los ojos. Abrió y cerró los ojos fuertemente, si Snape la pillaba dormitando la castigaría a recoger piedras en el bosque prohibido. Miró la pizarra llena de operaciones, ingredientes y cosas sin sentido, intentando concentrarse... imposible. Miró su caldero, que se estaba calentando antes de que comenzara a hacer la poción.

Más vale que la hagáis bien- decía Snape mirándolos a todos con asco. Ginny miró a la zona de Slytherin, en donde todos los alumnos sonreían seguros de su próxima buena nota en pociones.

Ginny comenzó a meter ingredientes en su caldero, intentaba fijarse pero al final sólo metía cosas al azar. Pasados los cinco minutos ya sólo tiraba las cosas dentro, su poción comenzó a silbar.

Ginny! Qué haces?- se giró, Stan la miraba aterrado- Has metido la saponaria mal!- De repente Ginny despertó por completo, miró aterrada como la poción aumentaba su silbido. Giró la cabeza y miró al resto de la clase dispuesta a pedir auxilio, pero se quedo absorta mirando a un par de ojos verdes, abrió la boca asombrada y volvió a mirar el caldero, que sin pedirle permiso a nadie, explotó.

Stan se apartó en el último momento antes de que un trozo de caldero le impactase en la cara, sin embargo, al echarse hacia un lado no pudo proteger a Ginny, que salió disparada de su silla.

Draco llamó a la puerta de la enfermería y espero a que le contestaran, se mordió el labio con fuerza, la nariz le estaba matando de dolor.

Madame Pomfrey abrió la puerta y miró a Draco asombrada.

Señor Malfoy, en que nueva pelea ha estado involucrado- dijo haciéndole pasar asustada.

En ninguna- gimió Draco sentándose en una camilla.

Si se ha roto la nariz- dijo tocándosela con un dedo, Draco contrajo la cara con dolor, cosa que hizo que este aumentara.

Me he caído.

Cómo se va a haber caído! No puso las manos delante de la cara!- dijo acercándose a su estante de pociones.

Las tenía ocupadas.

Ocupadas en que- dijo volviendo a él.

En... da igual... puede curarme ya mi preciosa nariz?

Bébase esto- dijo vaciando parte del contenido de una botella en un baso. Draco bebió el horrible contenido y miró a Pomfrey.- Descanse aquí hasta que pase el efecto.- Draco asintió y se tumbo en la cama.

Sin embargo el dolor no pasaba, cambió un poco su posición, tumbándose de lado, y así pasó unos cinco minutos. Hasta que oyó ruidos por el pasillo.

Señor Nash! Se la va a caer! Sujétela de la cabeza!- La voz de Snape resonó por todo el pasillo. Draco se medio levantó para ver entrar al profesor seguido de cerca de un chico bastante grande de Slytherin de un curso menor, que cargaba en brazos a una chica pelirroja... pelirroja? Draco se sentó en la cama.

¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo la señora Pomfrey saliendo de su despacho.

Ha habido un accidente- dijo Snape- la incompetencia de la señorita Weasley ha hecho que explote su caldero.

El chico que cargaba a Ginny la poso en una camilla y se apartó para que la señora Pomfrey la atendiera.

Debo volver- dijo Snape mirando a la señora Pomfrey- he dejado a la clase sola y el señor Nox debe de estar a punto de venir. -Señor Nash- dijo volviéndose al chico- no se aparte de ella, cuando despierte, que venga inmediatamente a mi presencia ¿entendido?

Claro Profesor.- Snape miró un momento a Ginny y se fue.

Draco se estiró y observó como atendían a Ginny, curándole heridas y dándole algunas pociones. El chico que la había traído se limitaba a mirar.

Páseme ese bote- dijo señalando a su espalda, el chico se giró y comenzó a señalar botes.

Este?

Derecha.

¿Este?

Más a la derecha

Este?

Sí, tráigalo aca- el chico volvió con el tarro y se lo dio, inmediatamente después se lo dio de beber a la inconsciente Ginny.

Bien, despertará dentro de un rato- dijo Pomfrey mirando al chico- en cuanto despierte llámeme.

Esta bien.- Pomfrey se fue echándoles un vistazo a ambos antes de desaparecer en su despacho.

Y ese fue el momento que Draco decidió oportuno para hacer su aparición.

Se levantó de su camilla y se acercó a la de Ginny, el chico se había sentado en una silla y estaba de espaldas a Draco, así que no le oyó llegar.

Qué ha pasado- dijo situándose a su derecha. El chico pegó un salto en su asiento, asustado.

De donde has salido?

Qué a pasado- volvió a preguntar. El chico se levantó.

Se le ha explotado el caldero, y a salido volando.- Draco le miró.

Cómo se le ha roto el caldero?

Creo que cambio el orden de los ingredientes.

Y por que la has traído tu?

Snape me eligió, era el más fuerte de la clase- Draco le miró alzando una de sus perfiladas cejas, puso una sonrisa de superioridad que sólo él era capaz de hacer.

Fuerte?- El otro chico se infló.

Sí.

Cómo te llamas chico?

Ryan.- Draco alzó la otra ceja- Nash.

Que interesante...- se volvió a Ginny- Bien Nash, ya puedes irte, yo me encargo.

Dos profesores me han pedido que me quede, no puedo marcharme.- Draco se volvió sorprendido.

Sabes quien soy yo? Se buen chico y lárgate ya.

Me temo que no puedo.- dijo con ironía, Draco le clavó la mirada y la endureció, Ryan tragó saliva- Esperare por aquí si no es mucho pedir- Se alejó un poco y comenzó a pasear por la sala.

Draco se inclinó sobre Ginny y la sopló cerca de la nariz. Ginny la arrugó y apretó los ojos.

Ginny- dijo muy bajito.

Mmm?- abrió con lentitud los ojos, encontrándose de muy cerca con los ojos grises de Draco.- Oh no...

Draco sonrió y se apartó un poco, sentándose en la cama.

Siempre estas presente, siempre me encuentro contigo, siempre...

Soy una pesadilla, lo sé.

Peor, las pesadillas no te persiguen- Draco sonrió.

Algunas sí- Ginny miró a su alrededor.

Que hago aquí.

Se te ha explotado el caldero.- De pronto el chico apareció por detrás.

Tengo que ir a avisar a Pomfrey.

¿Quién eres tu?- Ginny le miró.

Te he traído yo.

Es el más fuerte- dijo Draco sonriendo. Ginny miró al chico de forma evaluadora. Era más alto que Draco y bastante más grande. Tenía el pelo marrón oscuro, encrespado y los ojos marrones claros.

Ah, pues gracias.- El chico la miró altivo, completamente slyhterin, Draco le miró asqueado, metiéndole un empujón.

Vete a avisar a Pomfrey.

No hace falta que me empujes- dijo alejándose. Draco se giró para mirar como desaparecía y luego se volvió a Ginny.

Por que tratas a toda la gente así?

Así cómo?

Como si fueran como... sirvientes.

Mi querida Weasley, el privilegio que me otorga mi clase, mi apellido y mi cara- dijo sonriendo- me deja mirar a los demás como me de la gana.

En serio?

Aja.- Ginny le miró negando con la cabeza.

Eres un... un...

Dilo cariño, te sentirás mejor.

Un prepotente, un narcisita, un chulo, egocéntrico, pijo, un.. un...

Si?

Nunca terminaría.- Draco se separó de Ginny en cuanto oyó la puerta volver a abrirse y se volvió a su camilla.

Señor Malfoy... ya no le duele su preciosa nariz?- Dijo Pomfrey.

Sólo un poco, me quedaré un poco más si no le importa.

Pomfrey se acercó a Ginny sin hacerle caso y la miró entera para ver si tenía algo mal.

Bueno, esto ya está señorita Weasley, pero tenga cuidado la próxima vez quiere?

Sí, muchas gracias- dijo esta levantándose. El chico de Slytherin se acercó a ella inmediatamente.

Tengo que llevarte con Snape- Draco se volvió a acercar a ellos en un momento.

Yo la llevo- dijo agarrando a Ginny del brazo.

No, Snape me lo ha dicho a mi.

No me enfades Nash... soy muy sensible.

Chicos chicos- dijo Ginny mirando a Draco.-Se que me adoráis pero, no os tenéis porque matar.- Draco hizo un amago de reírse y volvió a mirar al otro chico, este en cambio, ignoró a Ginny.

Adiós Nash. Yo me ocupo de la señorita.- Y salió corriendo de la enfermería arrastrando a Ginny con él.

Pobre- dijo Ginny mirando hacia atrás.

Les tengo domados.

No a todos - dijo Ginny sonriendo, Draco la miró interrogante- Mickel.

Mickel? Qué pasa con él?

A él no le tienes dominado.

Perdon? Ese chico me come de la mano.

Jajaja, claro claro.

No se porque, tengo la sensación, de que no me tienes respeto.

Yo? Yo te respeto mucho Draquelin.- Draco sonrió.

Cómo, perdona que me pique la curiosidad- dijo parándose- que he hecho para que me pierdas el respeto?

Ginny se giró unos pasos por delante de él con una sonrisa.

Yo te respeto Malfoy, pero no como tu crees... que te ha pasado en la nariz?

Me tiraron al suelo.

¿Quién?

Blaise.

¿Te empujo¿Porqué?

Esta loco, creo que quiere matarme.

Blaise?

Sí.

Matarte.

Hay mucha gente que quiere matarme, soy una persona muy importante.

Importante? Tu? Me temo que estas confundido Malfoy. Tu te crees importante- dijo con una amplia

sonrisa.

Todo el mundo se aparta a mi paso Weasley, acaso eso no es ser importante?- Dijo mirándola divertido.

Nunca te has parado a pensar porque se apartan?- Draco alzo una ceja, sorprendido.

Que quieres decir?

Piénsalo Malfoy...

Weasley, te estas pasando- Ginny se acercó a él.

Eres tu el que esta comiendo de mi mano Malfoy.

Yo creo que es al revés Te tengo domada.

Tu a mi? Ja!

Mi queridísima Weasley, que inocente eres.

Lo siento Malfoy, debo ir con Snape, supongo que querrá castigarme otra vez.

No te entretengo más entonces.- Ginny le miró pensativa.

Una pregunta.. que pasó con Pankirson?

Con Parkinson? Porqué lo dices?

Hace un tiempo que no la veo.

Yo no la he hecho nada, si te refieres a eso.- Ginny no dijo nada- creo que esta enferma, algo relacionado con dolores de cabeza- dijo sonriendo.

Ya...

Y Wilson? Donde le tienes atado?

Esta a buen recaudo en mi habitación, y ahora si me disculpas- dijo adelantándole con un suave empujón.

Ya nos veremos Weasley..

Sí, Malfoy..- dijo imitándole al tiempo que desaparecía por el pasillo.

Ginny caminó preparándose para lo que sería una larga charla, llegó hasta las mazmorras y llamó dos veces antes de entrar en el aula de pociones.

Todos los alumnos se giraron para mirarla. Su sitio ya estaba limpio. Snape se volvió y la miró por largos segundos, Ginny miró a su alrededor incómoda. Stan la miraba interrogante, preguntándole sin palabras como estaba. Ginny le sonrió y volvió a mirar a Snape.

¿Dónde está el señor Nash?

Mmm, es que... se retrasó.- La zona de Slytherin se rió, Ginny les miró y vio a Mickel. Qué la miraba recostado en su silla, sin parpadear casi ninguna vez.

Bien.- dijo Snape mirando a la clase- la clase ya a terminado, señorita Weasley, venga aquí.

El aula se vació rápidamente, los Griffindor la daban palabras de consuelo y los Slyhterin la miraban de forma despectiva y se burlaban de ella. Ginny se plantó frente a Snape.

Señorita Weasley... sabe lo difícil que era que la poción que estaban preparando explotase? – Ginny abrió la boca, pero no encontró palabras- ¿sabe que grado de incompetencia hay que tener?

Estaba..em..un poco distraída...

¿Un poco?

Bastante.

Recuerda que hizo mal?- Ginny enrojeció.

Creo que..em.. puse mal la saponaria.

Señorita Weasley, si lo único que hubiese hecho mal hubiera sido poner mal la saponaria, su poción hubiera cambiado de color, pero jamás explotaría, para que haya explotado, ha tenido que hacerla mal desde el principio- Ginny bajo la mirada.- Es usted un peligro para mis alumnos señorita Weasley.

"Viejo amargado" Ginny le miró, esperando la sentencia.

Cómo vuelva a suceder algo así, será inmediatamente expulsada. Me ha entendido?

Sí, profesor...- Snape la observo.

Puede irse.

Gracias profesor.

Ginny salió de la clase maldiciendo en alto y dando patadas al aire, Stan la esperaba.

¿Qué te dijo?- dijo comenzando a caminar a su lado.

Que soy un peligro, te lo puedes creer? Yo? Un peligro? El peligro es él

Bueno, pero tu no estabas muy atenta.

Sí eso, defiéndeme.- Stan sonrió y Ginny se pegó a él en tono confidencial.

Sabes que Malfoy se rompió la nariz?- dijo con una sonrisita.

La nariz? Cómo?

Creo que se ha caído- comenzó a reírse sola- que patoso.

Y como te has enterado?

Estaba en la enfermería- dijo en tono obvio.

Has estado con él?- Stan arrugó la frente.

Sí.- Stan la miró- Por que me miras así?- Stan volvió a mirar al frente- ¿Oye¿Stan¿Hello?

Mmm?.

Qué pasa porque aya estado con el en la enfermería.- Stan sonrió.

Absolutamente nada.

Y entonces porque te pones así?

Así como?- Ginny le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

Te estas quedando conmigo?- Stan sonrió y echo a correr por el pasillo.

Ey! Stan!- Ginny se puso mejor la mochila al hombro y se lanzó a perseguirle, pero antes una mano la hizo frenar.

Ey Weasley- Ginny miró a su nuevo acompañante y sonrió.

Hola Mickel.

Cómo has podido explotar la poción?

Em... bueno... creo que ha sido un sabotaje.

Eres una cazurra, mira que explotar algo tan fácil.

Estaba distraída. No ha sido mi culpa.

No, ha sido culpa de Potter.

No te burles de mi- dijo sin parar de andar.

Es que es muy fácil.- Ginny sonrió.

Sabes que Malfoy se ha roto la nariz?- Dijo muy contenta. Mickel la miró con guasa.

Mentira.

Porque iba a mentirte?- Mickel cambió la expresión.

¿Se ha roto la nariz?- Ginny sonrió ampliamente.

Sí, la tenía morada- Mickel sonrió con malicia. Su mente comenzaba a trazar complicados planes para burlarse de Draco.

Espera un momento... como lo sabes?

Le vi en la enfermería.

Estuviste con él a solas?

Pero que os pasa a todos? Sí, y que.

Nada.

No entiendo a los hombres.

Ah, tu no nos entiendes a nosotros...

Exacto, las chicas somos más fáciles de entender- Mickel la miró asombrado.

En serio piensas eso?

Pues claro.- Llegaron a la entrada del comedor, en donde Stan se metía comida en los bolsillos antes de ir a la próxima clase.

Adiós Weasley, ya nos veremos por ahí- dijo Mickel marchándose.

Adiós- Ginny miró a Stan, que volvió con ella cargado de pastelitos.

Historia de la magia ya no será tan aburrida- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Draco volvió a su clase muy lentamente, para llegar lo más tarde posible. Miró su carísimo reloj, la clase de transformación de Griffindor aun no había terminado. Llego hasta el aula y se peino el pelo. Entró sin llamar claro está y todo el mundo se volvió a él.

Señor Malfoy, donde ha estado- dijo McGonnagal.

Vera profesora, tuve un accidente en mi habitación y tuve que ir a la enfermería. Pero he conseguido llegar a su clase a tiempo.

McGonnagal le miró por encima de sus diminutas gafas.

Señor Malfoy, faltan dos minutos para que mi clase termine.

Sí, bueno, es que no se puede pedir todo no?

McGonnagal miró al resto de la clase y luego su reloj.

Esta bien, damos la clase por concluida. No se olviden de la redacción que les he mandado.

En tres segundos ya estaba toda la clase empujándose por salir en la puerta. Blaise había salido y estaba al lado de Draco con una gran sonrisa.

Te arreglaron la nariz?

Sí.

Osea, que no era tan grave.

La tenía rota Blaise, por supuesto que era grave.

Tonterías.

Que hay ahora.

mmm. Cuidar a los bichos esos.

Vaya, pues nada, aya vamos.

Draco salió del castillo con Blaise a su derecha, hablando de cosas sin importancia alguna hasta llegar a la caseta de Hagrid, que ya estaba allí, hablando emocionado con el trío maravilla.

Draco se sentó en una piedra a esperar a que el resto de la clase llegase mientras miraba con asco a todo Griffindor al que se le ocurriera acercarse. Así estaba cuando de pronto vio algo que le preocupo mucho. Hermione Granger le miraba. Draco alzó ambas cejas y contrajo la boca con asco.

Que pasa?- dijo Blaise.

No se, Granger me está mirando. -Blaise miró a Hermione, que sin embargo seguía mirando a Draco.

Bueno es comprensible, esta enamorada de mi.

Que?- dijo Blaise. Draco le miró.

Ella y todas.- Blaise volvió a mirar a Hermione, que ahora miraba otra vez a Hagrid. Sin embargo Draco la pilló una vez en que volvió a mirarle y le mando un beso. Hermione se giró escandalizada y ya no volvió a apartar la mirada de Hagrid.

Ginny respiraba agitadamente apoyada en la pared con una sonrisa en su rostro, Stan a su lado estaba apoyado en la pared con la mano en el pecho.

Te... he... ganado...

Has hecho... trampa.

No.. –Ginny se alzó- a sido una victoria justa.

Me has puesto la zancadilla!- Ginny sonrió aun más. Había echo una carrera con Stan desde el aula de adivinaciones, su última clase del día, hasta ese pasillo, y le había ganado por los pelos, y eso que le había echo la zancadilla y Stan había caído estrepitosamente por el pasillo del quinto piso.

Bueno, una vez demostrada mi superioridad en este tema- Stan la miró con la boca abierta- vamos a la sala.

No no no, tenemos que hacer revancha.

No puedo dar ni un paso más.- Stan miró a ambos lados, aun con la respiración agitada.

Espérame aquí, traeré algo para comer.- Ginny apoyó la cabeza en la pared.

Trae algo con chocolate... y date prisa- dijo mientras oía a Stan marcharse. Estuvo en esa posición unos cinco minutos cuando de pronto escucho pasos, y voces. Miró a sus lados, el rumor de que le había explotado el caldero se había extendido con velocidad, y como no quería burlas, se levantó con rapidez y se metió en el aula vacía más cercana. Sin embargo una vez dentro no se sintió segura, así que se escondió en el armario, atenta a cualquier sonido.

Draco volvía con Blaise por los pasillos de Hogwarts, caminaba un poco encorvado debido al peso de la mochila, que le estaba matando.

Si nos siguen cargando con deberes vamos a terminar todos en la enfermería con dolor en la espalda.- Dijo Blaise, cuya posición al andar era muy parecida a la de Draco.

Seguro que eso es lo que quieren, Pomfrey estará desesperada por curar a alguien, así que nos matan la espalda.

Que retorcido.

Hablando de Pomfrey. Sabes a quien me he encontrado en la enfermería.- Blaise le miró con curiosidad, sin dejar de caminar.

A quien.

A Weasley- Blaise le miró con mala cara y miró a ambos lados del pasillo.

Por?

Se le ha estallado el caldero en pociones, pero a que no sabes que me a dicho.- Blaise alzó una ceja y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

No tienes la sensación de que alguien nos esta mirando?- Draco le miró confuso.

No.- Blaise le agarró del brazo y le metió en un aula vacía. Una vez dentro se sacó su pesada mochila de encima y se estiró, Draco le imitó.

Qué te ha dicho?

Que está ansiosa por que la posea.

No seas fantasma Draco- dijo sentándose en la mesa.

Blaise, se que la verdad duele, pero las cosas son así, la Weasley ya me adora.

Ja!- Draco sonrió.

Gane.

Perdón? La apuesta sigue en pie hasta que te acuestes con ella.- Draco sonrió con malicia y le devolvió la mirada a Blaise, sin embargo la de este había cambiado por completo. Miraba detrás de Draco con los ojos abiertos como platos y el rostro desencajado, se bajo corriendo de la mesa. Draco se giró aturdido y casi se desmaya del horror cuando se encontró tras el a Ginny Weasley, con la mano apoyada en la armario de la clase, mirando hacia el suelo con los ojos empañados justo antes de mirarle a él.

JIJIJIJI! TRANKILAS! NO OS ENFADEIS XK LO HAYA PARADO AKI, ACABO DE TERMINAR LA EVALUACIÓN (SUSPENDERE FÍSICA?), ASI K PRONTO(O ESO ESPERO) SUBIRÉ EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, SÓLO ME FALTAN ALGUNOS RETOQUES.

REVIEWS

**Boni:** Ola! K tal! Te gusto el castigo? Ejeje, la verdad, no sabía k castigo poner, lo decidi en el ultimo momento jeje. Siento muxo haber tardado tanto en subir la continuación, glups, soy un bicho malo eje.

Espero k te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**Laurana-malfoy-rin:** Ola! Joo, siento muxo haber tardado tanto, me vas a matar jeje. Me alegro mil k te gustarael cap, espero k este tb te aya gustado. No sabes kn es el k miraba? Uuuu, YO LO SE! Jejejejej. Blaise o Stan? Tsc, todo saldra a su debido tiempo. 1bsote.

**Imposibles**: Ola! Jejejeje, Yo no kiero un novio, yo directamente kiero a Draco! Le adoro!Es mio! Aaaa! Jejeeje, me e emocionado. Me alegro k mi fic te siga gustando, espero k este cap tb te guste. 1bsote.

**LadyVega**: Ola! Me alegro muxo k te haya gustado. Jejeje, weno, es mi macabra vision de Snape, humillar a Ginny muxo. Si weno, Ginny ya a perdonado a Blaise, pero claro, ahora le tiene com miedo.

Pobre Draco, le a pillado Ginny! Jejeje, k mala soy. Tenía pensado en sacar más a Wilson, pero la ocasión no lo dejaba. Espero k este cap te haya gustado. 1bsote.

**Imarce**: Me alegro muxo k te haya gustado el fic! Espero que este tambien te guste, musas gracias x tu review. 1bsote.

**MoNi WeAsLeY**: Olaa! K tal! Weno espero k es te cap te guste. Si, MI draco es y esta muy tierno. Tenemos k traerle YA con nosotras, sus días estan contados ejjejeje. Tu tp sabes kien es el d los ojos tristes? Jajajaj, pensadlo bien jiji. Weno ya ablamos. 1bsote.

**Zoe simitis**: Ola! Te lo leiste de nuevo? Jajajaj, k weno. Pobre Draco, Ginny le a pillado, incluso a mi me da pena escribirlo... k mala soy. (TU DRACO? JA! HE'S MINE). No no, son todos mis niños, Draco Blaise Stan y Mickel son mis nenes XD. Spero k este cap te guste. 1bsote.

**Taeko**: Ola! Siento muxo aber tardado tnto! Sorry sorry sorry. Tp tu sabes kn es el k les mira con ojos tristes? YO LO SE! Jijiji. Pobre Blaise, lo pasa mu mal, es mi martir. Jeje, Draco sta desesperado cn Ginny , y ahora aun más. Es mi vision de Snape, d humillar a Ginny. Espero k este cap te guste. 1bsote.

**Taekoanzu**: Ola! Me alegro muxo k te guste mi fic XD, muxisimas gracas x tu review. Tu tp sabes kien es el k les mira al final dl pasillo? Uuuu, ya vereis ya vereis. Jejeje. 1bsote.

**Sthefany Weasley:** Ola! SI SI SI, sorry sorry sorry, no me canso de decirlo, e tardado muxo, y eso ace efic más malo, xro weno, k le vamos a hacer. Weno weno weno, si kieres k los junte pronto... me temo k te vas a moskear cn este cap ejejejje. Xro tranki, algun dia... jijiji. 1bsote.

**Yose-Malfoy-Felton:** Ola! Alejate tu de él viciosa! Es completamente mió y no os voy a dejar ni un cachito! Jijiji. Siento muxo muxo muxo la tardanza, perdóname, no tngo excusa, No me mates! Jeje. Me alegro muxo k te gustara el cap, espero k este tb te guste. K ginny y Draco hagan algo malo? En k sentido? Hago k kemen el colegio olo corten la barba a Dumbledore o algo así? Jejeje.

Ejejejeje, sufres de doble personalidad! K guay, la verdad ni yo misma me acuerdo si en verdad lo llegaste a decir jiji, a lo mejor mi macabra mente de adolescente lo a inventado. 1bsote.

**Hitomi Felton**: Ola! Jejejeje, si tu piensa k es tuyo y yo k es mio y las dos asi d felices XD. Sí, yo aki a Pansy la e puesto d warra y mala persona, xro tngo otro fic k no e subido( stoy pnsando si subirlo o no), en el k es muxo más wena y divertida, osea, a su forma claro, una pija prepotente pero wena. Soy un bicho malo lo se, e tardado tres eternidades en subir, lo siento muxisimo, pero esk... no... no tngo escusas, glups.

Jejeje, de vez en cuando pongo personajes nuevos así como d pasada, me gusta muxo inventarme personajes, crearles una vida XD. K si te puedes kedar a Blaise? X supuesto k no, es mio, como Draco, son mis niños, Draco, Blaise, Stan y Mickel son mis xikitines jijiji. Dices Jane no? Si, veras, era en este cap k la pensaba poner, aer una cosilla con ella k tenia pensada, pero lo empeze a alargar y alargar y... 15 PAGINAS! Me dije a mi misma: No! No pongas más! Se van a kedar dormidas si pones más cosas. Ejejje No eres la primera k me lo pregunta, x ahora( a lo mejor lo cmbio) a Stan no le gusta Ginny, son amigos, y pasa eso, k como es su mejor amigo sta celoso k aga mas caso a los otros. Mickel ya le tngo preparadas más cosas, ya veras en el proximo cap.

K dices, adoro los reviews largos. 1bsote.

**Niv Riddle:** Ola! Me alegro muxo k te gustara mi cap. Weno, aun no he puesto la reaccion de Ginny exactamente, pero una se lo puede imaginar no? Sí, MI draco es monisimo jejeje. Siento muxo aber tardado tnto en subir.. glups, espero que te guste este cap, 1bsote.

**Deby's**: Ola! Me alegra muxisimo k te haya gustado. Jejejej, si tu tardas imaginate yo, glups, siento muxo haber tardado tanto. Espero que este cap tb te guste. Uuuu, otra k no sabe d kien son los ojitos tristes uuuu, jejeje. Ya vereis ya vereis. Weno cuando yo hize el fic no pense en k a Stan le gustase Ginny pero... todo puede pasar no? 1bsote.

**NieVS-LKB:** Ola! Jejejejej, d kien seran lo ojos? D kien d kien? Uuuu, ya vereis ya vereis. Joder los 14 capitulos juntos, wa, ni yo misma podria jejeje. Si, yo tb adoro a Mickel, es mi pekeño nene retorcido XD. Jejejej, si tu viera k poner mirada nosecomoperositepillonoteibacernaweno no terminaria en siete siglos un capitulo jeejje. Espero k te guste este cap y siento haber tardado tanto en subir, 1bsote.

**DrEaM-KaT**: Ola! Jejejej, me alegro muxo k te haya gustado el cap, si weno, a todas nos gusta MI draco jejeje. Weno, espero k este cap tb te guste. 1bsote.

**Minakuna Tachimoto**: Ola! Me alegro muxo k te gustara el fic (lo has leido ya entero no?). weno, espero k te guste este cap, 1bsote.

**Martita-felton**: Ola! Me alegro muxisimo k te aya gustado mu cap, espero k te guste tb este, y weno, a ver si se te ocurre k ponerme en este jejejeje. El mio es el primero k te lees? Fiuuu.

Siento muxo aber tardado tnto, 1bsote.

**LuciaMalfoy**: Ola! Me alegro muxo k te aya gustado mi fic. Si, mi pareja preferida tb es D/G. Weno, intente agregarte al msn, pero me decia k tu dirección no existia, si eso prueba a agregarme tu, mi msn es espemg(arroba)hotmail. com1bsote.


	16. Ginny se entera

**Lo se lo se lose, soy una mala persona... dijo k iba a subirla muy pronto y e tardado... mejor no pensarlo. No tengo excusa, pero pa la proxima ya tardo menos k ya e terminado con los examenes globales, ayer termine xfin la ultima, frances! Y ya no tengo mas clases excepto una o dos d recuperación y otras dos de fiesta d fin de año(uuuuu). Weno k me enrollo y tal.**

**Siento muuuuxo aber tardado tantísimo... xro vosotrs sabeis cuanto lo seinto verdad k si? (Igni sonrie adorablemente). Weno os dejo con el capitulo.**

Ginny- dijo Draco al recuperar el hablar- yo... veras...

No hables- dijo Ginny volviendo a mirar a otra parte.

Lo has oído todo?

Claro que sí- dijo con la voz cascada. Una mueca de desolación recorrió la cara de Draco.- Todo... era una simple apuesta?

No... bueno sí, al principio pero...- Ginny negó con la cabeza. Atravesó con velocidad la sala y salió. Draco tardó dos segundos en reaccionar antes de seguirla.

Ginny espera!- Dijo agarrándola del brazo.

No! No me toques!

Ginny escúchame, todo esto es un error.

Cómo eres capaz de decirme eso a la cara?- Dijo Ginny volviendo a mirarle. Draco se quedo sin respiración al ver en la mirada de Ginny la palabra decepción.

Esto... no... a lo mejor al principio era una apuesta... pero ya..

Ya que? Eh? - Ginny le miró mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban por sus mejillas.

Ginny yo...- Ginny se acercó a él y le empujo contra la pared.

No me vuelvas a mirar Malfoy- dijo recalcando su apellido- No te vuelvas a dirigir a mi..

Ginny por favor escúchame

Para ti soy Weasley...- Draco agachó la mirada.

Si me dejaras explicarte...

No quiero oír explicaciones Malfoy, ahora lo veo todo claro, tu no eres más que una víbora, una maldita víbora que no sabe lo que es sentir- le miró un momento antes de darse la vuelta. Draco la miró marcharse, y justo antes de desaparecer se volvió a girar.

Me equivoqué Malfoy- Draco la miró con una poco de esperanza en sus ojos- tu no tienes corazón- y desapareció del pasillo. Draco se dejó caer por la pared del pasillo y golpeo su cabeza contra la pared de piedra.

Mierda!- miró a su izquierda cuando notó como Blaise salía del aula. Con los ojos aun como platos.

Vaya.. Creo que ni para ti ni para mi- Draco se levantó con violencia.

Porque tenías que mencionar la puta apuesta?

Y yo que coño sabía que estaba escondida en el maldito armario?

No lo sé. Mierda!- dijo dándole un puñetazo a la dura pared de piedra. Inmediatamente después una punzada de dolor le recorrió entero. Había calculado mal la fuerza. Los nudillos se le habían hundido y sangraba. Dio un grito de dolor y volvió a golpear la pared con las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban en la mano.

Draco! Estas loco!- dijo Blaise parándole. Draco se acostó sobre el muro y puso una mueca de tristeza que incluso a Blaise le removió entero.

Todo me sale mal- Blaise le cogió la mano y se la examino.

Te has roto los nudillos. Ya veras que contenta se va a poner Pomfrey cuando te vuelva a ver.- Draco le miró con enfado.

Blaise! Por que no piensas un poquito en mi? Qué hago? Nos ha pillado.

No lo sé. Aunque creo que te ha dejado las cosas bastante claras. - Draco gritó con impotencia y se fue, dejando todas sus cosas donde Blaise.

Ginny salió del castillo con la mirada baja, diciendo en bajo una y otra vez lo cerdo que era Malfoy. Se rió de si misma., desde que Malfoy había entrado en su vida cuantas veces había llorado?. Sin embargo algo muy dentro de ella le pedía que volviera a hablar con él, que todo era mentira.

Se sentó junto al lago y se abrazó las rodillas. Hundiendo la cabeza entre el hueco que estas dejaban.

Draco llamó dos veces a la puerta y esperó. Pomfrey salió a recibirle y Draco como única respuesta alzo su mano muerta.

Que ha pasado ahora.

Soy muy patoso.- Pomfrey le dejó pasar y repitió toda la escena de antes sólo que esta vez con su mano.

Mickel leía despreocupadamente un libro sentado en una mesa que estaba pegada a una ventana, entre dos estanterías. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como alguien se sentaba a su lado, pero lo ignoró. Ese alguien se aclaró fuertemente la garganta, pero este siguió leyendo. Una mano le intentó llamar la atención dándole golpecitos en el hombro, Mickel bajó lentamente el libro y se giró, delante de el estaba Jane Mars, al ex amiga de Ginny, que le miraba un poco sonrojada, como si no se atreviera a hablarle.

¿Quieres algo? Aunque por qué pregunto... si me has sacado de mi lectura más te vale que quieras algo.- dijo Mickel fríamente. Jane se atragantó.

Bueno... necesitaba pedirte tu ayuda.

¿Y para que quería una Giffingor mi ayuda?

Bueno... tu eres bueno en pociones no, me han dicho que de los mejores... necesito una poción.-

Mickel se recostó en la silla mientras la miraba profundamente.

Qué clase de poción

Bueno...- dijo mirando a los lados- me gustaría saber antes si vas a aceptar.

Qué clase de poción- Jane bajó la mirada.

Necesito que una persona se enamore de mí.- Mickel sonrió con amargura.

Déjame adivinar... tiene que ver con la joven Weasley¿Verdad?- Jane le miró confundida sin saber que decir- como pensaba...- dijo Mickel volviendo a su lectura.

¿Me vas a ayudar?

¿Quién quieres que se enamore de ti?

Eso no hace falta que lo sepas para hacerla.- Mickel no la miró, es más, se veía como sus ojos se movían siguiendo la lectura.

Ni se te ocurra pensar que te voy a ayudar si no me cuentas todos y cada uno de los detalles.

Pues... Draco Malfoy- Mickel dejó de leer aun sin mirarla, su cerebro trabajo rápidamente mientras cerraba suavemente el libro y se volvía para mirar a aquella chica que no tenía ni idea de en donde se estaba metiendo.

No me digas que quieres que Draco se enamore de ti para que olvide a Ginny y podáis volver a ser amigas.

Sí...

¿Y no pensaste en las consecuencias?

¿Cuáles?

Tu...tu no tienes ni idea de lo que sería un Malfoy enamorado suelto por ahí no?- Jane le miró tímidamente- habías pensado que te podrías aprovechar un poco de él... y que luego cortaríais sin más ¿no es así?

Bueno yo...

Y que luego él te olvidaría.

Más o menos algo así.- Mickel rió.

¿No sería más fácil que hablaras con la Weasley?- Jane le miró apenada y fue a contestar pero- Oh... ya  
has intentado hablar con ella e?- Jane sonrió tristemente-No espera... ella a intentado hablar contigo...- Jane no dijo nada- y tu la diste calabazas- Jane bajó la vista a punto de llorar- Pero un tu plan falla algo mi queridísima Griffindor ¿Qué piensas hacer con su nuevo amigo Nox¿Contratar a un Raveclaw para que le pegue una paliza?.

Bueno... pensé que se olvidaría de él si volvía conmigo.

No creo que pase eso... ¿Por qué no simplemente te buscas nuevas amigas?

Porqué yo la quiero a ella- dijo desafiante- eso es algo que tu no puedes comprender, los slytherins no tenéis ni idea de la amistad.- la miraba de Mickel de endureció y la miró con una mezcla de asco y repugnancia que Jane jamás había visto.

Te equivocas Mars, la amistad es algo que incluso el más retorcido y cruel ser del mundo puede entender, y si aquí hay alguien que no sabe de amistad eres tu pequeña idiota- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella volviendo su voz más dura- tu dejaste que ella se alejara de ti y luego no diste motivos para que volviese a luchar por vuestra amistad, es más, la insultaste¿Quién insulta a un amigo? Incluso a los slytherins se nos queda el respeto por una persona que as querido sea lo que sea lo que haya echo- y bajando más el tono- si hay alguien aquí que no sabe de amistad... eres tu- cogió su libro con fuerza y se levantó de su sitió, Jane le miró medio llorando mientras se alejaba

Draco corrió hacia el Gran Comedor, a lo mejor con suerte aun estaba ahí, en cuanto llegó lo recorrió con la cabeza, sin embargo no la encontró. Se acercó a su mesa.

Nox!- El chico se volvió a él desconfiado- has visto a la Weasley?- Stan apretó los puños.

Qué la has hecho?

La has visto?- Stan se acercó a él con intención de interrogarle, así que Draco salió corriendo para seguir registrando el castillo, Stan salió en otra dirección para buscar a Ginny. Sin embargo otro Slytherin había presenciado la escena, y en el momento supo a donde ir para encontrar a Ginny.

Ginny miraba el lago abrazándose las rodillas. No hacia frío pero una suave brisa le ondulaba el pelo y le secaba las escasas lágrimas que se le escapaban. Oyó a alguien acercarse y giró la cabeza tumbándola en sus rodillas, al ver a la persona que la miraba desde arriba volvió a girar la cabeza, hundiéndola aun más.

Mickel Grant se sentó a su lado y miró el horizonte con ella.

Tu lo sabías- Mickel no la miró, pero asintió después de un momento. A Ginny se le escaparon más  
lágrimas.

No lo entiendo...

Verás Virginia- dijo Mickel mirando como una pequeña hormiga intentaba subirse por su zapato- el mundo de rosas que te has imaginado- la miró un momento- no existe. -volvió a mirar a la audaz hormiga que poco a poco conseguía subir por la pernera de su pantalón.- Tarde o temprano las personas van demostrando lo que son en realidad... Draco, Zabini, Mars... incluso Pansy también me sorprendió.

Pero yo pensé que quizás.. quizás..

Qué pensaste¿que Malfoy se enamoraría de ti, y le cambiarias con solo mirarle¿Qué Mars te felicitaría por salir con su ex novio¿Qué tu hermano te apoyaría?- Mickel cogió con suavidad a la valiente hormiga y la encerró en su mano, sin llegar a aplastarla, volvió a abrirla y la contempló con curiosidad. Ginny le miró y vio su mirada calculadora dirigida a la palma de su mano, con la hormiga dando vueltas desorientada.

Se a perdido de sus compañeras... no sabrá volver con ellas... ¿Qué crees que debería hacer con ella?

A lo mejor sabe volver a su hogar.- Mickel sonrió y la miró. Dejó a la hormiga en el suelo y la miro mientras correteaba buscando algo familiar.

No volverá.

Igual que Draco...

Por Dios! Olvídale.- se levantó del suelo- Se apostó tu corazón con Blaise. Además, tu ya le conocías! Cómo le creíste? Después de insultarte tantos años, humillarte y incluso intentar hacerte pensar que te habías acostado con él. ¿Cómo es posible que le creyeras?

Para!- Ginny se levantó- Quizás hice mal pero tu no eres quien para restregármelo, no eres más que uno de ellos, sin sentimientos ni nada, panda de serpientes- dijo Ginny con odio en la mirada. A Mickel se le endureció la mirada y por primera vez, apartó la mirada de los ojos de Ginny y miró a sus pies.

No sabia que pensaras eso- dijo dándose la vuelta. Ginny tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y se le tiró encima, abrazándole por la espalda.

Lo siento Mickel, lo siento mucho, es que estaba enfadada y... lo siento... lo he pagado contigo... perdóname.

Mickel se quedo quieto, con la cabeza girada y mirando a la hierba de su derecha, con la expresión dura.

No pasa nada, lo entiendo.- Ginny sonrió.

Gracias. No me creas, eres un chico genial.- Mickel se giró.

Se nota que no me conoces.

Ginny oyó gritos que la llamaban procedentes del castillo. Vio como Stan la miraba preocupado mientras se acercaba.

Ginny! Menos mal que te encuentro! Qué ha pasado?

Nada

Y entonces porque no me has esperado?

He tenido unos pequeños inconvenientes.- Stan miró a Mickel desconfiado.

Me he encontrado con Malfoy, preguntaba por ti.- Ginny miró a Mickel.

No quiero verle.

Y este que pinta?- dijo señalándole. Mickel fue a contestar pero Ginny le calló con un gesto.

Vamos a la sala Stan- dijo juntándose a él.

No se si es buena idea- dijo Mickel, Ginny le miró interrogante y Stan con odio- y si tu hermano te ve con esa cara?

Alguien me puede contar que esta pasando?- dijo Stan

No, y cállate de una vez.- Stan enrojeció de ira.

Y que hago?- dijo Ginny.

Bueno, conozco una sala donde no va nadie, Nox podría volver a vuestra sala para decir que no te ha encontrado, y yo te llevo a ella.

Ni hablar- dijo Stan.

Otro..- dijo Mickel sin siquiera mirarle.-Porque todos tenéis la extraña idea de que no se hacer nada bien

Porque no sabes hacer nada bien

Mira Nox no estoy para estúpidos jueguecitos así que metete tus malditas idioteces por las orejas y vete a molestar a otra persona.

Tu te crees superior a mi ¿verdad?

Soy superior a ti maldita patata.

¿Patata¿Me has llamado patata?

Sí, prefieres que te llame tomate?

Te voy a hacer tragar tus palabras ¿sabes?

Esta bien, ya vale- dijo Ginny frotándose la frente.-Stan dile a mi hermano que no me encontraste, voy con Mickel.- Stan abrió la boca y Mickel sonrió frotándose los nudillos contra su brazo.

Esta bien, ya nos vemos Ginny- miró por última vez a Ginny y se fue.

Ese chaval te quiere demasiado.

Bueno... anda llévame a ese sitio antes de que me encuentre Malfoy.

Mickel guió a Ginny ya dentro del castillo por algunos pasillos, eligió los menos transitados para que casi nadie les viera y llegaron hasta una puerta en un pasillo poco iluminado. Mickel abrió la puerta y Ginny pasó dentro, luego entro él mismo, cerrando la puerta tras entrar.

Qué sala es está.

No sé, la descubrí hace algunos años. Te aseguro que nunca viene nadie.

Vienes muchas veces?

Bastantes.

¿Traes a tus ligues?- dijo sonriendo, Mickel suspiró.

Prefiero no tener ligues.

¿Por qué no?

Soy una persona muy complicada, mejor no preguntes.

Me ha picado la curiosidad- dijo sentándose sobre una mesa.

Que quieres, que te haga un croquis de mi vida?

No estaría mal.- Mickel la miró, la miró como sólo el sabía, evaluándola.

Quieres a Malfoy?- Ginny no se esperaba algo tan directo, así que se quedo sin palabras.

Cómo dices?

Pregunta sencilla, respuesta sencilla.

Yo... yo...- Mickel alzó ambas cejas- por supuesto que no.- Mickel apartó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

Sabes, antes estuve hablando con Mars.

Con Jane? De que hablasteis?

Creo que este sería el momento perfecto para una bonita conversación estupida y llena de lloros entre dos antiguas amigas.

Que te dijo?

Cosas muy estúpidas, aunque viniendo de un griffindor, es de suponer.

Qué cosas?- Mickel sonrió.

Pregúntaselo a ella.

Yo no voy a hablar con ella, si ella quiere algo, que me lo diga.

Eres muy dura, pensaba que los griffindor solo teniais pensamientos positivos.

También tenemos nuestro lado oscuro.

Cuesta creer, soy los niños buenos de esta escuela.

Supongo que sí.

No sabéis divertiros, sólo pensáis en hacer el bien, en no infligir normas, en hacerles la pelota a los profesores-dijo burlón, Ginny le miró ofendida.

No les hacemos la pelota.

Quien es el preferido de Dumbledore?

Que Harry se lleve bien con el director no significa nada.

Sois los nenes de el director y la subdirectora.

Sólo Harry.

Sois unos ingenuos e ilusos pequeñines.

Y vosotros que? Acaso Snape no os adora?

Snape adora a Draco, a los demás sólo nos tienes aprecio.

A los griffindor nos odia, sobretodo a mi, no se que le he hecho.

Yo puedo responderte a eso.

Pijo- dijo mirando al frente.

Mocosa.

Crio.

Ilusa.-Ginny sonrió.

No tengo ganas de empezar una pelea verbal.

Pensar cansa e?- Ginny le dio un pequeño empujón.

No te burles de mi.

Sólo expongo la verdad.

La verdad bajo el punto de vista de un slytherin.

Mejor me lo pones.

Mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy corría por los pasillos buscando una cabeza pelirroja, aun no sabía lo que le diría cuando la encontrase, pero de lo que estaba seguro es de que hablaría con ella costase lo que costase.

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Os gusto os gusto os gusto? Un poco sosa? Que hago con Draco(JAJAJA!)?**

**Weno pos eso, me mndareis reviews?(sonrisa angelical)**

**REVIEWS  
**

**Niv Riddle:** Ola! Me alegro muxo k te gustara el cap anterior, espero k ste tb te guste. Weno k te parecio la reaccion de ginny...? jeje, no te preocupes, no lo perdonara en un plis plas jiji. Sinto muxo aber trdado tnto. 1bsote.

**Imposibles**: Ola! Si, yo tb detesto esas apuestas. Jo, snto muxo aber tardado tento, espero k este cap te guste, me alegro k te siga gustando. 1bsote.

**Kote Lupin**: Hola! Siento muuuxo aber trdado tnto, jo, sorry, yo keria subirlo antes xro... nose... Me alegro k te gustara el anterior y espero k te guste este. 1bsote.

**Zoe simitis:** Hola! Te dio pena el final? Jejej, si weno, a tds ns dio pena no? AJAJJA, nada es imposible para mi jejeje. No te ama ni a ti ni a ginny, me kiere a mi jejejej. Me alegro mazo k te gustara el anterior, espero k este tb. Y siento muxo aber trdado tnto. 1bsote.

**Yose- Malfoy-Felton:** Hola! K, te gusto el anterior, asi gordito jejejje. Compartirlo? Mmmm, prefiero la idea de kedarmelo yo solita aunk weno... podria hacer un esfuerzo y dejarte sus pies un ratito jijiji. Weno, aun puedo hacer que hagan juntos alguna gran maldad jje, si weno, no me gusta poner a Ginny llorando pero, nose, lo escrito escrito esta, de vez el cuando todo el mundo debe llorar. Ayayay stan... nose... con ginny? Weno... ya veremosjeje, su preciosa nariz, lo pase bn escribiendo eso. Tranki! No voy a convertir esto en un D/H jjejej, jamas se me pasaria x la cabeza.

X ultimo; siento muuuuuuxo aber tardado tantísimo, sinf... sorry. 1bsote.

**MoNi WeAsLeY**: OLAA! Ktal! Weno weno, te gusto este capitulo? Siento muxo aber trdado tantísimo, aunk tu ya lo sabes no XD? JEJEJE. Draco es the best! No puede odiarsele jeje. Sigues con lo de los ojos eh? Jiejejijij,. Weno, pa la proxima tardo menos (ESPE promete) jejej. Weno ya nos hablamos. 1bsote.

**Taeko**: Ola! K tal, siento muxo abert trdado tanto, te ha gstado ste cap? Weno pa el proximo trdo menos va? Ejejje. 1bsote.

**FIOSOL**: Ola! Siento muxo aber trdado tanto...snif... si, soy muy mala, soy una mala persona. Pa el proximo trdo menos k YA E TRMINADO CN LOS EXAMENES FINALES SIIIII. Digo.. ejem... k trdo menos. A alguien con stan? Mmmm, te refieres a alguien d la historia o a k invente a un nuevo prsonaje?.. no... otro ya seria muy cargante... weno ya vere. Me alegro muxo k t guste el fic. 1bsote.

**Minakuna Tachimoto**: Ola! Me alegro mil k te gustara. K te pareció la reaccion de ginny? Jijiji, necesito k alguien me diga k tal , cuando lo escribi no staba muy segura... Ho, nada es imposible para mi jejejej, aun pueden kedar juntitos jeje. 1bsote.

**Martita-felton:** Ola! Jo, sineto muxo aber trdado tnto... snif... me alegro muxo k te gustara el capi anterior, spero k ste tb t guste jejej. Te guto la reaccion d ginny? Jeje. Pa el proximo tardo menos jejej. 1bsote.

**Jane:** Ola! Jajajjaja, k review, me a alegrado la tarde, jejeje. K kieres k draco este a punto d liarse y diga: No! No es a ti a kien kiero! Donde esta mi amado potter! Jejeje, ombre podria llegar a hacerlo xro este fic sta pnsado para D/G. Jejejejejje, k risa. Weno espero k igualmnte t guste aunk no empareje a draco y a Harry. 1bsote.

**Hitomi Felton:** Ola! K tal! Claro a ti te encantaría leer mi fic, pero a mi me daria un sincope si lo subiera, ya me costo mazo subir este si vuelvo a subir otro tndre k star mazo seguro, k x cierto tngo empezados unos 9 o x ai jejejej, tngo 1 o 2 k si k voy a subir proximamnte.

Siento muxo aber trdado tnto en subir cap, pa el prximo no trdo tnto lo prometo, k ya trmine cn los examns. Jejejejej, blaise, blaise es mi nene, weno, en verda todos son mis nenes, si eso te los puedo dejar jejej.

K te gusto la reaccion de Ginny? Jejej, necesito k alguien me diga como esta, estoy atacada x saberlo! Su hermosa nariz jajajaj, como disfrute escribiendo esa parte jijiji. Te gusto la ginny voladora e? Ejjeje. 1bsote.

**Lucia Malfoy**: Ola! K tal! Me alegro muxo k te guste mi fic. Si no? A ti si k te tengo en el msn. Weno k espero k te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**Mury weasley**: Ola! Jeje, me alegro mil k te aya gustado el capitulo, espero k este tb t gusto. Jo... snto muxisimo aber trdado tnto, para el prximo n trdo tnto jejej. 1bsote.

**Paula GM:** Ola! Me alegro muxo k te guste el fic. T a gstado la reaccion d ginny? Jejej. Snto muxo aber trdado tnto en subir continuación. 1bste.

**SaraMeliss**: Ola! K review + laaargo! Jejejejej, Weno, spero k t guste este cap. 1bsote.

**Caperucita Roja:** Ola! Jejeje, adoro tu nick jijiji. Me alegro muxo k te aya gstado el fic, musas gracias x animarte a mndarme un review. Buffff.. k te recomiende? Jejeje, me temo k son las 12.32 d la noxe y a stas oras cmo k no pienso mu bien, jejejej, pero t recmndare alguno. Esk Draco si no es un cabron prepotente, no es Draco! Trdare mnos pa el proximo cap va? 1bsote.

**Alexandra**: Ola! Sinto muxo aber trdado tnto, para el proximo trdo menos I Promise. Me alegro muxo k te guste mi fic, spero k ste cap tb t guste. 1bsote.

**JuliaChang:** Ola! Me alegro muxo k te guste mi fic, spero k ste cap tb t guste. No me digas k te lo leiste de tiron! Ni yo misma podria jaja. Snto muxo aber trdado tnto, pa el prximo n tardare tanto va?. 1bsote.

p.d: Draco muñeco baboso? Ajajajj.

**KaryMalfoyBlack:** Ola! Me alegro muxo k te guste mi fic. Snto muxo aber trdado tnto en subir cap, pa el proximo no trdare tanto. Spero k te guste el cap. 1bsote.

**UFFFFF! JEJEJEJE, WENO, 1BSOTE MU GORDO.**


	17. Quiero hablar contigo

**HOLA! Weno ya volví con nuevo capitulo después de superar los asquerosos globales, desde aquí doy las GRACIAS a todos mis adorables compañeros que me dejaron copiar. Weno, aun no me voy a ir de vacaciones (Malaga, Asturias y... EEUU! Oh Yeah), así que supongo k no tardare muuuxo en subir otro capitulo.**

**Ha pasado algo terrible! Supongo que no seré la única que esta leyendo a Harry Potter 6 en ingles (Ya se kien muere!), si alguien mas lo esta haciendo habrá visto que Blaise Zabini es: negro.  
Yo personalmente, e decidido continuar imaginándole como mi nene de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, y en mi fic (o x lo menos en este) voy a seguir describiéndole así.(no es k sea racista, lo k pasa es k dsd k empeze el fic me lo e imaginado d una forma y no creo k pueda cmbiar la imagen). Pero como cada uno es libre d su imaginacion, que se lo imagine como le venga en gana, ya k lo que importa es lo que _es _cada uno, no_ como_ es.  
**

Draco andaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, buscando a Ginny. Cuando creyó haber recorrido todo el castillo, volvió desconsolado al Comedor, en donde Blaise lo esperaba con una picara sonrisa.

-La encontraste?

-No...- dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Se habrá escondido en su sala.- dijo con indiferencia.

-No está allí.- contesto sin mirarle.

-Cómo lo sabes?

-Tengo fuentes mis fuentes.

-Oh...

-Dónde coño puede estar.- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-Oye Draco.- Draco se giró al escuchar su nombre, tras el estaba Cloe, de Slytherin- has visto a Mickel, no se donde esta y tengo que preguntarle una cosa.

Draco volvió a girarse y miró a Blaise, que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Grant- susurró Draco- crees que...

-Por supuesto- dijo Blaise con expresión enfadada.- seguro que están juntos.

-Entonces seguro que no la encontrare.- dijo apoyando la cabeza en la mano.

Ginny miraba a su alrededor buscando algo que hacer, Mickel la miraba con una ceja alzada, sonriendo burlón.

-No consigues una distraccion a tu gusto?

-Me aburro, aquí no hay nada que hacer.- dijo mirando la sala con ojo critico.

-Lamento no cumplir tus expectativas.

-Qué haces cuando vienes aquí?- dijo mirándole curiosa.

-Es un secreto.

-Un secreto? Venga dímelo.- dijo ansiosa.

-No.

-Por que no?

-Porque si te lo dijera- dijo inclinándose un poco- ya no sería un secreto.- Ginny suspiró.

-Los secretos distancian a la gente.

-Au contraire, los secretos hacen que cada persona sea diferente de los demás, si no tuviéramos secretos, seríamos demasiado simples.

-Oh, y eso sería una tragedia para un Slytherin no?

-Cuál es la visión que tienes de nosotros?

-De verdad lo quieres saber?- Mickel asintió con la cabeza- Fríos, calculadores y retorcidos hasta la médula.

Mickel se bajo de la mesa en la que estaba sentado y se acercó a Ginny hasta pegarse casi a ella.

-Y entonces, dime Virginia Weasley, porque confiaste en Malfoy.

Ginny abrió y cerró la boca sin sabes que decir.

-Yo... Yo no... yo no confié en él.- Mickel se separó de ella.

-Como quieras.

Ginny suspiró y miró hacia la derecha, al sucio suelo.

-Tu crees, crees que Draco, me pedirá perdón?- Mickel la miró, pensativo.

-La verdad? No lo se, Malfoy es una de esas personas que nunca puede saberse que van a hacer.

-Tu me pedirías perdón?- Mickel alzó una ceja divertido- Es decir, si esto... me hubiera pasado contigo...

-Weasley, yo no le pido perdón ni a mi madre cuando la piso... te lo voy a decir a ti.

-Pero... Draco es como tu?

-Nadie es como yo, además no quiero ni imaginarme la imagen de Malfoy pisando a su madre.

-Porque dices eso?

-Has visto alguna vez a su madre?

-No.

-Tsc, entonces no puedes saber de que hablo.- dijo como si fuera obvio.

Ginny sonrió y se froto los ojos, cansada. Mickel la mirada.

-Osea, que quieres hablar con él.

-No! Bueno... sí... no lo se.

-Eres muy indecisa no?

-Por una parte quiero hablar con él, pero por otra desearía verle arrastrándose por el fango, suplicando mi perdón.- Mickel la miró con sonrisa picara.

-Donde y que has hecho con la modosita de Ginny Weasley?- Ginny sonrió.

-Podrías, hablar tu con él..

-Y que le voy a decir?

-No se, averigua cosas.

-Ginny, si quieres hablar con él, no utilices a terceras personas.- Ginny asintió.

Mickel se levantó y fue a la puerta.

-Es tarde... no creo que a tu amiguito Nox le guste que estés tanto tiempo aquí- dijo mostrando su inmenso cariño hacia Stan.

Ginny fue a la puerta.

-Gracias Mickel.

-Me estoy convirtiendo en tu niñera.- Ginny se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Salió de la sala y no paró hasta llegar a su sala.

Allí la esperaba ya Stan, que en cuanto la vio se levanto.

-Ginny! Cómo estas?

-Muy bien- Stan la miró de arriba abajo- que creías que volvería echa pedacitos.

-Algo peor. La verdad pensaba que volverías con los dedos en una bolsa y la cabeza en otra.

-Y cómo iba a andar sin cabeza?- dijo alzando las cejas.

-Eso aun no lo e averiguado.

-Cuando lo hagas, avisame- dijo seria.

-Vale.

-Oye, Me muero de hambre... tu no?

-Que paso con Malfoy?

-Nada... absolutamente nada...- dijo sonriendo de forma triste. Stan intentó descifrar algo de su expresión, pero al no conseguirlo se levanto, Ginny sonrió y también se levantó. Juntos salieron de la sala y bajaron al Gran Comedor para cenar.

Ginny se sentó casi en el extremo, con Stan enfrente. Cogió comida de las fuentes.

Miró de reojo a la mesa del extremo opuesto, de Slytherin.

Se mareo, Draco la miraba, la miraba con una cara que ella jamás le había visto, parecía... triste. Ginny volvió a mirar su plato.

-Stan...

-Mmm?- dijo este con la boca llena de pure.

-Cuéntame algo- Stan tragó.

-El que.

-Nose, lo que sea, por favor.

-Mmm,- miró una fuente llena de fruta pensativo- esta mañana vi mi cepillo lleno de pelos.

-Perdon?

-Sí- dijo este horrorizado volviendo a mirarla- te lo puedes creer? Alguien que no soy yo lo ha utilizado.

-A lo mejor son tuyos.

-Yo no suelto pelos- dijo apuntándola con un tenedor con un trozo de carne- además estos eran negros, mi pelo es castaño.

-Haz un interrogatorio.

Stan mastico su trozo de carne.

-Sí... Les atare a todos a sillas y les apuntare con una gran linterna en la cara. Será genial...- dijo seguro de si mismo pinchando otro trozo de carne.

-Oh... sí.-Stan sonrió.

Terminaron de cenar, concretando los planes para el interrogatorio, por unos minutos, Ginny se olvido de todo lo demás.

Draco observó a Ginny entrar al Gran Comedor, Blaise le dio un codazo, Draco le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Era por si no la habías visto- dijo mirando su ensalada.

-Blaise, yo no soy tan tonto como tu- dijo volviendo a mirarla.

Blaise gruño y pincho un trozo de lechuga.

-Cómo comes esas guarradas- dijo Draco.

-Perdón?- dijo Blaise mirando el plato nada saludable de Draco.

-Eso no llena.

-Es muy saludable.

-Bah.- volvió a mirar a Ginny.

Ella no le miró en ningún momento, lo que hizo que le invadiera la tristeza, en un momento dado le miró de reojo, pero sólo esa vez. Pincho triste y amargado los trozos de carne.

La vio salir de Comedor, en ese momento pensó en hablarla, pero no se movió de su asiento.

Miró a Blaise, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

Le dio en el hombro, este le miró, con la cara roja donde la había apoyado.

-Ya?

-Ya, vámonos.

-Por fin- dijo este mientras se levantaban.

Ginny miró el fuego, aburrida, Stan, delante de ella, miraba las pequeñas piezas del tablero.

-Como no muevas ya... me voy a quedar dormida.

-Necesito pensar.

-Llevas media hora pensando.- dijo mirándole con los ojos casi cerrados.

Stan la saco la lengua y continuo mirando las fichas, Ginny se recostó en el sillón y miró al resto de la sala, escuchó como la puerta se abría y miró en esa dirección. Fue como verlo a cámara lenta, su hermano Ron entro en la sala, la miró, Ginny negó con la cabeza y el asintió, se acercó aumentando la sonrisa, Ginny vio como le aparecía en los ojos ese brillo que poseía cada vez que jugaba al ajedrez. Se acerco hasta ellos.

-Ni se te ocurra- tarde, su hermano ya miraba las piezas excitado.

-Stan...- dijo bajito- mueve el caballo a c7.

-Ron!- dijo Ginny.- que haces?

-Es una jugada obvia- Stan movió la ficha.

Ron sonrió.

Ginny movió su torre.

-El alfil- susurró Ron. Stan le miró sin entender. Ron rodó los ojos- quita- dijo empujándole y sentándose en su sitio. Movió el alfil.

-Creía que estaba jugando con Stan- dijo Ginny.

-Él no sabe jugar, además estoy concediéndote el honor de jugar con el campeón.

-Con él iba a ganar.

-Mueve.

Ginny suspiró y movió su reina. Al cabo de unos seis minutos, Ginny tubo que dejar caer su rey, derrotada.

Ron sonrió.

-Y eso que este- dijo señalando a Stan- me había dejado sólo la mitad de las pieza.- quien es el mejor?

Ginny negó con la cabeza- tu eres el mejor.

-Quien es el mejor? Yo! JAJA.-bueno hermanita, estoy agotado, duerme bien- le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Ginny miró a Stan, este aun miraba concentrado el tablero.

-Stan, ya hemos terminado.

-Este juego es demasiado complicado. Prefiero el baloncesto.

-Claro.

Ginny se levanto.

-Te dejo, me voy a dormir.

-Buenas noches- dijo este también yendo hacia su cuarto.

Ginny subió a su habitación.

Se amargo un poco cuando se encontró con Jane. Esta la miró.

-Hola- dijo Jane, Ginny alzo una ceja.

-Hola- contesto fríamente.- Al parecer has hablado con Mickel.

Jane asintió.

-Él... bueno... él... me ha abierto los ojos.

-Acaso los tenias cerrados?

-Ginny por favor, quiero hablar contigo.

En ese momento entro Jennifer, que las miró. Jane la miró molesta.

-Hola chicas-dijo sonriente.

-Hola- dijo Ginny. Jane no dijo nada.

-Las interrumpí?- dijo angelical.

-Sí.

-Oh, Dios me libre- dijo mirándola con asco.

Jennifer se metió en el baño con un portazo. Jane miró a Ginny. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no encontró las palabras y volvió a cerrarla.

Ginny la miró impaciente.

-Mi paciencia no es infinita- dijo Ginny sin mirarla.

-Yo bueno... yo... es que... no puedo- dijo sin mirarla.

-Cuando puedas dímelo, y te escuchare.

Se separo de ella y se metió en su cama, cerrando las rojas cortinas.

Ginny escucho en sueños el molesto pitido del despertador. Aun con los ojos cerrados le dio un golpe en el lomo para que callara. Se coloco boca arriba y miró el techo soñolienta.

Se medio incorporo, apoyándose en los codos, y abrió las cortinas.

Aun no había nadie despierto, noto movimientos en la cama de una de sus compañeras, por lo que corriendo bajo de la cama y cogió sus cosas para meterse en el baño. Justo cuando cerró la puerta escucho como alguien bajaba corriendo.

Sonrió satisfecha, volvía a tener el primer puesto en el baño.

Se dio un ducha corta, ya que sabia que sus compañeras la matarían si tardaba mucho, se vistió, y salió más despejada que una lechuga.

Snape no volverá a pillarme medio dormida- pensó sonriente.

Draco sintió molesto su hombro agitarse, porque diablos se agitaba su hombro despertándole. Se dispuso a regañarle cuando vio que había una mano ajena posada en este. Francio el entrecejo, de quien era esa mano?. Siguió el brazo y se topo con la cara de Blaise.

-Que haces.

-El otro día dijiste que te despertara antes.

-Por que.

-Algo relacionado con llegar tarde y narices rotas por mi culpa.

-Mmm- volvió a apoyar la cara en la almohada.- Hay alguien en el baño.

-Aun no.

-Aun?

-Si no te metes tu lo hago yo.

-Ya voy- dijo Draco incorporándose, poniendo los pies en el frío suelo. Se froto la nuca y se levanto, cogió su ropa del baúl que había a los pies de la cama y se metió en el baño.

Se miro al espejo.

-Oh, estas horrible.

-Tu estas horrible- contesto su reflejo. Draco se miro a si mismo adormilado.

-Blaise! Porque el espejo me habla!

-Es un hechizo, luego lo quito, tu no le hagas caso.

Draco toco la superficie del espejo, tocándose la frente.

-Que bien.

-Por que no te limpias ya? Doy asco.- le dijo su reflejo.

-Voy, no me atosigas.

-Vamos!

Draco se saco el pijama y se dio una larga ducha. Cuando salió del agua, oía los gritos de sus compañeros, reclamándole tiempo.

Chorradas- susurró Draco al tiempo que ponía un hechizo para no oír las voces.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo, con la toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-Que tal ahora?

-Porque ya no te pones gomina?- dijo su reflejo molesto. Draco abrió la boca sorprendido.

-Ehmm, porque... nose.

-Nose nose- dijo imitándole.- vístete.

Draco se vistió sumiso, se puso los pantalones y la camisa, atándose los botones aun medio dormido.

-Y ahora que.

-Estas horrible- Draco bufo molesto.

-Blaise! Tu espejo me esta amargando!- dijo quitando el hechizo silenciador.

-Sal de una maldita vez del baño! Llevas media hora! Pero que coño te crees que...?

Draco volvió a poner el hechizo.

-Y según tu, que tengo que hacer para mejorarme.

-Ohhh, si yo te contara... Ese pelo... a donde vas con ese pelo?- Draco se toco el pelo- y esa piel... sabes lo que es una crema hidratante?- Draco alzo una ceja.- por no hablar de.. tus pintas.

-Voy con el uniforme. Que pintas voy a tener.

-No es lo que llevas, sino como lo llevas.

Draco se miro a si mismo. Apunto al espejo.

-Pues para que lo sepas, soy perfecto.

-No me digas.

-Sí. Así que me da igual lo que me digas.- le saco la lengua y, cogiendo su corbata, salió del baño.

Sus compañeros se le abalanzaron gritando groserías del tipo: acaparador, pesado, pijo bla bla bla.

Blaise le miraba enfadado.

-Es la ultima vez que vas antes que yo.

-Ya estas vestido.-dijo Draco sorprendido- No vas a ducharte?-dijo inocente.

-No hay tiempo!

Draco rió.

-Vamos a desayunar- dijo palmeándole la espalda.- por cierto Blaise, no quites el hechizo al espejo.

Ginny se sentó a desayunar con Stan a la derecha. Cogió muchos bollitos de la fuente.

-Hoy tienes hambre no?

-Sí.- dijo con la boca llena.

En ese momento Draco entro al Comedor, acompañado de Blaise.

Ginny bajo la miraba y le dio un codaza a Stan.

-Me esta mirando?- Stan alzo la mirada.

-Sí.

Ginny suspiro y mordio un bollito de chocolate. Stan miraba hacia el frente.

-Sigue?

-Aja.

-Y sabe que le estas mirando?

-Doble aja.

-Pues baja la mirada.- dijo horrorizada.

Stan bajo la vista y cogió un trozo de tarta de manzana que devoro.

-Por cierto- dijo Stan- te has fijado en el anuncio que han colgado antes?

-No, que decía.

-El fin de semana que viene es para visitas de padres.- Ginny se atraganto.

-A que estamos?

-Me temo que a viernes.

-Mierda.

-Sip.- se produjo un silencio.

-Vienen tus padres?- Stan sonrió tristemente.

-Si eso mi madre, no lo se, no creo.

-Mis padres seguro que no vienen.

-Bueno, es un buen momento para ver a los padres de los alumnos.

-Te refieres al alguien en especial?

-Cómo será el padre de Malfoy.

-Nunca le has visto?- dijo Ginny asombrada.

-Sólo en el Profeta. Tu le has visto?

-Sí...

Ginny termino de desayunar y miro a la mesa Slytherin, Draco ya no la miraba, hablaba con Blaise.

Stan cogió un manzana y se levanto de la mesa, Ginny se levanto también y colgándose su desgastada mochila al hombro, salió hacia la primera clase del día, la interesante historia de la Magia.

Draco vio salir a Ginny del comedor.

-Oye Blaise, que clase tenemos ahora.

-Mmm, herbología.

-Vaya... esa es compartida con Griffindor.

-Sí.

-Mmmm.

-Vamos ya?

-Sí, después de todo, hay bastante camino hasta los mugres invernaderos.

Blaise y Draco se levantaron de la mesa y salieron a los terrenos del castillo, en dirección a los invernaderos.

-Oye Blaise, a que yo tengo clase?

-El espejo e?

-Da que pensar.

-Lo tengo para despejarme, nada como una buena pelea matutina para despertar.

-Nunca te dice cosas buenas?

-Creo que no, bueno, si te miras al espejo y tras de ti hay otra persona, lo mas probable es que a esta la admire.

-Que invento más retorcido.

-Sí.

Llegaron hasta los invernaderos, se metieron dentro y ocuparon sus sitios.

Blaise miró a su alrededor, había pocos slytherins y un montón de Griffindor, que hablaban entre ellos animados. Poco a poco el invernadero se fue llenando.

-No te dan repelus?- dijo Blaise inclinándose al lado de Draco, mirando con asco a los Griffindor.

-Repelus? Me dan algo más que repelus.

-Sí... son unos..- La profesora entro por la puerta. Blaise se separo de Draco y se dispuso a una aburrida clase de cuidar plantitas que el jamás tendría.

Ginny se miraba las uñas distraída durante la eterna clase de historia de la magia. Stan a su lado le daba mordiscos a la manzana cada vez que el profesor no la miraba.

-Vamos a hacer algo- dijo Ginny.

-Algo?

-Sí, y si le tiramos un avión de papel.- Stan la miró divertido.

-No, mejor le tiramos una silla, no espera, una mesa...

-Es que me aburro.

-Súbete a la mesa y baila.

-Perdón?

-Es una idea tan descabellada como la tuya.- Ginny negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

Draco y Blaise entraron al castillo y bajaron escaleras hasta las mazmorras, fueron de los primeros en llegar, Draco se sentó en el sitio al que acostumbraba y Blaise se sentó a su lado. Era la ultima clase del día. La ultima por fin. Draco sonrió y se recostó en la silla. Era su clase favorita, pociones.

Poco a poco, slytheinr y Griffindors fueron llenando la clase. Draco observo entrar al trío de oro.

Ellos le miraron, fue una pequeña batalla de miradas.

Draco volvió a mirar a Blaise.

-Escupido Potter. Como le gusta tocar los huevos e?

Blaise se giró y le miró.

-Esa sonrisita suya me saca de quicio.

-Pues imagínate a mi.

Blaise sonrió y volvió a mirar al frente.

Snape entro poco después por la puerta. Se coloco frente a la clase y les miró.

-Hoy vamos a hacer una poción bastante difícil- Draco bufó- espero que no haga ninguna explosión como cierta hermana menor de cierto señor de por aquí- Ron apretó los puños lleno de coraje. -La poción que deben hacer hoy sirve para recuperar recuerdos perdidos. Abran los libros por la pagina 287, y comiencen, vamos a ver que saben hacer.

Blaise miró a Draco.

-Sabes hacerla ?

-Blaise, me ofendes, esta chupada. Trae los ingredientes, rápido.

-Que prisa hay?

-No quiero que Granger me adelante.

Blaise se levanto y cogió los ingrediente, fue como una mini carrera con Granger, que cogió los ingredientes rápidamente y volvió con su pareja. Longbotton. Cada vez que este tocaba el caldero, ella le golpeaba la mano.

Draco y Hermione se miraban de vez en cuando, removiendo y echando ingredientes sin fallo.

Draco echaba cosas al caldero sin mirar el libro ni dudar, con mano experta. Cada vez que hacía una poción Blaise se sorprendía un poco más. Jamás le había visto estudiar fuera de clases, como sabia tanto?

Al cabo de una media hora, Draco alzo los brazos con expresión triunfante y miró a Granger, esta seguía removiendo, Draco sonrió y choco la mano con Blaise.

-Profesor!- dijo Draco- ya terminamos!

-Muy bien señor Malfoy, veinte puntos mas para slytherin.

-Profesor, acabo de terminar- dijo Hermione, alzando la mano, sorprendiendo a Neville.

-Muy bien señorita Granger, pero no puedo compensar al segundo como al primero- dijo antes de girarse para seguir regañando a Seamus.

Granger le dirigió a Draco una mirada de odio que este respondió con una sonrisa chula.

-Bueno- dijo Draco cogiendo un botecito y llenándolo del liquido- nunca viene mal tener de esto.

-Que quieres recordar?

-Aun nada. Pero a lo mejor algún día sí.

Blaise asintió y el también cogió un poco de la poción.

-Maldito Malfoy- susurró Hermione- como le odio.

-Tranquila Herms- dijo Neville- ya le ganaras.

-Oh jojo, eso no lo dudes, y aunque Snape no me de puntos, le sonreiré como el me hace a mi.

-Hermione- dijo Harry por detrás.- tranquila.

-Sí- dijo Ron- pareces excitada.

-Es esa cabeza hueca, que me exaspera.

-Déjale, es un perdedor.

-Sí...- dijo, se giró.

-Vuestra poción es un poco mala no?

-Sí, no conseguimos que se ponga azul- dijo Harry.

-Échale laudano.

-Segura?

-Completa, se pondrá azul.

Harry lo echo y cambio de color enseguida.

-Pero lo más probable es que no sirva.

-Bueno.. tampoco es que quiera recordar mi infancia ni nada de eso- dijo Harry, Ron asintió.

Al final de la clase, Snape pidió una muestra de cada poción para evaluarla. Todos salieron de la clase.

-Que Granger, no me ganas e?- chillo Malfoy alejándose.

-Imbécil- chillo Hermione- ya te ganare!

Ron la cogió del brazo, sonriendo y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza.

Draco se apoyó en una ventana de uno de los pasillos del tercer piso. Se paso una mano por el pelo, nervioso, y miró hacia el pasillo.

Había mandado a Blaise con su mochila para que le esperara en la sala común.

Según sus fuentes, para llegar a la sala común de Griffindor, había que pasar por ese pasillo.

Se volvió a pasar la mano por el pelo y se apoyo más en la ventana.

-Vamos Weasley... ven a tu sala.

Pasaron unos quince minutos en los que Draco estuvo a punto de arrancarse los pelos, gritar y tirarse por la ventana. Decidió que lo más sano sería irse cuando vio a una cabellera pelirroja aparecer por el fondo del pasillo.

Ginny le vio y miro hacia el otro lado, pero no dejo de andar, cuando pasaba por delante suyo Draco la cogió del brazo.

-Weasley- susurró.

-Malfoy.

-Donde esta Nox?

-Que te importa?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Te gustaría? A mi no.

-Podemos..- señalo un aula que había enfrente.

-No quiero hablar contigo.- Draco gruño.

-Me da igual que no quieras, entra.-Ginny le miró cansada, asintió suspirando y se metió en la sala, seguida de Draco, que cerró tras el la puerta.

Ginny avanzó unos metros y se dio la vuelta. Draco la miró con la cabeza baja. Ginny alzo la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos. Draco abrió la boca pero al no encontrar palabras negó con la cabeza y la cerro.

Ginny resoplo.

-Por favor, dime algo, lo que sea, háblame, insúltame, pégame, pero no te quedes callada.

-Todo lo que te quería decir, ya te lo dije.- Draco no dijo nada, Ginny negó con la cabeza e intento salir de la clase, pero al ir a adelantarle, Draco la agarro de un brazo.

-No te vayas. Tenemos que hablar.

-Y de que quieres hablar- dijo soltándose.

-Quiero otra oportunidad.

-No puedo darte algo que ya has perdido.- dijo siseando las palabras. Draco la miró pensativo.

-Me has estado evitando.

-Que dices, yo no te he evitado.

-Ayer te estuve buscando, y no te encontré.

-Estuve con Mickel- Draco apretó los puños.

-Por que siempre hablas de él? Mickel esto, Blaise eso, Stan aquello. Y que pasa conmigo?-dijo indignado.

-Que pasa contigo? Acaso quieres que te idolatre después de todo esto? De lo que me has hecho?

-Pero no entiendes que a mi la apuesta ya me daba igual? La hice hace mucho, antes de siquiera conocerte!

-Eso no te justifica! Ni a ti ni a Blaise!

-Deja de hablar de ellos!

-Porque?

-Por que no quiero!

-Tu no decides sobre mi vida Malfoy.- Draco apretó las muelas y miró hacia el suelo- acaso estas celoso?

Volvió a mirarla, respirando agitadamente, en ese momento se fijo que ella no estaba a mas de dos metros.

-Acaso me vas a negar que sólo conmigo te sientes así?- dijo dando dos pasos hacia ella- que cuando me acerco... sientes cosas que con ellos no sientes?

-Yo no siento nada hacia ti

-No?- dio dos pasos más. Ginny tenía la cabeza alzada para poder mirarle- No?

-Aléjate de mi Malfoy. No quiero que me toques- susurró con veneno.

-Y porqué yo no te creo?-Ginny bajo la cabeza, tener a Malfoy así de cerca hacía que se destrozaran todas las murallas que había estado intentando construir hacia él. Sintió que las piernas le fallaban, se apoyó en él, Draco la agarró por los lados de los hombros.

-Por favor Malfoy... Yo no quiero esto...- Draco, bajo la mirada, la soltó, y se separo.

-Esta bien, como quieras.- se alejo tres pasos.

Ginny le miró con tristeza. Draco miraba sus zapatos.

-Puedes irte Weasley, no te molestare más.

-Pero... pero...- miró al suelo, con las cejas formando una V al revés. Draco la miró. Ginny negó con la cabeza.

Draco la miró interrogante. Ginny abrió la boca, dispuesta ha hablar.

**OPINIONES! YO CREO K ESTE CAP HA ESTADO UN POKO FLOJO, K CREEIS? SI TENEIS ALGUN TIPO DE SUGERENCIA ESTOY ABIERTA (últimamente tengo pocas ideas para seguir el fic, k hago con Jane? le meto a Mickel una infancia traumatica?(jeje))  
**

**REVIEWS**

**Martita-felton: **Ola!Lo sientoooo, tienes musa razón, tarde muxo en subir el anterior cap. Es horrible xk yo a veces yo tb tengo k releer un fic para saber de k iba y luego me doy cuenta de k SOY IGUAL. Weno, no es k le aya pedido exactamente perdon pero... mas o menos. Jejeje. K cuantos cap tiene el fic? Pues... ni yo misma se aun la respuesta, si te digo la verdad cada vez tengo mas parones a la hora de k hacer en cada cap para k no se haga un royo, nose... a lo mejor lo termino y empiezo uno nuevo (aunk a este le tngo muxo cariño... tngo unos cuantos ya preparados para publicar jeje.). Spero k te guste el cap. 1bsote.

**Fiosol:** Ola! Me alegro muxo k te gustara el cap. No, yo creo k a jane la voy a dejar a dos velas jejeje. Espero k te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**MoNi WeAsLeY**: Ola! K tal! En este tarde menos en subir el capitulo no? Jejej. Nadie puede resistirse a Draco jejeje. No le des mas vueltas a lo del misterio del chico de los ojos jejejej, te vas a cansar XD. Espero k te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**Princess witch: **Ola! Me alegro muxo k te guste mi fic, muxisimas gracias x ti rr. Weno... no e tardado muxo no? En otros cap he llegado a tardar... mejor no pensarlo jeje. Jijiji, Draco es y esta buenísimo verdad? Jajaj. Espero k este cap no te deje muxo en suspense jejejejej. Weno, espero k te haya gustado. 1bsote.

**Kmymalfoy:** Ola!Me alegro muxo k te guste mi fic.. Haciendo preguntas k no te respondo? Es una frase echa verdad? Igni se pone nerviosa, no es k no las haya contestado no? Weno, espero que este cap tb te guste. 1bsote.

**Klass2008:** Ola!Eso me pregunto yo.. quien¿ quien no se va a enamorar de el? K Draco esta ido? Of course, TODOS estan idos jejeje. Me alegro k te guste el fic, espero que este cap tb te guste. 1bsote.

**Niv Riddle:** Ola! Me alegro k te gustara el cap. K ginny no perdone a Draco? A mi chikitin? A mi nene consentido? Jeje, a mi tb me gusta muxo Mickel. Espero k te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**Mury weasley**: Ola! K tl? Me alegro mil k te gustara el cap, espero k este tb t guste. Ejejje, pobre Draco, pobre Gin! Pobre todos! Jejej. 1bsote.

**JuliaChang: **Ola! Me alegro muxo k te gustara el cap. Jejej, cabeza malpensante e? Jiji, me parece k no e puesto a Mickel y a Ginny haciendo cosas indecentes XD. Si... los exámenes perjudican... joder k si perjudican... ahora me despierto pensando en Luis XIV... weno, espero k este cap te guste. 1bsote.

**Paula GM**: Ola! K tla? Jaja, voluntad para seguirlo no me faltan, pero el tiempo y la inspiración a veces creen k puedo vivir sin ellas. Te pareció pekeño el cap? Si weno... jejeje, a veces caps largos(yuyu) y a veces caps cortos(lamentablemente). Espero k te guste el cap. 1bsote.

**ESTELLA- 14**: Ola! Sí, Stan es muyyy dulce, jejeje, como Remus de joven, alaa, no lo había pensado jejeje. Me alegro muxo k te guste mi fic. Espero k te guste este cap. Weno ya me dirás. 1bsote.

**KaryMalfoyBlack**: Ola! Me alegro muxo k te haya gustado el cap. Juuu, mi pobrecito Draco, jiji, como le hago sufrir. Espero no haber tardado muxo en subir cap. Espero k este tb te guste. 1bsote.

**Taeko:** Ola! K tal? Ho, malditos exámenes, me han dejado medio estúpida, ahora me despierto pensando en Luis XIV, no creo k eso sea bueno para mi creatividad jejej. Un lio Ginny Mickel? Jeje, mi macabra mente toma nota, ya veremos. Lo e estado pensando, me lo has recordado, k te parecería k le pusiese una infancia traumática a mi querido y adorable Mickel? (JAJA). Espero no haber tardado muxo en subir el cap, espero k te guste. 1bsote.

**Veropotter**: Ola! Te leíste la historia toda seguida? Jaja, creo k ni yo misma podría! Me alegro muxo k te guste mi fic, musas gracias x tu rr. Espero k te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**Magenta**: Ola! Jaja, no te gusto k lo dejase así? Jiji, y este final k tal? No te lo habrás leído todo del tirón no? No creo k ni yo misma pudiera jeje. Me alegro muxisimo k te gustara mi fic, musas gracias x tu rr. Espero no haber tardado muxo en subir la continuación, se lo k dices, cuando la gente tarda muxo en subir las continuaciones me arranco de los pelos, y luego me doy cuenta k yo misma tb lo hago... weno, son cosas k pasan.. ooo, Mickel es el mejor, es mi pekeño niño consentido, adorable XD. Weno espero k este cap tb te guste. 1bsote.

**PaLoMYs:** Ola! Jeje, me alegro muuxo k te guste mi fic, musas gracias x tu rr. Huís, k me sonrojo jeje.  
Espero que te guste tb este cap, me lo dices va? 1bsote.

**Hitomi Felton: **Ola! K tl? Jaja, k kieres k te pase mi fic x el hotmail? ...es k me da vergüenza XD. K le vamos a hacer, soy una xica muy insegura. Espero no haber tardado muxo en subir cap, espero k te guste este... este si k creo k esta soso, pero weno.. k le vamos a hacer. 1bsote.

**Sakura Potter Rowling:** Ola! Me alegro muxo k te guste mi fic. No he tardado muxo en subir continuación no? Glups... Ginny va a perdonar a Draco? Va Ginny a perdonar a Draco? Jijijiji, se vera! Espero k te guste este cap. Ya me diras XD. 1bsote.

**Linita:** Ola! Me alegro muxo k te guste mi fic. Espero no haber tardado muxo en subir la continuación. Muchas gracias por tu rr, espero k te guste este cap. Ya me lo dices va? XD. 1bsote.

**Estivalia:** Ola! Jajaja, todas estamos enamoradas de Mickel, YO estoy enamorada de Mickel, y como yo le e creado, es reketemio! Muajaja.  
Huís, Vas a hacer k me sonroje jeje , me alegro muxo k te gustase mi fic, muxisimas gracias x tu rr. Jajaja, veo k te gusta muxo mi adorable Mickel. K Kieres k te convierta en personaje? Jaja, no sabes lo k pides, xk x lo general tengo tendencia en maltratar a todos mis personajes inventados.Sabes, toy pensando en ponerle a Mickel una infancia traumática, tu k piensas, lo hago? (soy mala e? XD). Pa el siguiente capitulo, como me lo has pedido, y me has caído mu bien, hago una pausa especial para Mickel. Espero k te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**Ladymoon**: Ola! Me alegro muxo k te guste mi fic. Musas gracias x tu rr. Jajaj, intento de partido d baloncesto? Jajajaj. Weno espero k este cap tb te guste. 1bsote.

**Sandra black:** Ola! K se lo e puesto mal a Draco? Weno , ejeje. Son cosas k pasan jejeje. Si! Soy muy mala y adoro serlo! Creo k te refieres a Mickel y a Stan: k si están x ella? Jeje, aun no lo se ni yo (jejej) ya se vera. Espero k te guste este cap tb. 1bsote.

**NaRaG MaLfOy-BlacK**: Ola! (jo lo k me costo escribir bien tu nick(jjejejeje)). Me alegro muxo k te guste mi fic. Muxisimas gracias por tu rr. Espero que este cap tb te guste. 1bsote.

**1BSOTE A TODOS.**

**Igni**  
_**  
"Give me the truth, even if it hurts me"**_


	18. Día de padres

**Ola! Weno capítulo nuevo, espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar, ultimamente la inspiracion va y viene como le da la real gana así que ahí estoy, con el ordenador en las piernas y los dedos en las teclas y con 0 ideas pa poner, así que termino muerta de calor tumbada en el sofa rodeada de cojines viendo una peli tras otra xD. Weno no os entretengo más.**

Volvió a mirar al suelo, se frotó los ojos.

-Malfoy, tu me has destrozado el curso entero.- Malfoy la miró sin expresar emoción alguna.

-Lo siento.- Muy dentro de si, Ginny se alegro de oír esas dos palabras juntas.

-Lo sientes, son solo palabras, decir que lo sientes no cambia lo ocurrido, cómo se yo que lo sientes?

-Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre? Quieres que me arrodille?- se acercó a ella- que es lo que quieres?

Ginny retrocedió, Draco no paro por lo que termino pegándose a la pared, con Draco peligrosamente cerca.

-Quieres que chille en el Gran Comedor que lo siento? Que haga una pancarta? Qué...- Ginny no le dejo continuar.

-No te acerques tanto- Draco pego su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo la entrecortada respiración de Ginny. Se inclinó.

-Por que.

-Por que... porque... – dijo mirando hacia un lado- yo...

Draco la cogió de la barbilla y la hizo alzar la cabeza para que le mirara.

-Me pones nerviosa.

-Que hay de malo en eso.

-No quiero sentirme así frente a nadie.-dijo con aspecto triste.

-No hay nada de malo en ello- dijo inclinando la cabeza, haciéndole cosquillas a Ginny con su flequillo.

-Es una debilidad.-dijo mirando sus labios.

-Te sientes débil frente a mi?- susurró, si Ginny no hubiera estado tan cerca no le habría oído.

-Me siento... como...

Draco no la dejo terminar, separó los pocos centímetros que les separaban y la beso, capturando con sus labios el inferior de ella.

Ginny sintió que debía empujarle y luego pegarle, sus manos se posaron en su pecho para apartarle, pero sus manos no estaban dispuestas a terminar con la orden. Cerró los ojos. Draco poso una mano en su mejilla y la otra la puso entre ellos dos, agarrando una mano de Ginny.

Draco esperó una respuesta negativa de Ginny, y al no recibirla se envalentono, entreabrió los labios y acarició con su lengua el labio de Ginny, seguía sin poner ninguna objeción, suavemente obligo a Ginny a abrir sus labios para así colarse en su boca. Draco jugo con la lengua de Ginny, profundizando el beso, subió su mano, para entrelazarla con su pelo.

Todo la magia paro cuando Ginny bajó la cabeza y empujo un poco a Draco, alejándolo de ella.

-Tu me quieres Ginny- Susurró Draco, Ginny le miró asombrada- pero te niegas a aceptarlo.

-Yo... yo no...

-Por eso deseas odiarme, porque sabes que lo que sientes no esta bien.

-Tu no sabes nada de mi- dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza.

-Se algunas cosas, se que cuando te beso te derrites, se que no puedes dejar de pensar en mi, se que deseas hablar conmigo aunque lo niegues.

-Y según tu, como lo sabes.- Draco la miró serio.

-Porque es lo mismo que me pasa a mi.

Ginny abrió la boca, asombrada.

Por un momento sintió pavor de todo lo que le estaba diciendo Draco, de que todo fuese real, le empujo y le adelanto negando con la cabeza.

-Vuelves a jugar conmigo- Draco se giró.

-No juego contigo,-dijo tranquilo- eres tu la que haces que pierda la cabeza... –dijo recalcando el tu- sabes que hice cuando me entere de que por culpa de Pansy, Blaise casi te viola?- Ginny negó con la cabeza, asustada- quise matarla, y te juro que lo hubiera conseguido si no me llegan a interrumpir.

Ginny le miró, Draco esperó una respuesta, una pregunta, cualquier cosa, pero solo recibió un incomodo silencio.

-La hubieras matado... por mí?- pregunto en un susurró.

-En ese momento, sí, y sin dudarlo.

-Pero, por que?

-Porque? Porque me importas. Porque eres la única que consigue que haga cosas que no quiero hacer, pero que consigues que pierda la cabeza, porque cuando te miro siento que debo protegerte.- se volvió a acercar a ella- porque tus labios me vuelven loco, porque tu misma me vuelves loco.

Ginny le miró, debía creerle? Miró a su alrededor, a lo mejor por ahí estaban escondidos sus amiguitos de Slytherin preparados para reírse de ella. Volvió a mirarle, sin embargo no conseguía enfrentar a esos ojos grises.

Se miró las manos incomoda.

-Cómo puedo saber si es verdad lo que me dices?

-No lo se. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte ahora es mi palabra.

Ginny se frotó los ojos cansada. Cada encuentro con Draco la agotaba. Sólo deseaba irse a dormir y que al despertar todo fuese mucho más claro.

Draco la miró y suspiró, notaba el nerviosismo de Ginny, y sabía que tenía que dejarla tiempo para pensar, el mismo necesitaba tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas.

-Se hace tarde- dijo Draco, mirándose el reloj de la muñeca. Ginny no le miró.

Draco se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

-Adiós- dijo bajito, Ginny le miró.- Ya nos veremos por ahí- dijo con sonrisa coqueta antes de salir e irse.

Ginny salió de la sala y termino el camino hasta la sala común, no tenía ganas de ver ni hablar con nadie, se metió directamente en la cama y cerrando los ojos, cayo rendida al sueño.

Draco se despertó y estiró el cuello, ese día era sábado, por lo que había dormido más de lo normal, mucho más de lo normal. Se levanto de la cama y se estiro, no quedaba nadie en la habitación.

Se metió en el baño y se duchó, se vistió rápido, con el espejo molestándole todo el rato.

Salió a la sala común, Blaise estaba cómodamente sentado en un sillón, terminando con un trabajo que por su larga extensión parecía ser muy aburrido.

-Hola bella durmiente versión masculina- dijo terminando de rellenar un párrafo.

-Donde esta la todo el mundo?-pregunto mirando a su alrededor, Blaise le miró asombrado.

-No te acuerdas?

-Acordarme de que?

-Hoy es día de padres- dijo sonriendo. Draco se puso pálido.

-Mierda!

-Oh sí. Tus padres vendrán no?

-Seguro que sí, mi madre querrá saber como estoy.- dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Claro, como los míos- dijo recogiendo sus cosas.

-Y como sabemos cuando llegan?

-Todo el mundo esta en el gran comedor, ahí es donde te avisan.

-Entonces mejor voy, seguro que si mi madre viene y no me ve esperándola se desmaya.

Blaise sonrió y levantándose le acompaño hasta el gran comedor, en el que ya estaban la mayoría de los alumnos.

Draco miró a su alrededor mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin, no vio a Ginny.

Ginny se apoyó con Stan en una roca que estaba cercana a la entrada al castillo, desde allí podían ver a los padres de los alumnos que iban llegando.

Se recostó.

-Y si jugamos a adivinar de quien son los padres que van llegando?

-Echo- dijo Ginny viendo a una pareja llegar.

Stan les miro pensativos.

-Esos serán los padres de Seamus.

-Por?

-Tienen la misma cara adormilada.- Ginny sonrió al ver salir a Seamus Finigan del colegio y abrazar a sus padres.

-Uno a cero.

Paso una media hora con Stan y Ginny adivinando personas hasta que de pronto Stan se levanto sonriente.

-Que pasa?

-Esa es mi madre!- chillo este- salió corriendo y Ginny vio como se abalanzaba sobre una mujer con el pelo castaño, que en cuanto le vio le abrazo llorando. Ginny sonrió, Stan le hizo una seña como de disculpa y se alejo con su madre.

Ginny suspiró y miró a padres seguir llegando.

Vio a una pareja muy peculiar, el padre traía expresión de aburrimiento, el pelo moreno, la madre expresión altiva, con la barbilla bien alta. Su pelo era castaño. Ginny abrió mucho los ojos al ver salir del castillo a Blaise, que simplemente se paro frente a ellos y les saludo. Su madre le abrocho bien la corbata y se alejaron.

Ginny vio a lo lejos algo que hizo que se levantara sobresaltada, una cabeza pelirroja muy alta. Sonrió y grito y salió corriendo.

Su hermano mayor, Bill, abrió los brazos y cogió a Ginny al vuelo.

-Preciosa- le dijo bajándola- como estas.

-Muy bien! Que haces aquí.

-Mamá y papá querían venir, pero ha surgido algo, y he venido yo.

-Que bien! Le abrazo por la cintura.

-Te tratan bien?

-Muy bien... bueno, Snape no.

-Y tus amiguitos?- dijo pícaro.

Ginny se le quedo mirando pensativa, todo su curso paso frente a sus ojos, conocer a Stan, conocer a Mickel, conocer a Draco, a Blaise, la intentan violar, se le rompe un caldero en las narices, Snape casi la expulsa, bla bla bla.

-Muy bien, me lo estoy pasando genial.

Su hermano sonrió.

-Y donde esta el enano de tu hermano.

-Ron? Estará con Harry.- Bill sonrió.

-Pues entonces voy a molestarle un rato.

-Vale.

-Ya nos vemos luego.

Ginny volvió a su sitio de antes sonriendo, se sentó y volvió a mirar a la gente, ya mas contenta.

De pronto vio salir del castillo a una cabeza conocida, más que conocida, era Mickel. Este se dio cuanta de su presencia y la miró, pero no se acercó, volvió a mirar al frente. Ginny miró hacia donde el miraba. Entonces pudo ver a una mujer bajita, con el pelo negro brillante, largo, y ojos cansados. Que se acercaba a él.

Mickel bajo los escalones y se puso frente a su madre. Ginny percibió desde allí lo tenso del momento, miró alternativamente a uno y a otro.

Su madre le dijo algo que ella no pudo escuchar, haciendo que Mickel sonriera ligeramente. Su madre le abrazo de pronto. Mickel no era muy alto, sin embargo al abrazar a su madre ella parecía mucho más pequeña e indefensa. Mickel se alejo con su madre.

Les siguió marchar con la vista.

Lo siguiente que vio hizo que casi se escondiese tras la piedra. Lucius Malfoy y su mujer, Narcisa, se acercaba al castillo con pasos lentos.

Lucius golpeaba el suelo con su afilado bastón negro, Narcisa se agarraba a el por el brazo. Lucius iba de negro y Narcisa de blanco, con su brillante pelo rubio brillando.

Ginny vio salir a Draco del colegio, con expresión arrogante se acercó a ellos.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, la familia feliz, pensó. Todos iguales, en menos de cinco segundos, Ginny vio todas las expresiones de Draco pintadas en la cara de su madre y su padre cuando se giraron a ver como Luna Lovegood abrazaba a sus padres, que acababan de llegar.

Ginny deseo estar más cerca para oír lo que se decían.

Draco bajo los escalones de la entrada con las manos en los bolsillos, sus padres ya esperaban fuera.

Se acercó a ellos y alzó las cejas.

-Hola hijo- dijo su padre.

-Hola.- dijo Draco. Su madre alzo las cejas.

-Sólo nos ves en navidad y en verano... y sólo hola?

-Hola mamá, hola papá, cuanto tiempo sin veros.

-Que recibimiento es ese?- dijo su madre.

-Que quieres, que me tire encima de vosotros como... los demás?- dijo mirando a Luna. Su madre la miró también.- Mancharía vuestros trajes.

-No, pero un buen recibimiento no implica efusivos abrazos. Que ha pasado con todo lo que te he enseñado durante tu infancia?

Draco se acercó a su madre y suavemente le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Encantado de verte... mamá.

-Mejor- dijo su madre sonriendo, le pasó una mano por la túnica para limpiarla de polvo imaginario.

Lucius miró a su alrededor, los padres seguían llegando.

-Vamos a otro sitio más apartado- dijo, su esposa asintió.

Draco se alejo del castillo entre sus padres. Antes de marchar se dio cuenta de que Ginny le miraba, aparto corriendo la vista. No quería que sus padres se diesen cuenta.

-Este sitio no ha cambiado- dijo su madre mirando a su alrededor. Su padre sonrió.

-Bueno, algunas cosas si.- Miró a su madre que también sonrió, Draco prefirió no pensar que había cambiado.

Llegaron hasta el lago y Draco se apoyo en un tronco.

-Te tratan bien- dijo su padre.

-Si, muy bien... aunque esa McGonnagal...

-Que pasa?

-Adora castigarme.

-A lo mejor es por que haces cosas que no debieras- dijo su madre.

-No hago nada.- dijo indignado.

-Eso no lo podemos saber- dijo su padre- me gustaría hablar con Severus.

-Si, esta en el castillo.

-Bien.

-Y tienes alguna novia?-Pregunto su madre. Draco suspiro exasperado. Su madre, siempre tan cotilla.

-No.

-Por que no?

-Por que no.

-El otro día vi a la joven Pansy, esta en casa enferma. Sabes que la ha pasado?- Draco sonrió.

-No tengo ni idea.

Su madre comenzó a agitar la mano.

-Tienes calor?- pregunto su padre.

-Un poco.

-A lo mejor si note pusieras semejante traje...- susurró Draco.

-Cómo te atreves?- dijo su madre indignada- esta tela es de las mejores...- Draco sabía que preguntaría a continuación, la conocía perfectamente- que le pasa al traje?

-Es muy... has visto como vienen las demás madres?

-He visto a la madre de Blaise.

-No cuenta.

-por que?

-Porque es igual que tu.

-Silencio- dijo su padre.- Narcisa, si tienes calor puedes irte.

-Será lo mejor.

-Voy a hablar con Severus, luego llegare. Dile a los elfos que me preparen algo.

Draco añoro su vida en casa por un momento. Su madre se giro para marchar, no dio más de tres pasos cuando Draco la alcanzo.

-Mamá- dijo poniéndose delante- mamá, puedes mandarme... ya sabes...- su madre sonrió cariñosa.

-Claro hijo- dijo acariciándole el pelo.

-Gracias- sonrió Draco, volvió con su padre.

Camino con él de vuelta al castillo.

-Su pongo que ya sabrás.

-Sí. Ha Blaise le mando su padre una carta.

-Y tienes algo que decir.

-No tengo opción no?

-Draco, es un honor.- Draco paro.

-Yo no lo considero un honor.

-A que te refieres.

-Tu lo sabes bien- dijo mirándole.

-No, explícate.

-No quiero recibir ordenes.

-Este no es momento para hablar de esto- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Ginny vio como Draco se alejaba entre sus padre, la había mirado un momento, pero solo unos segundos. Suspiró y se coloco mejor. Miró a la familia Malfoy al lado del rió, hablando.

A Ginny le daba miedo Lucius, para que negarlo.

Vio aparecer por el otro lado a Mickel, le miro extrañada, este se acerco hasta sentarse a su lado, donde antes estaba Stan.

No dijo nada, miró también a los Malfoy.

-Era tu madre?- preguntó Ginny.

-Sí- susurró Mickel.

-Y tu padre no...?

-No...- Mickel bajo la mirada- no creo que el quisiera verme- volvió a alzarla, Ginny le miró.

-Por que?- Mickel la miró alzando una ceja.

-Es complicado..

-Hay tiempo.

-No me gusta hablar de mi vida.- Ginny volvió a mirar a los Malfoy.

-No tienes que contarme nada que no quieras.

-Él... bueno él... me culpa de... una cosa que paso hace mucho- Ginny le miró- mi madre también, seguro, solo que ella no lo dice.

-Que paso- Mickel negó con la cabeza.

-Nada importante-susurró.

Draco volvió a subir acompañado de su padre. Ginny les miró, Lucius la miro y se acercó.

-Vaya vaya vaya, la pequeña Weasley y ... Mickel Grant verdad?

-Sí.

-Sí... conozco a tu padre...- Mickel le miró. Draco miraba a su padre.

-Vamos- dijo bajito.

-Weasley... – susurró con veneno.

Draco cogió a su padre de la manga, sabía lo mucho que la odiaba, el le dio el diario y en quinto... bueno... quinto fue un gran año.

-Vamos padre- dijo Draco, instándolo a irse.

-Cómo estas Weasley? -siseo su padre, inconscientemente Ginny se pego más a Mickel.

-Bien- susurró.

-En serio? Me alegro, pero no te preocupes, la felicidad no es eterna.

-Vamos padre- dijo Draco preocupado, tirando más de la manga.

-Sí, vamonos- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Que le pasa contigo?- dijo Mickel.

-Él me dio el diario de Tom Riddle.- Mickel la miró.

-En primero.- dijo recordando. Ginny asintió- es verdad, siempre he querido preguntártelo, que paso?

-Bueno, después de poseerme y todo eso, me llevo a la cámara de los secretos e intento matarme.

-Que sentiste?- Ginny le miro, nunca la habían preguntado eso.

-Miedo.

-Cómo es él- pregunto muy bajito. Ginny bajo la vista pensativa, buscando las palabras.

-Atrayente.

Mickel asintió.

-Es increíble que sigas viva.

-Sí, yo también me lo he dicho mucho.

-Te da miedo Lucius Malfoy?

-Mucho, creo que a lo mejor incluso mi boggart podría ser él.-Mickel asintió y suspiró.

-No tienes hambre?- dijo Mickel mirando hacia el castillo.

-Un poco, pero no es hora.

-Que más da, vamos a las cocinas.

Se levantaron y entraron al castillo, andando juntos.

De pronto, Ginny noto como Mickel se ponía tenso. Mirando hacia enfrente, siguió su mirada y se encontró con Blaise. Que venía caminando hacia ellos.

-Hola Ginny- dijo sonriente- Grant...

-Zabini- dijo Mickel con mala cara.

-Que hacéis por aquí?- dijo mirando a Ginny.

-Vamos a comer algo a las cocinas.-Blaise sonrió.

-Pues cuidado con el enano este, no es muy seguro.

Mickel apretó los dientes.

-Vete a molestar a otro, ya me cansas.

-Oh... yo te canso. El pobre y pequeño Micky esta cansado de mi..

El rostro de Mickel cambió por completo, palideció y miró con odio a Blaise, en un momento le empujo contra la pared y rodeo su cuello con una mano suya.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así jamás, estúpido- siseó.

-O si no que? Micky?- Mickel gritó y alzando el puño se lo estrelló en el estómago.

Blaise gritó y se quedo sin respiración, cayendo de rodillas. Mickel le miro respirando agitadamente.

-Estúpido enano- susurró Blaise levantándose con trabajo- tu te lo has buscado.

Blaise se tiró sobre Mickel, pegándole un puñetazo en la cara, Mickel retrocedió pero volvió y empujo a Blaise con todas sus fuerzas, tirándole al suelo.

Ginny se alejó un poco y empezó a gritar, pidiendo ayuda para que alguien los separase.

Mickel se había subido sobre Blaise y le pegaba en la cara, aplastándole la cabeza contra el suelo.

-Mickel!- chilló Ginny- Para!- Mickel la miró y se separó un poco, cosa que Blaise aprovechó y le dio u rodillazo, quitando a Mickel de encima, que cayo a un lado adolorido, Blaise se subió encima y siguió pegándole, pero Mickel era más pequeño y se movía mucho y a veces fallaba.

-Parar!- chillaba Ginny- Por favor parar!- se acercó a ellos y cogió a Blaise por la túnica, tirando de ella.

Blaise accedió y se levantó, dándole una última patada en el estomago a Mickel, que se dobló sobre si mismo.

Ginny empujó a Blaise.

-Pero a ti que te pasa?

-Le proteges a él?- dijo escupiendo un poco de sangre.

Ginny se dio la vuelta y ayudo a levantarse a Mickel. Que se apretaba la ceja, que tenía partida.

-Ha empezado él- chilló Blaise, escupiendo más sangre, ya que tenía el labio roto.

Mickel no dijo nada, sólo miró a Blaise con odio. Blaise sintió como su sangra hervía, cómo se atrevía a mirarle así? Una vena cruel afloró el él sin poder evitarlo.

-He visto a tu madre Mickel- dijo recalcando su nombre- a tu pobre e indefensa madre- Mickel apretó los puños con furia.

-No te atrevas a mencionar a mi madre.

-No ha venido tu padre?- dijo frotándose el labio con sangre- no... el no quiere verte.

Ginny sujeto a Mickel por el brazo. Blaise la miró, Ginny le miraba confusa.

-No lo sabes Ginny? No sabes lo que paso?

-Cállate - chillo Mickel.

-No quieres recordar Grant?

Mickel se soltó de Ginny en un rápido movimiento y se tiro sobre Zabini, dándole otro puñetazo en la cara.

-Nunca menciones a mi madre estúpido- susurró estrellándole una patada en el estomago a modo de venganza. Luego se fue corriendo.

-Blaise- dijo Ginny cogiéndole de la mano para levantarle.

-Joder.- dijo escupiendo sangre mientras se apretaba el estómago adolorido.

-Pero que?

-No puedo creer que no lo sepas.

-El que.

-La traumática infancia de Grant.

-Que paso?

-Grant tenía una hermana.

-Una hermana?

-Sí, una hermanita menor que él.

-Que paso.

-Murió.

-Cómo.

-Tenía nueve años, y ella cinco. Sus padres fueron a una fiesta, y le dejaron a cargo de su adorada hermana pequeña, cuando volvieron no había casa, solo cenizas, solo le encontraron a él, llorando desconsolado en la acera.

-Es mentira.- Blaise la miró alzando las cejas.

-Porque iba a mentirte, pregúntale a él.

Ginny salió corriendo por donde se había marchado Mickel, no tubo que andar mucho, le encontró sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos, que abrazaban sus rodillas.

-Mickel- susurró Ginny agachándose a su lado.

-Murió por mi culpa.

-No... no fue tu culpa- Mickel alzó la cabeza, sus ojos verdes estaban aguados.

-Tu no lo sabes.

-Cuéntamelo.

-Se fueron a esa estúpida fiesta- dijo mirando a la nada- yo quería encender la chimenea, de pronto todo ardía a mi alrededor, la escalera se prendió, no podía subir al piso de arriba, y ella gritaba y lloraba... Mickel- dijo poniendo la voz un poco más aguda- Mickel ayúdame, por favor Mickel.

Ginny intento buscar las palabras correctas para decirle.

-Cuando volvieron mi padre me pego y me dijo que era mi culpa, que no fue ella la que debió morir.

Ginny no sabía que decir, eran pocas las veces que había visto a un chico en ese estado.

-Lo siento mucho- Mickel volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre las piernas.- no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente.

-Yo lo provoqué.

-Pero no fuiste tu el que propago las llamas.

-Pero si el que las encendió.- Ginny apenas oía su voz, se sentó a su lado y le paso un brazo por los hombros, Mickel se apoyó en ella.

-Desde ese momento me he pasado gran parte de mi vida metido en bibliotecas, buscando un hechizo que la haga volver, una poción que me deje cambiar el pasado, cualquier cosa.

Ginny sonrió tristemente, ya sabía porque Mickel era tan inteligente.

-Él no ha querido volver a hablarme.

-Tu padre...

-Me odia.

-No creo que te...- Mickel no la dejo acabar.

-Ella me llamaba Micky..- dijo antes de esconder la cabeza entre los brazos.

Ginny apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza. Notaba a Mickel temblar bajo ella. Por un momento se sintió especial, probablemente fuera una de las pocas que jamás le verían en ese estado.

Mickel intentó tranquilizarse. Se limpió las lágrimas con la mano y respiró más lento.

Hacia años que se había prometido que jamás volvería a llorar por aquello.

Hacía unas pocas horas que estuvo a punto de hacerlo, cuando su madre se puso a llorar, siempre que le veía terminaba llorando, probablemente le recordaba demasiado a su hija muerta.

Mickel recordó su infancia. Desde que nació sus padres siempre le quisieron mucho, tuvo una infancia feliz, entonces nació su hermana, a la que llamaron Elizabeth, se convirtió en el ojito derecho de su madre y la pasión de su padre, al contrario de lo que todo el mundo pensó, Mickel nunca tubo celos de ella, la adoraba, adoraba jugar con ella, enseñarla cosas y pasar el rato con ella.

Todo fue perfecto hasta que llegó el horrible día en que sus padres decidieron por primera vez dejar a Mickel al cuidado de su hermana.

Ella estaba en su cuarto esperándole, Mickel la había prometido contarla un cuento, sin embargo Mickel quería encender la chimenea, nunca le dejaban, pero ese día estaban solos y así probaría a todos que podía encenderla sin que pasara. Antes de saber que estaba pasando toda la casa ardía, Mickel corrió a las escaleras, que al ser de madera encerada ardió muy deprisa, desplomándose, no había otro modo de subir al piso de arriba, salió corriendo de la casa justo antes de que todo se derrumbara con el sonido de fondo de los gritos agónicos de su hermana pequeña. Llorando corrió hasta la acera, sin saber que hacer, y espero a sus padres. Su madre se desmayo al saber lo ocurrido, jamás volvió a ser la misma, su padre no volvió a hablarle.

Desde entonces se convirtió en un chico cerrado., y aunque nadie lo sabe, Mickel le ha tenido pavor al fuego.

Mickel se levantó y miró Ginny, ya sin indicios de que hubiera llorado.

-Vamos Ginny- dijo extendiéndole la mano. Ginny le miró extrañada.- Vamos a comer- dijo sonriendo.

Draco miró a ambos chicos que estaban a sus lados detenidamente. Mickel miraba en dirección contraria, y Blaise le miraba a Draco.

-Cómo habéis podido pelearos?

-Empezó él- siseo Blaise señalando a Mickel.

Hacía una hora que Blaise había llegado todo magullado y le había contado a Draco que se había peleado con Mickel, en cuanto llego Mickel, cosa que había pasado hacía unos minutos, les hizo sentarse en sillones y el se puso en medio.

Draco miró a Mickel, este no les miraba, Blaise le había dicho que se habían peleado por la vieja historia de Mickel. Draco le miró pensativo, sabía la historia, Mickel era de familia pura y todas las familias puras se conocían y cotilleaban entre ellas, hace unos años le dijeron que la hija pequeña de los Grant había muerto, no le puso mucha importancia, cuando conoció a Mickel no se imagino que fuera él el hijo de los Grant, ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba claro.

-Será mejor que no volváis a pelearos por los pasillos- le amenazó, Mickel le miró.- Somos Slytherin, que imagen damos si estamos peleando por los pasillos?

-Pero si emp- comenzó a decir Blaise.

-Me da igual quien empezara! No voy a tolerar que os peleéis desacreditando a la casa Slytherin.

-Y quien eres tu para decidir quien se pelea o no?- pregunto Mickel.

-Él único que ve aquí que os estáis comportando como... como... como estúpidos niñatos vulgares.

-No es justo- dijo Blaise levantándose- sólo le llame Micky y se me tiró encima!

Draco le apunto con la varita y Blaise se sentó como movido por un imán. Observo curioso como Mickel apretaba las muelas.

-Porque le atacaste?-preguntó.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Draco les apunto a cada uno con la varita y los sillones en los que estaban sentados se acercaron a él, Draco les miraba alternativamente.

-No quiero que peleéis por los pasillos, os lo ordeno como prefecto que soy. Alguien más os vio?

-Sólo la Weasley- dijo Blaise. Draco alzó las cejas, parecía que la Weasley estaba en todas partes.

-Dónde está?- Mickel le miró.

-En las cocinas.

Draco asintió.

-Bien, espero que os haya quedado todo lo suficientemente claro. La próxima vez que me entere que peleas, el castigo será mayor que una simple conversación.

Mickel se levantó del sillón y haciendo volar el bajo de su túnica se fue al pasillo de los dormitorios. Blaise le miró marchar furioso, siempre había querido conseguir hacer volar su túnica, sólo conocía a tres personas que supieran hacerlo, Draco, Snape, y su propio padre... y ahora también él.

Draco miró a Blaise, que ya le miraba impaciente, Draco alzó elegantemente un de sus rubias cejas.

-A lo mejor si rompes el hechizo que me une a la silla puedo levantarme- siseo Blaise.

Draco deshizo el hechizo y salió de la sala común, en dirección a las cocinas.

**No creo que tarde mucho en subir continuacion, ya he empezado el capitulo y yevo 4 hojitas, aunque ahora tengo la mitad de mi sesera pensando en mi otro fic ("Malfoy's Family" ; Muchisimas gracias a ls que lo leyeron). Aun no me voy de vacaciones así que aun tengo tiempo para seguir escribiendo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews. **

**REVIEWS**

**Estivalia:** Ola! Jeje, no se si me e pasado con Mickel o lo e puesto flojo, k te parece? K quieres ser la maltratadota! K mala jejejej. Adoro a Mickel.  
Y e tardado muxo en subir este cap? Últimamente estoy tardando menos de lo que tardaba antes, o eso me gusta creer jeje. Soy muy mala con los personajes, nose porque pero adoro hacerles sufrir, soy cruel, soy malvada (música de Star Wars de fondo y Igni con los ojos centelleantes). Espero que te guste este cap.  
Jejejeje, no puedes leer hp6? Entonces pondré todo lo que pasa en el próximo cap (jajaja)...broma jijiji.  
Tienes una mente retorcida, pero no... JAJA, Mickel seguirá siento mío aunque tu le des la vuelta a la tortilla para intentar hacerme pensar que soy su madre. Aunque si quieres te lo dejo un ratito xD. 1bsote.

**Veropotter:** Wolas! Ya ya, el cap anterior estuvo muy soso, lo se, es el más soso que he escrito asta ahora. Jejeje, weno en este si que se han besado, en el próximo habrá más GD. Espero que este te guste. Thanks x tu rr. 1bsote.

**Ladymoon**: Ola! Te gusto? Pues yo creo k el anterior fue el más flojo de todos lo k e echo... en el proximo pongo más D/G jejej. Nose si con respecto a Mickel me he pasado o se la e echo muy floja, me salió del tirón. No sabes ingles? Vaya k pena, tengo una amiga k le an mndado una copia traducida y ya lo a leido en español, xro yo creo k ta mejor en inglés jeje. Jejeje, ya ves, lo d Blaise, no me lo esperaba pa na, que actor pondran para hacer d él...xD. Muxas graciasx tu rr, espero k te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**Taeko:** Olas! Jajaja, infancia traumática sii, pero k mala. Nose si le he puesto una infancia floja o me e pasado... xD. Sí, cómo se me ocurre dejarlo así, ahora k me doy cuenta siempre me gusta cortar los caps en partes cruciales.. xk sera? Jejeje, la culpa es de mi mente macabra de adolescente… k le vamos a hacer jeje. Espero que te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**Sandra black:** Ola! Jejeje, weno ya nos enteraremos si Mickel y Stan van x ella (jojojo). Sí, lo se, soy mala, xro es que adoro cortar los capítulos en partes cruciales... nose xk, será culpa de mi macabra mente de adolescente. Ya veremos si se arregla... jijiji. Weno, espero que te guste este cap, pondré más D/G en el siguiente xD. 1bsote. P.D. me he kedado con tu nick pa siempre, nose xk empeze contestando tu rr y se me grabo el documento como Sandra black y siempre terminaba mirando tu nombre y diciendome K es esto, lo abría y eran las contestaciones de reviews, jajajja, sorry, nose xk te cuento esto, locura transitoria... ya sabes.

**Kmymalfoy**: Ola! Ya, intento tardar lo menos posible xro... a veces no me vine la inspiración, espero no haber tardado muxo en subir este. Jejeje, otra oportunidad? Weno weno weno, jejeje. Espero que te guste el cap. 1bsote.

**NaRaG MaLfoy-BlacK:** Ola! Jejeje, me alegro muxo que te gustase el cap, aunque yo aun c k estuvo un poquito soso. Jejejej, musas gracias x tu rr, sí, me puso mu mu feliz, como todos. No me cansaría d daros las gracias jeje. Espero que te guste este cap, 1bsote.

**Paula GM:** Ola! Yaya, el anterior cap estuvo un poco / bastante flojo, es el más soso que e escrito hasta ahora, pero weno... si si! Sugerencias! Jejeje. Weno espero no haber tardado muxo en subir cap y también espero no tardar muxo con el siguiente, a decir verdad ya lo tengo empezado xD, x ahora m gusta como me esta quedando xro ya veremos... gracias x tu rr, 1bsote.

**Lenne:** Vaya! No pensé que se veía así lo que puse. Lo siento muchísimo! Si lo puse como una tragedia era porque se me derrumbo la imagen de Blaise que tenía, Porque en ningún momento se me había siquiera pasado por la cabeza que fuera negro. En verdad me da igual, yo le seguiré adorando sea como sea. Lo siento mucho, espero que leas esto, ya que a lo mejor piensas, algo como " no pienso leerme nada mas de la retrograda esa!". En cuanto vi tu rr cambie la presentación del capitulo. Lo siento mucho, te juro que no soy racista.

**D Potter-Black-Lupin:** Wolas!Me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic!. Jajajaj, tods siempre me decís cosas de mis finales jejeje, k los corto en momentos cruciales. Claro claro, Draco es y esta lindísimo, pero si existiera estaría conmigo jijijiji. Espero no haber tardado mucho, supongo k en el siguiente tardare menos, ya lo e empezado xD. Muchas gracias por tu rr, jejeje, k mejor vale tarde k nunca no? 1bsote.

**Chibi kinomoto sakura:** Ola! K tal? Me alegro mucho k te guste mi fic. Creo recordar k te agrege xro no ha pasado nada. Si eso y quieres m agregas soy Espero k este cap te guste. 1bsote.

**Mury weasley: **Ola! K t? Ya ves, EEUU k pasada quiero irme ya! Quién se muere, quién se muere? Quién será? Ojojo. K lastima k no lo puedas en ingles xk es una pasada, tengo una amiga a la k le han mandado una traducción al español, aunk yo pienso k en ingles esta mejo. Espero que te guste este cap, 1bsote.

**Zoe simitis:** Ola! Xk xk xk! Xk tiene que existir el orgullo! quien y como lo invento! Ojojo, si conocieras a mi mejor amiga no dirías k eres la mas orgullosa k existe jejejej. Weno te gusto el cap? La pidió perdón! XD (Draco is so cute! Le adoro). K tal Mickel, nose bien si me e pasado o es demasiada floja la infancia! K te parece? Jane Jane Jane, k hago con ella? Ni idea, ya se me ocurrirá algo para hacerla sufrir un poquito mas jejejejej(k conste k NO soy mala xD... sólo perversa jiji). Espero que te guste el cap, 1sbote.

**Klass2008: **Ola!jeje, xk soy tan mala d cortar así el capitulo? Todas me tais regañando jeje. Weno... x ahora la a pedido perdón jiji, y en el próximo cap va a haber más D/G no se preocupen. Aun no has leído el libro 6? Ya... Draco es como un trocito de tartita! Dulce dulce. Me alegro mucho k te haya gustado el cap, espero k este también te guste. Tb espero no haber tardado mucho. 1bsote.

**Estella-14: **Ola! Tarde mucho en subir el cap?( Igni llora) jeje, espero no haber tardado mucho en subir este. Pobrecito Draco, es una ricura. Y Stan... les adoro a todos. Jajajaja, puedo hacer una doble masacre y k a los dos les de un ataque jiji. No, pero tu idea es wena, aunque ya hice k a Ginny le explotara un caldero en la cara.. ahora le tocaría a Draco (Igni se frota las manos JOJOJO) Espero k este cap t guste. 1bsote.

**Kutara:** Ola! Me alegro muxo k te haya gustado mi fic xD! Jo, me alagas,(Igni se pone roja) muxisimas gracias x tu rr. Espero no haber tardado muxo en subir este cap y espero que te guste. Ya hablamos. 1bsote.

**MoNi WeAsLeY:** Ola! Cuanto tiempo sin hablar contigo! Ya ya el cap anterior estuvo el más soso que he escrito xro weno... jaja, todas me reñís x mi final!. Espero k este cap te guste, espero no haber tardado mucho. Tb espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente, ya le e empezado, abra mas D/G jejeje. 1bsote.

**Angie90: **Ola! Me alegro mucho k te haya gustado. K va a pasar con Mickel? Ejeje, tengo grandes planes para mi adorable Mickel jejeje. Espero que te guste este cap, 1bsote.

**Julia chang: **Ola! Me alegro mucho k te gustara! Jejeje, todas me reñís por el final, soy demasiado mala con ellos jiji. Jejejeje, maria antonieta! Sí, pero weno, creo k ya me estoy olvidando d la mala influencia d los exámenes jeje. Musas gracias x el rr, espero k este cap te guste. 1bsote.

**Margara:** Ola! Cuántas preguntas! Jejeje. K pasara con Gnny y Draco? Jejej, weno x el momento Draco la pidió perdón. Jennifer es un personaje d relleno k la pongo nada más para molestar a Jane jejej. Espero k este cap te guste. En el próximo habrá más D/G jeje. 1bsote.

**1bsote enorme.**

**_  
No digas que un problema es dificil... sino lo fuera no sería un problema._  
**


	19. En las cocinas

**HOLA! Weno, que decir! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir capitulo. Entre que en verano se me rompió el ordena y perdí todos mis capítulos y historias, y que he empezado el curso, no he podido subir. Y ahora estoy plagada de exámenes estúpidos! Weno, cuando arregle mi ordenador y vi el fic me dije, y si hago que Mickel mate a Blaise, Stan mate a Mickel y Draco mate a Stan, Ginny se enfade con Draco... y se quede con Harry? Pero claro, hacer eso sería un claro primer indicio de que estoy loca, y no estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo.**

**Una cosa antes de nada, acabo de terminar la evaluación, k significa? Que si suspendo algo mis padres me quitaran mis privilegios, es decir, tele, ORDENADOR, salir... todo eso, por lo que no podré actualizar muy pronto, espero no suspender nada, pero en el caso de que pase( si pasa será con filosofía brrr), a lo mejor tardo un poco(bastante) más. Weno, no os entretengo más.**

Draco Malfoy apoyó la cabeza en la puerta de las cocinas, intentando oír algo. Entro sin llamar, Ginny Weasley estaba sentada en una silla alta, frente a una mesa, que estaba llena de dulces, bollitos y cosas así. Esta alzó la cabeza al oír a alguien entrar pero en cuento le vio volvió a su tarea de decidir que sería lo siguiente en comer. Draco se sentó en una silla frente a ella.

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto Ginny sin mirarle. Draco sonrió de medio lado.

-Me han comentado que has visto pelearse a Blaise y Mickel.

-Te han dicho bien- dijo llevándose un bollito a la boca.

-Cómo ha sido?- pregunto curioso.

-Bueno, se han pegado puñetazos y todo eso tan varonil y masculino que hacéis los chicos.

-Amm.

-Tu sabias lo de Mickel?- pregunto mirándole.

-Claro.

-Cómo?

-Me lo contaron mis padres hace mucho, todo lo que pasa entre familias de sangre pura se sabe entre ellas.

-Soy pura y no lo sabía.-Draco la miró intentando averiguar si hablaba en serio antes de reírse... no, Ginny hablaba en serio.

-Tu caso es diferente.- dijo apartando unos bollos de la mesa y seleccionando uno con crema para comérselo.

-Es horrible- murmuró Ginny abriendo un caramelo.

-El que.-Draco intentaba descubrir de que eran las pepitas de otro bollo.

-No puedo ni imaginarme que sería perder a un hermano.- Draco alzó una ceja, pasando a mirarla, Ginny le miró.- aunque tu no tienes ese problema claro, no sabes que es tener un hermano.

-Prefiero mil veces ser hijo único que tener veinte hermanos.

-Seis, si no te importa.

-Demasiados se mire como se mire.

-Ser hijo único es un rollo.

-No te lo creas tanto Weasley.

-Sin hermanos... no hay diversión, te pierdes la infancia.

-Yo tuve una infancia muy feliz y no tengo hermanos.

-Feliz?

-Aunque no se porque, se haya difundido el rumor que mi padre me maltrataba sicológicamente y mi madre no me quería, yo fui muy feliz.

Ginny le miró con la boca saturaba por un pastelito. Murmuró algo y continuo apartando dulces. Draco paseo su dedo por los miles que aun quedaban.

-Le tienes miedo a mi padre?- pregunto de pronto Draco con una sonrisa.

-Porque dices eso?

-Por como te comportas cuado esta delante.

-No le tengo miedo- dijo alzando la cabeza.

Draco la miró masticando, muy sonriente.

-Te cuento un secreto- dijo partiendo un bollo de chocolate a la mitad y metiendose un trozo en la boca. Ginny le miró interrogante.- soy adicto a estas guarrerías.

-En serio?- pregunto Ginny tragando.

-Sí, la culpa la tiene el azúcar- dijo comiendo lo que le faltaba- me vuelve loco. Si estoy mucho tiempo sin comer algo dulce me pongo nervioso, y créeme, no es una bonita imagen.

-Y como haces en clases?

-Mi madre me manda de vez en cuando unos caramelos muy dulces que me calman, me los como en las clases.

-A que saben?- Draco la miró pensativo, se metió una mano en la túnica y saco una bolsita.

-Coge uno.

Ginny saco de la bolsita un caramelo circular verde (apple drops..mmm). Se lo metió en la boca.

En un primer momento no le gusto, fue como meterse en la boca cien caramelos de mil sabores distintos, muchos de ellos picantes, pero en uno solo.

Miró a Draco.

-Este debe de ser horrible para los dientes.

-Supongo que sí.

-Cuantos comes al día?

-Dos por clase o algo así.

-Eres... eres...

-Un adicto, lo sé.

-Ugs.

Draco se metió en la boca unas cuantas ranas de chocolate.

-Tu no eres adicta a nada? No necesitas nada así para vivir?-Ginny le observó pensativa.

-Pues... no... creo que no...

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Pequeños placeres que hacen la vida más amena.

Ginny asintió.

-Y has visto a Mickel?

-Aja, les he estado regañando para que no vuelvan a pelear.

-Cómo estaba.

-Normal, bueno, como siempre, no creo que sea uno de esos chicos que estén mucho rato tristes.

-Ya, no lo entiendo, en un momento volvía a sonreír como si nada.

-Es comprensible, ya lo tiene asumido y cree una perdida de tiempo lamentarse más, apuesto a que ha pasado bastantes meses llorando.

-Crees que es suficiente? Si Ron muriera yo jamás lo superaría.

-Permíteme dudarlo.

Ginny volvió a comer.

-Le viste llorar?- Ginny asintió.

-Nunca se que hacer cuando un chico se pone a llorar, es una situación muy rara.

-Qué tiene de rara?

-No se, es muy bonito veros llorar a los chicos.- Draco negó con la cabeza, medio sonriendo.

-Eso es cruel Weasley.

-Tu lloras?- Draco se atraganto.

-Cómo dices?

-Sí, lloras?

-Que te crees que soy? Aun que pienses que soy un ser muy malvado yo tengo mi corazoncito como cualquier otro escondido en algún lugar de mi cuerpo.

-Nunca te he visto llorar.

-Ni me veras, casi nadie me ha visto llorar.

-Del colegio alguien?

-Blaise, una vez hace mucho.

-Cuál fue el motivo?

-Prefiero no decirlo.-dijo leyendo por encima el cromo de la rana de chocolate.

-Venga...

-Qué mas da? Por que llora la gente? Dolor, tristeza, miedo, angustia, desesperación... elige la que más te guste e imagíname.

-Me quedo con el miedo.-Draco la miró, alzando las cejas.

-No fue miedo, yo no le temo a nada.

-Entonces dolor.

-No.

-Tristeza?

-Weasley, no te lo voy a decir.

-Bah...-dijo levantándose.

-Te vas?

-Al contrario que algunos búhos, yo duermo.

-No me estarás llamando búho por alguna casualidad?

-Te imagino perfectamente lleno de plumas sobre una rama con los ojos amarrillos abiertos como bombillas.

Draco la miró totalmente pasmado.

-Y haciendo buhh buhh?

-Exacto.

-Te ha comentado alguien alguna vez ese pequeño detalle de tu locura transitoria?

-Alguna personas sí- dijo sonriente. Se dio la vuelta para marchar.

-Y me vas a dejar solito? Rodeado de dulces? Weasley soy una adicto, si me dejas con todo esto no te quepa la duda que me lo comeré y no quiero.

-Pues di que se lo lleven.

-No tengo suficiente fuerza de voluntad- dijo comiéndose varios caramelos a la vez.

-Sugieres que me lo coma aquí contigo?

-Porque no.

-Me inflaría como un... globo.

-Y porque has pedido todo esto?

-Pensaba que sería un buen consuelo para Mickel.- Draco rió divertido.

-Los hombres no necesitamos helados ni dulces para superar las cosas.

-Porque no? Todo el mundo quiere helado después de estar triste.

-Pero Mickel ya no estaba triste, apuesto a que tu has comido más que él.

Ginny no contestó, por lo que Draco lo dio como un sí.

-Si te vas a burlar de mi me voy- dijo dando la vuelta.

Draco se levantó de su silla y rápidamente la adelanto.

-No te vayas Weasley.

-Prefiero estar en mi cuarto que verte comer dulces.

-Pero yo me sentiría terriblemente sólo.

-Me rompes el corazón- Draco se acercó más a ella.

-Vamos Weasley, yo no quiero romperte el corazón. Sólo quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo.

-Y que me das si me quedo contigo?

Draco se acercó más a ella, hasta quedar justo en frente, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Quieres un premio de consolación por quedarte conmigo?

-Sí, eso quiero.

-Y que quieres?

-Me das otro caramelo?-pregunto poniendo cara de ángel.

Draco sonrió y metió una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, rebuscando encontró la bolsa, de la que cogió un caramelo. Lo saco lentamente y avanzó otro paso hasta ella, quedando a centímetros de distancia, Draco lo alzó entre ellos. Ginny miró la pequeña pelotita con ansia. Para su sorpresa, Draco se la metió en su boca, Ginny le miró indignada. Draco sonrió y se inclinó hasta ella, posando sus labios sobre los de Ginny.

Draco puso su mano bajo la barbilla de Ginny y la alzó un poco más. Ginny sintió como un cosquilleo cuando sintió a Draco abrir la boca para intentar meterse en la de Ginny.

Ginny le dejo entrar, sintió la lengua de Malfoy explorarla y de pronto, una explosión de sabor, dejó escapar de su garganta un pequeño gemido al tiempo que sin poder evitarlo se abrazaba a Malfoy. Sintiendo la pequeña bolita desprendiendo su sabor al tiempo que Malfoy la besaba cada vez más exigente.

Draco la agarró por los hombros, apretando de forma insistente, empujándola suavemente al tiempo que avanzaba, llevándosela con él.

Ginny sintió como el borde de la mesa llena de dulces chocaba contra parte baja de su espalda.

Draco enmarco con su mano la barbilla de ella al tiempo que colocaba la otra en su espalda, apoyando el brazo en la mesa, por lo que tubo que inclinarse sobre ella, aplastándose contra ella. Ginny apoyó una mano en la mesa para no perder el equilibrio y la otra la dejo en el hombro de él.

El caramelo le daba vueltas por la boca, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño, Draco bajo su mano desde su barbilla, bajándola por su cuello hasta su hombro, la empujo suavemente, Ginny perdió el equilibrio pero el otro brazo de Draco la abrazaba por la parte baja de las espalda, dejándola caer la tumbo sobre la mesa, puso ambas manos en su cintura para alzarla un poco más. Ginny se separó de él y rió, le colgaban los pies a partir de las rodillas, Draco también sonrió y alzándola un momento por los hombros, barrió con su brazo los dulces de la mesa, luego su colocó sobre ella.

-Devuélveme mi caramelo- dijo antes de volver a besarla. Ginny le sintió burlar en su boca hasta dar con el caramelo, ya no más que una pequeña pelotita. Se la robó de la boca. Ginny se separó.

-Se supone que era mi premio, era mía.

-No te gusta más este- susurró Draco con la voz ronca. Volvió a besarla mientras bajaba sus manos por sus costados, acariciándola.

Ginny le abrazó por la espalda.

-Infamia!- gritó una voz aguda. Draco se separó de Ginny asustado y se encontró con la baja cabeza de un elfo.

-Oh no...- se levantó de encima de Ginny con cuidado y se bajo, Ginny se bajó a su lado. El elfo les apuntaba con un dedo acusador.

-En la mesa de la cocina! Donde hacemos la comida!

Draco le miró con asco.

-Escúchame pequeño despojo- dijo apuntándole con un dedo- no te atrevas a...

Ginny le puso una mano sobre el brazo.

-No te pases- susurró.

-Lo siento, los elfos que se creen superiores a mi me pueden- dijo mirándole, el elfo comenzaba a tener miedo.

-Lo siento- dijo el elfo antes de salir corriendo.

-Te sientes bien haciéndoles sentir mal a ellos?

-Yo no les hago sentir mal. Sólo les pongo en su sitio.

-Estas tan acostumbrado que los elfos de tu mansión le limpien el culo que cuando uno se revela necesitas humillarlo.

-Sí Sí- dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla otra vez por la cintura- lo que tu digas, my little princess Weasley, por donde íbamos?- dijo con sonrisa coqueta.

-Malfoy, estamos en las cocinas.- Draco miró a su alrededor y vio fastidiado en todas las sombrar unos brillantes ojos.

-Tienes razón..., ves?- dijo separándose de ella- no les soporto!- gritó hacia su alrededor, los ojos desaparecieron.- meteros en vuestros asuntos!

-Malfoy cálmate.

-Estoy calmado- dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo, se metió otro de sus explosivos caramelos en la boca.

-Malfoy si sigues comiendo eso vas a explotar.

-Llevo desde los cinco años comiendo estos caramelos y nunca me paso nada.

-Porque tu no eres normal, tu estomago de niño pijo no es normal.

-No te metas con mi estómago. Estos caramelos me calman.

-Cómo se llaman?- dijo curioso.

Malfoy se mordisqueo el labio.

-Em... pues...

-No lo sabes?

-Es que... nunca lo he preguntado.

-Que?

-Jo, mi madre me los da desde que era pequeño, ella me los consigue, nunca le he preguntado su nombre.

-Tu madre te deja comer esas cosas?

-Mis padres me daban todo lo que pedía, cuando le pedí a mi madre caramelos en vez de otro caballo me trajo una bolsa del tamaño de una vaca bien gorda de estos caramelos.

-Una vaca bien gorda.

-Bien bien gorda- aseguró.

Ginny explotó de la risa y salió de la cocina con Draco tras ella.

Llegaron hasta un punto del castillo en el que sus caminos se separaban. Ginny miró a Draco, que ya la miraba.

-No entiendo nuestra relación Malfoy- dijo Ginny sin pensarlo.

-Yo tampoco.

-Nos odiamos? Nos queremos? Nos tenemos cariño? No nos soportamos?

-Todo depende de la situación.

-Supongo que sí.

Draco la acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Ginny sonrió.

-Nos vemos- dijo Draco separándose unos pasos.

Ginny sonrió y asintió.

Se dio la vuelta y marcho rumbo a su sala común.

Cuando entro una cabeza pelirroja la asaltó.

-Viste a Bill?- preguntó su hermano excitado- no puedo creerme que viniera a vernos.

Ginny sonrió.

-Le vi nada más que llegó. Sabes donde está Stan?- Ron miró a su alrededor.

-Le vi entrar antes, debe de estar por ahí sentado.

Ginny le adelantó y fue a la zona de los sillones, en efecto Stan estaba sentado en uno de ellos, Ginny sonrió y se sentó encima de él.

Stan saltó asustado al ser interrumpido su letargo por la caída de Ginny.

Ginny se agarró a él por los hombros como si fuera una niña pequeña preparada para pedirle sus regalos a papa noel.

-Hola Stan, mi amor.

-Hola Ginny, mi princesa.

-Que tal?

-Bien.

-Estuviste con tu madre no?

-Sí- dijo sonriente, vino a verme.

Ginny le pellizco la mejilla.

-Oh, mi Stanito esta contento.

-Qué hiciste tu?

-Pues... estuve un rato con Mickel y otro con Malfoy.- Stan alzó las cejas.

-Creo que mejor no pregunto que hicisteis.

-Oh... nada importante, leímos poesía, olimos las flores del jardín... cosas así.

-Que profundo-murmuró Stan.

-Sí... creo que me estoy haciendo mayor.

-Sí, creo que me está pasando lo mismo, el otro día tarde diez minutos en levantarme... diez minutos.

-Eso no es edad Stan, es vagería.

-No, me dolían todos los huesos, nunca antes tarde diez minutos.

Ginny le miró pensativa.

-Yo tarde a veces media hora.

-Tu eres la excepción a toda regla, no cuentas.- Ginny asintió.

-Mi hermano Charlie a veces ni se levantaba.

-Me corrijo, la familia Weasley sois la excepción.

Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Stan, apoyando la frente en su cuello.

Se quedaron así un rato.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y Stan giró el cuello para ver quien era, Ginny vio una marca en la parte baja del cuello.

-Que es esto- dijo tocándosela.

-Cuando era pequeño me caí desde la ventana de mi habitación. Me partí la clavícula.

-Auch.

-Que escena más tierna- dijo una voz ajena, Ginny miró de reojo, era Harry.

Harry sonrió y, no se sabe como, se hizo hueco con el culo entre los dos.

-Ahora, conmigo aquí, si que es fantástica- dijo mirándoles alternativamente.

Stan miró a Ginny.

-Vuelvo a corregirme, sí hay alguien más loco que tu.

-Obvio.

Harry les miró sin entender, pero sonriendo tontamente.

Ginny se levantó.

-Me voy a mis aposentos caballeros. No lloren mucho sin mí.

-Adiós reina Ginny.

Draco entró en su sala. Que daban pocos allí, la mayoría habían optado por meterse en la cama para no pasar frío.

Se derrumbó en el sofá.

-Pues sí, hoy ha sido un día muy divertido.- Nadie le contestó. Draco miró a su alrededor extrañado, era raro el día que Blaise no le esperaba.

-Mama Blaise?

-Dónde has estado?- Draco sonrió.

-Por ahí, cómo estás.

Blaise se sentó a su lado.

-Bien, me he curado las heridas.

-Tu solito?- pregunto Draco maravillado.

-Voy a ignorar tu comentario.

-Sí... a le gente no les suelen caer en gracia mis comentarios, es el precio que he de pagar por mi extrema sinceridad.

-Jodida sinceridad la tuya.

Draco y Blaise apoyaron a la vez la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-Que tal la Weasley- murmuró Blaise.

-No se... es todo muy raro. Ya sale de mi cariño a los dulces.

Blaise dejo ver una mueca amarga.

-Yo no les contaría esa afición tuya a mucha gente, puede ser un arma peligrosa.

-Lo se, siempre me lo dices.

-Sabes que yo sólo intento protegerte de todo mal- dijo Blaise mirándole.

-Yo también te quiero Blaise.

-Olvídate de Weasley y huyamos juntos- dijo serio.

-Prepara las maletas- contesto Draco.

Los volvieron a mirar al frente.

-Estáis como cabras- Draco y Blaise se giraron. Tras ellos estaba un chico de un curso, el que acababa de hablar, y Mickel, que les miraba con la boca semi abierta y una mueca de asombro.

-Es hora de dormir- dijo Draco- los de quinto tenéis que iros a la cama.

Mickel estrechó los ojos, y con toda la insolencia que pudo reunir en sus movimientos se sentó en un sillón al lado de la chimenea, sin dejar de mirarles. El otro chico se sentó con él.

-Ese chico...- murmuró Blaise, apretando los puños- me provoca, lo sabes.

-Lo se- dijo Draco sonriendo.

Mickel sonrió desde la otra punta de la sala.

-Aquí van a llover ostias...

-No seas crío Blaise. Él es más joven que tu.

-Yo en su edad no vacilaba a los del curso superior- Draco alzó una ceja.-Bueno sí, pero a mi nadie me falta el respeto.

-Pues ve a decírselo no?

-Oh no.. gracias, pero no.

-Me voy a dormir Blaise. No hagas muchas marranadas con Mickel.- Lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que el aludido les oyera.

Mickel les miró y les mando un beso, Draco sonrió, entre sorprendido y divertido de que a Mickel le gustase tanto buscarle las cosquillas a Blaise, al que le había entrado un pequeño tic en el ojo.

Draco agarró de la camiseta a su amigo.

-Vamos Blaise, no es sano que permanezcas aquí.

Ambos se metieron en la habitación de los chicos de sexto.

**Weno perdonar la ortografía y todo eso, es que quiero subir capitulo cuanto antes, una vez más, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**REVIEWS**

**Kutara:** Ola! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo, siento machísimo haber tardado tanto, soy una mala persona... sniff... weno, espero que esta cap tb te guste. 1bsote.

**Karen**: Ola! Me alegro mil que te gustase el capitulo. Siento haber tardado tantísimo, espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Me temo que este fic ya se aproxima a su final... sniff... k penita, con lo que yo le quiero... weno, espero k este cap t te guste. 1bsote.

**Mury Weasley**: Wola! Me alegro muxisimo que te gustas el cap. Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en subir actualización. Lo siento lo siento lo siento... Me alegro muxo k tb te guste mi otro fic, lo estoy haciendo con mucha ilusión y parece k a la gente le esta gustado XD. Jejejje, me ENCANTA el sexto libro, es una pasada de principio a fin. Sobre todo el final. Weno, espero k este cap tb te guste, aunk es algo mas corto... y con menos salsa. 1bsote.

**Ladymoon**: Ola! K tal? Te gusto lo de Mickel, jo, ahora k me paro a pensar tengo la sensación de que me he pasado, k mala k soy, como me gusta hacerlos sufrir jeje. Siento MUCHO haber tardado tanto, espero que no vuelva a pasar... no creo que vuelva a pasar. Weno, espero k te guste este cap, aunk a mi me gusta algo menos k los demas, creo k me estoy quedando sin ideas jeje. 1bsote.

**Kmymalfoy:** Ola! Me alegro muxo que t haya gustado el capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero no volver a tardar tanto en subir actualizacion. Ojala que te guste tambien este cap. 1bsote.

**Estivalia:** Wola! Jaja, te gusto lo de Mickel? Jo, ahora que me paro a pensarlo, creo que me he pasado u poquito con el. Que mala que soy, como me gusta hacerle sufrir al pobrecito mio. Jejeje, mente retorcida, yo si que lo veo como un piropo jejeje. Leiste al final el sexto libro? A mi me encanta, de principio a fin, es una PASADA. Mickel no querría quedarse contigo para siempre... me quiere a MI demasiado jijiji. Weno, espero k este cap te guste, aunk es algo...mas soso k otros. Siento muxo haber trdado tanto en subir, espero k no vuelva a pasar. 1bsote.

**Annie:** Ola! Me alegro mucho que te gustase el cap. TODOS tienen oportunidad de quedarse con Ginny, mi mente retorcida NO tiene limite alguno jejej, aunque a Mickel le tengo algo pensado... no se si lo hare... pero es genial (Igni misteriosa). Weno, espero k te guste esta cap. 1bsote.

**Catalina: **Ola! Si si... pobre Mickel, creo k me he pasado con el... jeje, xk sere tan mala. Todos mis nenes son super dulces, aunque Draco gana a los otros(personalmente pensando.. se me cae la baba) jejej.  
Jaja, k su padre se entere que esta con Ginny?... weno... es una idea ejejej. Weno, espero que te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**Klass2008**: Ola! Cre que me he pasado con Mickel... nose... pobrecito mio, xk sere tan mala con el con lo que lo quiero? Jeje. Claro, el cap anterior termina con Mickel y Ginny en la cocina, pero luego Mickel se va a su sala comun, dejando sola a Ginny, y ya va Draco a x ella. Jejeje, weno, algo me dice k este cap esta yegando a su final, asi k poco a poco ya iran terminando todos emparejados y ese royo... tengo algo pensado pero no se si lo voy a hacer al final... jijiji. Weno, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir continuación, no volvera a pasar. Espero k este cap tb te guste. 1bsote.

**Minakuna Tachimoto:** Ola! Me alegro muxo que te gustase el cap. Jo, siento MUCHO haber tardado tantísimo en subir continuación. Jo, no me estraña que se os olvide.. pero no volvera a pasar, no volvere a tardar tanto, espero. Te lo leiste entero? Espero k no en un solo dia, no creo k ni yo pudiese. Ejjeje. Weno, espero k este cap tb te guste. 1bsote.

**Silginny: **Ola! Me alegro muxo que te guste, jo, siento muxo haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Muxas gracias x tu review, me hace musa ilusion. Weno, espero que te guste este cap, y si tu ordenador te deja mandame otro rr va? Jejejej. Weno , 1bsote.

**Taeko:** Wola! K tal? Me alegro muxo k te gustase el cap. Jo, ahora k lo pienso creo k me he pasado un poco con Mickel.. pobrecito, con lo k yo le kiero. Weno, espero que este cap tb te guste, aunque yo creo k esta algo más soso, tu k crees? Algo me dice k este fic se acerca a su final... y no kiero! Jo... snifff. Weno, 1bsote.

**MizukiMalfoy: **Ola! Me alegro muxo k te guste mi fic, lo e exo con musa iluasion y creo k trágicamente se acerca a su fin.. jo... con lo que yo le quiero. Weno, musa gracias x tu review, me animan un monton. Espero que te guste un cap y siento haber tardado tanto. 1bsote.

**Hitomi Felton- Zaira Malfoy-**: Ola! Cambiaste tu nick o me lo he imaginado yo? Jeje, musas gracias x tu review, ya me asustaba k no me mandases jejeje. Espero k tb te guste mi otro fic, lo estoy haciendo con mucha ilusion y parece k a la gente le esta gustando. Weno, espero que ese capitulo te guste, aunk personalmente creo k esta algo más soso. Algo me dice k este fic ta yegando a su fin... k penita, con lo k yo lo kiero. Weno, 1bsote.

**Paula GM:** Ola! Ktal? Siento muxisimo haber tardado tnto en subir actualizacion... soy una mala persona.. sniff jeje. Me alegro muxo k te gustase el cap, espero k este tb te guste. Si... pobre Mickel, creo k me e pasado con el, pobrecito mio. Weno, dime si te ha gustado este va?. 1bsote.

**Lenne: **Ola! Jo, el tuyo era el review k mas kería k me yegara, ya pensaba k no leerias mi disculpa nunca y me iba a kedar chof para siempre. Menos mal k me contestaste, weno, siento haber tardado tanto en subir capitulo, espero k este te guste. 1bsote.

**Ginebra Dark**: Ola! Me alegro muxo k te guste mi fic. Muxas gracias x tu review, me animan un monton para seguir escribiendo... aunk tarde una eternidad, k por cierto lo siento muxisimo. Jeje, yo tb adoro la pareja de D/G, sobre todo a mi adorado Draco( se me cae la baba). Weno, espero k este tb te guste. 1bsote.

**Sandra black: **Ola! Si, pobrecito Mickel, creo k me e pasado con el, con lo que yo lo kiero jeje. Si si si, se me ocurrio a mi solita, ya sabes, es x culpa de mi perversa mente jeje. Jejeje, todo el mundo k me conoce se mea de risa conmigo, creo k piensas k toy un poco loca... la verdad no se en k se basan jejeje. Siento muxo haber tardado tanto en subir capitulo... Igni mala! Jeje. K Stan o Mickel besen a Ginny? Ojojo, interesante,ya veremos. si... k se kede en estado de shock pa siempre, k harian mis nenes sin ella?  
Siento debilidad en parar mis capitulos en partes cruciales, nose xk, es mi naturaleza basaltica( sorry, toy estudiando las rocas en geología). Creo k en cuando mi ordena ve tu nick se pone nervioso, xk e tenido k repetirlo xk se me ha cerrado el Word.. k raro... weno, espero k te guste este cap. Ya me dices va? 1bsote.

**MoNi WeAsLeY:** Ola! K tal? Jejeje, si, creo k me he pasado con Mickel, pobre con lo k yo le kiero, soy demasiado mala con el. Ejjeje. Siento muxo haer tardado tanto, espero k te guste esta cap. 1bsote, ya hablamos x el msn.

**Kandelaski: **Ola! Me alegro muxo k te guste mi fic. Muxisimas gracias x tu review, me animan un monton. No te gusta la pareja de D/G? Jo, a mi me encanta jeje. Adoooro a Mickel, aunk creo k me e pasado un pokito con el, con lo k yo le kiero jeje. Weno, espero k te guste esta nueva actualizacion. 1bsote.

**Janice**: Ola, weno, contesto a tus cuatro reviews en este. Me alegra muxo k te guste mi fic. K mickel actuaba con diske espia? K es eso? Jejejeje. Draco cn tal de ver a Ginny tiene hamre y lo k sea jeje. Weno, espero k este cap tb te guste, ya me dices va? 1bsote.

**Paula-malfoy:** Ola! Me alegro muxo k te gustase el cap, espero k este tb te guste, y siento muxo haber tardado tanto en subir continuación. 1bsote.

**Termine? Creo que sí... jejejeje, espero vuestros reviews! 1bsote ENORME.**

_**Hay veces que el amor más intenso se encuentra detrás del silencio más profundo **_


	20. El boggart

**HOLA! Bueno.. siento MUCHO lo mucho que he tardado en subir la continuación, la causa a sido un cúmulo de circunstancias que me lo ha impedido(me ha quedado bien eh?), supongo que la principal causa son los exámenes... bueno, los exámenes y el pequeño detalle de que ESTE fic en concreto me tiene de cabeza, no se muy bien como seguirlo, no se si terminarlo YA (tengo un final que creo que voy a hacer, xro si tenéis sugerencias xfavor, no dudéis en decírmelas Xd).**

**X k os miento? el culpable dk no suba es Naruto! Es una serie de anime que CIERTA persona me recomendo y me he vuelto completamente viciada a ella, sabe alguien cual es? x favor decirmelo, adoro hablar de naruto. **

**He de darle las gracias desde aquí a Wild Herat Of Dragon, que me dijo cosas muy bonitas x el msn y ha sido ella la que ha hecho decirme que YA tenía que actualizar.**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo, como dato curioso diré que estoy viendo Peter Pan, la gran aventura jejejeje. **

**Pero bueno, x ahora aquí esta la continuación.**

Ginny se removió en la cama y se apretó aun más contra las sabanas, después de todo, era sábado, supuestamente podía dormir cuanto quisiera y más.

Asomo un ojo por fuera de las sabanas, ya no quedaba ninguna de sus compañeras. Salió aun medio dormida de la cama y sin casi abrir los ojos se metió en el baño.

Draco abrió los ojos los más lentamente que pudo. Sábado, podría dormir todo o que quisiera, se apretujo más bajo las sabanas e intento volver a dormirse.

-Ey Draco! Draco? Draco!- nada como despertar con la agradable voz de Blaise.

-Estoy dormido- gruño bajo las sabanas.

-Si estuvieses dormido no me habrías contestado, vamos Draco! Sal!

-Que quieres?

-Vamos a salir.

-Es sábado!

-Por eso mismo, venga, ya esta todo el mundo levantado.

Draco asomo un ojo por las sabanas, Blaise le miraba con los brazos en jarras.

-Vas a quedarte ahí mucho rato?- pregunto Draco mirándole.

-Hasta que salgas- Draco sonrió y volvió a desaparecer bajo las sabanas.

-Entonces será mejor que te sientes.

Draco escudo un sonido de asombro de Blaise y a continuación sintió como el frió le invadía los pies, se encogió buscando calor, pero unas manos le agarraron por los tobillos con fuerza.

En cuanto Draco se dio cuanta de lo que estaba pasando se despertó por completo.

-No! Blaise espera!- No pudo decir nada más, un tirón con demasiada fuerza le arrastró los pies, y con sus pies el resto del cuerpo. Se agarró desesperado a los palos de la parte baja de su cama, quedando los brazos en la cama y el resto de su cuerpo volando, con los pies sujetos por Blaise.

-Suelta! Es que quieres matarme?

-Sal de la cama!

-Que me sueltes!

Blaise le soltó y el cuerpo de Draco cayo pesadamente al suelo, golpeándole en el costado al chocar contra la cama. Draco se levanto frotándose la parte dañada y miró a Blaise.

-Es la ultima vez que me haces esto, o te matare.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo y aun sigo vivo.

Draco señalo a Blaise con el dedo.

-La Ultima vez Blaise! No te lo vuelvo a repetir!- se quedo unos minutos en esa posición para meterle miedo a Blaise, que se limito a intentar contener la risa. Draco, al ver que no conseguía el miedo deseado le empujo para apartarle y se metió en el baño con un fuerte portazo.

Blaise se quedo solo en la habitación, pero con una gran sonrisa pintándole la cara.

Ginny salió del baño secándose el pelo con una pequeña toalla. Ya estaba vestida, dejo la toalla sobre el lavamanos y se peino un poco el pelo. Tras mirarse un momento en el espejo salió hasta la sala comñun, con el pelo aun algo húmedo.

Stan estaba sentado en el sillón, mas bien tumbado, con los pies sobre el respaldo en lo que parecía una posición un poco incomoda, pero que a juzgar por la cara de Stan, era todo lo contrario.

-Stan, si te sientas así te vas a romper.

-Bueno, ya me pegaras tu luego no?- dijo sonriente.

-Tienes algo pensado que hacer hoy?- dijo mirando a su alrededor, para ver la gente que aun quedaba en la sala.

-Bueno... acabo de volver de desayunar ya que tu estabas en estado de coma profundo y... nose, hoy hay una salida a Hogsmeade.

-No quieres ir?

-La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas.

-Perfecto, yo tampoco la verdad.

Ginny se sentó en el sillón de al lado. Stan sonrió.

-Osea, que el plan de hoy, es vaguear todo el día.

-Sin pausa- dijo Ginny apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo de su sillón.

Draco salió a la sala común con el pelo completamente mojado.

Blaise le miró.

-Buenos días Draco.

Draco se sentó en el sillón de enfrente y se cruzó de brazos, con la cabeza girada y expresión enfadada.

-No pienso ir a Hogsmeada contigo.- dijo sin mirarle.

-Por que no?

-Es tu castigo por despertarme así, ya sabes que lo odio.

-Si no no te levantas.

-Da igual, no tienes derecho a tratarme así.- dijo pasando a mirarle.

-Bueno pues nos quedamos aquí.- dijo rindiéndose Blaise.

En ese momento entro Mickel en la sala común con una mueca especialmente desagradable.

Draco le miró interrogante.

-McGonnagal- gruño muy bajito.

-Que?

Mickel murmuró algo al tiempo que se sentaba.

-Por que no hablas de forma que te entendamos?- preguntó Blaise sin mirarle.- No todos hablamos tu estúpido idioma de enano marginado.

-McGonnagal me ha castigado sin poder ir a Hogsmeade.

-Que has hecho?-Pregunto Blaise con una sonrisa, Mickel le miró enfadado.-Le he dicho que te querías acostar con ella.

Draco reprimió una sonrisa. Blaise le miró con el típico tic en el ojo. Mickel le aguanto la mirada.

-Eres... eres un malcriado- dijo levantándose y marchándose a la habitación, terriblemente ofendido.

Draco miró a Mickel.

-Que has hecho?

-Según ella contestarla mal.- Draco sonrió.

-Entiendo. Blaise y yo tampoco vamos a ir.

Mickel alzo una ceja.

-Nos quedaremos los tres solitos para conocernos mejor- dijo Draco.

-Estoy impaciente porque empiece el día- dijo Mickel.

Ginny y Stan se sentaron en las escaleras principales para ver como todos los alumnos salían a la salida. Por ahora ese era el plan, ver como se iban, y luego... bueno, improvisar sobre la marcha.

Stan se giro a la derecha y vio a un grupo de niñas de primero correr despavoridas.

Ginny las miró también.

-Que las pasara?

-Que mas da? No somos prefectos, no hace falta que nos preocupemos.

-Pero somos mayores- dijo este levantándose y acercándose a ellas.

Las niñas se pararon y le miraron con adoración, todas las chicas de primero miraban con adoración a cualquier chico que pasase de cuarto, Stan las miró.

-Por que corréis?

-Hay un monstruo en el segundo pasillo que ha intentado matarnos.

-Un monstruo?

-Si, era horrible.

Stan miró a Ginny.

-Sera Pevees.

-No!-chillo una-era un monstruo.- Stan volvió a mirar a Ginny, esta se encogió de hombros y se levanto.

-Bueno... después de todo no tenemos nada que hacer- dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras, Stan la siguió, dejando atrás a las niñas.

Draco caminaba por el castillo en busca de chavales de primero o segundo a los que molestar, Draco adoraba esa sensación de poder que le envolvía cuando estos retrocedían ante él aterrados.

Blaise iba mascando un chicle tras él.

Pero por una vez no eran dos, tras el también iba Mickel, que no quería quedarse sólo y había decidido seguirles.

Blaise y Mickel, por ahora, se estaban ignorando, Draco les miraba de cuando en cuando para comprobar que aun no se habían matado.

Ginny se asomo por la esquina del pasillo, pagándose a la pared, avanzo unos pasos y se puso de cuclillas en el suelo, echo un vistazo al pasillo y levanto dos dedos, señalando hacia el fondo del pasillo.

Stan apareció por la esquina y se puso en la pared opuesta a Ginny, inclinándose también.

Estaban en el segundo piso, buscando el monstruo ese, y ya llevaban dos horas.

Ginny se llevo la mano a la boca, como si estuviese cogiendo algo.

-Charly uno, Charly uno me recibe, cambio.

-Sí, Charly dos, que pasa- Dijo Stan también con la mano en la boca.

-Donde crees que estaba el objetivo c348n7k.- Stan sonrió.

-No lo se Charly dos, pero creo que estamos cerca.

-Esto esta sospechosamente oscuro, Charly uno.

-Sí, alguien nos esta ocultando algo.

Ginny adelanto por el pasillo.

-Creo que veo algo Charly uno.

-Es el objetivo c348n7k?

-No lo se, puede que si, voy a ir a ver.

-Cuidado, puede ser una trampa.

Ginny adelanto por el pasillo, dando saltitos.

Stan espero.

-Charly dos?- pregunto al cabo de veinte segundos.

-Ven Stan, creo que aquí hay algo.

Stan se adelanto hasta donde estaba Ginny, frente a ella había un baúl negro de aspecto viejo.

-Que es esto?- pregunto Stan inclinándose frente a él.

-Ni idea, lo abrimos?- dijo Ginny imitándole en la posición.

-A lo mejor es de alguien.

El baúl boto. Stan y Ginny retrocedieron un poco.

-Creo que es un boggart- dijo Ginny.

-Un boggart? Odio los boggarts.- dijo Stan.

-Yo no veo uno desde tercero.- Se quedaron mirando un momento en silencio el baúl.

-Ábrelo- susurró Stan.

-No ábrelo tu.

-Creo que mejor no.

-Vamos Stan, no seas nenaza, a que le tienes miedo?

-No lo se, y prefiero no saberlo.

De pronto a Ginny se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Tengo una idea.- Stan la miro.

-No se si quiero saberlo.

-Y si nos quedamos y vemos los miedos de los alumnos que vayan pasando.

Stan la miró.

-Eres cruel Ginny.

-Vamos Stan, no disimules, te gusta la idea.

-Por aquí no pasa la gente.

-Bueno, pues ve y trae alumnos.

-Y como los traigo?

-No se, tu eres listo, ya se te ocurrirá algo, yo me quedo aquí para que nadie se lo lleve.

Stan la miró pensativo.

-Esta bien.

-Te espero, no tardes.

Stan se levanto y tras un ultimo vistazo al baúl, se alejo por el pasillo.

Draco ya se estaba cansando, como había supuesto, Blaise y Mickel no habían conseguido ignorarse, detrás de él, ambos iban andando pegados, empujándose de vez en cuando y soltando insultos por lo bajo todo el rato.

Se giró y les enfrento.

-Queréis callaros? Me estas poniendo enfermo.

-Empieza él- dijo Blaise señalándole.

Mickel no dijo nada.

-Siempre empieza él, Blaise, pues no le sigas la corriente coño.

-Según tu me quedo callado no?

-Sí.

-Esto es estúpido Draco, lo siento, pero no puedo estar con este enano.

-Pues vete.- replico Mickel.

-Vete tu, yo y Draco siempre estamos juntos.

-Yo no me voy a ir- dijo Mickel con los ojos brillando de odio en estado puro.

-Entonces me voy yo- dijo Blaise- ya hablamos Draco, y tu enano engreído, te odio.

-Yo también te odio Blaise, pero con amor.- Blaise alzo un momento el puño, como si fuera a pegarle, pero respiro profundamente y lo bajo, miró un momento a Draco y se dio la vuelta, marchándose enfadado.

Blaise se giró y se marcho

Draco miró a Mickel, Mickel le miró desafiante.

-Esta bien, no digo nada, no me voy a meter en esa relación tan bonita que tenéis.

-Gracias por entenderlo- dijo Mickel.

Draco y él comenzaron a andar, de pronto oyeron un grito agudo.

Draco lo reconoció enseguida, miró a Mickel, que también lo había reconocido.

-Ginny- susurró Draco.

-Ha venido del piso de arriba- dijo Mickel antes de salir corriendo con Draco al lado en dirección a las escaleras.

Cinco minutos antes.

Ginny miro el baúl, dentro había un boggart. Comenzó a toquetearse las manos, que podría salir si lo abría? Qué saldría?

Se acercó y se arrodilló en el suelo, justo delante del baúl.

Apoyo las manos en la tapa y sin pensárselo dos veces lo abrió.

Salió humo de este, Ginny retrocedió y, como a cámara lenta, vio como el peor de sus temores salía del humo.

Tres figuras fueron aparecieron, una a una, con pasos lentos, la primera no fue otra que Tom Riddley, tal y como le recordaba de segundo, pálido, con su pelo negro y los ojos cargados de odio. Ginny le miró con los ojos como platos, con la boca seca, riviviendo en menos de tres segundos ese día lejano en el que en segundo la había atacado.

-No...- susurró Ginny.

-Volvemos a vernos... Ginny- susurró este alzando la varita.

Ginny no tuvo tiempo de pensar casi nada, casi sin intervalo de tiempo, tras este salió Blaise Zabini, con una herida en la mejilla, la misma que ella le hizo el día que Pansy le hechizo, Blaise adelanto a Riddley bruscamente y se inclino frente a ella, agarrandola por las muñecas con fuerzas.

-Por fin terminare...- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con sonrisa viciosa- lo que empezamos ese día.

Ginny abrió la boca para gritar de terror, pero entonces, y por último, Ginny vio sobre el hombro de Blaise como Draco salía del humo, este la apunto con la varita, colocándose justo al lado de Riddley, estaba sonriendo, pero una sonrisa que Ginny no le había visto nunca, un sonrisa cruel, con el flequillo sobre los ojos..

-Draco?- sollozo Ginny.

-Eres una ingenua Ginny.

Blaise se inclino un poco más sobre ella.

-Empieza la fiesta- Ginny se encogió y cerro los ojos y gritó.

Draco subió los escalones de tres en tres y siguió corriendo por el segundo pasillo, y fue justo al pasar una esquina cuando la vio.

Ginny estaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared, encogida sobre si misma.

Delante de ella estaban tres figuras.

Por un lado un chico de unos 17 años, moreno, que la apuntaba con la varita, Blaise estaba inclinado sobre ella, clavándole las manos en las muñecas y... el mismo, apuntándola con la varita también. Los tres acercándose cada vez más a ella.

Draco sintió como a su lado Mickel miraba la escena también.

-Yo cojo a Ginny, tu encárgate del boggart.

Mickel asintió.

Draco salió corriendo y empujando a su copia cogió a Ginny en brazos, y sin mirar al boggart para que no se convirtiese en su temor, se alejo unos metros de donde estaba.

Dejo a Ginny en el suelo, que aun estaba encogida y lloraba.

Se giró y miró a Mickel.

Lo que paso a continuación fue todo demasiado rápido.

Mickel se paro frente al boggart con la varita alzada, las tres figuras desaparecieron en un humo blanco, la zona del pasillo frente a la que él estaba se lleno de fuego. Mickel miró a su alrededor asustado, alejándose dos pasos.

Draco vio alarmado como justo frente a Mickel, de entre las llamas, aparecía una mano aberta, Mickel la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, retrocediendo un poco más, Draco observo sin creérselo como la varita caía de las manos de Mickel, este cayo arrodillado, mirando aterrorizado como tras la mano comenzaba a dibujarse la figura de una niña pequeña, con las ropas ardiendo y la cara y brazos llenos de manchas negras.

Mickel negó con la cabeza incapaz de moverse.

-Mickel!- grito Malfoy, a su lado Ginny alzo la cabeza y miró la escena también.

Mickel no le había oído, o eso parecía, sólo podía mirar a la niña, que andaba hacia él con la mano extendida.

Una lágrima solitaria se escapo de los ojos verdes de Mickel, que se había quedado inmovilizado del pánico.

-Lo... lo siento- susurró Mickel miestras otra lágrima se escapaba de su control.

La niña negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle, mirarle con un odio tan profundo que Ginny e incluso Draco sintieron miedo.

Draco supero el momento de sorpresa, se levanto y en dos pasos se puso frente a Mickel, la niña le miró y desapareció en un humo blanco, Draco no espero a que su temor saliese de ese humo, justo cuando una figura comenzaba a intuirse en el humo Draco la apunto con la varita.

-Riddiculus!

El boggart desapareció. Draco se dio la vuelta, Mickel, aun arrodillado, miraba a un punto fijo en el suelo.

-Mickel- dijo arrodillándose frente a él.-Era un boggart Mickel, un boggart.

Mickel le miró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo se, no pasa nada, ve a ver a Ginny.- susurró con la voz ronca.

Draco le miró un momento y luego fue con Ginny, arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Estas bien.

Ginny le miró.

-Sólo era un boggart.-dijo Draco sonriendo un poco, colocándole el flequillo tras la oreja.

-No se que me ha pasado, en el fondo lo sabía pero... me asuste.

-Hombre, es normal no? Para eso estan.

Ginny miró a Mickel, que aun estaba arrodillado, apretándose las manos.

-Mickel...-susurró Ginny.

Ginny se levantó y se acercó a Mickel.

-Mi...

-He dicho que estoy bien- respondió este bruscamente, levantándose.

Ginny le miró.

Draco se acercó a ella por detrás, Mickel les miro a ambos, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al no encontrar las palabras se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

-Pobre chaval- susurró Draco. Ginny miró dolida por donde había desaparecido Mickel-Que hacías aquí con el boggart?- pregunto de súbito Draco volviéndose a ella.

-Estaba con Stan, lo íbamos a usar para ver que miedos tiene la gente.

-No es eso un poquito cruel?

-Fíjate que si no fueses tu quien me dijese eso me lo tomaría mas en serio- Draco sonrió.

-Bueno...- dijo inclinándose para coger el baúl- entonces llevémonoslo de aquí.

-Que qué?

-No lo querías para eso?- dijo alejándose de ella.- Vamos a ir abriéndolo delante de cada alumno, a ver cual supera ese asombroso grito que has pegado antes.

-No te burles de mi, a ti ni siquiera te ha salido su temor.- dijo Ginny poniéndose a su lado.

-Y no va a salir, soy demasiado listo como para dejar que se materialice.

Draco andaba cargando el baúl con Ginny al lado.

-Quien era el chico moreno de tu boggart?- Ginny agacho la cabeza.

-Riddley- Draco asintió.

-Lo imaginaba.- Ginny no le miró. Draco la miró de reojo. La verdad, al verse a si mismo apuntándola con la varita y cara de mala ostia, se había bloqueado, nunca se hubiese imaginado que él mismo sería el boggart de alguien, bueno... sin contar con los alumnos de primero y Longbotton claro, pensó sonriendo.

Llegaron hasta la entrada principal.

-Todos los alumnos tendran que pasar por aquí cuando vuelvan de Hogsmeade.

-Aja.

-Ojala que Potter sea el primero- murmuró Draco con sonrisa maniática- donde lo escondemos.

-Que tal tras la armadura?

Draco se giró y escondió el baúl tras la armadura.

-Donde nos escondemos.

-Yo no me escondo Weasley, me pierdo detalles.

Draco se apoyo en la pared.

Ginny se sentó en las escaleras.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho a que apareciera alguien, Ginny y Draco miraron la vez a la derecha, Blaise Zabini se acercaba por el pasillo mordisqueando una manzana. Se paro frente Draco.

-Donde esta el enano ese?

-Digamos que esta indispuesto.

-Por fin- dijo aliviado-, y que hacéis aquí?- dijo dándole otro mordisco a la manzana.

-Miramos, esperamos.

-El que.

-Oye Blaise- dijo Ginny- me traes una piedra?

Draco miró a Ginny con un ojo mas abierto que el otro, Blaise miro a Ginny interrogante.

-Perdón?- pregunto Blaise.

-Si, me gustaría tener una piedra en mis manos ahora, me la traes?

Blaise miró a Draco, Draco miró a Blaise, Blaise abrió muchos los ojos, Draco asintió.

-Esta bien- dijo volviéndose a Ginny- como quiere su majestad la piedra? Negra? Blanca? Verde?

-Quiero la que esta al lado de la armadura esa- dijo Ginny señalando hacia la armadura.

Blaise se dio la vuelta y se acerco a la armadura.

-Aquí no hay ningu...

Una humareda blanca apareció de detrás de la armadura, Blaise retrocedió asustado, soltando la manzana y abriendo la boca.

El humo se disipo hasta que fue para todos visible una copia exacta de Blaise,

-Pero que coño...?

De pronto a su copia le empezaron a salir granos y manchas por la cara.

Draco se aguanto la risa.

Blaise comenzó a negar con la cabeza, llevándose las manos a su propia cara, los ojos de su copia comenzaron a ponerse bizcos.

Blaise callo arrodillado al suelo, aterrado.

-Qué le esta pasando a mi hermosa piel?

Draco se acercó a su mejor amigo.

-Blaise... es un boggart.

Blaise le miró hiperventilando.

-Un que?

-Un boggart.

Blaise le miró sin entender, luego miró a su copia, que estaba sonriéndole, los dos paletos faltaban, no lo soporto, cayo desmayado.

Ginny se acercó a Draco.

-Que guay.

-Vamos a esconderlo- dijo Draco arrastrándole por las axilas.

Ginny le ayudo a meterlo en el armario y volvieron a donde estaban originalmente.

-Blaise es un fatalista- dijo Draco mientras esperaban al siguiente alumno.- Sabes que ha puesto en nuestro baño un hechizo al espejo?

-Que hechizo?

-Tu reflejo, que empieza a decirte cosas sobre tu aspecto.

-Que tontería.

-Eso dije yo.

Ginny sonrió.

-Que miedo más tonto.

Draco la miró.

-Esta bien, me has pillado, he echo trampa- Ginny le miró sin entender.- He manipulado el miedo de

Blaise.

-Qué?

-Sí, he hechizado el boggart mientras estaba con forma de humo.

-Y porque has hecho eso?- Draco sonrió sinceramente.

-No quieres ver el autentico miedo de Blaise.

-Porque no?

-Bueno... digamos que tendrías pesadillas durante un buen tiempo.

Ginny le miró extrañada, pero decidió que era mejor no preguntar.

Y así, esperando, aparecieron dos figuras por la entrada, a Draco se le iluminaron los ojos, Harry Potter y su inseparable amigo Ronald Weasley acaban de entrar.

-Rápido Weasley, invéntate algo para que vayan a la armadura.

Ginny fue a gritarle algo a su hermano justo cuando Harry se separo de este y fue hacia la armadura, seguramente hacia el pasillo que había al lado . Draco miraba la escena expectante.

Harry paro extrañado cuando el típico humo salió tras esta.

-Apuesta- susurró Malfoy- yo digo que sale un dementor.

-Él ya no le tiene miedo a los dementores.

Harry miró aterrorizado como el humo tomaba la forma de su escoba.

Ginny se llevo la mano a la boca, sin creérselo, Draco sonrió. La escoba se partió en dos con un ruido desagradable, y esos dos trozos en otros dos mas, así hasta que solo quedaron astillas.

Harry miraba la escena inmóvil.

-Mi... mi... escoba?- susurró tocando los pedacitos.-Nooo!

-Harry- dijo Ron acercándose a él corriendo- que te pasa?

Harry se inclino sobre los trozos de su escoba e intento cogerlos, Ron le cogió para apartarle y los trozos de escoba se convirtieron cada uno en una araña, todas comenzaron a subir por el cuerpo de Ron y este empezó a gritar.

Ron salió corriendo, con Harry detrás.

Las arañas desaparecieron.

Draco y Ginny no fueron visto en ningun momento, amos aun miraban por donde había desaparecido ambos, con la boca abierta.

-Su escoba rota? Ese chico tiene graves problemas en el cerebro.- dijo Draco.

-No me lo esperaba la verdad.

-Ni tu ni nadie.

Uno a uno gran parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts pasaron frente a la armadura, enseñando sus temores a Draco y Ginny. Salieron muchos monstruos diferentes e incluso unos cuantos Snapes.

De pronto Stan apareció por el pasillo.

Ginny le miró.

-Voy a avisarle.

-Oh no Weasley, pringa uno pringan todos.

-No quiero poner a Stan frente el boggart.

-Yo he puesto a Blaise.

-No es lo mismo, tu has hecho trampas.

-Ginny!- Stan se acercó ella.- donde estabas, no me ibas a esperar con el boggart?

-Por que no vas a la armadura Nox?

-Cállate Malfoy. Lo siento Stan, pero hubo un pequeño problema.

-En la armadura hay un regalo para ti Nox.

-Malfoy!

-Que esta pasando?

-El boggart esta en la armadura.

Al tiempo que Ginny terminaba de pronunciar esto un grupo de niñas de primero gritaron a la vez, el boggart se había transformado frente a ella en un ogro enorme.

Empezaron todas a gritar y correr con el ogro detrás de ella, alzando la maza.

Nadie tuvo tiempo para reaccionar mientras giraban la cabeza para ver a las niñas apareció McGonnagal corriendo por los gritos, que miró la escena alarmada.

-Hay un ogro en el colegio!-pregunto entre preocupada y horrorizada.

-Profesora!- chillo Ginny acercándose a ella corriendo- es un boggart.

McGonnagal la miró un momento y luego desarmo al boggart.

-Que hace un boggart ahí?- pregunto enfadada.

Ginny retrocedió.

-Señorita Weasley?

-Em.. bueno... vera.

-Era una broma profesora- dijo Draco.

-Una broma?

Todas las alumnas estaban lloraron.

-Le parece esto una roza señor Malfoy?

Malfoy y Ginny la miraron.

-Es la segunda vez que tengo que reprenderles por su vergonzoso comportamiento.

-Pero la diferencia es que ya no nos llevamos mal profesora.

-Silencio señor Malfoy, lo que han hecho merece un castigo.

-Otro?

McGonnagal miro a Ginny.

-Usted estuvo castigada hace poco con el profesor Snape no es así?

-Sí.

-Y no a aprendido la lección?

-Lo siento profesora, no volverá a pasar.

-Sólo a sido una broma.- repitió Draco.

-Una broma de muy mal gusto señor Malfoy.

Draco rodo los ojos. McGonnagal apretó los labios.

-Por ahora, lo primero es pedirle perdon a estas chicas.

Draco miró al grupo de niñas lloronas y su adorable cara reflejo una mueca de asco.

Ginny no lo dudo, se acercó a ellas y se disculpo. McGonnagal miró a Draco expectante.

-Señor Malfoy?

-Porque voy a disculparme de algo de lo que no me arrepiento?

-Señor Malfoy, no empeore las coas.

Draco se volvió y se acercó a ellas con cara enfadada, cosa que hizo que estas retrocedieran asustadas y se pegasen las unas a las otras.

Draco gruño algo.

-No se ha oido nada- dijo Ginny, Draco la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo siento.- gruño más audible.

-Señor Malfoy, señorita Weasley, vengan aquí- dijo la profesora.

Draco y Ginny se acercaron a ella.

-Esta bien, aunque parece que los castigos no les afectan, estoy en la obligación de reprenderles.

Draco y Ginny la miraron expectantes.

**Bueno, antes de nada muchas gracias por los reviews que me mandáis, ya que, aunque tarde, son los que hacen que escriba.**

**He decidido unirme a la inmensa mayoría, así que desde ahora contestare a los reviews firmados desde la pagina de reviews directamente, y los anónimos aquí. Ok?**

**Bueno, si en los registrados hay alguna cosa interesante la contestaré también aquí.**

**REVIEWS (disculpad mis cortas respuestas, pero kiero ocupar lo menos posible para k no me kiten el cap)**

kandelaski: Ola! aishhh, k elfos e? ejejje. Weno, espero k este cap tb te guste, 1 bsote.

Ladymoon: Ola! nose nose, a mi la inspiracion me tiene miedo o algo k no kere venir a verme, pero weno, aki sigo, jejeje, si, Mickel es genial, aunk empiezo a pensar k me toy pasando muxo con el, pobre, con lo k le kiero. espero k te guste este cap. 1bsote.

Mury Weasley: Ola! arg! no te olvides d mi fic jejee. si, los elfos son unos inoportunos, weno, espero kt e guste el cp y k te parezca mas largo, 1bsote.

Zaira Malfoy: Ola! weno yo ya me acostumbre a tu novo nick. jejeje, en la adiccion a los dulces pense en mi misma jijiji, weno, espero k este cap te guste, 1bsote.

Lenne:Oola! ejjeje, pobre Harry, si yo le kiere un monton... xro a mi manera, tengo una forma muy pecualiar de verle jejeje. espero kt e guste el cap. 1bsote.

catalina: Ola! me alegro muxo kte gustase el cap, espero ke ste tb te guste. 1bsote.

Aurie:Ola! jeje, ota k se a cmbiado el nick, espero acrdarme jeje. No te conteste el otro? se me pasaría. SORRY. weno, ejje, espero k este cap te guste, 1bsote.

kmymalfoy:Ola! gracias x tu rr, espero k te guste este. bss.

Evy Potter: Ola! espero k no se te aya olvidado d k iba jeje, 1bsote.

Klass2008: Ola! sorry x la trdanza SORRY, espero k te acuerdes d mi fic. 1bsote.

Kutara: Ola! claro k es lindo Mickel, es el mejor, aunk creo k me toy pasando cn el, espeor k te guste el cap, 1bsote.

Alyssa Largefiel M. : Ola! Vaya k nick, e estado comprobando 20 veces k lo ponia bien. weno, espero k te guste el cap, 1bsote.

karen: Ola! sinto muxo aber trdado tanto, weno, espero k no t olvides d mi fic y te guste el cap, 1bsote.

Taeko: Ola! claro, no lo kero acabar, pero es la inspiracion k no aparece! jeje, Blaise y Mickel? jajajajajaja, me encanta, eres la primera k me dice algo asi, weno, una ya me dijo k juntara a Draco y Harry(jejej), jejeje, es una wena idea, pero creo k si la pongo a mas d una le da un patatus. p0obre Mickel, no te abra gustado lo dl boggart, jeje, creo k me toy psando con el jiji. espero k te guste el cap, 1bsote.

crystal-malfoy:Ola!muxas gracias x tu rr, espero kt e guste el cap, 1bsote.

Comadreja: Ola! la leiste del tiron? madre mia, creo k no yo misma puedo jaja, weno, muxas gracias x tu rr, espero kt e guste este cap, ya medices va? 1bsote.

sandra black: Ola! nuestro ordenadores se ponen locos mutuamente al ver nuestros nicks... K GUAY, alo mejor es un fenomeno d esos raros y nos acemos ricas y famosas x contarlo en la tele y... sorry, ya se me vuelve a ir la pinza. BIEN BIEN , soy del club de las locas (igni llora de emocion) esto es algo k no me esperaba, demasiado abrumador(igni se desmaya). weno, Ginny y Drac no se odias, pero digamos k se llevan de una forma rara, Ginny y Stan NO se kiers y Harry... weno... le kero demasiado como pa no ponerle protagonismo jejej. siento lo d Mciekl, creo k ya me toy pasando con el, creo k voy a acer k se carge a media escuela, incluida McGonnagal of course, weno, espero k te guste elc ap, 1bsote.

Wild Heart Of Dracon: Ola! weno amiga mia, siento muxo las faltas de ortografia, si mi prf. de lengua leyese este fic se desmaya de fijo ejje, weno, ya veremos si me vuelve la inspiracion, k ya no se donde esta jeje. espero k te guste el cap. 1bsote.

alejandra: Ola, gracias x el rr, espero k te guste el cap, 1bsote.

verons:Ola! ami tb me gusta muxo D/G no se nota? jeje, espero kt e guste el cap, 1bsote.

Paula GM: oLA!siento muxo aber trdado tanto, stan y ginny NO son pareja, son amigos, mickel balise y draco un trio? jajaja, si, en el proxima cap hago uno, no te preocupes(jijijiji). 1bsote.

Armelle Potter:Ola!jeje, ami tb me encanta Mickel, es mi favortio(aunk no se nota con lo k le hago sufrir jeje) weno espero kt e guste el cap, 1bsote.

Janice:Ola!jejeje, Draco amante de los dulces mmmm, ejjejeje, k mono. weno, espero k te guste el cap, 1bsote.

Hitomi Shuzime: Ola! Eres la segunda hitome k conozco jeje. me alegromuxo kt e haya gustado el fic, muchas gracias x tu rr y a tus amigas x recomendartelo jejej. Mi little princess jejej, k mono Draco e? weno, espero k te guste el cap, ya me dices va? 1bsote.

**Espero no olvidarme de ninguno jejeje. Espero vuestros reviews, a ver si ellos me traen la inspiración.**

**1bsote ENORME. **

_**Me niego a ser feliz si tu no estas aqui, me niego a darle un beso a la soledad **_


	21. Primer castigo

**Ola! Weno, siento mucho la tardanza, pero esque estuve un tiempo parada sin saber muy bien como seguir el fic,y luego me fui de viaje de fin de curso a italia y ahora he tenido un pequeño problema familiar y no he podido escribir, así que he escrito el cap ahora hace nada.**

**Pero weno, mejor tarde que nunca no? jeje (Igni nota miradas no muy agradables). Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me hacen muy feliz xD.**

**Quisiera hacer una pequeña aclaracion, muchas me poneis en los reviews que si he dejado de escribir... vamos a ver, aunque tarde eones (siglos, decadas o cmo lo querais llamar) siempre voy a continuar. muy mal tendria que estar o un problema muy gordo para no seguir. Así que por ahora, vais a tener Igni para bastante tiempo xD.  
**

McGonnagal les miró pensativa, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Estarán a disposición de todos y cada uno de los profesores una vez.

Draco la miró pensativo cinco segundos, asintiendo.

-De que demonios esta hablando.

-Cada profesor que hay en este colegio les deberá pedir una tarea.

-Sólo de los profesores que nos dan clase, claro- dijo Draco.

-Todos los profesores, señor Malfoy.-dijo poniendo énfasis en el todos.

-Pero en este colegio hay muchos profesores.

-Habérselo pensado antes de hacer una broma semejante, señorita Weasley. Ahora mismo voy a informar a los profesores, cada día harán una tarea. Me han entendido?- Ambos asintieron.

-Por vuestro bien, espero no tener que volver a castigarles.

-Claro que no.- dijo Ginny.

McGonnagal se dio la vuelta muy digna y se marchó.

-Vieja bruja- susurró Draco.

Ginny le miró.

-Bajemos el baúl! Será divertido! Vamos a asustar a los de primero!- imitó Ginny la voz de Draco.

Draco la miró con cara de estupefacción.

-Ni se te ocurra echarme la culpa, tu querías desde un principio bajarlo.

Ginny se sentó en las escaleras. Draco la miró.

Draco tembló por un momento.

-Que te pasa?

-Crees que Filch es considerado profesor?

Ginny le miró asustada.

-No.

-No?

-Espero que no.

-Yo también- Draco se rascó la cabeza- bueno, adoro estas conversaciones sin sentido, pero me voy a llevar a Blaise de aquí.

Ginny asintió.

Draco abrió el armario y sacó a Blaise, arrastrándolo por el suelo, luego sacó su varita, y con una ultima sonrisa a Ginny, se desapareció con Blaise.

Ginny enterró la cabeza entre las manos y suspiró.

Se levantó desganada y salió del castillo, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Miró a ambos lados antes de decidirse por ir hacia la derecha, en dirección al bosque prohibido.

Estuvo paseando un rato hasta que distinguió una figura conocida apoyada en uno de los árboles.

Se acercó sin mirarle.

Mickel la vio acercarse desde lo lejos, apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas. Ginny se sentó a su lado.

-Estas bien.

Mickel se recostó en el árbol y se dedico a mirar al cielo, comenzaba a oscurecer ya.

-No, me estoy congelando.

Ginny se fijo en que tenía la carne de gallina.

-No deberías salir sin un jersey.

-No te comportes como mi madre por favor.

-Perdona.

Ginny miró también hacia el horizonte.

-Siento haber dudado cuando lo del boggart.

-No.. no pasa nada, lo entiendo.

Mickel suspiró y se paso la mano por la nuca.

-Malfoy y yo estamos castigados por la bromita del boggart.

-mmm.

-Tenemos que... ayudar a los profesores en tareas.

-Suena interesante.

Ginny le miró dudando seriamente que Mickel la estuviese escuchando.

-Mickel...- este la miró.- puedes contarme lo que sea.

-No quieres saberlo.

-Vamos, somos amigos no?-Mickel la miró unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Ni siquiera los amigos lo saben todo.

Ginny se miró las manos.

-No intentes entenderme Ginny. Acabarías sufriendo.

Mickel se levantó. Ginny le miró. Mickel miró hacia la puesta de sol, la luz le dio directamente en los ojos que se iluminaron, y el verde se intensifico.

Ginny se puso a su lado.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.- Mickel la miró.

-Herencia de mi madre.- sonrió- aunque mi hermana los tenía más claros.

-Sería muy guapa.

Mickel la miró sonriendo tristemente y asintió.

-Tenemos que volver, dentro de poco será el toque de queda.

Ginny asintió y comenzó a andar con Mickel a su lado.

Cuando llegaron al castillo y despidieron y cada uno se fue a su sala.

Ginny se despertó y se vistió lentamente, hoy era su primer castigo con a saber que profesor.

Salió de su sala arrastrando los pies y comenzó a recorrer pasillos hasta que llegó hasta la sala de profesores, Draco ya estaba esperándola apoyado en la pared.

Sin mirarla, Draco le tiró un pergamino. Ginny lo cogió y le echo una ojeada.

-Que es esto?

-Esa sádica me ha dado una lista de cada día, para saber que profesor nos toca.

-Bueno... así podemos saber..

-Filch esta entre ellos! Incluso la señora Pomfrey!

Ginny fue ha contestar cuando salió un profesor, o eso pretendía, la señora Pince les miró por encima de sus gafas.

-Así que castigados no?- sonrió socarrona.

-El castigo?

-Vayan a la biblioteca, tras mi mesa hay unos cuentos libros que acaban de llegarme, colóquenlos por orden.

Draco se giró y se marchó, Ginny le siguió.

Draco aceleró el ritmo.

-Buenos, no tardaremos mucho. Sólo son unos libros.

-Es humillante, castigo impuesto por una bibliotecaria- dijo despectivo.

Ginny sonrió y giraron para meterse en la biblioteca, al ser fiesta estaba desierta.

Ginny se coló tras la mesa y se le cayo el alma a los pies, Draco se puso a su derecha y abrió tanto la boca que era casi cómico.

-Unos cuantos libros?- gritó Draco mirando las cinco columnas de libros.

Ginny le miró.

-Que pasa si no terminamos los castigos a tiempo?

-Que tendremos que seguir otro día.- dijo cogiendo el primer libro.-Toma, colócalo.

Ginny lo cogió, era un libro de pociones avanzadas, le miró.

-Orden alfabético, o por asignatura.

-Y yo que se?

Ginny se dio la vuelta, la biblioteca era enorme.

-No terminaremos.

-Más vale que si- dijo Draco cogiendo cinco libros y alejándose de ella, perdiéndose entre las estanterías.

Ginny se coló por la zona de pociones y miró a ambos lados.

El titulo del libro era "Alquimia avanzada".

-Por lógica debería ir en la a.

Siguió con un dedo los libros y lo colocó.

Sonrió a si misma y volvió donde los libros.

Draco, muy apurado, miraba dos libros.

-Que significa "simbología o naturaleza de los kebares, eso no es un animal?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Que asignaturas son estas?

Ginny cogió dos libros y se volvió a perder por entre las estanterías.

-Herbología.

Ginny miró el hueco del libro. A tres metros por encima de ella. Chasqueo la lengua.

-Definitivamente no llego. Dejo el libro en el suelo y volvió.

Draco estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando desesperado los nombres de los libros.

-Que te pasa?

-No vamos a terminar este estúpido castigo a tiempo.

-He dejado un libro en el suelo, no llego al estante.

-Yo tampoco llegó al de arriba.

-Y que sugieres que haga?

-Coge la maldita escalera.

Ginny le miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero Draco la ignoró.

-Mira Weasley, estoy colocando los libros por materias. Aquí esta pociones, aquí herbología, transformaciones, adivinación- decía mientras señalaba montones- defensa...

-Y este?

-Ese lo dejo para el final porque no entiendo los títulos.

Ginny cogió cinco libros de adivinación y se fue. Dejando a un Draco despeinado de tanto pasarse la mano por el pelo.

-"Estudios y aplicaciones del orbe de cuarzo", "profundización en quiromancia" pero quien se inventa estos títulos?

Los fue colocando muy lentamente, como no, el ultimo pertenecía al estante de arriba.

Lo dejo en el suelo y volvió donde los otros libros, Draco no estaba allí, arrastro las escaleras y volvió a su estnte.

En el momento es que iba a subir vio como Draco se asomaba al hueco donde ella estaba, con una pila de libros que sujetaba gracias a la camiseta, que hacía de bandeja.

-Qué?-dijo mirando hacia los libros de ese pasillo.

-Adivinación.

-Corre Weasley, llevamos una hora.

Y desapareció.

Ginny subió con el libro en la mano y lo colocó.

-Pero quien sube hasta aquí para coger un libro?- miro a los libros que había a su alrededor.

Subió un escalón más, así podía ver las partes de arriba de todas las estanterías.

Ginny sonrió, podría bajar como en las películas, se impulso hacia atrás, pero en ve de bajar como había pensado, la escalera trastabiló y cayo hacía atrás, con un grito Ginny se agarro al palo que era el escalón, la escalera chocó con la estantería de enfrente y Ginny se quedó colgando.

-Dra... Draco?- susurró por miedo a que la estantería decidiera que el peso de ella misma era demasiado para ella.

-Weasley! Quieres dejar de jugar de una vez!- Ginny miro a Draco bajo ella, dejando en el suelo una pila de libros.

-No juego miserable pomposo, se ha caído la escalera.

-Y que hacías para que se cayera eh? Jugar.

-Me bajas?

Draco estudió la posición, Ginny se agarró mejor.

-Suéltate.

-Perdón?

-Que te sueltes, yo te cojo, luego quitaremos la escalera.

-Cómo se que no vas...

-Que saltes Weasley, como no terminemos este estúpido castigo te arrancaré los dedos de los pies de un mordisco!

Ginny le miró asombrada, si Draco había dicho una tontería semejantes era porque estaba desesperado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se soltó.

Draco la cogió como si fuera un saco, Ginny se agarró a él con fuerza, pero Draco la soltó.

-Libros! Tenemos que colocar... Libros!

Ginny le vio marchar corriendo.

-Se esta volviendo loco...- susurró. Cogió la escalera y la devolvió a su sitio.

La pila de libros era cada vez más escasa, pero aun quedaban muchísimos.

Cogió unos cuantos de astrología.

-"Cosmología estival", "el poder de los planetas"

Se metió en el hueco de astrología.

Draco cogía libros y los dejaba en sus huecos lo más rápido que podía.

No les iba a dar tiempo a colocarlos todos, de seguro.

Derrapo entre dos columnas, acababa de dejar unos cuentos libros de defensa.

Ginny miraba el estante de arriba con aflicción.

-Que te pasa? No te veo trabajar.

-No llego.

-Coge la condenada escalera.

-No, me da miedo.

Draco le arranco el libro de las manos y señalo hacia su izquierda.

-Ve por más libros.

Ginny se alejo.

Draco miró la estantería, no tenía tiempo que gastar en buscar la estúpida escalera.

Se agarró como pudo al primer estante y se metió el libro en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Apoyándose en los estantes subió como pudo, colocó el libro y miró hacia abajo. No, desde luego no iba a saltar.

-Señorita Weasley, cómo les va?- escucho la asquerosa voz de la bibliotecaria.

Como le pillara ahí subido como una garrapata le iba a matar.

Subió como pudo a la parte de arriba de la estantería.

-Donde esta su compañero?

-Esta colocando uno de astrología.

-Mierda- susurró Draco tumbándose e intentando no asomar ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

La señora Pince estaba justo bajo el, contuvo la respiración.

-No esta aquí.

-Estará colocando otro.

Se fue, Draco pudo respirar al fin.

-Si siguen tan lentos me temo que voy a tenerles a mi disposición otro día.

-Terminaremos a tiempo.

La bibliotecaria sonrió incrédula y se marcho.

Ginny se asomo donde había dejado a Draco.

-Draco? Ya te has vuelto loco?

De pronto una silueta cayo del techo, Ginny pego el grito más agudo que había emitido jamás. Draco la miraba enfurecido.

-Casi me pilla.

-Que?

-He tenido que escalar por la jodida estantería.

-Y yo que sabía que ibas a cometer semejante estupidez'?

-Arg! No nos da tiempo- dijo saliendo.

Les quedaban unos 50 libros, y dentro de diez minutos tenían que estar al servicio de otro profesor.

Draco cogió una pila de 10 libros como pudo y se los dio a Ginny, que tambaleó por el peso.

-Son todos de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, colócalos.

Ginny le escuchó con atención, ya que los libros no la dejaban verle.

-Vamos!

Ginny se dio la vuelta y paso a paso y mirando las estanterías se metió en la de cuidados de criaturas.

Tardo siete minutos en colocarlos todos y volvió.

Draco estaba mirando los libros concentrado.

-No hay tiempo- dijo Ginny.

-Eso ya lo se.

Draco la miró. Ginny retrocedió asustada, Draco la miraba completamente despeinado y con cara de estar profundamente chalado.

-Nos los llevaremos.

-Perdón?

Draco sonrió como un maníaco y cogió una mochila que había tras la mesa de Pince.

-Draco estas bien- Draco metió los libros en la mochila aplastándolos unos contra otros.

-Mira Weasley, nos guardaremos estos libros y otro día los colocaremos.

-Pero...

-Haz lo que te digo por una vez Weasley, a menos que en un minuto consigas entender estos malditos títulos y los coloques en su maldito sitio- Ginny se encogió- nos los guardaremos.

-Y digo yo, si luego los vamos a tener que venir a guardar, eso no es lo mismo que dejarlos para otro día.

Draco le tiró una mochila.

-No voy a arriesgarme a que llegue otra pila de libros que colocar.

Ginny metió los libros en la mochila como pudo.

Draco lleno dos mochilas y Ginny otra.

-Señores- se giraron a la vez.

-Hemos terminado- dijo Draco colgándose las dos mochilas, que tenían una sospechosa forma.

-Qué llevan en esa...

-Llegamos tarde- dijo Draco agarrando a Ginny de la mano y saliendo corriendo de la biblioteca.

Draco tiró su mochila en un cuarto de la limpieza y siguió andando, Ginny hizo lo propio con la suya y le siguió.

Draco sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y le echo un vistazo. Luego miró de reojo a Ginny.

-Ahora tenemos que ayudar a la profesora Sprout.

-Bueno, es una buena profesora, no será muy cruel.

-Y eso por que?

-Es una profesora muy... tranquila.

-Eso será con vosotros los Griffindors.

-Me vas a decir que es mala.

Draco se paro frente a la sala de profesores. El profesor Flitwick se asomó.

-Que quieren?

-Buscamos a la profesora Sprout.

La profesora se asomó.

-Venimos a por el castigo.

-Oh, es verdad.

Ginny la miró poniendo cara buena, puede que estuviera acompañada de un slytherin sin escrúpulos, pero a ella la tenía aprecio.

-Esta bien- se sacó una llave de un bolsillo y se la dio a Ginny- vayan a la zona del invernaderos, tendrán que regar todas las plantas y... limpien el invernadero tres, acabo de terminar una clase y hemos pasado plantas.

Draco asintió.

-Y por supuesto me quedare sus varitas en este tiempo- dijo extendiendo la mano.

Draco rodó los ojos y se la dio, al igual que Ginny.

-Alguna duda?

Draco abrió la boca para contestas mordazmente, pero Ginny le dio un golpe y cerró la boca.

Se dio la vuelta sin despedirse.

Ginny sonrió a la profesora y siguió a Draco, que iba a un ritmo demasiado rápido.

-Que te pasa? No es un castigo tan grave, solo tenemos que regar y limpiar un poco.

Draco la miró como si fuese tonta.

-Weasley, sabes cuantos invernaderos hay?

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Siete, y sabes toda la cantidad de plantas que puede haber en uno solo de ellos?

Ginny volvió a negar.

-Cientos. Y por supuesto, tampoco sabrás que el invernadero tres es el más grande todos.

-Bueno... siguió pensando que no esta tan mal.

-Perfecto, si no te parece tan mal, serás tu la que riegue las plantas carnívoras gigantes del invernadero seis.

Ginny se quedo pálida.

-Gigantes?

-Los enanos de quinto no las habéis estudiado aun, sólo te digo, que son enormes, y tienen dientes.

Llegaron hasta la zona de los invernaderos.

Draco entró en el primero, Ginny fue a seguirle pero Draco la paró.

-Distribuyámonos el trabajo, yo me encargo de este, tu ve al segundo, cuando termine iré al tercero y tu al cuarto, yo luego al quinto y tu al séptimo, cuando terminemos nos encontramos en el sexto que es el de las plantas exóticas.

Ginny asintió y se dirigió al segundo.

Cuando entró y vio todas esas plantas se le cayo el alma a los pies. Se quito la capa y el jersey y se arremango las mangas.

Cogió una regadera y un vaporizador de agua y poco a poco, planta a planta las fue regando todas.

Termino con el primero al cabo de veinte minutos, con las mejilla llenas de tierra de los tiestos de las plantas.

Salió y fue hasta el cuarto, y entonces se dio cuenta de la situación. Sprout les había mandado limpiar el invernadero tres, Draco se había quedando con el tres sabiéndolo. Ginny sonrió y miró hacia el invernadero tres, donde las luces estaban encendidas. Se metió en el cuarto y estuvo treinta minutos hasta que terminó, manchándose aun más.

El séptimo tardo treinta y cinco minutos, agotada de apretar en vaporizador fue al sexto, donde Draco la esperaba apoyado en la puerta.

Draco tenía la camisa remangada por los codos y la cara manchada.

-No eres muy limpio con esto no?

-Weasley acaso te has mirado- dijo sin mirarla siquiera.

Ginny miró al frente.

-Vaya.

-Síp- dijo Draco mirando con un deje de miedo las plantas que había allí dentro.

-Son... eso...

-Síp.

Draco agarraba con fuerza el vaporizador.

-Empecemos por la derecha.

Ginny miró a la planta de la derecha más cercana, era roja, con unas cosas amarillas dentro que se movían.

-Que es eso?- pregunto Ginny.

-Un planta con mala leche.- dijo Draco con tono obvio.

Acercó el vaporizador a ella y las cosas amarillas se lanzaron a su mano como locas, Draco la apartó rápidamente..

-Las has estudiado?

-No, son de séptimo. Pero se lo suficiente para saber que si eso me toca será doloroso.

-Bueno... pues venga... dale.

-Porque yo?

-Eres el valiente no?

Draco la cogió y se puso detrás.

-Serás mi escudo humano.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo apartándose.

-Cómo coño las riega Sprout?

-Dame nenaza- dijo Ginny quitándole el vaporizador de la mano.

Ginny tanteo que pasaba acercándose por diferentes sitios.

Draco la toco en el hombro.

-Que.

La volvió a tocar.

-Cómo quieres que la rie AAAAAAAAAAAA- Ginny se había girado, y en vez de encontrarse a Draco se topó con una planta enorme, verde, con la boca gigantesca (como en la pekeña tienda de los horrores jaja).

Retrocedió asustada, pero paro en seco, detrás tenía la planta roja.

-Draco?- susurró.

Tarde, la planta gigantesca abrió la boca y se la comió.

Ginny comenzó a agitar las piernas como loca.

Draco volvió a entrar en el invernadero, se había dejado la chaqueta fuera.

Al entrar tardo exactamente cinco segundos en reaccionar.

Lo único que se veía era una planta gigantesca que a saber como había llegado hasta allí, y de su boca salían dos bonitas piernas, que se agitaban en movimientos cerrados.

Draco abrió la boca, nunca había visto algo semejante.

-Gi... Ginny?- susurró.

Gritos ahogados se intuían.

Draco parpadeó y ese fue el momento en que despertó, se acercó a ella corriendo e intento abrir la boca de semejante bichajo.

Ginny, al notar las manos de Draco, agito mas las piernas.

Draco no consiguió nada, le dio una patada a la planta, que se inclino para conseguir un mejor ángulo y así engullir a Ginny.

Draco agarró a Ginny por los tobillos y tiró.

-Pon de tu parte!

La planta estiró el cuello, Draco consiguió sacar el culo de Ginny y tiró más fuerte. La planta se resistía a dejar salir a su presa y apretó más.

Draco vio horrorizado como la cintura de Ginny quedaba aplastada por la enorme bocota.

-Déjala salir!- dijo dando otra patada.

Draco agarró a Ginny por las rodillas y apoyó sus pies en el macetero, aumentando la fuerza para sacarla.

-Sal!- gritó.

Ginny sacó la mitad del cuerpo. Entonces a Draco le entro miedo, como la agarrase así de fuerte del cuello se lo aplastaría.

Ginny sacó un brazo que comenzó a agitar como loca, pero luego se dedico a intentar abrir la boca.

Draco se inclinó un poco y dio un tiró poniendo toda la fuerza que fue capaz, en ese justo momento Ginny abrió lo suficiente la boca como para que saliese su cabeza y con ella, ambos chicos volando.

Ginny respiraba agitadamente, había caído encima de Draco, que se tumbo en el suelo para calmarse.

-Mierda- susurró Ginny, llevándose una mano al corazón.

-Eres la única chica que he conocido jamás que se mete en semejantes líos.

-No me dio tiempo a nada? De pronto me comió, Y tu donde estabas e?

-Ahora resulta que la culpa es mía?

-Esperaste hasta que solo se me veían las piernas para ayudarme.

-No te vi!

-Joder.

Draco se fijo en Ginny, esta tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vamos Weasley, ya estas bien, te he sacado.

-Porque no dejas que te coma un rato para pasar lo que he pasado yo?

-Weasley...

Ginny apartó la cara para que no la viera y se llevo las manos a las piernas, Draco le había dejado la perfecta marca de sus manos en sus piernas.

-Te he hecho daño?

Ginny asintió.

-Bueno, pero fue necesario.

Ginny se levantó.

-No quiero seguir este castigo, ya hemos regado casi todo, me voy a mi sala, nos vemos mañana.

Draco vio como Ginny recogía sus cosas y se iba.

Se giró pensativo, la planta que había intentado comerse a Ginny le estaba mirando, o bueno, estaba hacia su dirección.

Draco trago saliva y se levanto evitando movimientos bruscos.

Fue alejándose cogiendo sus cosas y salió corriendo, no paro hasta llegar hasta el castillo, donde se sentó en las escaleras, apoyando la frente en sus manos.

-Es que todas las chicas son así de raras?

-Con las que tu te rodeas sí... Malfoy.

Draco alzó la cabeza, delante de el se encontraba Stan Nox, con una no muy agradable expresión en la cara. Draco se levantó, intentando intimidarle, cosa difícil, ese chico era muy alto.

-Que quieres Nox.

-Deja en paz a Ginny- Draco alzó una ceja.

-Quien eres tu para mandarme a mi.

Stan se acercó a él.

-Ginny es una buena chica, no mereces que vaya contigo.

Draco apretó los dientes.

-Y tu si lo mereces?

-Yo soy su amigo, a saber para que la quieres tu.

Draco le miró un momento y se dio la vuelta.

-No me des la espalda Malfoy!

Draco giró la cabeza, sin llegar a mirarle, sólo dejando que Stan viera que se refería a él.

-Tu no eres nada para mi Nox, no te atrevas a volver a amenazarme.

-O que me harías?

Stan vio a la perfección como Draco sonreía.

-No me pongas a prueba. Soy... más peligroso de lo que crees.

Y se fue. Stan lo vio marcharse y le dio una patada a la pared.

-Asqueroso.

Draco siguió andando en dirección a su sala común.

-Así que peligroso?

No se giró, solo una persona tenía esa voz.

-Grant.

Mickel comenzó a andar a su lado.

-Cómo estas.

Mickel no le miró.

-Y Weasley?

-Bien, estamos castigados durante muuucho tiempo.

-Ya lo sé.

Draco le miró de reojo.

Entraron en su sala común.

Blaise alzó la cabeza y les miró.

-Donde..?

Draco negó con la cabeza y se metió en su habitación.

Blaise y Mickel se miraron.

-Quieres algo mocoso?- pregunto Blaise alzando las cejas.

Mickel se limitó a mirarle, sin contestar.

-Eres odioso.

Mickel apartó la mirada.

-Lo se.

Mickel se metió en su cuarto.

**Ey, esta vez no lo he parado en ningun punto clave! jejeje, weno espero que os haya gustado. Otra vez MUXAS gracias por los reviews.  
**

**Reviews anonimos( x cierto a los signed, no se k a pasado xro me dico k ai muxos k se supone k ya e contestado.. xo si lo hize fue hace muxo k ya no me acuerdo, asi k aun así gracias!):  
**

** Aly:** madre mia k gusto al acortar tu rr, deberias ver k dos nicks me an mndado rr en este cap, estan x ahi abajo n las contestaciones, e tardado medio ora en escribirlos bien jaja. jejejej... van a ser muuuxos castigos, te lo podo asegurar. espero k mi cerrebro tnga capacidad xra todos, xk sino tenemos un problema jeje. espero k te guste el cap. 1bsote.

** Hitomi Shimizu: **Ola! jejejeje, si weno, yega a ser ese el mido de Blaise jaja k xico mas debil si lo fuera no? la verdad al principio lo escribi cmo k fuera ese directamnte, xro luego lo cmbie (jiji). ey esta vez puse bn el nick, igni aprende d sus errores. weno, x sin alguien k dice k no trdo k alegria, aun asi sinto la trdanza. 1bsote.

**kmymalfoy: **Ola! mmm muxas me preguntais lo mismo. A Ginny le sale el bogart de Malfoy xk tene miedo dk ste sea malo y k la este usando (o creo k lo ize con esa intencion xk ace bstante k no actualizo (SORRY)) aunk creo k al final cada una lo a interpretao cmo a querido jjee. espero k te guste el cap. 1bsote.

**pattyweasley1990: **Ola! weno, sineto muxo la tardanza, muxas gracias x el rr, espero k te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**sandra black: **Ola socia! jejeje si, sk veras, yo tngo una imagen muy peculiar de harry, creo k ni aunk dedicara un cap a el lograriais entenderla jeje. weno, ya si, pero si no traumatizo a algunos de mis personajes no soy feliz, el otro dia le deje leer a mi ermana la parte de la infancia de micky y me a estao mirando cmo si yo fuera una psicopata toda la semana jaja, ad, ak lo d la ermana a kedado bn e? osea, k nuestra asociacion se resume en k stamos cmo putas cabras y ad+ locas mmm me apunto! jaja. weno siento muxo la tardanza. 1bsote ( y yo tb me alegro muxo d ser tu amiga pa k lo tngos TU en cuenta, es agradable encontrar x esos lares alguien k comparta sta locura tan profunda k padecemos tan felizmente)

**Aurie: **Ola! aaaaa, otra fan de naruto! aaa k alegria! k tu eres friki! y yo k me pongo mi camiseta d itachi y si me miran raro le digo a la gente k e matado a toda mi familia jaja, wenos mis amigos ya se me an acstumbrado k es lo k importa. weno siento muxo aver trdado tanto. jo k morro, a mi no me salen los sellos. te intente agregar xo no me deja... podrias intentrlo tu. weno espero k te guste el cap. 1bsote.

**Wild heart of Dragon: **Ola! weno me alegro k te guste mickel, si creop k se nota demasiado k le adoro ( ami manera jeje) arg x fin una k lo ve claro: gin y stan son solo amigos! me dan ganas d gritarlo xk aun me sigen preguntando jaja. me alegro muxo k te gustase el cap. k gracia k te gusten las frases del final, creia k nadie las leia. 1bsote.

**claudimalfoy: **Ola! me alegro muxo k te este gustando. eso de arriba draco estas muy guapo jaja, parece k me lo estes diciendo a mi jiji. 1 bsote.

**clau: **Ola! weno siento muxo la tardanza, espero k te guste el cap. 1bsote.

**Yamile d Potter Weasley Mal...: **Vale.. k clase de nick es este jajajjaa, k pasada, me encanta. te has leido de golpe mi fic? oh my god! ni sikiera yo puedo! joder jejee, pues me alegro muxo k te guste. weno espero k te guste el cap. 1bsote.

**PaTrAiS mAlFoY bLaCk: **Vale, estan de moda los nicks raros o k? jajaja, por favor k gracia jaja, me encanta, tngo k star media ora mirando si lo e escrito bien, esk solo mira el nick de la chica de arriba, tb es una pasada. weno espero k te guste el cap. 1bsote.

**AnzuBlack: **Ola! jo, me pongo roja, me alegro mux k te guste mi fic. muxas gracias x tu rr. y claro, aora te lo mndo x correo. 1bsote.

**noris: **Ola! es decir k te encantan todos no? jaja, a mi tb, los adoro. k bin k te gusten mis fics. muxas gracias x tu rr. espero k me sigas leyendo. 1bsote.

**catalina: **Ola! muxas gracias x tu rr, espero k este cpa tb te guste.1bsote.

**silginny:**Ola! jejee me alegro muxo k te guste mi fic, muxas gracias x tu rr. ajaja, yo tb adoro los dulces, siempre me pongo a comerlos y condo me kero dar cuenta estoy mala de tnto dulce jeje. siento la tardanza. 1bsote.

**  
Weno creo k ya esta , si alguien ve k no esta aki o no le e contestado x el otro modo k me lo diga ( no seria la primera vez k me dejo a alguien sin kerer). weno, espero k os haya gustado el cap. **

**1Besote INMENSO a tods.**

_**Quiéreme cuando menos lo merezca, porque quizás es cuando más lo necesite **_


	22. Segundo castigo

**Hola!! weno, ya muchas os habreis olvidado del fic jaja, pero weno, aki esta. Siento mucho lo mucho que tarde, podria tratar de justificarme pero no me vais a escuchar, asi que solo suplico que acepteis mis disculpas.**

**Sinceramente, voy a acabar el fic dentro de poco, porque ya se esta haciendo muy pesado, quien me iba a decir que llegaria a 22 capitulos, así que aunque me quedan bastantes aun con castigos variados, ya tengo la mentalidad de terminar (como lo terminare?? que parejas se quedaran juntas BUAAJAJA a lo mejo os llevais una sorpresa xD)**

Ginny se levanto sobresaltada, parpadeó dos veces, acababa de tener una pesadilla en la que plantas gigantescas perseguían. Un punzante dolor la hizo mirar sus piernas, donde tenía pequeños moratones circulares que indicaban por donde la había cogido Draco para sacarla de esa asquerosa planta.

Se vistió y salió de la habitación.

-Hola.

Ginny miró la persona de la que procedía la voz.

-Hola Stan.

Stan estaba sentado en un sillón, mirándola.

-Que pasa? Tango algo en la cara?- dijo tocándosela.

-No.

Ginny se sentó frente a él.

-Por que te comportas así?

-No entiendo porque tienes que pasar tanto tiempo con Malfoy.

-Stan, estamos castigados juntos, tengo que pasar tiempo con él quiera o no.

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes.

Ginny sonrió, Stan enfurruñado era una visión muy divertida.

-Venga Stan- dijo apretándole la mejilla- si tu sabes que eres mi ojito derecho.

Stan la miró con sus ojos miel, Ginny sonrió. Stan dejo caer la cabeza contra el respaldo.

-Por que siempre sales ganando?

-Porque soy asquerosamente adorable.-Stan sonrió.

-Probablemente. Que castigo te toca hoy?

-No lo se, la lista la tiene Malfoy.- Ginny se lo quedo mirando, Stan alzó la cabeza, Ginny sonrió y se levantó- Bueno, no quiero llegar tarde, no hagas cosas malas mientras yo no este.

-Lo intentaré.-dijo Stan apartándose el pelo de los ojos, Ginny sonrió y salió de la sala.

No paro hasta que llego hasta la sala de profesores, Malfoy, como no, ya estaba allí.

-Que nos toca- Draco la miró indiferente.

-Trelawny.

-Oh bueno, ella no será tan mala, esta completamente loca.

Draco la miró divertido.

-Sonríe ahora que puedes Weasley

-A que te refieres?

-Después nos toca con Snape.

Ginny se puso pálida.

-Pero... tu eres su alumno favorito...

-Pero a ti te odia, así que queda todo compensado.

Ginny bajo la mirada.

-Mierda.

La profesora Trelawny salió de la sala y les miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

Se produjo un incomodo silencio.

-Ejem...- gruño Draco.

-Vayan a la torre de astrología, límpienlo todo.

Y se fue.

-Ya esta?- dijo Ginny.

-No preguntes y da las gracias... Yo ya deje esa clase, esta sucia la torre?

-Bueno... un poco.

Draco comenzó a andar, -entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Cuando llegaron a la sala Draco miró a su alrededor con asco.

Ginny cogió un puf y lo palmeo, el polvo salió de él y la hizo estornudar.

-Vaya inmundicia.

-Bueno... yo prefiero esto a regar plantas.

Draco cogió una bola de cristal para ver el futuro.

-Mira Weasley, aquí veo que te vas a convertir en un sapo morado.

Ginny le miró.

-No seas crió Malfoy.

Draco comenzó a pasear por la clase.

-Seguro que si no lo limpiamos esa loca no se dará cuenta.

-Y que sugieres que hagamos?- dijo Ginny mirando unas piedras de colores.

Draco miraba aun la bola de cristal.

-Ya recuerdo porque deje esta clase, no me entero de absolutamente nada.

Ginny le miró de reojo.

-Hablas igual que mi hermano.

Draco la miró.

-No me compares con tu hermano Weasley- dijo cogiendo unas bolas pequeñas de cristal que comenzó a mover por sus manos, primero por al palma y luego por el dorso.

Ginny estaba observando la colección de tazas que había en la estantería cuando sintió como la agarraban por la cintura a la vez que una cabeza se apoyaba en su hombro derecho.

-Malfoy que haces.

-No hemos quedado en que no íbamos a limpiar?

-En eso has quedado tu.

Draco paso sus brazos por la cintura, abrazándola.

-Tampoco es un plan tan malo no?

Ginny se dio la vuelta, por lo que quedo frente a Draco.

-Malfoy, aunque Trelauny este loca, no es tonta, por lo menos tenemos que barrer y limpiar algo.

Draco sonrió socarrón y subió las manos a la espalda, pegando más el cuerpo de Ginny al suyo propio.

-Venga Weasley, aquí rodeados de tazas de café, bolas de cristal y un olor un poco sospechoso... no es excitante?

-Oh si... me estoy poniendo enferma de la expectación.

Draco sonrió aun más y se inclinó para besarla, pero Ginny apartó su cara impidiéndoselo, dejandoa Draco con cara de pescado.

-Limpiar Draco.- se alejo y cogió una escoba que había en la esquina.

-Este sitio me da mal royo. Y de donde viene ese olor?- dijo dando vueltas buscando la procedencia.

-Es el incienso.

-Que incienso ni que mierda? Aquí huele a algo muerto,- Draco husmeo a su alrededor- algo muerto que se esta descomponiendo.

-Por supuesto Malfoy.

-Lo más probable es que Trelawny tenga encerrado en el armario a algún niño que mato a base de golpearle con una bola de adivinación.

Ginny empezó a limpiar pero al no notar movimiento se dio la vuelta, Draco estaba pensativo.

-No me digas que...

-No escucha, a lo mejor eso es verdad, eso explicaría su psicosis y la cara de sufrimiento que tiene siempre.

-Estas como una cabra.

-No Weasley, no seas egoísta, aquí estamos los dos chalados, eso es lo bonito de nuestras relación.- dijo sonriendo- nos complementamos.

-Que relación?

-Weasley, que palabras más duras, me rompes el corazón.

-Tu no tienes corazón Malfoy.

-Te encanta decirme eso verdad? Si que tengo.

-Me dejas diseccionarte para comprobarlo?

-Por supuesto que no, mi cuerpo no lo toca nadie.

-Hace un momento te morías porque te tocase.

Draco se la quedo mirando un momento.

-Es eso una proposición? Siempre puedo hacer excepciones.

-Bah.

Ginny se dio la vuelta y comenzó a barrer.

Draco cogió una bayeta sonriendo y comenzó a limpiar las estanterías de forma muy calmada.

Ginny le miraba de vez en cuando, al cabo de una hora no pudo soportarlo.

-Que estas haciendo?

-A que te refieres? Estoy limpiando.

-No, no estas limpiando, llevas una hora en esa estantería.

-Bueno, no me voy a esforzar como es obvio.

-Esta bien, no quiero discutir, cuando toca el siguiente castigo.

-Dentro de dos horas tenemos un descanso para comer, y luego a las 5 tenemos que presentarnos ante Snape.. y entonces comenzara el verdadero castigo.

Ginny se tiró sobre un puf.

-Que crees que nos hará hacer?- Draco la miró.

-Me temo que Snape nunca me ha castigado.

-Pero tu le conoces mejor que yo, de que crees que sería capaz.

-Bueno... supongo que algo cruel.

-Limpiar calderos?

-He dicho cruel Weasley, si nos mandase limpiar calderos nos obligaría a hacerlo con la lengua.

-A mi una vez me hizo limpiarle el despacho.

-No, a mi nunca me haría eso.

Draco se sentó a su lado, en un puf de su izquierda.

-A lo mejor nos mete en una habitación y nos hace matarnos el uno al otro.

Ginny no le miró, se enterró un poco más en el puf.

-Sólo uno podrá salir vivo de este castigo, decidid bien que hacéis.-murmuró Ginny ausente. (Os suena? xD)

Draco asintió.

-Desde luego es lo suficientemente sádico, si...

Ginny sonrió.

Draco se toqueteo el reloj de muñeca y se enterró por completo con su puf. Ginny le miró.

-Que haces?

-No es obvio? Me voy a pegar una siesta hasta la hora de comer.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Obvio.

Draco cerró los ojos y acomodo la cabeza.

Ginny se giró hacia él y al cabo de un rato también se quedo dormida.

Draco se despertó con el agudo sonido del reloj. Se froto los ojos con una mano y miró a su alrededor, Por un momento se quedo pasmado al ver una cabeza pelirroja apoyada en su hombro, pero entonces se acordó de donde estaba. Se volvió a recostar.

-Weasley...

-mmm- contesto Ginny en sueños.

Draco apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Ginny. (momento "dont wanna miss a thing")

Draco miró pensativo todos los postes sobre planetas que había en la pared de enfrente. Miró a su derecha, donde el pelo de Ginny le tapaba toda visión.

Noto como Ginny comenzaba a despertarse, y entonces unos ojos azulados le miraron muy de cerca. Draco le acarició el pelo.

-Que suave.

Ginny se levantó.

-Que hora es?

-La hora de comer- dijo pasándose los brazos por la nuca.

-Vamonos.

-Me ayudas a levantarme?- dijo Draco extendiendo su mano.

Ginny le agarró la mano y tiró de él, pero Draco hizo la fuerza opuesta y arrastró a Ginny, que cayo encima de el, Draco la recibió y la rodeo con sus brazos.

-No dejas escapar ninguna oportunidad?

-Por supuesto que no.

Draco la miró sonriendo.

Ginny se inclinó sobre él y esta vez fue ella la que le beso, aunque como Ginny pudo comprobar, Draco no se mostró para nada desagradecido, pero antes de que pudiese empezar a disfrutar, Ginny se alejo.

Draco alzó una ceja, Ginny apoyó sus manos en su pecho.

-No quiero perderme la hora de comer.- dijo levantándose.

Draco se levantó tras ella y salió de la torre, con Ginny a su lado, y fueron hasta el comedor.

Se separaron, Ginny se sentó en su mesa al lado de Stan.

-Que tal?

-Bien, solo hemos tenido que limpiar la torre de adivinación.

Draco por otra parte se sentó junto a Blaise.

-Y bien?- dijo Blaise con la boca llena.

-Nada interesante.

Blaise le miró inquisitivo.

-Y bien?

-No seas pesado Blaise, solo hemos estado limpiando la torre de adivinación.

-Ambos sabemos que la torre no necesita limpieza, seguro que habéis estado limpiando?

-No Blaise, te estoy mintiendo, en verdad hemos estado comiéndonos a un chico de primero que se había perdido.

-Ja ja ja- dijo Blaise sin gracia.

Cuando terminaron de comer, volvieron a la sala de profesores, donde le dijeron que tendrían que ir al despacho de Snape para que les diera el castigo.

Draco llamó y entró, seguido de Ginny.

Snape levanto la mirada de las hojas que tenía en la mesa y les miró.

-Siéntense.

Draco y Ginny se sentaron. Snape les miraba, se produjo un incomodo silencio.

-Esta bien..- dijo Snape recostándose en la silla.

Ginny se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-Señor Malfoy- dijo Snape ignorando a Ginny- sabe que planta es la curnícula (lose, soy penosa inventando nmbres).

-Por supuesto profesor.

-Sabe donde crece por aquí cerca?.-Draco se removió incomodo en su asiento.

-En el bosque prohibido...

-Exacto. Se me han acabado mis provisiones de esa planta, quiero que me traigan.

-QUE?- Snape miró a Ginny.

-Cómo dice señorita Weasley?

-Cómo vamos a entrar en el bosque prohibido solos?

-Puede que usted no este capacitada por los motivos que sean... pero el señor Malfoy es completamente capaz de traerla. Si no quiere hacer este castigo, puede volver a limpiarme el despacho.

Ginny giró la cara enfurruñada.

-Bien, alguna duda?

-Profesor.. esa planta solo crece en el centro del bosque- dijo Draco nervioso.

-Y bien?

-Bueno.. tardaremos mucho sólo en llegar hasta allí, sí que lo más probable es que aun estemos en el bosque en el anochecer.

-Y?

Draco parpadeo confundido.

-Va a dejar que estemos en el bosque prohibido por la noche? No puede ser peligroso?

Snape sonrió sádicamente.

-Habérselo pensado antes de jugar con boggarts.

-Un momento!- gritó Ginny- quiere decir que vamos a estar por ahí por la noche?

Snape la miró, aun sonriendo.

-Cuanto antes salgan... antes volverán.

Ginny abrió la boca para quejarse pero Draco la cogió por el brazo y la arrastro fuera de la sala. Una vez fuera Ginny se soltó del agarré.

-Maldito miserable! Quiere mataros!

-Weasley... es una puerta de madera, te esta

-ME DA IGUAL QUE ME ESTE OYENDO!

-Weasley, no seas.

-QUE NO! Cómo puedes mantenerte así? Esta atentando contra nuestra seguridad!

-Weasley cálmate.

-NO ME CALMO! ES UN MALDITO HI

La puerta se abrió con un Snape sonriente tras ella.

-Que decía Weasley?

Ginny abrió la boca roja de furia pero Draco fue más rápido y amortiguo sus palabras con la mano.

-Nada profesor... ya... ya nos vamos- dijo sonriendo.

Ginny abrió muchos los ojos pero Draco se la llevó a rastras, no paró hasta verse fuera de peligro.

-Pero que te pasa?- gritó Draco.

-Cómo dejas que nos haga esto? Nos esta poniendo en peligro!

-Él es el profesor Weasley, él pone los castigos.-replicó poniendo especial esmero en el "él".

-No hay punto de comparación entre colocar libros y mandarnos al maldito bosque prohibido.

Draco suspiró intentando calmarse.

-Porque no nos hizo limpiar calderos?  
Draco la miró.

-Weasley, limpiar calderos me da asco, prefiero ir a buscar esa maldita planta.

-Eso es estúpido.

-Me da igual lo que consideres estupido. Ahora escúchame bien. Tienes que traer..

-Me estas dando una clase avanzada?

-Weasley! Olvida por un momento tu enfado! Soy de un curso mayor y domino pociones, hazme caso!

Ginny giró la cabeza.

-Trae una capa y... bueno da igual, yo traeré todo lo necesario para cortar la planta.

Ginny no contesto.

-Nos vemos en diez minutos en la entrada, si no estas, me iré sin ti.

Ginny se fue sin decirle nada.

Draco la observo hasta que se perdió de vista y se fue el mismo.

Ginny entro en su sala con un portazo, todos se giraron a mirarla.

-Ginny?

-Ese cerdo!

-Te refieres a Malfoy?

-No! A Snape!

-Que castigo os ha puesto?

-Ir al bosque prohibido!- Stan palideció.

-Solos?

-Sí!

Stan se levantó.

-No vayas.

-No puedo negarme, "él es el profesor".

Stan la miró, Ginny se derrumbo en el sillón.

-No siquiera tengo capa gruesa para cuando se haga de noche.

-Tanto vais a estar?

Ginny asintió.

-Que más necesitas?

-Sólo eso.

Stan se fue y volvió al momento.

-Toma llévate la mía.

-Me la dejas?

-Tu solo hazte cargo de volver entera.

Harry se acercó.

-Yo he ido al bosque prohibido.

Ginny le miró. Harry sonrió.

-Hay hombres lobo, arañas gigantes, y muchos bichos malos.

-Harry..

-Seguro que os atacarán.

-Harry.

-Volverás muy dañada...- Ginny le miró- eso si vuelves.

-Tu dame ánimos.

Harry rió- venga Ginny, un profesor de Hogwarts nunca te dejaría ir al bosque prohibido si supiese que te puede pasar algo.

-Es Snape, Harry.

-Y que, no dejara que te pase nada.

Ginny miró la capa de Stan.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Harry asintió.

Ginny sonrió y se levanto, cogiendo la capa.

Harry la miraba sonriente y Stan preocupado.

-Nos vemos- y salió corriendo.

Stan miró a Harry alucinado, que se miraba las manos despreocupado.

-Que Snape se preocupara por ellos?

-Draco es su ojito derecho, no dejara que le pase nada.

-Pero a ella la odia.

Harry le miró.

-Bueno, mejor que piense eso... no?

Stan se paso una mano por el pelo.

-Aun así estoy preocupado. Con esa compañía no se yo.

-No creo que los bichos del bosque los persigan mucho.

Stan le miró suspirando.

-No me refiero a esa clase de compañía.

Ginny llegó a la entrada de el castillo con la capa en el brazo, como siempre, Draco ya la estaba esperando con una mochila.

Cuando llegó a su lado Draco le quito la capa y se la metió en la mochila.

Ginny le miró de reojo.

-Gracias.

-Vamonos.- dijo comenzando a andar, Ginny le siguió, llegaron hasta el limite del bosque. Draco se paró.

Ginny le miró.

-Odio este sitio- susurró Draco.

-Yo nunca he entrado.

Draco la miró.

-Escúchame Weasley, y escúchame bien, ten siempre la varita a mano, no te separes de mi más de dos metros, porque si nos separamos...

-Que pasa si nos separamos?

-Mejor que no nos separemos.

Ginny asintió.

-Yo iré delante si no te importa- dijo Draco.

-No no, ve tu delante.

Draco se volvió otra vez al bosque, como encarándose a él.

Ginny esperó impaciente, por fin Draco comenzó a andar, metiendose en el bosque.

Ginny intentaba pisar todo el rato donde el pisaba.

Draco cada rato iba marcando los árboles con una línea roja, para marcar el camino y saber volver.

Estuvieron durante una hora andando, sin problemas, internándose cada vez más.

-No se molestara Hagrid si ve los árboles pintados de rojo?-dijo Ginny para romper el hielo.

Draco sonrió, aunque Ginny no lo vio.

-Es un hechizo que se va al cabo de 24 horas.

-Que pasaría si nos perdemos y se va el rastro?

-Optimismo Weasley, eso es lo que necesitamos ahora mismo.

-Oh, claro.. en verdad hace un bonito día.

-Optimismo Weasley, no hipocresía.

Ginny sonrió.

-Estem.. los animales peligrosos de aquí... salen por la noche?

-No tiene por que, aunque por la noche salen los peligrosos, por suerte hoy no hay luna llena.- a Ginny le recorrió un escalofrío.

-Y que hacemos si se nos planta algo peligroso en frente?

-Mis consejo es correr lo más rápido que puedas... y si eso no es suficiente...

-Que?

Draco se giró un poco para mirarla.

-Entonces prepárate para un muerte lente y dolorosa- Ginny le miró.

-Lo dices para asustarme.

-Tu reza porque no nos encontremos nada.

-Snape no dejaría que nos pasase nada.

-Quien te ha dicho eso?

-Dejaría?

-A Snape le damos igual.

-Pero tu eres su alumno favorito.

-Mi teoría es que Snape piensa que si nos encontramos algo te comerá a ti primero y yo podré huir.

-En serio?

-Tranquila Weasley, tu mantente siempre tras de mi y no t pasara nada.

-Que pasa si nos atacan por delante y por detrás?

-Y Weasley, me estas poniendo nervioso.

Ginny calló.

-Como es la planta.

-Ves? Esa sí es una buena pregunta. Es una planta baja, con flores de color azul oscuro con el centro amarillo. Pero si la ves no la toques, debe cogerse de una forma especifica que tu aun no has estudiado.

-Y las hojas?

-De un verde oscuro, hojas alargadas circulares.

-Entendido.

A cada paso que daban la maleza se hacía más abundante e iban más lentos. Draco miraba constantemente al cielo. Avanzaron durante un par de horas más.

-Que hora es?- pregunto Ginny.

-Las ocho y cuarto... va a empezar a anochecer.

-Estoy cansada.

-No vamos a parar, cuando encontremos la planta descansamos antes de volver.

Siguieron andando, pero Draco se fue fijando que Ginny cada vez iba más lenta.

-Vamos Weasley, se supone que juegas al quidich.

-Pero llevo menos que tu, tengo menos aguante.

Draco paró y se giró, Ginny ni se lo pensó, se sentó en una roca.

Draco suspiró y miró el cielo.

-Comienzan a salir estrellas.

-Traes algo de beber?

Draco la miró un momento evaluando la situación, luego se sentó a su lado y se quitó la mochila, de la que saco una botella de agua.

Ginny le echo un buen trajo y se la paso a Draco, que no bebió, sino que se la volvió a guardar.

-Cuanto queda?

-Nunca he venido hasta aquí, no tengo ni idea, pero hemos estado caminando en línea recta, así que supongo que por lógica tenemos que encontrarnos la planta dentro de poco.

-Y si ya la hemos pasado y no la hemos visto?

-Esa planta es muy especial, crece en grupos y necesita espacio, debemos llegar a un claro y estará plagado de ellas.

Ginny se paso una mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor.

Draco se levanto y se volvió a cargar la mochila.

Ginny se levanto y se hizo una coleta.

-Lista?

-Cuando quieras.

Draco comenzó a andar, pero fue más lento que antes.

Ginny miraba constantemente a su alrededor, comenzaba a oscurecer.

Draco estaba atento a cualquier sonido.

Ginny ya estaba cansada, pero no quería volver a quejarse, Draco parecía aun muy bien, sudado, pero bien.

Un ruido la saco de sus pensamiento, Draco paro y saco la varita, apuntando a su derecha, Ginny se pegó a él.

-Que?

-No lo se.

Ginny no sabía a donde mirar.

-Vamos.

Draco volvió a la marcha, Ginny se pego más a su espalda, alzando una mano para constatar todo el rato que le tenía delante, estaba oscureciendo muy rápido.

Y entonces pasó, llegaron a un claro enorme. Draco sonrió, el claro era azul, plagado por la dichosa planta.

Ginny sonrió aliviada.

-Por fin.

-Bien, quédate aquí, yo cogeré suficiente- dijo quitándose la mochila y cogiendo de esta unos utensilios que Ginny no sabía ni que existían.

Draco se alejo dejando la mochila con Ginny. Ginny le observo de cuclillas cogiendo las plantas. Al cabo de quince minutos volvió sonriente, lleno de ellas.

Las metió con cuidado en la mochila.

-Volvemos?

-No quieres descansar?

-Veras Weasley, prefiero descansar a salvo en mi camita.

Ginny se levantó.

Entonces un ruido mucho mayor que el de antes se produjo. Ginny y Draco sacaron la varita a la vez y apuntaron a un lado.

-Mierda...- Draco estaba seguro que eso no había sido el viento.

-Que hacemos?

Draco escudriñó en la oscuridad, y entonces lo vio, una sombra a los lejos que agitaba las plantas que había a su alrededor, Ginny no lo había visto pero a Draco se le paralizó el corazón.

Corriendo se cargo la mochila al hombro.

-Dame la mano.

Ginny le miró asustada.

-Qué?

Draco la cogió de la mano y salió corriendo.

-Que pasa Draco?

-No pares!

Ginny corría mirando hacia el suelo para no caer, con Draco tirando de ella. Se giró para mirar tras ella, y eso la hizo tropezar, pero no había llegado a darse cuenta de que estaba en el suelo que Draco ya la había levantado y volvía a correr.

-Draco!

Draco giró bruscamente a la izquierda y salto entre la maleza, escondiéndose con Ginny.

-Me quieres dec...?

Draco la acallo.

-Shhhh.

Draco se agachó y empujo la cabeza a Ginny para que también lo hiciera.

Ginny miró hacia el camino y lo que vio la hizo amarrarse a Draco, se tumbo completamente en el suelo y miró la cara de su compañero, observo a través de sus pupilas lo que se movía en frente.

Draco se agachó también y miró a Ginny, poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos y la situación se calmo, Draco se acercó mas a Ginny.

-Weasley, tenemos que salir de este bosque.

-Muy agudo.

Draco se volvió a levantar y echo un vistazo al camino antes de salir del todo.

-Vamos Weasley- dijo extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

Ginny le miró un momento antes de cogérsela. Draco se colocó mejor la mochila y comenzó a andar a paso rápido, mirando a su alrededor, nervioso.

Ginny se pego a él.

-Comienzo a no ver nada.

-Ese no es nuestro principal problema Weasley.

-A que te refieres?

Draco la soltó la mano y tiró la mochila, con aspecto enfadado, Ginny le miró interrogante, Draco se giró para no mirarla a la cara.

-He perdido el rastro.

**Vale, lo siento mucho, pero no voy a contestar los reviews, es la primera vez que no lo hago, y me siento mal, pero esque hoy he logrado sacar cinco minutos para subir el capitulo y si me pongo a contestar reviews no me va a dar tiempo, y no se si os hara gracia esperar más.**

**Si consigo sacar tiempo publico las respuestas editando, o a lo mejor en el siguiente capitulo. si me hicisteis una pregunta k no respondi vovlermela a hacer xk pa la proxima si que contesto a todos como siempre**

**1besote enorme **

_**Todo el mundo miente, pero no importa porque nadie escuha**_


End file.
